Une nouvelle vie t'attend
by Karasu57
Summary: Classique : une fille de chez nous qui débarque chez les ninjas mais se rend compte qu'elle est de ce monde. Avec Kisame pour grand frère. Chap 27:Téani est de retour à l'Akatsuki,accompagnée. Son nouveau pays est en guerre avec Oto. Dsl pour l'attente !
1. Chapter 1

Bon l'idée est un grand classique : une fille bien de chez nous qui débarque dans le monde de Naruto...sauf que là, elle est découvre que sa place est peut-être ici et non pas là d'où elle vient. Et je ne vous parle même pas de la famille qu'elle se découvre !

Genre : Aventure et romance

Rating : T (à tout hasard, va y avoir un peu de combat quand même !...et p'être un 'tit lime plus tard)

J'ai mis "romance" même si je sais pas avec certitude avec qui je vais la coller (à creuser, si l'histoire vous inspire côté couple hésitez pas à me le dire) mais de toute façon elle ne sera pas la seule en couple (sûrement des couples habituels et hétéro)

Je préfère prévenir : en italique ce sont les pensées de l'héroïne et parfois celles des autres persos sont en italique et en gras

Ceci est la première fic « sérieuse » que je tente...un peu d'indulgence donc...


	2. Dérapage incontrôlé

Chapitre 1 : Dérapage incontrôlé

DRIIINNNNNGGG !

_Encore une belle journée qui finit avec le doux son cristallin de...mon dieu si je continue à penser des trucs pareils, je vais finir par écrire des trucs à l'eau de rose ou pire : faire de la danse classique !_

La jeune fille qui a pensé cela s'appelle Alexandra Ancome, elle a 16 ans, vient de finir les cours et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur. Complètement affalée sur sa table, elle tripotait d'un air absent une mèche de ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond reflètait un ennui profond et l'expression de son visage était sans équivoque : elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Autour d'elle, tout le monde se pressait pour sortir, sans faire attention à la jeune fille : à force, ils avaient l'habitude de la voir comme ça, c'était ainsi à chaque fin de cours !

Après un énième soupir, elle se leva mais de son point de vu mieux valait aller en cours ou en colle que de rentrer dans cette maison qu'elle ne se résignait pas à appeler « son chez-elle ». Jean, basket, tee-shirt noir et veste kaki, elle a tout de l'adolescente moyenne...à un détail près...

_Les familles recomposées, c'est la plaie...la mère qui se fiche de moi, le beau-père aussi et mieux vaut pas penser à ce crétin qu'on appelle « demi-frère » !...surtout penser à autre chose...par exemple qu'il me reste dix jours avant d'être majeure...youpi !_

« Hé Alex ! Tu as encore du sport après les cours ? »

Son interlocuteur, lui, avait l'air beaucoup plus heureux d'en avoir fini avec ses cours qu'elle. Il s'aperçut alors de la grise mine que faisait son amie...L'air faussement décontracté, le jeune black se prépara à une tirade pleine d'amertume et ne fut pas déçu.

« Le prof est malade donc le cours d'aïkido est annulé...j'ai dû me trimballer mes affaires toutes la journée... Je te dis pas pour le transport en vélo avec tous les livres qu'on à déjà à porter... Et toi Camille ? Tu as ton cours de hip-hop ? »

Le garçon grimaça en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi : il détestait ce prénom trop féminin à son goût, lui qui était un des élèves de première les plus costauds du lycée. D'habitude, il se faisait appeler par son deuxième prénom Quentin.

Quand son amie, la seule « amie » avec un « e » qu'il ait, l'appellait ainsi c'était un signal d'alarme sur son moral actuel qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Il allait employer les grands moyens pour lui rendre le sourire ! ...Quitte à sacrifier son cours.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui : je vais à la librairie. Viens avec moi ! Ils ont eu de nouveaux arrivages de mangas ! Naruto, FMA, XXX Holic...tous ces précieux ouvrages de la grande littérature nippone n'attendent que nous ! » Il ponctua son petit speech d'un grand sourire enthousiaste.

_Il en fait trop...j'ai tellement une tête de déterrée ? Mais c'est plutôt une bonne idée..._

Alexandra acquiesça : de toute façon, personne ne l'attend pour l'instant alors autant se changer les idées !

Du lycée à la librairie en question, il y en avait pour dix minutes en vélo. Aussitôt rentrés, les deux adolescents se jetèrent sur le rayon manga. "L'antichambre du paradis", comme disait Camille lorsqu'il était inspiré.

En fait, cette passion était leur seul véritable point commun.

Lui le garçon populaire des beaux quartiers un peu bagarreur pour le style, elle le garçon manqué, sportive mais bonne élève pour qui la reconnaissance des professeurs et de son ami était devenu un but face à une famille qui n'avait de famille que le nom.

Ils passaient parfois des heures à disserter sur le comportement de tel personnage de manga, des suites possibles...Ce jour-là, ils étaient en veine : il y avait effectivement du neuf ! Camille/Quentin, dans un élan de générosité offrit le dernier volume de Naruto à Alex. Il était issu d'une famille très aisée et son argent de poche au mois correspondait à celui d'Alex en un an. Au début, cela gênait la jeune fille mais maintenant, elle acceptait de temps en temps ces petits cadeaux.

Mais le temps passait et il fallut bientôt se résigner à rentrer...

« On se voit sur MSN ce soir Alex ? demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'il eurent rejoint l'emplacement où ils avaient laissé leurs vélos.

-Bien sûr ! Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! lui répliqua-t-elle l'humeur à nouveau au beau fixe. En revanche, il va falloir que je me dépêche de rentrer : l'enquiquineur qui me sert de demi-frère va encore la ramener si je rentre tard ! Bon, à plus ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'éloigna sur son vélo, ses cheveux noirs volant autour d'elle à cause du vent...sauf que Quentin qui la regardait partir, ignorait, que c'étaient vraiment les derniers mots qu'il entendrait d'elle.

_Voyons Quentin m'a offert le dernier Naruto qui est sorti... si je me souviens bien des scanns, ça doit parler du sharingan de Kakashi et de sa jeunesse..._

Soudain, un bruit de dérapage se fit entendre, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées : Alex se retourna. Une voiture avait perdu le contrôle et elle se rapprochait d'elle. Alex se concentra à nouveau sur sa route et accéléra pour changer de trajectoire plus vite mais la roue glissa sur la chaussée, elle dérapa, tomba au sol et puis soudain ce fut le noir...

_Qu'est-ce que...à ça y est, je me rappelle, il y a eu la voiture et puis plus rien...mais je sens pas mal à part une migraine atroce...bon allez ouvrir les yeux...il sera toujours temps de hurler après..._

Alex n'en croyait pas ses yeux : elle pensait qu'elle serait dans un hôpital ou chez elle dans son lit après un cauchemar mais elle se trouvait en ce moment au pied d'un arbre dans ce qui ressemblait à une clairière. Elle se leva prudemment, tâtant ses bras et ses jambes pour se rassurer : si une voiture l'a renversée, c'est dans une autre vie ! Elle ne portait pas la moindre marque, son pantalon et sa veste étaient intactes et son sac juste à côté d'elle. Le seul « dégât » subi c'était un mal de tête à la limite du tolérable.

_Bon...là ça va, je suis entière. Mais où est le vélo ? Et le reste de la ville aussi tant qu'on y est!...Bon, je suis dans la forêt...ça me rappelle quelque chose ces arbres...mais quoi ?...à part une forêt ?_

La forêt autour d'elle s'étendait à perte de vue, elle semblait être tout à fait normale à part le fait qu'Alex n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour y arriver. Du vert à gauche, à droite, partout ! Elle remarqua que le temps était un beau ciel bleu ce qui l'inquiéta : avant son accident, le temps était maussade et le ciel gris.

Elle remarqua toutefois un détail plus étrange, en tout cas aussi étrange que son réveil ici : il n'y avait aucun bruit. Pas d'oiseaux qui cuicuitent (dsl pas pu m'empêcher), pas de vent qui bruisse dans les feuilles, rien. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un détail à ses yeux : elle en venait presque à espérer voir un sanglier la charger histoire d'avoir un peu d'animation et de briser le côté irréel de cet endroit.

Elle fouilla un moment dans son sac pour remettre la main sur son portable : pas de réseau.

_C'est toujours quand on en a besoin que ça nous lâche ses machins ! Je vais quand même pas faire des signaux de fumée non ?Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à chercher de l'aide...on dit que le meilleur moyen pour être retrouvé c'est de ne pas bouger mais ça m'étonnerait qu' on me retrouve tout de suite..._

Désœuvrée, elle fit rapidement l'inventaire de son sac, histoire de trouver quelque chose à manger.

_Mes cahiers et mes livres de cours non merci...ma tenue d'aïkido idem...mes mangas, pas folle !...mon MP3 non...miracle ! Des gâteaux !_

Un peu rassérénée, Alex entreprit de grignoter ses gâteaux tout en lisant un manga afin de se changer les idées. Régulièrement -à chaque page lue en fait- elle vérifiait si par miracle son portable ne se décidait pas à coopérer mais ce miracle n'eut pas lieu. Et son mal de tête qui ne la lâchait pas n'arrangeait pas la situation.

CRAC...Alex se retourna : personne. Le bruit était éloigné par rapport à sa position. Elle voulut appeler mais se retint : elle n'était même pas sûr que ce soit un être humain qui ait fait le bruit et toute réflexion faite, une rencontre avec un sanglier en furie ne faisait pas parti de ses projets dans l'immédiat. D'un autre côté, ce serait bête de passer à côté d'un promeneur et sauveur potentiel. Elle décida finalement de jeter un coup d'œil, quitte à devoir se planquer au sommet d'un arbre si le bruit se révélait être une bestiole peu amicale et ce, en dépit de ses médiocres performances en escalade.

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les arbres, jurant à mi-voix contre « les saletés d'arbres qui sont inexistants en ville et qui sont trop nombreux en forêt ». Elle essayait de progresser silencieusement mais elle trébuchait régulièrement sur des racines : ce n'était vraiment pas son jour !Néanmoins, le bruit se rapprochait ou plutôt, c'était elle qui s'en rapprochait...Cela ressemblait maintenant à un bruit de déchirure avec parfois des craquements de branches.

CRAC

_Minute...ce CRAC là...c'était derrière moi !_

Elle voulut se retourner mais avant d'en avoir eu le temps, elle ressentit un choc au niveau de son crâne et ce fut à nouveau le noir.

Plus tard...

« J'espère que tu es sûr de toi...autrement il faudra la tuer, déclara calmement une première voix

-Oui ...il n'y a aucun doute, c'est elle. Je ne me tromperais jamais ! Elle a changé avec tout ce temps passé mais c'est bien elle » lui répondit une autre, légèrement ému

_Que...des voix d'homme ...ils parlent de tuer ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir moi! ...mieux vaut faire le mort pour ne pas l'être...mais je commence à en avoir marre de tomber dans le cirage..._

« Elle se réveille on dirait. »

_Merde...je suis découverte...faudrait que je trouve autre chose. Allez à trois j'ouvre les yeux et je file à toute vitesse ! 1...2...3 !_

Alex se redressa rapidement et regarda en direction des deux voix, prête à détaler s'ils faisaient mine d'être menaçants. Elle nota tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau dans la clairière où elle s'était réveillée la première fois.La lumière soudaine l'éblouit un moment et lorsque enfin elle discerna correctement ceux qui se dressaient devant elle, elle envisagea sérieusement de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Les deux hommes portaient des capes noires avec des motifs rouges. L'un ressemblait à un requin humain avec sa peau bleue et ses dents en pointe et portait une épée enveloppée sur le dos. Le second, moins imposant avait des yeux rouges et des cheveux noirs en catogan. Tous deux portaient au front un bandeau dont les symboles étaient barrés.

Bref, elle se tenait en face d'Itachi Uchiwa et de Kisame Hochigaki ou de leurs sosies parfaits.

_Je rêve là...! Des trucs comme ça n'arrive que dans les fics ! ...option 1 : je suis en plein rêve...option 2 : je fais des hallucinations...dites-moi que c'est l'option 1 ! _

Joignant la pensée à la parole, elle se pinça l'avant-bras. Devant l'absence de résultat, à part une douleur flagrante, elle déglutit et fixa à nouveau son attention vers le duo.

_Merde...Je suis en face d'un duo d'assassins de classe S, dont un a tué tout son clan et l'autre presque fait un coup d'état...mais je suis encore vivante. Je crois que le plan de fuite est foutu de toute façon...qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans des situations pareilles ?... Peut-être que je devrais tomber à nouveau dans les pommes et ne plus me réveiller..._

« Heu...bon...bonjour ? »

Sa propre voix était désagréablement hésitante et la banalité de tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire lui apparut : on ne lui avait pas appris à faire la conversation avec deux psychopathes patentés, même si l'un d'eux était un garçon sexy à en baver. La situation restait définitivement hors de son contrôle et la jeune fille n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Cela faisait longtemps Téani..., commença Kisame avec un grand sourire, tu as beaucoup grandi mais tu ressembles toujours à Kosui surtout en ce qui concerne les yeux.

-Par...pardon ?

Dans un geste instinctif, elle porta une main au niveau de ses yeux bleus.

_Mince !...j'arrête pas de chevroter comme une vieille...remarque, je suis juste en danger de mort...et pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ? C'est bon signe ou pas ?_

-Vous devez faire erreur : je m'appelle Alexandra Ancome, ajouta-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance, et pas Teani. ! »

Itachi se tourna vers le requin, un léger reproche de la voix : « Je croyais que tu étais certain de son identité ? Si ce n'est pas elle, il va falloir s'en débarrasser : Konoha ne dois pas savoir que nous sommes de retour au pays du feu. »

Kisame secoua la tête en signe de dénégation : « C'est elle, j'en suis certain ! »

Puis se tournant vers Alex qui se faisait la plus discrète possible : « Si tu es bien ma soeur tu dois avoir une marque de naissance. Je vais vérifier pour que tout cela soit clair.»

_Sœur ??... je suis au pays du feu ?_

Avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kisame était derrière elle, la tenant fermement, l'obligea à retirer sa veste et dégagea son épaule gauche pour faire sa « vérification ». Alex n'essaya même pas de se dégager : il ne valait mieux pas jouer à cela avec un criminel et dire qu'elle se sentait légèrement dépassée par les évènements relevaient de l'euphémisme.

« Si vous pouviez me lâcher, glissa-t-elle, j'ai bien une tache de naissance mais sur l'omoplate droite pas sur la gauche. Elle est en forme de tache d'encre ...»

_J'ai sorti une phrase entière sans bredouiller! Je fais des progrès...Reste à savoir si j'y survivrai...faites que ça s'arrête..._

Après vérification, Kisame la lâcha aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait empoigné, un grand sourire au lèvres :

« C'est elle Itachi, il n'y a aucun doute !

-Ex...excusez moi mais vous pourriez m'explique qui je suis sensée être ? »

Ces paroles coûtaient un certain effort à Alex qui à ce moment même se sentait prête à craquer : elle se faisait renverser par une voiture, se réveillait dans une forêt, retombe dans le cirage et enfin se retrouvait face à deux personnages de mangas qui tantôt veulent la trucider, tantôt lui font un grand sourire.

Itachi prit la parole, une note d'ironie dans la voix : « Tu te retrouves face à ton frère et tu ne sais même plus ton nom ?

-Mon...frère ? Je n'ai pas de frère... juste un demi-frère mais il passe son temps à me casser les pieds, un beau-père alcoolo qui peut bien aller au diable et une mère qui m'est étrangère...

La jeune fille avait sorti toute sa tirade d'une voix fatiguée : elle n'aimait pas penser à ceux qui étaient sensés être sa famille et ce n'était pas eux qui y changeraient quelque chose. Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Kisame et se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober sous elle.

-...je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici et j'aimerai rentrer chez moi, c'est tout.

-Tu dis t'appeler comment ? reprit le jeune homme aux sharingan sceptique

-Alexandra Acoma...Mon ami m'appelle Alex c'est plus court » ajouta-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules

_Quelle importance...foutue pour foutue, je peux même leur dire que pour moi ils sont juste des persos de mangas, qu'ils sont pas réels...pas sûre qu'ils apprécieraient tiens !_

« Tu ne t'appelles pas...Alex, déclara fermement Kisame, tu t'appelles Téani Hoshigaki et tu es la fille de Kosui et Arashi...et je suis ton frère Kisame. »

Il ajouta avec un ton plus doux : « Tu es portée disparue depuis des années petite sœur...mais il y a sûrement une explication à tout cela. »

_«Je suis ton frère » ?...on dirait un remake de Star Wars avec Kisame dans le rôle de Dark Vador !...je m'en rappellerais quand même si mon frère était un ninja surtout un ninja comme lui non ?...non ? Est-ce que je deviens folle ?_

Dire qu'Alex était désorientée serait en dessous de la vérité. En réalité, ses repères s'effondraient les uns après les autres mais il y avait de quoi. Le grand frère idéal qu'elle s'était souvent inventé n'avait pas vraiment le profil de Kisame. Elle ne réagit même pas quand Kisame reprit la parole :

« Téani ?... Itachi, je pense que le mieux à faire c'est de l'emmener à l'abri et de tirer cette histoire au clair : elle n'a pas l'air en bon état...

-S'il s'agit d'une amnésie c'est compréhensible...Très bien, qu'elle vienne mais tu en es responsable. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme récupéra le sac d'Alex, qui elle était toujours amorphe et reprit sa route. Kisame, soulagé de voir au moins un problème de réglé prit doucement Alex par la taille pour la relever et la porta tout le chemin. Pendant ce temps, Alex s'était endormie, rêvant qu'elle était chez elle.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que le premier chapitre est correct, ça devrait être plus palpitant pour les suivants...imaginez-vous déjà Kisame qui joue les grand frères parfaits et Itachi en sergent-instructeur parce que Alex/Téani a décidé d'apprendre à se battre... 

Kosui signifie "lac" et Arashi "tempête"...J'avais envie de rester dans l'élément liquide...

Teani ça peut donner "la main de mon frère" si on cherche la petite bête mais c'est juste un hasard...que j'utiliserais peut-être dans l'histoire


	3. Connaître celle qu'on a été

j'espère que la suite sera assez active ...en tout cas, il y aura quelques révélations sur la famille Hoshigaki à défaut de véritables évènements...et Itachi va mordre la pussière ou plutôt il va se laisser faire (faut pas exagérer non plus )

Résumé : Alex, adolescente normale hors de ses problèmes familiaux, se réveille dans une forêt inconnue après s'être fait renversée par une voiture. Après avoir été assommé, elle se réveille face à un duo inattendu, Kisame et Itachi, et en plus Kisame soutient qu'elle est sa soeur disparue. Finalement les deux nijas la ramènent avec eux dans un repaire.

Naruto : eh ! On parle même pas de moi là-dedans

Moi : ça viendra...dans trois chapitres voire quatre ou cinq si tu me tapes trop sur les nerfs !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Connaître celle qu'on a été 

Lorsqu'Alex se réveilla, elle nota tout d'abord qu'elle était vivante- déjà pas mal de son point de vue- et qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu-déjà moins rassurant mais elle commencait à avoir l'habitude.

Pas totalement réveillée, la jeune fille s'extirpa péniblement du lit dans lequel on l'avait couché. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la chambre, qui ne comportait en tout et pour tout que deux lits, une table de nuit et une armoire. Son sac était posé au pied du lit,intact : apparement, "ils" n'avaient pas fouillé dedans. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : l'endroit où elle se trouvait était en pleine forêt et elle pouvait discerner au loin le bruit d'une cascade.

_Plus sobre que ça comme décor, c'est pas possible !...bon, je tente une sortie ou je me planque ?_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable : il était 8 heures et elle avait débarquée dans la forêt en début de soirée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que sa disparition ait été remarqué mais elle ne faisait pas d'illusion : on penserait sans doute à une fugue plutôt qu'à une disparition au fin fond de nulle part. Son estomac se rappelant à son bon souvenir, elle mit fin à ses idées noires elle décida de tenter une sortie.

_J'ai vraiment dormi comme une souche...en attendant, allons voir si mes "hôtes" sont dans le coin et si leur frigo est plein...ça ne m'avancera pas à grand chose de déprimer et de pleurer comme une madeleine avec un estomac qui crie famine en prime !_

Sur cette pensée, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir.

Le reste de la maison semblait aussi simple que la chambre. Après avoir un peu déambulé sans rien avoir remarqué d'anormal, elle finit par trouver une pièce à la porte fermée d'où elle pouvait entendre les voix de Kisame et Itachi. Elle hésita puis elle se décida à frapper. Les voix se turent et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle entra. Apparement, elle se trouvait dans la cuisine et elle les dérangeait alors qu'ils étaient en plein petit-déjeuner. Les deux hommes la fixaient sans gêne et elle se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle pouvait encore parler.

"Heu...bonjour ?"

_bon sang, faut vraiment que je trouve autre chose à dire ! Ils vont finir par penser que je suis un perroquet !_

"Bien dormie ? demanda Kisame d'un ton aimable, tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose, non ?

Affamée, la jeune fille acquiesa.

"Pendant que tu manges, on tireras ton histoire au clair, "ajouta Itachi d'une voix neutre

Anxieuse, Alex s'installa à table à côté de Kisame et entreprit de goûter à l'assiette que lui tendait Itachi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était mais au moins c'était comestible et de toute façon elle avait trop faim pour s'en soucier. Après quelques minutes de silence, la jeune fille se décida à reprendre la parole :

"Tout d'abord...je peux savoir où je suis ...et qui vous êtes ?"

Les deux hommes se consultèrent du regard. Finalement, ce fut Itachi qui lui répondit :

"Tu te trouves au pays du feu. Nous sommes dans un refuge, pas très loin du village caché de Konoha. Normalement, personne ne doit savoir que Kisame et moi sommes ici..."

_Traduction : fais-toi discrète et marche droit...message reçu chef..._

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame s'est déjà présenté. Comme tu le vois, nous sommes des ninjas, continua-t-il en touchant son bandeau frontal. A présent, à ton tour de nous expliquer qui tu crois être et d'où tu viens.

_Bon...je lui dit au génie que pour quelqu'un qui lit pas Naruto ce qu'il raconte c'est du chinois ?...je pense que je vais attendre_

-Donc, je m'appelle Alexandra Ancome, j'ai 17 ans et je suis lycéenne. Le lycée c'est un endroit où les jeunes étudient les maths, la littérature, ce genre de trucs, précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air perplexe des deux hommes. Je viens d'un pays qui s'appelle la France, j'habite dans une ville appelée Metz et je n'ai pas le moindre début d'idée de la façon dont je suis arrivée ici ! Ah oui, dans mon monde, il n'y a pas pas de "ninja", ni d'endroit appelé "Konoha" ou "pays du feu"et pourtant je suis bonne en géographie : dans le cas contraire je le saurais !"

Sa dernière remarque était une tentative pour évacuer son stress mais sa manoeuvre échoua lamentablement. Elle restait très tendue malgré l'attitude neutre des deux ninjas et se demandait ce qui l'attendait à l'issue de cet interrogatoire.

_calme ...ils n'ont pas l'air de me vouloir du mal alors il faut que je me calme..._

"Comment faites-vous chez toi en cas de guerre ? demanda Kisame apparement choqué par l'idée qu'il y ait des lieux sans ninja

-Il y a des soldats qui s'entretuent avec des armes à feu ou des machines...c'est ce qu'on appelle soi-disant le progrès, répondit la jeune fille en ponctuant la fin de sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules.

_J'espère que je vais pas devoir leur faire un cours de technologie... Aux dernières nouvelles, les ninjas n'ont pas de pistolets..._

-Dans l'endroit où tu vivais, j'ai cru comprendre que ta famille n'était pas très présente, dit Itachi venant directement au problème

-On peut voir les choses comme ça...je suis un "accident "selon ma mère : elle avait bu un verre de trop avec un inconnu et s'est retrouvée enceinte...en tout cas c'ets sa version" nuança Alex

Inconsciemment, elle n'avait jamais voulu rejeter l'éventualité d'avoir une tout autre famille. D'un autre côté, elle devait en avoir le coeur net et ne voulait pas qu'on se fiche d'elle et cela restait valable pour les deux mukenins. Elle se tourna vers Kisame, sans oser poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il dût se rendre compte de sa demande muette car il commença à raconter l'histoire des Hoshigaki :

"Ca ne sera pas long pour raconter ma version...Disons que je fais parti d'un clan de ninja de Kiri no Kuni, les Hoshigaki. Kiri est le village où se trouve les ninjas du pays de la brume. Un peu comme Konoha pour le pays du feu en fait... Aujourd'hui, mon clan est presque inexistant : quelques membres vivent encore mais ce ne sont que des ninjas médiocres... De la branche la plus puissante du clan ne subsiste que moi et ma soeur Téani : toi.

L'histoire est assez simple au fond : tout clan a des ennemis et un jour cela a dégénéré de la façon la pire qui soit...Lorsque je suis rentré de mission un jour, tous les membres du clan qui occupait la demeure, nos parents compris, étaient morts et mutilés comme si des animaux les avaient attaqués...Ma soeur avait quant à elle disparue et on n'a pas trouvé son cadavre...On n'a jamais découvert qui était derrière cette attaque mais disons que les dirigeants de Kiri n'ont pas fait de grand effort pour découvrir qui avait commis ces meurtres...C'est arrivé il y a maintenant 10 ans...jour pour jour.

-Donc...si je comprend bien, je...je suis cette Teani et mes ...parents...sont morts et...

Alex ne finit pas sa phrase : si Kisame disait vrai, elle était orpheline avec un grand frère certes...mais orpheline quand même. Et appartenant à un clan ninja par-dessus le marché ! Tout ça faisait beaucoup trop à assimiler à son goût.

Un détail lui revint : normalement, un enfant acquiert ses premiers souvenirs à l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans or ses premiers souvenirs dataient de ses 7 ans. Cétait une différence minime mais une différence en faveur de la thèse d'une éventuelle appartenance au clan Hoshigaki. En admettant qu'il y ait une explication à cette amnésie et à sa disparition de Kiri no Kuni pour Metz...

_C'est juste une coïncidence... ou alors j'ai vraiment eu une amnésie ? Et pourquoi je suis arrivé ici le jour d'un anniversaire aussi morbide !? pourquoi je suis arrivé ici tout court !_

Kisame sortit sa main de sa cape et tendit à la jeune fille une photo, la sortant de ses réflexions.

Alex l'observa et retint un cri de surprise. C'était sans doute une photo de la famille Hoshigaki et assise sur les genoux d'une jeune femme brune aux beaux yeux bleus se tenait une petite fille en kimono qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau lorsqu'elle avait le même âge. L'enfant souriait tout comme les trois autres personnes sur la photo : la femme en kimono, un homme aux cheveux noirs courts en tenue de combat qui tenait tendrement celle qui devait être son épouse et un jeune adolescent qui ressemblait à Kisame mais avec un visage plus humain qu'il ne l'était à présent.

-Il y a autre chose...ajouta Itachi

La jeune fille se força à quitter du regard la photo et se redressa, attendant la suite mais Kisame n'avair pas l'air de se résoudre à parler de nouveau. Il jetait de fréquents regards à Itachi et évitait de regarder sa "soeur" en face.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire..._

Bizarement, Itachi eut un semblant de sourire et sans prendre en compte les réticences manifestes du requin, il se pencha vers l'adolescente et lui souffla :

"Ce que ton frère a omis de te dire, c'est que...

-Nous sommes des mukenins" acheva Kisame précipitament en jetant un regard furieux à son équipier.

Alex ne remarqua pas qu'il avait l'air aussi soulagé d'avoir fini la phrase à la place d'Itachi et qu'Itachi, vu son air contrarié, n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de dire ça.

_Ah c'est "que" ça...s'il me le dit, il doit vraiment croire que je suis sa petite soeur adorée et pas une espionne...déjà ça d'acquis, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...en attendant, c'est reparti pour le numéro d'ignorante sur les ninjas..._

"Des mukenins ?

-Des déserteurs si tu préfères, précisa obligement Itachi, et les déserteurs sont activement recherchés par les ninjas des villages...la peine pour ce genre de crime est généralement la mort...pour ma part cela fait déjà longtemps qu'ils perdent leur temps...Bien sûr, leurs complices sont également reconnus coupables...

_-_Je pense que j'ai compris l'idée...juste deux question : pourquoi et comment ?

-Pardon? Itachi semblait sincèrement surpris par l'aplomb de la jeune fille

-Pourquoi vous êtes considérés comme déserteurs et comment les ninjas font pour...mettre fin à la carrière d'un déserteur ?"

L'adolescente était elle-même étonnée par l'assurance apparente dont elle faisait preuve. L'attitude d'Itachi lui avait déplue et elle n'appréciait pas qu'il se comporte à son égard comme envers une enfant trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait...de là à parler sur ce ton, il y avait un pas qu'elle avait franchi un peu trop rapidement à son gré...

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend de poser des questions pareilles ?Je le sais déjà de toute façon et ça ne peut m'amener que des ennuis !_

Kisame, le premier instant de surprise passé, lui répondit avec un autre sourire- genre carnassier content- apparement très heureux de voir sa soeur ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par cette déclaration :

-Disons que dans mon cas, j'ai...voulu changer un peu la façon dont était dirigé Kiri no Kuni et j'ai échoué. Les dirigeants n'ont pas apprécié...

_un coup d'état loupé, c'est bien ça ...je me demande si Itachi va répondre..._

-J'ai décidé de me libérer des chaînes que représentaient mon clan pour mon entraînement et Konoha n'a pas apprécié ma méthode...mon petit frère non plus d'ailleurs... répondit le jeune Uchiwa d'un air indifférent.

_même moi je massacrerai pas les c... qui constituent ma famille ou du moins qui était sensé la constituer !...et puis le reste du clan Uchiwa aussi n'a pas dû apprécier la "méthode"même si ils sont plus là pour le dire..._

_-_Pour répondre à ton autre question imouto-san, reprit Kisame, un ninja utilise les techniques de taijitsu, de ninjutsu et de genjutsu pour combattre...en fait c'est..."

Alex écouta les explications que Kisame s'évertuait à lui donner le plus clairement possible. Parti sur sa lancée, il entreprit de lui expliquer les grades et tout le système de fonctionnement des ninjas et des villages cachés. Bien sûr, elle en savait beaucoup sur la théorie grâce aux mangas mais les efforts de Kisame la touchait malgré tout et cela la gênait de devoir jouer les ignorantes. En même temps, elle gardait à l'esprit qu'ils étaient capables de la mettre en charpie en moins de deux secondes même si cela ne semblait pas faire parti de leurs projets dans l'immédiat.

_Plus tard...je leur expliquerai plus tard...je pourrais toujours leur dire que j'avais peur d'être prise pour une folle ou un truc comme ça...faudra que je planque les mangas à tout hasard : pas envie de me compliquer la vie tout de suite...toute cette histoire l'est déjà assez..._

Lorsqu'enfin Kisame en eut fini avec toutes ses explications, Itachi ramena la conversation sur son but premier : comprendre comment la jeune fille avait disparu et pourquoi elle avait tout oublié de son ancienne vie. Alex leur raconta le détail du décalage entre ses souvenirs et essaya d'émettre une hypothèse :

"Ca pourrait être une technique de genjutsu qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire...mais je ne m'explique pas la différence entre le mode de vie en France et ici...

-Il y a une possibilité mais... , hésita Itachi

_Itachi qui doute ?...ça doit vraiment être bizarre comme idée pour qu'il attende autant pour répondre...allez ! lâche le morceau !_

-...mon mangekyou sharingan me permet d'accéder à une autre dimension où je contrôle l'espace et le temps...pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas ici ? Cependant, cela sous-entend que ceux qui en sont responsables de ton arrivée sont forts...très forts...

_Mince...c'est pas bête ça...bravo génie, maintenant, je suis presque convaincue...et "légèrement" effrayée._

-Cela reste la seule hypothèse valable que nous ayons pour l'instant apparement. De toute façon, il va falloir tout te réapprendre de ce monde Teani et essayer de démasquer qui est le responsable de tout cela...cela nous apprendra sûrement aussi qui a presque mis fin à l'existence du clan Hoshigaki et nous pourrons alors lui faire regretter tous ses actes... Avant de faire une telle recherche, il vaut mieux que je t'apprennes au moins quelques techniques de base pour te défendre, décida finalement Kisame

_Nani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Apprendre des techniques ?_

-Me défendre ?

-Lorsque nous t'avons trouvée, il y avait un cadavre a à peine quelques mètres de distance, qui avait été à moitié mangé par un animal...cette forêt n'est pas sans danger et si d'autres personnes s'en mêlent en plus...dit Kisame, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens

_Gloups...le bruit de déchirure...c'était l'animal qui mangeait ?...'reusement que je me suis fait assommée alors..._

"Tu as vraiment l'intention d'en faire une ninja ? l'interpella Itachi agacé, Mais elle n'a aucune base ! J'admet qu'elle a pas mal de chakra mais cela ne suffira pas et nous avons autre chose à faire que jouer les gardes du corps je te rappelle !

-J'ai quand même des connaissances en combat, s'offusqua Alex, je suis la meilleure dans mon club d'aïkido ! J'arrive à pratiquer les techniques de défense à mains nues et à utiliser le "boken" et je gagne souvent contre des adultes ! Et puis, je suis pas mauvaise en esquive !"

_A force d'éviter des lancers pendant les batailles de boulettes et autres projectiles volants au lycée, soit je devenais contorsionniste, soit je m'achetais une armure..._

Voyant l'air perplexe des deux hommes, ce fut le tour de la jeune fille d'expliquer le principe des arts martiaux et de préciser que le "boken" est un sabre sans garde en bois utilisé en aïkido. Itachi ne semblait pas convaincu de sa maîtrise et audacieuse, Alex lui proposa une démonstration.

"Mais, pas trop rapides les mouvements, précisa-t-elle, je suis même pas genin après tout !"

Dans un geste souple, Itachi se leva et prit une posture offensive tandis que l'adolescente, se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore fermé sa grande g..., se levait elle aussi adoptant une posture décontractée mais prête à contracter ses muscles en un instant.

Alex n'avait pas menti en prétendant être la meilleure de son dojo après son professeur mais elle espérait ne pas se retrouver à terre sans rien avoir vu venir. Finalement, Itachi porta un coup de poing pas trop rapide dans sa direction. Pivotant sur elle-même, la jeune fille attrapa le poignet de l'Uchiwa et tout lui imprimant un mouvement de torsion ,elle utilisa l'élan du jeune homme pour le faire rouler à terre. Dans la foulée, elle fit une clé au bras d'Itachi pour l'immobiliser : s'il voulait bouger, son bras casserait...normalement.

_Ca, c'est la théorie avec une personne "normale" pas avec un ninja de génie...j'espère que cette démo lui suffit...pas envie de faire plusieurs rounds !...d'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il s'est laissé faire : avec son sharingan, il a dû deviner mon mouvement..._

Durant toute la courte démonstration ,Kisame était resté assis, observant attentivement la position et les mouvements de sa soeur. Le résultat de cette observation parut lui plaire car il applaudit pendant qu'Itachi se relevait, toujours impassible.

"Pas mal imouto-san ! On dirait que ton corps n'a pas oublié les leçons de ta jeunesse dans le clan et que tu les as développé grâce à ce..."aïkido"...

-Elle ne sera jamais une combattante au corps-à-corps, le coupa Itachi, elle doit s'axer sur le ninjutsu et travailler uniquement un taijitsu défensif si elle veut vraiment utiliser ses capacités au mieux...Eventuellement, elle peut aussi essayer d'utiliser un katana."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait vu les deux hommes, Itachi sourit franchement lorsqu'il se tourna vers Alex : "Et bien Teani...ou quel que soit ton nom...voyons si nous parvenons à faire de toi une ninja ou quelque chose d'approchant ! Cela sera peut-être assez distrayant..."

La jeune fille dévisagea les deux ninjas un moment et sa décision fut prise : désormais, elle n'était plus Alexandra Ancome mais Téani Hoshigaki et ce, quelles qu'en soit les conséquences. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit sa place et entreprit de faire un sort à ce qu'il restait de son petit-déjeuner. Itachi avait raison : ce serait peut-être distrayant de suivre une formation de ninja...

_Je vais avoir comme sensei un des ninjas les plus puissants qui soient et qui en plus est mon frère...finalement, je pense que je pourrais m' y faire à cet endroit ..._

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, j'ai prévu un peu de shopping, le premier entraînement de Teani et pour plus tard un début de "fonte" du glaçon Uchiwa...j'envisage de les mettre ensemble tiens ! Des réactions ? 

En attendant, review ?


	4. Apprendre une nouvelle vie

Bon j'espère que la suite va vous plaire : il y aura un peu plus d'action, voire un début de romance...j'oubliais : il y a d'autres Akatsukiens qui devraient débarquer ! mais plus tard...là c'est shopping et séance d'entraînement : un chapitre un peu plus détendu que les premiers...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Apprendre une nouvelle vie 

Après le petit-déjeuner, Alex, à présent devenu Teani, revint dans la chambre.

_Puisque je tire un trait sur Alexandra Ancome, autant commencer de suite..._

Avec regret, elle prit les mangas "Naruto" qui étaient au fond de son sac et les planqua sous le matelas de son lit. La cachette n'était pas extraordinaire mais elle avait le mérite d'exister. Elle glissa également la photo de famille que Kisame lui avait donnéee dans la poche avant après y avoir jeté un dernier regard. C'était étrange de découvrir que ces inconnus qui souriaient sur la photo étaieent ses parents...et le fait d'apprendre en même temps qu'ils ils étaient morts l'étaient encore plus : ils semblaient pourtant tellement heureux sur cette photographie...

Cela fait, elle décida de prendre une douche. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver la salle de bains, elle retourna dans la cuisine. Kisame y était encore, en train de faire la vaisselle. Le spectacle avait de quoi surprendre : autant il était facile d'imaginer Kisame en train de combattre et tuer plusieurs ninjas, autant le voir effectuer des tâches aussi triviales que la vaiselle donnait envie de rire.

_Kisame... qui fait la vaiselle...surtout ne pas rigoler...après tout, faut bien que quelqu'un la fasse non ? Imagine que ce soit Itachi...ne pas rire surtout..._

"Heu...nii-san ?"

Kisame se tourna vers la jeune fille. L'expression de son visage aurait pu être qualifié d'épanouie et elle pétrifia un instant la jeune fille : on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui donner un beau cadeau de Noël avec de l'avance et ça avait quelque chose d'ffrayant de voir le ninja exhiber ainsi son impressionnante dentition.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose imouto-san ?"

_ben quoi...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit moi ? Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? Ah oui, j'ai dit "nii-san"..._

"En fait, je voulais prendre une douche et heu...je ne sais pas où est la salle de bains.

-Pas de problème. Suis-moi !"

Laissant là torchon et assiette, Kisame guida l'adolescente vers le lieu convoité. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait déjà vu de la maison, la salle de bains était un peu plus décorée ce qui restait assez relatif : un ou deux miroirs, quelques motifs marins en plus de la douche, de la baignoire et des deux lavabos. Après s'être assuré que sa soeur chérie avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, Kisame partit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Teani décida de prendre son temps et de se faire couler un bain. Les derniers évènements l'avaient fatiguée et elle se questionnait toujours sur sa récente décision. Elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu ...et un bon bain ne serait pas du luxe. D'un oeil critique, elle considéra l'état de ses vêtements dans le miroir : ils étaient très abimés après sa petite escapade en forêt et elle-même avait une mine fatiguée malgré la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Quant à ses baskets, elles arboraient une couleur entre le marron et le vert et il était impossible de deviner qu'un jour elles avaient été blanches.

Elle avait intérêt à se reprendre si elle voulait tenir face à l'entraînement dont avait parlé Itachi avant de partir se promener...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se détendait enfin dans la baignoire, savourant la chaleur de l'eau et laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers ceux sur qui elle avait tirés un trait : Quentin, ses camarades d'aïkido...en revanche, elle n'avait aucun regret en ce qui concernait son ancienne famille : maintenant, il y avait Kisame ...et Itachi. Elle se retint de rire : question éducation , ils n'étaient peut-être pas les mieux placés et elle espérait qu'Itachi ne la considèrerait jamais comme une "soeur". Vu le traitement qu'il avait réserver à son clan, il valait mieux éviter.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il en était des autres personnages du manga. Est-ce qu'elle était dans la période Next-Gen ou pas ?et est-ce que l'Akatsuki cherchait toujours à capturer Naruto ? Elle avait beau ne pas avoir de grief contre ses deux protecteurs, Naruto restait un de ses personnage favoris et l'idée d'assister à une tentative de capture ne la tentait pas tellement...

_Bah, de toute façon, il ne m'ont rien dit sur l'Akatsuki donc mieux vaut éviter les questions sensibles...un interrogatoire en règle ne fait pas parti de mes projets dans l'immédiat. Et puis, qui sait ? Ils se sont peut-être recyclés ?...pfff, j'y crois pas moi-même remarques_

Après avoir bien profité de son moment de détente, Teani sortit enfin du bain et enfila un des peignoirs que Kisame lui avait laissé. Elle se rendit alors compte d'un détail qu'elle avait complètement oublié : ses vêtements n'étaient plus vraiment mettables pour l'instant et elle n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange avec elle. Il y avait éventuellement sa tenue d'aïkido mais elle était dans son sac donc dans la chambre et se promener dans la demeure en peignoir ne la tentait pas.

_Mince...je vais porter quoi à la place moi ? Les garçons vont quand même pas pouvoir me prêter des vêtements, j'ai pas le même gabarit ! Va falloir que je me fasse une garde-robe on dirait...moi qui hais le shopping._

Finalement, la jeune fille dût de résoudre à rejoindre la chambre en peignoir. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le couloir, elle fila le plus vite possible vers la chambre mais alors qu'elle refermait la porte, soulagée de n'avoir croisé personne, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors que la couleur de son visage oscillait entre la tomate et l'écrevisse, elle déglutit en constatant qu'Itachi Uchiwa se trouvait tranquillement installé sur le deuxième lit en train de lire un parchemin. Ayant entendu le claquement de la porte, il releva la tête et adressa la parole à une Teani plus rouge que jamais, fixant sur elle ses sharingans :

"Est-ce la mode dans ton ancien lieu de vie de se promener dans cette tenue ?

-Mes vêtements ne sont plus mettables et je voulais récupérer ma tenue de sport en attendant"se justifia Téani d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne le voulait.

_Il me met les nerfs en pelote avec ses yeux ! Et puis il s'est pas vu : il est à moitié déshabillé!_

En effet, l'Uchiwa, pour une raison dont la jeune fille se souciait comme d'une guigne, avait retiré sa cape et son tee-shirt et était donc torse nu. Téani était bien obligée d'admettre en son for intérieur que la vue valait largement le détour...

Enervée cependant d'être observée dans cet accoutrement, l'adolescente fouillait en vain son sac : sa tenue d'aïkidoka avait glissé au fond. Perdant patience, elle finit par balancer sur le lit toutes les affaires qu'il contenait et sorti enfin une veste et un pantalon en coton blanc : le "keikogi". ..ou "un bête kimono comme en judo qui ressemble à un pyjama soit dit en passant" si l'on se référait à Quentin...

Réprimant le pincement au coeur que lui procurait cette pensée, elle replia son "hakama". Ce pantalon ample marine n'était porté que par les aïkidokas qui avaient déjà un bon niveau, ce qui était son cas mais elle craignait de l'abîmer et elle préférait être dans des vêtements plus pratiques : on ne savait jamais si l'Uchiwa voulait une nouvelle démonstration d'aïkido. Se rappeler le jeune homme à terre à cause d'une prise élémentaire d'aïkido fit sourire la jeune fille.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, s'enquit le ninja aux sharingans

-Rien...

-C'est ça ta tenue de rechange ? reprit Itachi, tu comptes porter du blanc en forêt ? Si tu tiens tant que ça à être repérée, mets plutôt du jaune par exemple..."

_Incroyable...un Uchiwa qui fait de l'humour...je savais pas que c'était possible tiens !_

La jeune fille ne répondit pas ce qui sembla contrarier le jeune homme : on le craignait, on le détestait ou on le respectait mais jamais encore on ne l'avait ignoré ainsi ! Cette fille avait du cran...ou était simplement insconciente de la portée de ses actes.

Le ninja se leva et prit un des livres qui traînait toujours sur le lit de Teani :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des livres de cours...ça se voit non ? répliqua la jeune fille distraitement, trop occupée à plier son "hakama" qui faisait de la résistance et refusait d'adopter un pli convenable

Après un instant de silence, elle ajouta : "Et au fait...pour ce qui est de ma tenue, puisque c'est proposé si gentimment, je suis d'accord pour que vous m'aidiez à me refaire une garde-robe correcte Itachi-san. "

L'interpellé releva la tête du livre de biologie qu'il consultait mais avant d'avoir pu remettre la jeune fille à sa place, elle était sortie, retournant dans la salle de bains le plus rapidement possible autant pour se changer que pour se mettre hors de portée d'Itachi. Une fois le verrou poussé, elle se laissa aller à un fou rire.

_Finalement...si j'arrive à traîner Itachi dans les boutiques, le shopping pourrait être amusant !_

La jeune fille s'étonnait elle-même de sa propre audace. Bien sûr, Kisame était là pour la protéger mais lorsqu'elle sortit pour la deuxième fois de la salle de bains enfin changée, c'est très furtivement qu'elle retourna vers la cuisine. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas à moins d'un mètre de Kisame, elle ne serait pas totalement certaine de s'en tirer sans dommage...Malheureusement, Kisame n'était plus seul dans la cuisine.

_oh m...il est là ! Retraite stratégique !_

"C'est quoi cette histoire de garde-robe Teani ? demanda un Kisame plus que perplexe lorsqu'il vit sa soeur entrer.

-Comment dire...je n'avais vraiment pas prévu d'arriver ici ce qui fait que je n'ai rien pour m'habiller à part ça -elle désigna son "keikogi"- et les vêtements que je portais en arrivant. Et je supposais que vous n'aviez pas de vêtements à ma taille si ?"

Les deux ninjas avaient écouté sa tirade sans sourciller mais ils semblaient néanmoins dépassés par un problème aussi féminin que celui d'une garde-robe.

"Il y a bien une ville pas très loin où tu pourrais t'acheter des habits...on pourrait aussi te fournir un équipement là-bas tant qu'on y sera..., dit finalement Kisame

-On ? releva Itachi, ...libre à toi de t'amuser à ça, pour ma part je dois aller voir un informateur à propos de..." Un coup d'oeil de Kisame dans la direction de Teani le retint de finir sa phrase. Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa.

_Bon, la preuve est faite, leurs affaires ne me regardent pas...hé minute...un équipement ? je vais avoir droit à l'attirail du parfait shinobi?_

"Bon, très bien, on va y aller tout de suite : aujourd'hui c'est jour de marché, on nous remarquera moins, reprit Kisame, mais à tout hasard..."

Il enchaîna alors plusieurs signes si rapidement que la jeune fille n'arriva pas à les discerner correctement. Son apparence se modifia : de requin humain, il passa au physique d'un homme banal et brun habillé en civil.

Satisfait du résultat, il sortit de la maison, Téani sur ses talons.

"Je suppose que tu ne sais pas te déplacer à la façon des ninjas. Nous allons donc rejoindre la route qui nous mènera jusqu'à Kentosani. C'est un peu plus long mais nous attirerons également moins l'attention.

Au bout du compte, le trajet dura une heure. Commençant à fatiguer, l'adolescente se jura d'apprendre à se déplacer d'arbre en arbre dans les plus brefs délais, ne serait-ce que pour s'épargner des ampoules...

La ville n'était pas très grande mais elle comptait de nombreuses petites ruelles qui étaient occupés par de nombreux venduers à la sauvette et l'adolescente se prit à regretter les grandes avenues embouteillées : elle suivait Kisame qui s'engouffrait sans hésitation dans les passages mais aurait bien été incapable elle-même de dire où se trouvait la sortie.

_Où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir se procurer tout ce dont on a besoin ? Il faudrait déjà avoir un plan pour s'y retrouver ! _

"Pour commencer, on va s'occuper de tes armes, déclara Kisame, je pense qu'Itachi a raison en disant que tu ne seras pas excellente au combat corps-à-corps mais tu devras te débrouiller avec une arme, ne serait-ce que pour parer les coups.

-Heu, nii-san, je vais avoir un katana ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela te changera sûrement de ce que tu appelles "boken" mais en adaptant la technique, cela pourrait donner de bons résultats."

Ils trouvèrent rapidement une armurerie mais autant le matériel "basique "fut très vite chosi (kunaï, shuriken et compagnie), autant Téani failit piquer une crise avec toutes les questions que lui posaient le vendeur :

"Vous êtes gauchère ou droitère?

-Ambidextre.

-Et vous voulez manier un katana à une ou deux mains ?

-heu...une de préférence

-Quelle longueur?

-...

-Et aussi, vous voulez transporter le fourreau de quelle façon ?

-heu...dans le dos (NdA : comme Kadaj dans Advent Children !)

-Je suppose que vous voulez une très bonne qualité ?

_Je veux surtout que tu te taises sinon je testes mes nouveaux kunaïs sur toi !_

Une heureuse diversion vint à sa rescousse : plusieurs armes exposées tombèrent soudain de leur accroche mettant fin à cette suite de questions et laissant Téani seule avec un début de migraine et un Kisame lui aussi passablement agaçé tandis que le vendeur, sans savoir qu'il avait échappée de peu à une mise à mort, s'escrimait à remettre tout en place. Ils finirent par se décider pour un katana assez court -environ la longueur du coude jusqu'à l'index- peu décoré mais à la lame solide et légère à la fois.

Cette partie-ci du "shopping" achevé, Téani demanda à Kisame où elle pourrait se trouver de quoi s'habiller. Le ninja n'en ayant pas la moindre idée, ils errèrent un certain temps dans le centre de la petite ville,qui , comme l'avait pensé Kisame était très fréquenté du fait du marché et cela leur causa quelques désagréments autres que les bousculades. En effet, Kisame dût plusieurs fois écraser les doigts de pickpockets indélicats et de quelques pervers qui frôlaient "accidentellement" la jeune fille.

Ils finirent cependant par trouver un magasin et après des essayages plus ou moins longs -la plupart des vêtements proposés n'étaient pas réellement adaptés aux besoins de la jeune fille- elle se décida pour plusieurs ensembles de pantacourts et de veste chinoises (du style de Ten Ten) dont seules les couleurs changeaient, allant du noir au vert foncé en passant par le gris ainsi que quelques hauts de résille (style celui que porte Shika ou Anko). Elle prit également un maillot de bain, du linge de corps, quelques tenues un peu plus élégantes "à tout hasard" et une paire de bottes noires où l'on pouvait glisser une arme.

Très à l'aise dans son rôle de grand frère attentif, Kisame se chargea de prendre tous les sacs durant le retour tandis que la jeune fille s'habituait à porter ses armes sur elle. Le chemin se fit sans trop de difficulté et après avoir entreposé provisoirement tous les paquets dans la chambre, ils déjeunèrent rapidement tout en parlant de leur famille. Téani prenait beaucoup de plaisr à la compagnie de Kisame qui se montrait très attentionné à son égard.

_Il n'est pas si terrible que ça quand on le connaît bien...c'est surtout une question de relation je suppose : avec un jinchuuriki, la situation serait tout à fait différente !_

"Bien ,déclara finalement Kisame, que dirait-tu d'une première séance d'entraînement ? Itachi en a sûrement pour la journée avec son affaire. Profitons du temps que nous avons et voyons comment tu te débrouilles avec les techniques de base !"

Le mukenin l'emmena alors à l'extérieur : près de la maison, il y avait un terrain découvert qui apparement servait aussi de terrain d'entraînement à Kisame et son équipier. Kisame expliqua tout d'abors à sa jeune soeur comment concentrer son chakra et lui montra les différents signes utilisés. Après lui avoir fait répété plusieurs fois différentes combinaisons au hasard pour s'être assuré qu'elle les avait bien tous retenus, il lui montra comment exécuter la technique de clonage. Après quelques difficultés pour doser son chakra et quelques tentatives ratées, la jeune fille parvint à produire deux clones corrects.

"Pas mal ! s'exclama Kisame appréciateur, tu apprends vite imouto-san ! A présent voyons autre chose..."

Le reste de la journée passa et en début de soirée, Téani connaissait et maîtrisait plus ou moins bien, outre la technique de clonage, celle de substitution, de métamorphose et de multiclonage. En revanche, j la jeune fille, vidée de son chakra n'avait jamais été aussi épuisée et Kisame dû la porter pour rentrer jusqu'à la maison qui n'était pourtant distante que de quelques centaines de mètres.

La nuit tombée, Itachi n'était toujours pas rentré mais Kisame ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper : après tout son équipier était le ninja d'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha ! Il donna un coup de main à Téani pour ranger tous leurs achats de l'après-midi et lui promit de lui faire un nouvel entraînement le lendemain.

"Juste une question ,qui dort dans cette chambre, demanda l'adolescente en désignant le deuxième lit.

-Normalement, Itachi et moi dormons dans la même chambre...par sécurité : nous sommes toujours sûrs qu'en cas d'intrusion nous pouvons faire face à deux.

-Mais vu que je suis là ?

-Je vais prendre un fûton pour dormir dans la chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas , ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de sa soeur, je ne ronfle pas !"

Alors que la conversation se terminait, Itachi fit son entrée. Il arborait un visage impassible et ne semblait pas ému outre mesure par le récit enthousiaste que lui fit Kisame de la séance d'entraînement.

"C'est très bien tout cela, conclut-il d'un ton sans réplique, mais je suis fatigué et j'aimerais dormir à présent."

_Quel glaçon ! Il pourrait faire au moins semblant d'être aimable ! _

_Enfin...ça a été une journée chargée...mais pas désagréable du tout. Je me demande ce que va m'apprendre nee-san demain...n'empêche ça fait bizarre de penser que ni-san égal Kisame..._

Finalement, la fatigue prit le dessus et l'adolescente s'endormit sans plus se préoccuper des autres occupants de la pièce...

* * *

"imouto-san" : soeur cadette, petite soeur (dsl j'avais oublié de le mettre dans le chapitre précédent ) 

Je m'entête : j'ai très envie de coller Itachi avec Téani (mais va falloir du temps !ils peuvent vraiment pas se sentir pour l'instant !) et j'aimerais avoir des avis avant de me décider.

Sinon, je garde un des ninjas de Konoha en réserve pour plus tard si je change d'idée (les paris sont ouverts : qui est ce mystérieux futur remplacant possible ?)

Je rassure ceux qui grimacent : le couple de Téani n'aura pas d'importance majeure au moins dans un premier temps. Quand tout les persos seront en place en revanche ça pourrait épicer l'ensemble...

En tout cas, perso, je me suis bien amusé à imaginer Kisame faire du shopping mais bon, le lecteur est roi alors reviewez !

Cette histoire me tient à coeur car c'est la première vraiment développée au niveau intrigue que je fais donc soyez sympas !


	5. Se battre pour vivre

Cette fois-ci, c'est Itachi qui va se coller au rôle de sensei !

Et pour remettre un peu de piquant et accélérer la cadence, on va avoir droit à un vrai coup de tonnerre en fin de chapitre. Il va aussi y avoir le premier "combat" de Teani (mais très court je préviens de suite)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Se battre pour vivre 

Le lendemain matin, les trois colocataires -pas trouvé d'autres termes- se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la cuisine et firent le point sur le programme de la journée. Téani voulait absolument poursuivre son entraînement en ninjutsu avec Kisame mais un imprévu modifia le programme. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble, Itachi en silence ou presque et les deux parents en discutant à propos des techniques de ninjutsu, un buit se fit entendre contre le carreau. Un faucon, posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, était en train de taper sur le carreau. Aussitôt, Itachi réagit et attrapa l'oiseau qui ne broncha pas. Il portait un message à la patte, message que le mukenin ouvrit et déchiffra l'air contrarié.

_Qui peut bien avoir envoyé ce message...peut-être d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki! 'me demande bien ce que ça raconte..._

"De quoi s'agit-il Itachi, demanda Kisame

-C'est à ton tour d'y aller, dit simplement le jeune homme aux sharingans en tendant le message à son camarade, tu devrais en avoir pour un jour seulement...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe nii-san ? demanda Téani

-Désolé Téani-chan mais je dois m'absenter aujourd'hui...on verra plus tard pour l'entraînement. Tu n'as qu'à travailler un peu les techniques que nous avons vu hier mais inutile de te vider de tout ton chakra !"

_Quoi ? Je reste toute seule avec l'autre glaçon ?...et puis si ça se trouve, c'est une mission dangereuse qu'il doit faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait qu'il n'en aura que pour un jour ?_

Le visage de la jeune fille devait refléter son inquiétude car Kisame lui adressa des paroles rassurantes :

"Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un jour imouto-san ! Inutile de te ronger les sangs ! Et puis Itachi ne va pas te manger" ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard inquiet qu'elle jetait en direction de l'Uchiwa.

Le-dit Uchiwa sembla surpris de la réaction de méfiance de Téani. Cependant, plus encore que de rester seule avec l'homme aux sharingans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le départ de Kisame. Lorsqu'il partit, environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle eut un pincement au coeur et pria pour que rien ne lui arrive. Cette inquiétude était peu justifiée pourtant,elle le savait et sa réaction la surprit elle-même

_C'est peut-être un assasin et un déserteur mais c'est mon frère et je l'apprécie déjà trop pour rester indifférente à son absence...alors qu'on se connaît que depuis un ou deux jours ! _

La jeune file décida de se changer les idées en allant s'entraîner un peu à la cascade qui se trouvait non loin d'ici. Kisame lui avait décrit le cadre comme très agréable et elle comptait bien y nager un peu.

_Mais avant, prévenir Itachi...même s'il s'en fiche sans doute, c'est la moindre des choses..._

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, elle trouva l'Uchiwa dans la petite bibliothèque de la maison, absorbé dans la lecture d'un livre.

_Une minute...c'est mon livre de leçons d'allemand ça ! _

"Hem...Itachi -san ?

-Quoi ? lui répondit le jeune homme toujours en lisant

-Je sors, je vais m'entraîner un peu et...je peux savoir pourquoi vous...tu...

_Zut...je le vouvoie ou je le tutoie?...après tout il a à peine 2 ou 3 ans de différence avec moi ...mais bon quand même ! Raaaahhh, je dis quoi maintenant ? _

-Enfin... ce livre est à moi, ça aurait été sympa de demander avant de le prendre...

_Voilà, comme ça je ne vouvoie, ni ne tutoie ! Obstacle contourné !_

_-_Justement, c'est quoi "l'allemand" ? Un code secret ?

-Non, c'est une langue qu'on parle surtout en Allemagne...C'est ma première langue au lycée et sinon, je fais aussi de l'anglais mais c'est plus répandu. Enfin c'est plus répandu comme langue là d'où je viens...

_Je me suis faite avoir : il m'a pas répondu...oh et puis après tout , il fait ce qu'il veut, je vais pass m'énerver pour un malheureux bouquin quand même ! Surtout de l'allemand !_

-Bon, à plus Itachi-san, je vais à la cascade.

-Hnn"

_Pas de doute : au niveau du vocabulaire c'est un Uchiwa à 100 pour 100 ! Maintenant, il faut que je pense à l'entraînement...nager un peu me fera du bien et puis après, je ferais un peu d'aïkido pour me dérouiller._

Après dix minutes de marche dans la forêt, la jeune fille rejoignit le pied de la cascade et admira le panorama : il n'y avait pas à dire, cette chute d'eau était vraiment impressionnante !

Après avoir mis ses affaires dans un buisson, l'adolescente se déshabilla et plongea directement dans l'eau. Une fois sous l'eau, elle nagea vers le fond, frôlant les cailloux et les plantes qui le garnissait et faisant fuir la rare faune. Elle leva les yeux et profita un instant des jeux de lumière sur l'eau de la surface avant de remonter faute d'air. Elle se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau et regrettait seulement que l'eau ne soit pas plus chaude.

_En même temps, j'allais pas m'attendre à un jacuzzi ni à des onsen..._

Cette "récréation" achevée, elle commença à nager plusieurs longueurs en crawl et en brasse jusqu'à ce que ses muscles la tirent et qu'elle tremble de froid. Elle se laissa porter un moment par les remous de la chute puis commençant vraiment à avoir froid, elle se décida à sortir de l'eau.

La jeune fille avait toujours aimer nager et cette affinité avec l'élément liquide la faisait plutôt sourire vu le clan auquel elle savait à présent appartenir : il aurait été dérangeant, pour ne pas dire anormal qu'une Hoshigaki ait eu peur de l'eau !

Tout en se séchant, Téani se demandait si elle pourrait un jour utiliser des techniques de suiton. Mais vu son niveau actuel, elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion : elle aurait déjà de la chance si elle parvenait parfaitement à contrôler les techniques de base. Qui qu'en dise Kisame, elle ne pouvait pas rattraper l'équivalent d'années d'entraînement en quelques mois.

_Décidement, je broie du noir aujourd'hui ! Il est vraiment temps de passer à autre chose..._

Après s'être rhabillée, la jeune fille commença à enchaîner quelques katas pour s'échauffer, fendant l'air à coup de pied et de poing. Une idée lui vint alors : se concentrant, elle enchaîna impeccablement différents signes et fit apparaître un clone.

"Très bien ! Comme ça, ce sera plus intéressant !"

Prenant le rôle du défenseur, elle laissa son clone attaquer, parant les coups avec des gestes techniquement parfaits. Lorsqu'elle pratiquait cet art martial, elle était comme transportée : seul comptait la justesse du geste, la précision de la parade et la fluidité du mouvement. Son esprit concevait le mouvement et son corps suivait de lui-même, sans forcer. Une danse potentiellement mortelle qui ne cessait qu'avec la chute d'un des adversaires mais qui lui apportait la sérénité et la stabilité qu'elle recherchait.

Le combat s'acheva lorsque, ayant le dessous, le clone finit par disparaître. Estimant avoir assez travaillé ses techniques à mains nues, Téani décida de voir ce que donnait le maniement du katana. Elle prit le fourreau et en sortit l'arme, regardant attentivement le fil de la lame pour voir s'il y avait un défaut.

_Si c'est le cas, je retourne à la boutique et je massacre le vendeur à mains nues ! Après tout le temps qu'il a mis pour nous fournir une arme correcte ..._

S'inspirant des mouvements pratiqués en aïkido, elle exécuta quelques gestes de la main droite puis de la gauche afin de voir avec quelle main elle avait la meilleure prise quand soudain :

"J'ignorais que tu étais ambidextre Téani"

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Itachi tranquillement adossé à un arbre qui l'observait avec ses sharingans.

"Cela fait longtemps que tu...vous...

_Bon sang c'est reparti pour un tour...je passe encore pour une idiote_

-Tutoie-moi

-Hein ?

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal avec ton taijitsu mais tu devrais suivre le conseil de Kisame et travailler ton ninjutsu, continua l'Uchiwa sans porter attention à l'interruption de Téani

-...Je peux savoir depuis quand tu m'observes Itachi-san ?

_Faites que ce soit APRES que j'ai nagé s'il vous plait...j'aime pas du tout l'idée d'avoir été observé en maillot de bain_

-Depuis le début...

_Et m..._

-...Kisame m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi. Mais si tu ne fais pas un peu plus attention à ce qui t'entoure, ce ne sera pas étonnant qu'il t'arrive un jour malheur, poursuivit-il le visage toujours sans expression

-Dans ce cas-là, tu pourrais m'aider Itachi-san ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux faire plaisir à Kisame en apprenant des techniques de combat qui nécessite des années d'entraînement ?

-Non...mais je ne veux pas être un poid pour lui et pour ça, il faut que je sache me battre."

En prononçant ces paroles, Téani avait aussitôt su que c'était la stricte vérité : elle ne voulait pas se battre simplement pour faire plaisr à son frère mais aussi parce que c'était une condition indispensable pour qu'elle puisse vivre sans être un fardeau pour les autres.

Ces paroles parurent toucher Itachi, pour autant que quelque chose puisse toucher le ninja aux sharingans. Il acquiesa, approbateur :

"Ainsi donc, si c'est ce que tu veux...il faut que tu te battes comme si c'était la dernière chose que tu ferais, que lorsque tu sois face à un ennemi, tu ais conscience que c'est ta vie que tu joue...et le mieux pour cela- il sortit un kunaï qu'il manipula distraitement- c'est qu' il faut que ta vie soit l'enjeu de chaque affrontement...Combats!"

A ces mots, il lança le kunaï vers la jeune fille. Elle ne put l'esquiver totalement et son épaule fut touchée mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Elle avait eu l'intuition qu' Itachi préparait quelque chose mais elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout pour un combat. Ses précédents exercices l'avaient fatigué et elle commençait à s'essoufler. Cependant l'Uchiwa ne lui laissait manifestement pas le choix.

Elle se mit en garde, juste à temps pour parer un second kunaï. Préférant éviter tout contact direct, elle fit deux clones qu'elle envoya contre le ninja. Elle savait bien qu'il saurait que c'était des clones mais à situation désespérée, tactique désespérée. Alors que les clones arrivaient à portée d'Itachi qui les attendait sans broncher, elle utilisa la technique de substitution, changeant aisni de place avec un clone. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le menacer de son katana, Téani sentit le contact froid d'une lame sur son cou tandis qu'une voix bien connu lui soufflait dans le dos :

"C'était bien essayé...mais tu croyais vraiment réussir à m'avoir ainsi ?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien..., murmura-t-elle, aurais-je dû me laisser faire comme un mouton qu'on mène à l'abattoir ?"

Apparement, il avait utilisé lui aussi un clone et ce, depuis le début. La jeune fille se dégagea et se massa l'épaule : le kunaï avait à peine entaillé la peau, un pansement et ce serait bon.

"Quel est ton affinité de chakra ?" lui demanda soudain Itachi

_il est bavard aujourd'hui...'y doit être malade_

-Aucune idée...mais je suppose que j'ai une affinité pour les techniques de suiton.

-Je pensais que Kisame aurait vérifié cela...très bien je m'en charge."

Le jeune homme tendit un rectangle de papier à Téani : "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Si tu concentres ton chakra vers cette feuille, la feuille réagira à son contact. Selon la réaction, on peut déterminer l'affinité d'une personne et et ainsi savoir dans quelles techniques elle sera la plus à l'aise. On produit ces feuilles à partir d'arbres qui "consomment" le chakra. C'est assez pratique : ainsi on ne perd pas de temps à s'obstiner sur des techniques pour lesquelles on n'a aucune affinité."

Sans un mot, la jeune fille prit la feuille qu'il lui tendait et concentra son chakra. Le résultat fut pour le moins étonnant : dans un premier temps, la feuille s'enflamma puis sans prévenir, de l'eau suinta de la feuille, éteignant les flammes.

"...Feu et eau ? Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié on dirait.

-C'est normal ? Il y a peut-être une erreur non ?

-Non, le ton du ninja était sans réplique, dans ce cas...Kisame se chargera de t'enseigner des techniques de suiton... si tu y arrives. Je t'apprendrais peut-être quelques techniques de katon si tu t'améliores mais avant cela il y a le temps..."

Itachi se détourna et reprit le chemin du repaire sans avoir rien ajouter d'autre.

_C'était pas un compliment je suppose...moi qui croyait qu'il se sociabilisait !_

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la feuille au sol, à présent en partie réduite en cendres et détrempée puis reprit son entraînement de plus belle. Hors de question de refuser un défi pareil : elle allait prouver à Itachi ce dont elle était capable !...en espérant que cela suffirait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident. Lorsque Téani rentra à la maison le soir venu, Kisame était déja de retour. Il ne voulut rien lui dire de sa "mission" mais écouta avec beaucoup d'attention le compte-rendu qu'elle lui fit de son entraînement. Après qu'elle soit allée se coucher, les deux nukenins discutèrent un peu.

"Itachi, je t'avais demandé de garder un oeil sur elle pas d'essayer de la tuer, tiqua Kisame lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était responsable de la blessure légère de sa soeur

-Feu et eau...

-Pardon ?

-Ta soeur a une affinité pour les techniques de suiton et de katon...étrange non ?

-...ça explique son caractère : elle passe d'une humeur sombre à un moral d'acier. Tu devrais essayer d'être plus aimable avec elle : te connaissant, tu es capable de la démoraliser, poursuivit Kisame qui semblait ne guère apprécier le sujet vers lequel s'orientait la conversation

-C'est ta soeur, pas la mienne.

-...il va falloir qu'on aille règler un petit "problème", dit soudain Kisame en baissant la voix , c'est un ordre du chef et nous devons partir dès demain.

-Et Téani ?

-Elle reste ici : dans le pire des cas, nous resterons absents quatre jours tout au plus et on ne peut pas se permettre de l'emmener.

-Tu n'as encore rien dit à son propos au chef n'est-ce pas ?

-...

-Très bien, soupira Itachi, nous partirons dès la première heure demain. Informe Téani et donnne-lui quelques consignes pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ce serait dommage qu'elle meure stupidement vu tous les efforts que tu fais pour elle."

Le lendemain matin, la voix furieuse de Téani s'éleva :

"Comment ça "une mission urgente" ? Je fais quoi en attendant moi ?

-Tu restes bien sagement ici et tu évites les ennuis" répliqua Itachi du tac au tac qui sentait son impassibilité légendaire fondre à vive allure

Kisame soupira devant cette scène : il n'aurait pas pensé que Téani insisterait autant pour venir avec eux. Ils avaient beau lui expliquer le danger encouru et que l'affaire ne regardait qu'eux, la jeune fille, vexée d'être laissée en plan, s'entêtait.

Il leur fallu bien une heure avant de réussir à partir en ayant la certitude qu'elle n'essayerait pas de les suivre. Pour ce faire, ils durent néanmoins promettre "d'être prudents", de "rentrer dans les délais" et -au grand dam de l'Uchiwa qui n'aimait pas se faire forcer la main - de lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques de ninjutsu à leur retour.

"Kisame...

-Hmmm

-Parle d'elle au chef dans les plus brefs délais : si à chaque mission on a droit à ça, je crois que soit je la tue, soit mon cher frère n'aura plus besoin de songer à une quelconque vengeance à mon égard.

-J'y songerai Itachi, j'y songerai..."

La "mission" pour laquelle leur services avaient été requis ne dura que trois jours mais certaines informations étaient eronnées quant aux "parasites" à éliminer et les deux nukenins furent bléssés. Le chemin du retour fut donc plus long que prévu. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la demeure, Itachi s'arrêta, ses sharingans braqués sur la maison :

"Kisame...il y a quelque chose d'anormal...la porte...elle est fracturée."

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Kisame se hâta vers la porte : Itachi avait raison, quelqu'un avait forcé le passage. Dire que Kisame était inquiet serait en dessous de la vérité et malgré toute son expérience, il faillit foncer tête baissée dans la maison pour s'assurer que sa soeur allait bien et débusquer l'intrus s'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'attarder. L'Uchiwa voyant l'inquiétude de son équipier préféra avançer en premier dans le couloir. Ce qu'ils y virent ne les rassura pas, bien au contraire : il y avait des traces nettes de lutte, un kunaï était fiché dans la porte au fond du couloir et il y avait cette odeur...une odeur de sang.

"Téani, souffla Kisame, j'espère qu'elle est...

-Chut ! Il y a du bruit ..."

En effet, ils pouvaient entendre un bruit de pas dans la bibliothèque. Sur leur garde, les deux hommes se rapprochèrentde la porte. Après avoir fait signe à Itachi de rester en arrière, Kisame défonça la porte d'un coup de poing et rentra dans la pièce, prêt à mettre en charpie celui ou celle qui s'y trouverait. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna tellement qu'il s'arrêta net, empêchant ainsi Itachi de voir quoi que ce soit. L'Uchiwa glissa un regard vers la pièce et masqua à grand peine sa surprise.

Adossée contre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, Téani les observait le regard vide, couverte de sang et un kunaï ensanglanté à la main. Dans un coin de la pièce gisait le corps d'un ninja. Son bandeau était celui du village d'Oto no Kuni et une tache rouge s'étalait à l'emplacement du coeur.

"Kisame-nii-san...Itachi-san...vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer..."

Sur ces mots, elle lâcha le kunaï et fut prise de tremblements.

"Imouto-san...tu es blessée ? demanda un Kisame paniqué en se précipitant vers elle

-Non...ce sang n'est pas à moi."

Elle jeta un regard totalement dénué d'expression vers le cadavre qu'Itachi était en train d'examiner :

"Il y a eu de la visite pendant votre absence. Et c'est moi qu'il cherchait."

* * *

Bon ce chapitre-là, je l'avais bien en tête mais ça a été galère à écrire. J'ai du mal à ne pas caricaturer Itachi dans sa relation avec Téani dans la première partie du chapitre...désolé, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois (en tout cas, je peux difficilement faire pire !) 

Porchain chapitre : on apprend quelque chose de nouveau à propos de Téani et sa mère et l'arrivée de nouveaux membres de l'Akatsuki dans l'histoire est programmé


	6. Oto s'en mêle

Alors ? Impatients de connaître la suite ? La voici toute fraîche avec comme promis deux autres Akatsukiens en bonus qui mettent les pieds dans le plat à la fin !

En tout cas, merci pour es reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Au programme un flash back et histoire de s'amuser, on va compliquer un peu l'histoire de famille des Hoshigaki...pas trop quand même : j'ai horreur des généalogies compliquées (digne héritière de Shika)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Oto s'en mêle 

_Adossée contre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, Téani les observait le regard vide, couverte de sang et un kunaï ensanglanté à la main. Dans un coin de la pièce gisait le corps d'un ninja. Son bandeau était celui du village d'Oto no Kuni et une tache rouge s'étalait à l'emplacement du coeur._

_"Kisame-nee-san...Itachi-san...vous en avez mis du temps pour rentrer..."_

_Sur ces mots, elle lâcha le kunaï et fut prise de tremblements._

_"Imouto-san...tu es blessée ? demanda un Kisame paniqué en se précipitant vers elle_

_-Non...ce sang n'est pas à moi."_

_Elle jeta un regard totalement dénué d'expression vers le cadavre qu'Itachi examinait :_

_"Il y a eu de la visite pendant votre absence. Et c'est moi qu'il cherchait."_

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement,"demanda Kisame

Téani le regarda sans répondre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait ne pas vraiment le voir, comme si elle se rappelait de tout autre chose...

FLASH BACK :

_J'espère qu'ils rentreront vite, je n'aime pas rester seule dans cette baraque...trop grande pour une seule personne... Et si je me créais un peu de compagnie ?_

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait : un kage bunshin plus tard -au moins c'était une technique qu'elle maîtrisait bien- la jeune fille se retrouvait avec trois autres soi-même pour l'empêcher de se sentir trop seule. Elle avait remarquée que l'expérience acquise par ses clones lui revenait lorsqu'ils étaient détruits.

_Si seulement j'avais su faire ça pour apprendre mes cours du lycée...en attendant, autant profiter de la bibliothèque !_

Dans cette pièce se trouvait quelques livres théoriques sur le ninjutsu et quelques conseils pour améliorer sa maîtrise de chakra. Bien entendu, il n'y avait aucun parchemin de techniques : les deux nukenins avaient veillés. La jeune fille aurait voulu s'entraîner à l'extérieur mais son frère lui avait interdit pour "sa propre sécurité". Cette mesure qui lui avait paru anodine au départ, lui semblait néanmoins exagérée.

_"ma sécurité ", tu parles...qui aurait idée de chercher des déserteurs ici ? Même si quelqu'un vient, il se rendra bien compte que je ne suis pas ninja et qu'il n'y a pas plus de nukenins dans cette maison que sous mon lit !_

Téani tint trois jours à ce régime. Au bout de ce laps de temps, elle était à court d'occupation : elle avait lu tous les livres intéressants grâce à l'aide des clones, revu ses anciens cours de lycée et ses chers mangas, écouté tout le répertoire de son MP3 et elle avait même rangé et nettoyé tout ce qui pouvait l'être dans cette maudite prison !

Cet enfermement forcé n'avait pas amélioré son caractère qui n'était déjà pas toujours conciliant à la base et elle tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. En dépit de cela, elle hésitait encore à enfreindre les règles que Kisame lui avait demandé de suivre mais d'un autre côté...

_Après tout, ils n'en sauront rien si je vais dehors...ce n'est pas comme si j'allais à la ville...je vais juste m'entraîner un peu à côté de la maison. J'étouffe ici...rahh, tant pis pour la consigne, il faut que je sorte !_

Bref, après trois jours à ressasser les mêmes idées, la jeune fille s'était autoconvaincue qu'un peu d'air ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal.

Le quatrième jour, elle prépara donc une cible contre un arbre qu'elle avait faite à partir de ses anciens vêtements : vu leur état, ils ne risquaient plus grand chose. Néanmoins, bien qu'elle ait décidée de passer outre les conseils des deux ninjas, elle n'était pas totalement imprudente. A toute fin utile, elle avait placé quelques alarmes sonores et autres pièges dans les alentours immédiats de la maison et elle avait décidé de cantonner sa zone d'entraînement tout près de la maison.

Durant toute la matinée, elle s'entraîna avec ses shurikens et ses kunaïs, testant tous les angles de tir qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait quand même quelques remords à désobéir mais après tout elle était assez grande pour se gérer seule estimait-elle. Et puis, ce fut déjà l'après-midi. Profitant du beau temps, elle décida de déjeuner dehors. Appuyée contre un mur, elle réfléchit alors tranquillement à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Son entraînement avec les armes avait été satisfaisant et elle se sentait de bonne humeur.

_Je pourrais peut-être essayer de grimper aux arbres avec mon chakra...ça serait une sacré surprise pour les garçons si j'arrivais à l'utiliser correctement pour ce genre d'exercice...surtout que j'ai réussi à leur faire promettre de m'apprendre des techniques de ninutsu à leur retour !_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit une des clochettes qu'elle avait plaçée dans les sous-bois alentours retentit. Elle eut une brusque montée de stress : qui était-ce ?

Puis elle se força à se calmer : après tout, c'était peut-être son frère et Itachi qui rentrait un peu plus tôt ? Ou bien tout simplement un promeneur ou un voyageur qui cherchait sa route et devait se demander ce que fichaient ces clochettes en pleine forêt. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'hypothèse d'une présence peu amicale voire franchement hostile...

_Retrait stratégique immédiat !_

Précipitamment, elle récupéra ses armes et sa cible et les ramena dans la maison. Poussée malgré tout par sa curiosité, elle se posta à la fenêtre de la cuisine, histoire de voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Lorsque un homme sortit de l'ombre des arbres, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment : c'était un ninja, et un ninja d'Oto qui plus est, comme le prouvait le bandeau frontal qu'il portait. Il était seul.

_Du calme...c'est peut-être un hasard : après tout le pays du feu à une frontière commune avec Oto alors peut-être qu'il est tout simplement en mission d'espionnage...Si ça se trouve, il va passer son chemin et repartir tranquillement._

Mais le ninja ne semblait pas décidé à quitter les lieux et au contraire, il avançait doit vers la maison.

_Il cherche peut-être sa route...en territoire ennemi ? Non, il doit y avoir une explication logique ..._

Inquiète de cette situation, Téani s'éloigna de la fenêtre : s'il pensait que la maison était vide, il n'insisterait sans doute pas. A part attendre que ça se passe, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution : elle n'allait quand même pas tenter de tuer un ninja juste parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir ici !

A ce moment, "il" toqua à la porte :

"Ouvre, je sais que tu es là ou il faudra que je vienne te chercher moi-même !" La voix était décidée et indubitablement aggressive.

Deux solutions s'offraient à la jeune fille : soit il y avait erreur et le mieux était d'ouvrir pour dissiper le malentendu. Après tout, nul n'était censé savoir qu'elle était ici et si Oto en avait voulu aux deux nukenins, ce n'est pas un mais bien plusieurs dizaine de ninjas qui serait en train de tambouriner contre la porte.

La deuxième solution, moins optimiste mais plus réaliste se résumait à quelques mots : se cacher puis se battre si elle y était forcé.

Elle sentit son coeur manquer un battement lorsque le shinobi commença à détruire la serrure de la porte :

"Très bien, je viens mais tu vas regretter de ne pas t'être laisser faire sale chienne !"

CRAAC : ça y est, la serrure avait rendu l'âme et elle, paralysée, était restée au milieu du couloir. Le ninja entra, un kunaï à la main :

"Tss...fit-il méprisant en voyant la jeune fille immobile, je me demande bien pourquoi Orochimaru-sama s'intéresse à toi et veut t'avoir sous la main...

Son visage eut une expression ravie de mauvais augure :

-...mais avant d'en arriver là, je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir fait attendre!! Il n'a jamais précisé qu'il te voulais intacte !"

Il lança alors le kunaï violemment en direction des jambes de Téani tout en courant vers elle.

Enfin libérée de sa paralysie soudaine, la jeune fille évita l'arme qui alla se ficher dans une porte. Entrant dans la première pièce qu'elle put, elle barricada la porte à l'aide d'une chaise, cherchant désespérement un plan pour s'en sortir. Ses neurones refusaient de fonctionner normalement, figés par la peur qui la dévorait tout entière. La porte ne tiendrait que quelques secondes au plus, ses armes étaient restées dans la cuisine et...

La porte céda alors et le shinobi apparut, un sourire sadique sur le visage :

"Tu es ma proie et tu ne vas pas m'échapper!"

Se jetant sur elle, il lui assena un coup de poing qui la fit reculer, butant contre les rayonnages de livres qui couvraient le mur.

"Je pensais que ça serait plus amusant mais tu ne sais pas te battre on dirait...pas étonnnant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est même pas capable de faire de vrais pièges !

-Tais-toi !"

Téani se redressa, furieuse. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, même si ça lui coûtait la vie ! Elle ne faisait guère d'illusion sur ce qui pouvait l'attendre à Oto. Sans doute essaierait-on de lui soutirer des informations sur Kisame ou de l'utiliser comme appât...et cela il en était hors de question.

_Itachi avait raison on dirait...je dois combattre avec comme enjeu ma propre vie pour me battre réellement...ce salopard va souffrir même si c'est la dernière chose que je pourrais faire !_

Laissant ses automatismes prendre le contrôle de son corps, la jeune fille riposta en assenant un atémi au niveau de la gorge de son adversaire. Surpris, celui-ci n'esquiva pas et tomba au sol. Puis oubliant toute prudence, elle essaya de le frapper de nouveau mais il lui saisit la cheville, entraînant sa chute. La suite du combat fut une mêlée indescriptible. Roulant au sol, Téani lançait ses coups de poings et de pieds en aveugle sans se soucier de sa garde, complètement aveuglée par la rage. Quant au shinobi, encore sonné par sa première chute, il essayait de l'immobiliser mais le déploiment soudain d'énergie de la jeune fille le prenait au dépourvu et il ne parvenait pas à parer tous les coups de Téani en furie.

Finalement, il reprit le dessus et l'envoya se cogner contre un mur. Alors qu'il s'approchait pour s'assurer qu'elle était effectivement hors de combat, la jeune fille saisit prestement le kunaï dissimulé dans sa botte gauche et visant instinctivement, elle planta l'arme dans le torse du ninja.

Il regarda incrédule le sang qui s'écoulait tandis que sa vie le quittait sous les yeux de Téani puis s'écroula sur le dos dans un bruit sourd, mort.

Toute la rage qu'avait ressentie la jeune fille disparut face à cette réalité impitoyable : elle venait de tuer un homme, certes pour défendre sa vie mais elle avait tué... Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes du corps, trop épuisée pour se relever et vérifia son pouls : il n'y avait aucun doute, ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre...

Elle regarda d'un air absent ses mains couvertes de sang, ne voulant pas y croire puis à bout de nerfs, elle se mit en position foetale et pleura doucement.

Longtemps après, elle s'était réveillée et avait fait quelques pas dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'elle avait entendu des voix. Craignant une nouvelle attaque, elle alla se placer dos aux livres et attendit, kunaï à la main, l'esprit vide de toute pensée.

Et c'est ainsi que Kisame et Itachi l'avait trouvée.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Téani n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle avait réussi à raconter tout ce qui était arrivée sans piquer une crise de nerfs. Les deux nukenins la regardaient visiblement inquiets autant pour par les implications d'une intervention d'Oto que par l'état psychologiquement lamentable de la jeune fille. Même Itachi y avait mis du sien pour la réconforter, sans grand résultat il est vrai.

Elle s'était réfugié dans les bras de Kisame qui s'efforçait de la calmer comme si sa vie en dépendait et malgré son épuisement elle refusait d'aller se reposer. Certains cauchemars sont pires que la réalité...Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi Orochimaru en avait après elle et plus important encore à ses yeux, comment il savait qu'elle était là.

Comprenant que sa soeur n'était pas accessible a des arguments raisonnables pour le moment, Kisame fut contraint de l'assommer pour être certain qu'elle cesse de ressasser les évènements : pour l'instant, cela ne faisait qu'envenimer son état. Après l'avoir couché et lui avoir administré un somnifère pour lui procurer un sommeil sans rêve, les deux ninjas se résolurent à discuter des évènements.

"Kisame...cela a sans doute un rapport avec ce que tu ne lui as pas dit de ta passionnante histoire de famille et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, si Orochimaru est de la partie c'est que tout cela cache quelque chose...

-Cette affaire ne te concerne pas Itachi : comme tu me l'as dit l'autre jour c'est ma soeur, cela me regarde

-Cela regarde l'Akatsuki à partir du moment où Orochimaru s'en mêle : je n'ais pas la moindre idée pourquoi ce serpent s'intéresse à elle mais le connaissant, ses motifs ne sont pas altruistes. Elle a un chakra de feu et d'eau et ça aussi m'intrigue. Préviens le chef..."

Le ton était résolument calme mais on sentait une certaine nervosité chez l'Uchiwa. L'état de Téani l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru tout comme Kisame même si celui-ci faisait des efforts méritoires pour ne pas tout casser sous l'emprise de la colère.

"J'ai bien une explication pour le chakra mais elle ne nous donnera aucune piste sur les motivations de ce salopard..."

Les poings de Kisame émirent un craquement de mauvais augure quant à ce qu'il ferait au salopard en question si jamais il venait à croiser sa route.

"Laquelle ?

-Tu le sauras en même temps qu'elle : après tout elle est la première concernée et ...Itachi ?

-Hnn ?

-Tu penses toujours qu'il est illusoire de vouloir lui apprendre à se battre ?

-...elle a un bon instinct de survie, il n'y a pas à dire mais elle se laisse trop aller à ses pulsions. Dès qu'elle sera en état, il est capital qu'elle reprenne l'entraînement. Je t'aiderai."

Kisame acquiesa puis se releva, estimant la conversation terminée :

"J'envoie tout de suite un message au chef pour le prévenir de ce qui s'est passé. Si l'autre enfoiré savait que Téani était là, il se doute sûrement que nous ne sommes pas loin. Il faut qu'on le prévienne pour qu'on dégage d'ici le plus tôt possible."

Le nukenin de Kiri s'efforçait de prendre un ton neutre mais il savait pertinemment que l'Akatsuki n'apprécierait pas forcément de jouer les gardes du corps pour sa soeur, même si chaque membre aurait mis en pièces avec plaisir le Sannin. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cela passe sans trop de mal...

Cela faisait à présent quelques semaines que "l'incident" avait eu lieu et la vie avait repris un cours normal. Les deux ninjas évitaient toujours soigneusement d'aborder le sujet en présence de Téani. Elle semblait avoir tiré un trait sur les évènements mais en apparence seulement. En effet, cette agression l'avait marquée à plusieurs titres.

D'une part cela l'avait coupé irrémédiablement de son ancienne vie : à présent, elle se consacrait totalement à son entraînement au point que Kisame devait régulièrement la forcer à se reposer pour l'empêcher de combattre jusqu'à épuisement total. Ce qui avait été au départ un plaisir et une expérience agréable était devenue presqu'une obsession pour elle : elle devait devenir suffisamment forte pour faire face. Elle ne quittait plus ses armes, même pour dormir. Elle avait aussi fait des progrès extraordinaires en ninjutsu, d'autant plus qu'elle avait su rappeler leur promesse à Kisame et Itachi de lui enseigner de nouvelles techniques. Son contrôle du chakra aussi s'était amélioré tout comme sa précision, sa vitesse et son agileté. Malgré tout, elle était loin d'avoir le niveau d'un chuunin du fait de son inexpérience et de ses lacunes en taijitsu.

Tout cela avait aussi eu un impact sur son caractère : elle semblait plus matûre mais aussi plus distante. Elle continait à discuter avec ses "colocataires" mais elle plaisantait beaucoup moins souvent et avait renoncé à agacer l'Uchiwa. Paradoxalement, l'incident l'avait amené à s'imposer un énorme travail quant à son caractère assez soupe-au-lait et elle avait atteint une certaine stabilité : elle s'emportait moins souvent, même si elle n'en pensait parfois pas moins.

D'autre part, cela l'avait amené à se poser bien des questions sur les raisons de cette agression. Une restait récurrente : pourquoi ? Elle se doutait bien que pour que le Sannin s'intéresse à elle, il devait y avoir une bonne raison et la seule qui lui venait à l'esprit ne collait pas avec son profil : à sa connaissance, il recherchait le pouvoir en apprenant tous les jutsus existants or elle n'avait aucun don héréditaire à part cette bizarrerie au niveau des affinités de son chakra.

Elle avait fini par interroger Kisame pour savoir s'il y avait de tels antécédents parmi les Hoshigaki. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cette simple question l'embarrasserait autant.

"Itachi viens ! appela-t-il tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la façon d'expliquer les choses.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles ?

-Il m'a posé la même question il y a quelque temps en supposant qu'il s'agissait peut-être du motif d'action de l'autre face de serpent -Téani avait remarqué que son frère évitait de prononcer le nom d'oOochimaru, le remplaçant toujours par un substantif de son crû - mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit l'explication..."

Lorsqu' Itachi fut arrivé, Kisame commença son histoire, une version cette fois-ci un peu différente du clan Hoshigaki :

"Je vais faire simple et être direct : pour dire les choses, même si officiellement, tu es Téani Hoshigaki, fille d'Arashi et Kosui, la version officieuse est légèrement décalée : nous n'avons pas le même père et pour répondre d'avance à la question que tu te poses, je ne sais pas qui est le tien. Mais Père t'a toujours reconnue comme sa fille et traîtée comme telle même s'il savait parfaitement que tu ne l'étais pas..."

En entendant cela, Téani resta d'un calme impeccable..trop impeccable. Seuls ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient sa surprise : avec l'Uchiwa comme modèle, elle faisait des progrès pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Finalement, un seul mot sortit de ses lèvres :

"Comment ?

-Je n'ais jamais vraiment su toute l'histoire mais Mère aimait vraiment Père...La raison pour laquelle elle a acceptée de porter l'enfant d'un autre semblait de l'ordre du devoir moral ou d'une dette contractée envers je ne sais trop qui...Mais, insista-t-il, elle ne l'a jamais regretté : c'est vrai que d'un certain point de vue, tu n'es "que" ma demi-soeur mais les liens du sang ne sont pas la seule chose qui compte. Tu restes une Hoshigaki à part entière."

La jeune fille hocha la tête :

"Sur ce point, ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirait...ce serait donc la raison de mon affinité étrange entre deux éléments qui s'opposent ?"

Après quelques instants de réflexion ,elle sourit à Kisame :

"Pas de chance nii-san, tu vas devoir continuer à être un grand frère pour moi ! J'avoue que je me pose la question de savoir qui est celui qui m'a repassé cette affinité pour le katon mais bon...inutile de se faire des noeuds au cerveau pour une question insoluble :autant s'occuper d'un problème à la fois..."

La jeune fille eut un sourire carnassier, digne du requin :

-...et pour l'instant la question c'est pourquoi Orochimaru vient me casser les pieds alors que j'ai rien demandé !

-On y travaille Téani-chan, on y travaille...mais pour l'instant ça ne donne pas grand chose et..."

Toc, Toc, Toc

"On a de la visite de prévu ?" demanda Kisame en se tournant vers Itachi

Le fait que l'Uchiwa sorte un kunaï parut une réponse suffisante aux deux Hoshigaki qui l'imitèrent illico.

" Yeah, Itachi ! Kisame ! Ouvrez quoi !" s'exclama une voix masculine au-dehors

Les deux nukenins se jetèrent un regard et rangèrent leurs armes tandis que Téani allaitaccueillir à leur invité surprise. Après une brève inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face à deux hommes -ou du moins elle les supposait tels- portant la cape de l'Akatsuki. L'un des deux arrivants était un blond aux allures androgynes tandis que le deuxième était en réalité une sorte d'énorme armure avec une queue semblable à celle des scorpions. Les reconnaissant, elle resta sans voix.

"Deidara...Sasori...Quest-ce que vous faites là ?"s'étonna Kisame

Les nouveaux arrivants quant à eux n'avaient d'yeux que pour Téani qui elle-même les regardait bouche bée.

_Minute...Itachi-san a 20 ans donc on est dans la Nextgen et Sasori est vivant...j'ai du loupé un épisode ou alors le manga est pas exactement identique à la réalité d'ici...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me dévisager comme ça au fait?_

* * *

J'avoue avoir eu du mal pour caser l'histoire de Téani égale demi-soeur mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite alors j'ai fais comme j'ai pu...inutile de vous casser la tête pour trouver le père, même moi j'ai pas encore déterminé avec précision qui c'est : peut-être un nouveau remake de Star Wars à prévoir avec Orochimaru Vador dans le rôle...non, je plaisante ! 

Désolé s'il a des fautes qui traînent mais il est minuit au moment où je tape et j'ai plus le courage de relire tout ça...pour toute réclamation ou même des encouragements cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche, merci !


	7. L'Akatsuki s'en mêle à son tour

Etr encore un de fait ! Là, je commence un peu à fatiguer à force de finir les chapitres à des heures pas possibles mais faut que j'avance un max pour pouvoir en avoir d'avance: avec la rentrée, les updates vont être plus espacés donc...je retourne à mon clavier ! Mais je dois avouer qu'il est pas terrible ce chapitre-là au niveau de l'action : faut bien que je récupère un peu !

J'ai un peu modifié le caractère d'un des Akatsukiens pour le rendre plus "amusant " en prévision d'un ou deux petits gags. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils devraient tous pas être trop sadiques avec Téani (qui dit "dommage "?) Elle est fragile la petite mdr !

Encore une fois, j'ai l'intention de mettre Téani dans la mouise en fin de chapitre pour accélérer les choses : ça serait dommage qu'elle reste planquée avec l'Akatsuki toute sa vie, ne ?...à moins que je n'attende le début du suivant, je verrais bien...

* * *

Chapitre 6 : l'Akatsuki s'en mêle à son tour 

_Les deux nukenins se jetèrent un regard et rangèrent leurs armes tandis que Téani allait accueillir leur invité surprise. Après une brève inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à face à deux hommes -ou du moins elle les supposait tels- portant la cape de l'Akatsuki. L'un des deux arrivants était un blond aux allures androgynes tandis que le deuxième était en réalité une sorte d'énorme armure avec une queue semblable à celle des scorpions. Les reconnaissant, elle resta sans voix._

_"Deidara...Sasori...Quest-ce que vous faites là " s'étonna Itachi_

_Les nouveaux arrivants quant à eux n'avaient d'yeux que pour Téani qui elle-même les regardait bouche bée._

_Minute...Itachi-san a 20 ans donc on est dans la Nextgen et Sasori est vivant...j'ai du loupé un épisode ou alors le manga est pas exactement identique à la réalité d'ici...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me dévisager comme ça au fait?_

"Ben les gars...je vois que pendant qu'on fait tout le boulot, vous vous ennuyez pas hein !" plaisanta Deidara en faisant un clin d'oeil très suggestif à l'attention de la jeune fille.

Les deux concernés mirent quelques secondes à réaliser le sens caché de la phrase mais lorsque ce fut fait, Téani avait déjà collé une gifle retentissante à l'androgyne. Il était trop ébahi pour avoir réagi et une marque rouge s'étalait sur sa joue droite tandis que les trois autres Akatsukiens tentaient à grand peine de garder leur sérieux -même Itachi c'est dire !

Tout à fait naturellement et un léger sourire aux lèvres, Téani s'inclina légèrement pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux deux nukenins avec une politesse parfaite, feignant ne pas remarquer le visage de Deidara qui oscillait entre la colère et l'amusement. Ce dernier sentiment l'emporta :

"Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il l'air faussement catastrophé

-Et encore, là elle est de bonne humeur, soupira Kisame les yeux vers le ciel en rentrant dans son jeu.

_Ben quoi , j'ai de la fierté c'est tout..._

-On a quelques informations pour vous, annonça Sasori qui avait réussi à reprendre son sérieux, mais avant tout...à la fin de la journée, il faudra récupérer tout ce qui doit l'être : vous changez de cache..."

La conversation se poursuivit dans le salon autour une tasse de thé -oui, ce sont des êtres civilisés ces déserteurs. Les arrivants avaient été présentés et les nukenins avaient du se résoudre à expliquer à la jeune fille qu'ils appartenaient tous à une même organisation , sans préciser cependant leurs activités.

"Le chef a jugé qu'il était plus prudent d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur les plans d'Orochimaru avant d'agir. Ca explique le délai dont on a eu besoin pour rassembler un minimum d'éléments, commença Sasori

-Ca a pas été facile yeah ! Mais ceux d'Oto ont eu droit à une démonstration artistique et ils se sont tout de suite montrés plus coopératifs !"

_"démonstration artistique"...il doit vouloir dire qu'il a fait exploser une cervelle ou deux et que Sasori s'est amusé avec ses marionnettes je suppose..._

-Et qu'en est-il finalement ? Qu'est-ce que cherche Orochimaru, demanda Téani d'un ton faussement détaché.

Malgré son apparente nonchalance,elle avait encore du mal à surmonter le souvenir de l'aggression et du ninja mort et ne tenait pas tellement à un deuxième round. Les informations des deux ninjas pourraient être très précieuses pour comprendre l'attitude du Sannin.

-En fait...on a aucune piste de sûre mais ça a l'air d'être lié à un gars inconnu qui lui sert à présent de conseiller...mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit de plus à propos de ce type..à croire qu'il n'est d'aucun pays et d'aucun village et qu'il est sorti un jour de nulle part...bizarre hein ?

-En revanche, il est maintenant de notoriété publique parmi les combattants d'Oto qu'Orochimaru en a après une certaine personne...pour tout dire, ça commence même à transpirer en dehors d'Oto et les autres pays sont aux aguets. Après tout, quand il a essayé de récupérer Sasuke de konoha, c'était bien pour ses capacités et rien d'autre : Orochimaru veut le pouvoir et les autres pays vont se montrer aussi acharnés pour débusquer son gibier avant lui.

_commetn ça il a "essayé" de récupérer Sasuke. Il a échoué alors ?...Une seconde...il m'a traité de "gibier" là ?_

-Je. Ne.Suis.Pas.Un.Gibier, rétorqua sèchement la jeune fille

-Yeah, t'es plutôt un morceau premier choix, approuva obligamment Deidara

-Deidara... gronda Kisame menaçant

- Simple plaisanterie, s'empressa de préciser l'androgyne, mais avoue que vous vous ressemblez pas tellement hein...'reusement pour elle d'ailleurs.

-Revenons en au sujet, déclara Itachi peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'une bagarre entre son équipier et l'insupportable nukenin, quels sont les ordres ?"

Sasori se tut, attendant que Kisame reprenne son sang-froid et Deidara son sérieux. Décidément, cette fille risquait d'être un problème majeur, surtout si Deidara se laissait aller à jouer les tombeurs...Il réfléchit un instant pour faire le résumé le plus succinct possible :

"Partir de là, la cacher, trouver les motivations d'Orochimaru à son égard, la maintenir en vie...

-Surtout qu'il y a un autre problème : les Quatre du Son sont au pays du feu. C'est des minables indignes de connaître mon art mais ce sont des sales fouines malgré tout et ils pourraient nous causer quelques désagréments, yeah."

_Mais ils sont morts normalement non?...remarque si Sasuke ne les a pas suivis...il y a pas eu tous les combats...quelle salade !_

"Qu'ils viennent, je me ferais un plaisir de les accueillir : cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'adversaire valable mais ils pourront toujours servir d'amuse-gueules...A part ça autre chose ? "demanda Kisame

Sasori regarda Téani avant de se recentrer vers Kisame :

"Oui mais...

-Ca va, j'ai compris...quand vous aurez fini avec vos conciliabules messieurs, faites-moi signe."

Un peu vexée d'être mise à l'écart même si d'un autre côté, mieux valait ne pas trop en savoir, Téani sortit.

"Yeah, si tu veux Kisame, je peux la surveiller pendant ce temps, proposa Deidara déjà à moitié levé, un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Tu restes ICI toi !"

La poigne de Kisame le força à se rasseoir tandis qu'il mimait le plus profond désespoir après que la jeune fille fut sorti.

"Tu en fais un peu trop là Deidara, lui dit Sasori désapprobateur

-Pour une fois que j'ai une belle plante sous les yeux Sasori-san, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas en profiter yeah !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois...et à la fin tu les tue avec tes explosions.

-Yeah, les belles filles sont des oeuvres d'art : logique que j'utilise mon art sur elles...

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Téani, grinça Kisame, tu n'auras plus l'occasion d'exercer ton "art", crois-moi

-Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le frangin ! Tu comptes pas lui servir de chaperon toute sa vie hein ?

-Si vous agissez comme cela durant tout le voyage, sa vie risque d'être écourtée d'une façon ou d'une autre et les vôtres aussi, lâcha Itachi d'une voix plus froide que jamais

-...

-...

Les deux ninjas enfin calmés, Sasori continua à exposer des directives plus précises à propos de quelques "boulots" à effectuer au pays du feu.

Pendant ce temps, Téani, fidèle à ses nouvelles règles de vie, était allée dehors pour s'entraîner à grimper aux arbres, l'esprit un peu ailleurs cependant :

_Bon...apparement, les évènements ici n'ont pas suivi ceux du manga puisqu'on dirait que Sasuke est resté gentimment à Konoha et que les Quatre du Son sont en vadrouille...sans compter un "mystérieux" conseiller qui a convaincu Face-de-serpent de me pourrir la vie grâce à je ne sais quels arguments...la situation est grave mais pas désespérée : avec les gardes du corps qui m'accompagnent, dont un ayant un goût certain pour les plaisanteries au sens douteux et les explosions, un glaçon notoire, une marionette vivante et mon frère, je devrais être à l'abri. En fait, je pourrais difficilement être mieux protégée...faudra juste qu'ils évitent de me laisser seule : les visiteurs indésirables non merci !_

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que les membres de l'Akatsuki discutaient en privé lorsqu'enfin ils sortirent.

"Vas préparer tes affaires imouto-san, on s'en va dans une heure" lui dit simplement Kisame après l'avoir rejoint sur le terrain d'entraînement

-Je serais prête dans une demi-heure" affirma Téani

_Il faut que je récupère les mangas et que je les détruise...ça ne fait que m'accrocher à mon ancien monde et si quelqu'un les découvre...j'ose pas imaginer les conséquences possibles._

De retour dans la chambre, elle commença à ranger tous ses livres et à plier ses vêtements attendant le on moment pour agir : Itachi lui auusi avait certaines choses à récupérer, prenant tout son temps et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une imprudence. Lorsqu'enfin l'Uchiwa se décida à sortir, Téani se dépêcha de récupérer les dangereux ouvrages et de les mettre bien au fond de son sac en attendant de pouvoir appliquer une solution plus définitive. Elle avait à peine fini que Deidara débarqua :

"Yeah, tu veux un coup de main ?

-...il y a un sous-entendu là ?demanda Téani glaciale à la made-in-Uchiwa

Le ninja semblait s'amuser de sa réaction :

"Yeah, tout à l'heure c'était une simple plaisanterie : ça énerve Kisame-san mais ça serait dommage de s'en priver, hein ?

-C'était juste...un jeu ?

-Hmmm...d'habitude c'est vrai que j'utilise cette méthode avec des filles quand je ne me consacre pas à mon art...mais si je tentais ma chance, il y a une forte probabilité pour que Kisame-san réagisse avant que j'ai eu le temps d'en profiter yeah !"

La jeune fille en croyait à peine ses oreilles : cette attitude macho à deux sous était simplement un moyen de taper sur les nerfs de son frère ?

"Si vous continuez Deidara-san, ne vous étonnez pas si on essaye de vous noyer...ou si je "réagis" à mon tour.

-Yeah mais c'est ça qui est amusant ! L'art est explosion et la vie doit être intensive aussi !"

Durant tout son petit speech, il avait très intentionnellement frôler la hanche de Téani. La réaction promise ne se fit pas attendre : une clé d'aïkido à la main plus tard, Deidara était à terre.

"Quel caractère yeah !"

_ça a vraiment l'air de lui faire plaisir que je lui fasse mordre la poussière..._

Le nukenin venait juste de se relever lorsque Itachi revint dans la pièce pour voir pourquoi elle tardait tant à venir.

Voyant le regard soupconneux dont il était l'objet, Deidara se retira après avoir lancé un clin d'oeil complice à la jeune fille :

"A tout de suite Téani-**chan**"

-Téani-chan?"

Itachi se tourna vers la jeune fille :

"Kisame va être furieux s'il l'entend t'appeler ainsi.

-Bah, il sait que je suis une grande fille...ce n'est pas Deidara-san qui m'inquiète.

-Evite de rentrer dans son jeu où on va être obliger de trouver de nouveaux membres pour notre organisation prochainement...

-Itachi-san, tu es sans nul doute un shinobi de génie mais ça ne veut pas dire que certaines choses t'échappent : Deidara-san s'amuse c'est tout !

-Il s'amuse aussi quand il fait tout sauter à tort et à travers...

-Et moi ça m'amuse de pouvoir expérimenter mes prises sur un cobaye : depuis ma démonstration du premier jour avec toi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de refaire vraiment de l'aïkido et il est un spécimen parfait pour cela. J'admet qu'à la base, ce n'est pas prévu pour ce genre de situation mais bon ça calme les ardeurs...

-Je me demande toujours si tu as du cran ou si tu es seulement inconsciente des conséquences de tes actes...

-Chacun ses questions...personnellement je n'ai pas la réponse à celle-ci."

Sur ces derniers mots, Téani sortit pour rejoindre les autres ninjas, Itachi sur ses talons. Au moment du départ, Deidara se proposa très innocement pour garder les arrières de la jeune fille et pour résoudre le problème entre Kisame qui commençait sérieusement à s'agiter, ce fut Itachi qui s'y colla tandis que Sasori ouvrait la route et que les deux protagonistes restaient sur les côtés. Téani était donc au coeur de la formation. Cependant, après leur départ, il devint vite évident que ses progrès n'étaient pas suffisants pour suivre le rythme des membres de l'Akatsuki :

"Pause s'il vous plaît...je peux plus suivre là, déclara une Téani complètement essouflée après quelques kilomètres de parcourus à travers les arbres

-Plus tôt nous arriverons, mieux ce sera pour nous comme pour toi imouto-san...

-J'y peux rien si je suis trop faible pour suivre votre cadence, s'énerva la jeune fille

_s'ils croient que ça me fait plaisir de l'admettre...dix minutes de plus à ce rythme et je m'écroule pour ne plus me relever !_

-Je pourrais la porter yeah !"

Avant que Kisame ait eu le temps de faire une remarque bien sentie à Deidara, Sasori intervint :

"L'idée est bonne mais ce n'est pas toi qui va le faire. Tu t'en charges Kisame..."

Sans s'attarder, ils reprirent leur route, Téani accrochée comme elle le pouvait à son frère :

"Désolé pour la gêne nii-san...

-Je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que l'autre avec ses idées pas nettes..."

Bref, après un trajet sans rien de particulier, même pas la moindre patrouille au grand regret de Deidara qui répétait inlassablement qu'il voulait "pratiquer son art", ils arrivèrent à une sorte de caverne.

_une grotte...heureusement que je suis pas claustro sinon bonjour les dégâts !_

"C'est ici que l'on va rester ? demanda la jeune fille

-Yeah, je crois que les autres sont déjà là!"

_Les autres ? ...me dites pas que les membres de l'Akatsuki sont là au grand complet ! _

Prenant son courage à deux mains -elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier la réponse- Téani posa la question à Kisame :

"Quels autres ?

-Hmmm et bien disons que outre Itachi, Sasori, Deidara et moi, il y a d'autre membres dans notre organisation.

-Il y en a qui ressemble à Deidara ?

-Non...ils sont tous un peu particulier mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as aucune raison de les craindre tant que tu te tiens à carreau."

_"aucune raison de les craindre "? Si j'appréciais l'humour noir, je rirais sûrement...c'est des nukenins quand même !_

La petite troupe entra dans la caverne. Aussitôt le passage d'entrée franchit, un sort de dôton se déclencha, obstruant l'entrée. Dès que ses yeux se furent réhabitués à la lumière, Téani put voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de hall en pierre à la haute voute. La grotte était apparement aménagée exactement comme une maison à la différence près que ses couloirs de pierre étaient tortueux, nombreux et pas très droits. A part ça, l'intérieur des pièces qu'elle pouvait apercevoir donnait presque l'illusion d'être celui d'une véritable demeure.

"D'abord, on va signaler notre arrivée au chef : il voudra sans doute voir Téani..."

_gloups...on pourrait pas sauter cette étape ?..d'accord je me suis toujours demandé qui était le grand manitou de l'Akatsuki mais je suis pas pressée moi..._

Après avoir traversé différents couloirs, Sasori s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua :

"Entrez."

La voix qui avait prononcé ce simple mot avait un quelque chose d'inquiétante, comme si chaque parole qu'elle prononçait ne pouvait qu'être une menace...

Le coeur battant la chamade, Téani suivit Sasori tandis que les trois autres ninjas fermaient la marche.

_pas d'échappatoire..._

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce aux murs de pierre brutes. Le seul meuble existant était une table sur laquelle était posé un parchemin et une lampe. Quelqu'un était penché sur le parchemin. L'ambiance qui régnait là était oppressante et Téani dût prendre sur elle pour ne pas sortir immédiatement de cet endroit en courant.

Au début, elle ne vit qu'une ombre qui se détachait sous la lumière d'une lampe et deux yeux qui était fixé dans sa direction.

"Vous en avez mis du temps...

-Ele avait du mal à suivre l'allure, se justifia simplement Sasori

-...Voici donc la personne sur qui Orochimaru concentre tellement ses efforts..."

* * *

. 16 fois...c'est le nombre de fois où je fais dire "yeah" ou "hein" à Deidara. Quans ce sera le tour de Naruto d'apparaître, je crois que je laisserais tomber le "dattebayo" en fin de phrase... 

Naruto : justement quand est-ce qu'on me voit ? Tu m'as promis que je serais dans ta fic il y quatre chapitre au moins !

Moi : j'ai jamais dit que t'aurais le plus grand rôle et c'est pas ma faute si l'histoire s'allonge toute seule !

Naruto : ...toute seule ?...pense : elle me prend vraiment pour un baka ou quoi ? grrrrr...

Au début je voulais utiliser Deidara en fille pour instaurer une complicité -la fameuse "solidarité féminine" qui pousse les filles à s'allier contre la gente masculine pour le plus grand malheur de ses derniers- et puis je me suis dit que ce serait tout aussi amusant qu'il fasse style de la draguer -pour de faux je précise tout de suite- histoire d'amuser Téani et de m'amuser par la même occasion (et oui, je la soigne la petite, elle a de la chance de m'avoir comme autatrice xD) ça embête Kisame et ça met un peu d'humour : trois pierres d'un coup ! (pas facile d'être grand frère : c'est le métier qui rentre ! ) Et au moins je respecte le manga...

Si le coeur vous en dit, une review ou plus ne serait pas de refus...


	8. Un autre visage de l'Akatsuki

Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas l'Akatsuki mais y a pas de raison qu'elle y moisisse trop longtemps : on va donc vite faire bouger tout ça...et devinez qui jouera les sauveurs ?...vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !

Bon c'est court et pas forcément transcendant au niveau écriture et péripéties mais ça plante un nouveau décor. Et puis je me suis amusée à alterner une ambiance sombre avec quelques défoulement au niveau de l'humour (vive Deidara !)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un autre visage de l'Akatsuki 

L'homme sortit alors de l'ombre et Téani put voir plus clairement le chef de l'Akatsuki. Le ninja avait des yeux étranges, hypnotisants. La jeune fille les sentait la dévisager et elle avait l'impression d'être complètement mise à nu. Son visage avait une expression très neutre mais il n'en émanait pas moins une impression de danger diffus. La jeune fille se força à soutenir son regard mais dût rapidement détourner les yeux au bout de quelques secondes : ce gars-là, on sentait que c'était un tueur. Quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle avait senti d'anciennes peurs remonter et une bouffée de terreur était monté. Heureusement, dès qu'elle avait regardé ailleurs, toutes ses sensations avaient disparus.

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de ne surtout, surtout pas se montrer imprudente dans ses propos : elle aurait préféré affronter d'autre ninjas d'Oto, voire Orochimaru en personne plutôt que de prendre le risque de mettre ce ninja en colère. Elle remarqua la présence de Kakuzu et Hidan dans un coin de la pièce et retint de justesse un frisson. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti aussi intensément la menace représentée par chacun des ninjas qui l'entouraient et de sa propre faiblesse.

" Alexandra Ancome...Téani Hoshigaki...et cible d'Orochimaru...sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? déclara le chef de l'Akatsuki

-...pas vraiment même si j'ai quelques hypothèses à ce propos...

-Lesquelles ?"

La voix du ninja restait désespérement calmet et neutre : impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. L'Uchiwa au moins était plus expressif et montrait clairement lorsqu'il était hostile.

"Je...Disons que j'ai l'impression que vous avez une dent contre Orochimaru...et vu qu'il me recherche...me mettre à l'abri lui met des bâtons dans les roues et puis...

-Oui ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard à Kisame et marmonna quelque chose d'inarticulé :

"Répète : je n'ai rien entendu.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien un ordre : Téani espérait juste que ce qu'elle allait dire passerait et chercha avec soin ses mots.

-"J'ai dit que... vu que Kisame-nii-san est avec vous et que du coup j'ai été... en contact avec des gens de votre groupe, c'était aussi une... mesure de sûreté...

-Bien...au moins tu sais réfléchir. Et je suppose que tu ignores pourquoi Oto t'en veut ?

-Oui, tout comme j'ignore comment il peut être au courant de ma présence ici...vu que je viens d'un lieu irrémédiablement différent d'ici et que j'ignore même comment je m'y suis prise pour arrvier ici.

_Et si j'avais pu partir, je l'aurais bien avant de rencontrer Kisame et Itachi..._

-Peut-être que c'est ton ancien lieu de vie qui l'intéresse..."

L'hypothèse frappa la jeune fille qui n'y avait jamais pensé. Si c'était bien cela, c'était peut-être à cause des technologies de son ancien monde mais là encore, il y avait la question : comment avait-il su ? Elle-même n'était pas capable d'expliquer son arrivée.

-Si c'est pour cela...il aurait été déçu...

-Pourquoi?

-Là-bas, j'étais une étudiante pas un militaire ou une spécialiste des technologies ! Je n'aurais rien pu lui apporter d'intéressant...

-Donc...cela ne peut que signifier que c'est à toi qu'il en veut."

Le chef de l'Akatsuki fit un signe aux autres ninjas présents pour les faire sortir :

"Toi, tu restes" précisa-t-il à Téani

La jeune fille vit partir avec regret les nukenins mais ne dit rien. Si elle essayait de parler, elle avait l'impresion que sa voix ne lui obéirait pas.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais à Kisame et à Itachi. Ils lui ont sûrement tout répété alors..._

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, le chef de l'Akatsuki reporta son attention vers la jeune fille :

"Sache que si jamais tu venais à parler de l'Akatsuki ou de ses membres à qui que ce soit, je ferais tout pour que le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre soit un vrai cauchemar."

Il avait dit cela d'une voix aussi naturelle et normale que s'il lui avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps mais cela n'empêcha pas Téani de se faire la plus discrète possible : au contraire c'était presque pire de l'entendre employer ce ton pour proférer une telle menace. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds, attendant la suite.

"Déshabille-toi"

Téani sursauta violemment et se redressa, partagée entre surprise, incompréhension et colère :

"Quoi?

-Je vais t'examiner pour essayer de déterminer qu'est-ce qui a décidé Orochimaru à vouloir te capturer vivante. Si je découvre une capacité particulière, nous connaitrons alors le motif d'Orochimaru"

Loin de la rassurer, cette explication la rendit plus tendue que jamais. Elle était certaine que s'il la touchait, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de hurler. Sa voix et ses yeux suffisaient déjà largement à la faire paniquer alors qu'il l'examine !...mais elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait. Résignée mais honteuse, elle entreprit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, exception faite de ses sous-vêtements. Elle avait recommencé à fixer obstinément le sol pour éviter de croiser le regard du nukenin.

_Faites que ça se fasse vite..._

Le nukenin s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures sans un mot. Il l'obligea ensuite à concentrer son chakra, puis à exécuter certaines techniques de base tout en continuant à la fixer. La situation gênait terriblement la jeune fille alors que le ninja au contraire se comportait en véritable professionnel sans manifester la moindre réaction.

_Il vérifie si je suis pas un jinchuuriki ! _réalisa-t-elle soudain

"Je n'ai rien détecter de spécial. Tu peux te rhabiller."

Téani s'éxécuta avec plaisir à une vitesse record. A présent le chef de l'Akatsuki lui tournait le dos. Pensant qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque la voix du ninja retentit de nouveau :

" Tu ne ressembles pas tellement à Kisame.

-...

_quest-ce qu'il veut encore ?_

-Quel âge as-tu ?"

-J'ai dix-sep..."

La voix de Téani se cassa et elle réfléchit à toute vitesse se rappelant quelque chose.

_Je suis arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un mois ou plutôt cinq semaines...je suis arrivée le 26 mars et mon anniversaire est le 5 avril... ça veut dire que j'ai loupé mon anniversaire... mes 18 ans..._

"Dix-huit ans...j'ai...j'ai dix-huit ans monsieur."

Autant le ninja ne prêta pas attention à l'hésitation de la jeune fille autant le titre de "monsieur" le fit réagir :

"Tu m'appelles "chef" ou "Arakasi-sama", pas "monsieur : c'est bon pour les civils...les faibles.

-Oui mons...Arakasi-sama. Puis-je sortir à présent ?

-Oui"

Préférant partir la pièce avant qu'il ne change d'avis, Téani s'empressa de vider les lieux. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop où aller mais l'important pour l'instant était de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le psychopathe en chef et elle. Elle n'avait rien compris à la raison de ses dernières questions et en ce moment même, elle s'en fichait royalement.

Décidément, cet endroit ne lui plaisait vraiment pas et Kakuzu et Hidan lui faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos surtout quand elle repensait aux scanns qu'elle avait vu de leurs combats lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente "normale". L'ambiance était radicalement différente lorsqu'elle ne connaissait que son frère, Itachi, Sasori et l'irrécupérable Deidara. Elle aurait même été heureuse de voir arriver ce dernier avec ses fausses tentatives de drague.

Mais de tous, c'était bien cet Arakasi qui lui faisait le plus peur ou pour parler franchement, il la terrorisait. Sans doute était-ce également le but du ninja pour s'assurer de son silence à propos de l'Akatsuki. D'un autre côté, elle se voyait mal en parler à quiconque sans passer pour une complice et puis après tout son frère en faisait partie et elle ne voulait pas lui créer de problèmes.

Toute cette histoire la dépassait, il fallait qu'elle fasse le point. S'arrêtant au croisement d'un des nombreux couloirs, Téani s'adossa à un mur et essaya de récapituler tout ce qu'elle savait ou pas, les questions sans réponses restant les plus nombreuses.

_Tout d'abord, je suis arrivée d'un monde à l'autre de façon indéterminée. Puis je découvre que ce monde où j'arrive est celui du manga Naruto et qu'en réalité j'en suis originaire. Questions : comment suis-je passée de mon monde d'origine à Metz puis de Metz à ici ? De plus, il semble qu'on ait tout fait pour que je me crois de mon anciebn monde : amnésie, famille -dont soit dit en passant je comprend mieux l'attitude s'i elle n'est pas ma vraie famille._

_Ensuite, question de mes origines : mon père n'est pas celui de Kisame mais il y a quelque chose derrière cette histoire : père inconnu, chakra feu et eau et ma mère m'aurait porté par devoir ou quelque chose approchant pour Kisame. Question à un million d'euros : qui est mon véritable père ? Ca expliquerait sans doute certains de mes problèmes actuels._

_On continue dans le bizarre : apparemment, j'intéresse un sadique obsédé par l'immortalité et la connaissance de tous les jutsus existants. Il ne veut pas ma mort mais me capturer...d'ailleurs pas sûre que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Hypothèse : mon chakra bizarre l'intéresse mais c'est peu probable, le feu et l'eau ne peuvent pas se combiner pour créer un nouvel élément. Et Dieu sait comment il sait que je suis ici. La piste du mystérieux conseiller est à creuser..._

_Et pour conclure, les évènements ici ne semble pas suivre ceux du manga puisque Sasuke n'a pas rejoint Orochimaru et que donc le Quatuor du Son est toujours en vadrouille...et je vis en compagnie des membres de l'Akatsuki qui soit dit en passant ne sont pas des petits saints._

_Résumé : y a intérêt à s'entraîner si je veux avoir une chance de survie et si je veux éviter de me taper un mal de crâne à force de réfléchir à tout cela...dire que dans les fics, les filles qui débarquent tombent une fois sur deux sur des ninjas compréhensifs, sympas et tout et tout...j'ai vraiment pas de chance..._

"Yeah, tu es enfin sortie ? Besoin d'un peu de réconfort ? Chef-sama n'est pas toujours très délicat..."

Téani sursauta : encore absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Deidara arriver.

"Quoi ?...oui c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très...enfin bref. Je vous préviens Deidara-san, si votre réconfort implique un contact quelconque avec une partie de mon anatomie, je vous conseille de vous entraîner à tomber correctement.

-Toujours aussi farouche hein ?

-Simplement prudente" répondit la jeune fille de meilleure humeur

Deidara était vraiment bizarre de s'obstiner ainsi mais ses plaisanteries lui remontaient le moral et lui évitait de penser à son récent entretien, peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs son but. Son estomac se rappela soudain à son bon souvenir : elle n'avair rien mangé depuis leur départ et son dernier repas lui semblait soudain très lointain.

"Il y a quelques chose à grignoter ici ?

-Yeah, à la cuisine...

-Je reformule ma question : où se trouve la cuisine dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs ? A moins d'avoir un plan, je pourrais tourner en rond pendant des heures !

-Pas de problème, je t'y emmène! Et puis toute peine mérite salaire hein ?" ajouta-t-il un sourire au visage

Une prise d'aïkido pour calmer Deidara et quelques couloirs plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le lieu béni. Téani eut vite fait de remarquer que les nukenins n'étaient pas particulièrement portés sur la cuisine : la plupart des provisions étaient des conserves, des plats tout prêts ou des aliments basiques. Elle en fit la remarque à Deidara et la réponse du ninja ne se fit pas attendre :

"Yeah je suis au courant ! ...Mais si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à faire mieux !

-Pari tenu !"

Heureusement pour elle, ils avaient quand même un strict minimum comme de oeufs, de la farine etc, même si pour le sucre, elle dû chercher longtemps : ils n'étaient pas trop portés sur la pâtisserie.

_Je vais faire des crêpes : c'est simple, rapide...parfait pour me remplir l'estomac ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de Nutella ici...remarque ici les crêpes ça existe pas non ?_

Avec l'aide de Deidara à qui elle réussit à faire casser les oeufs sans les faire exploser, elle parvint à préparer la pâte. Après quelques nouvelles recherches - poêle et huile- Téani, beaucoup plus détendue qu'une heure auparavant, s'attela à la cuisson proprement dite. L'odeur dû sans doute se diffuser - pour sa part, Deidara s'était déjà brûlé en mangeant trop vite la première crêpe- car Téani vit bientôt arriver quelque uns des membres de l'Akatsuki : son frère et Itachi. Comme quoi, les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient encore humains sur certains points...

Après la pause "crêpe", Kisame l'emmena dans un nouveau couloir où se trouvait la chambre qui lui était destinée, individuelle cette fois-ci- Deidara s'était proposé pour lui tenir compagnie mais avait dû battre en retraite devant la réaction de Kisame.

Après que Téani y eut déposé ses affaires, ils rejoignirent une sorte de salle commune. Le seul occupant était Sasori fort occupé à jouer aux échecs avec lui-même. Il se contenta de saluer ses camarades d'un signe de tête et proposa à Itachi de se joindre à la partie tandis que Deidara entamait une nouvelle diatribe sur son art que Téani ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

La partie d'échecs l'intéressait bien plus : tandis qu'Itachi menait de front plusieurs manouevres indépendantes, Sasori semblait jouer de façon désordonnée. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs coups qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une manoeuvre englobant toute les pièces, chacune se protégeant mutuellement. Ce style de jeu dénotait d'un très bon niveau et fascinait la jeune fille, elle-même amateur de ce jeu mais bien beaucoup moins douée. Le jeu s'acheva finalement par un pat grâce à une défense inattendue de l'Uchiwa. Voyant l'intérêt de la jeune fille pour le jeu, le marionnetiste lui proposa une partie :

"Tu sais jouer ?

-Oui...enfin c'est juste un loisir.

-C'est excellent pour développer le sens tactique...Tu prend lesquels ? demanda Sasori en lui désignant le plateau de jeu.

_Je confirme l'avantage au niveau tactique : grâce à ça, j'ai réussi à échapper au club de danse classique et j'ai été prise au club échecs...mais je sens que je vais perdre dans les grandes largeurs là..._

-Elle sait cuisiner, jouer aux échecs...elle a tout pour plaire ta soeur Kisame hein ? lança Deidara

-Je prend les noirs, poursuivit Téani sans faire plus attention à la façon dont tournait la discussion entre l'artiste et son frère.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle perdit la partie mais elle était assez satisfaite de la qualité de son jeu. Sasori et elle se lançèrent alors sur une discussion sur les différents types d'ouverture du jeu, même si les noms différaient, les techniques restaient les mêmes et Sasori se révéla être très connaisseur sur le sujet.

Alors qu'ils parlaient à présent du rôle tactique du fou dans une stratégie défensive, Téani entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle était dos à la porte et se retourna donc pour vois de qui il s'agissait.

_...le chef..._

La température semblait être devenu glaciale depuis son entrée.

"Je vois que tu t'adaptes...déclara-t-il simplement"

Puis s'adressant aux ninjas présents, il leur expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour les missions d'espionnage à Konoha dont Sasori leur avaient déjà parlé. Kakuzu et Hidan était déjà partis de leur côté.

_Dois-je en déduire que je vais être seule avec ce sadique !?...on dirait bien_

Comme pour les précédentes missions, le départ fut rapidement organisé. Bien que cette fois-ci, la menace d'une attaque d'Oto sembla très improbable- rien que pour la trouver, ce ne serait pas facile- l'idée de rester de nouveau enfermée ne la séduisait pas particulièrement.

_Voyons les choses du bon côté : je vais avoir champ libre pour m'entraîner : ça tombe bien j'ai vraiment des progrès à faire sur les nouvelles technques de katon et de suiton. C'est pas une petite flammèche ou un ruisseau qui me débarrassera d'un ennemi potentiel !_

Mais préférant malgré tout ne rien négliger, elle retint avec soin le système d'ouverture de la grotte : elle ne sentait pas capable de passer toutes ses journées enfernée avec comme unique compagnie un assassin patenté qui lui donnait envie de fuir rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix !

_Règle numéro je-ne-sais-plus-combien du parfait shinobi : toujours s'assurer d'un plan ou d'une sortie de secours..._

Cette fois-ci, se jura-t-elle au contact rassurant de son katana, elle serait prête même en cas d'attaque

* * *

Les membres de l'Akatsuki qui mangent des crêpes... j'y ai p'être été fort ! Et après l'aïkido, je me met aux échecs...faut bien se distraire (et encore je vous ai fait grâce du détail de la partie !) je voulais pas finir sur une ambiance trop sombre non plus : les Akatsukiens restent des êtres humains malgré tout (sauf le chef, là j'ai un doute) Et puis ça fait attendre... 

Je savais pas trop comment finir le chapitre et je reste un peu sur ma faim mais bon...avoir l'inspiration ou ne pas l'avoir, that is the question.

En attendant, je prépare le prochain chapitre : au programme...Oto s'en mêle de nouveau et on va ENFIN voir apparaître des shinobis de Konoha , promis, juré !

Naruto : enfin ! Ca va être moi ?

Moi : ...nan

Naruto : ...t'es morte !

Moi : impossible sinon je ne pourrais pas continuer l'histoire !...bon, review avant que je commence à courir pour échapper au kitsune ?


	9. Rencontre inattendue et non voulue

Comme promis, ça va bouger dans ce chapitre et on aura droit à l'apparition des shinobis de Konoha en fin de chapitre qui vont jouer le rôle de la cavalerie (qui est censé toujours arrivée à temps) même s'il va y avoir un autre mystère à ajouter à la liste dejà longue des questions sans réponse...bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre inattendue et non voulue 

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines que Téani s'entraînait sans relâche dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki, évitant le plus possible de croiser le chef Arakasi dans la grotte. Elle avait progressé -il faut comprendre ici qu'elle avait un taux de réussite acceptable pour les techniques katon et suiton nouvellement apprises- et elle en avait aussi profité pour jouer les rats de bibliothèque.

Elle avait en effet découvert par hasard que l'Akatsuki possédait une bibliothèque raisonnablement remplie. Même si la plupart des ouvrages traitaient de stratégie ou de techniques hors de portée de la jeune fille, elle avait eu un véritable coup de coeur en tombant sur un ouvrage de médecine. Il parlait des premiers secours, des plantes utiles etc et le sujet avait passionnée la jeune fille qui commençait à envisager d'apprendre des techniques médicales : si elle arivait ainsi à se rendre utile, elle cesserait d'être un poids pour l'Akatsuki et n'aurait pas besoin de trop s'inquiéter en cas de combat.

Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait apprendre que les premiers soins basiques ne nécessitant pas de chakra. Ce n'était qu'une version un peu plus poussée des cours de secourisme mélangés à des cours d'anatomie qui existaient dans son ancien monde mais cela la satisfaisait pour l'instant et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

(avertissement de l'autatrice : petit spoil Next gen évoqué dans le paragraphe qui suit)

Une autre occupation, plus frustrante qu'autre chose, consistait à essayer de déterminer comment se déroulait la vie des autres personnages du manga avec LA question : est-ce que Sasuke était avec Orochimaru ou non ?S'ensuivait dans l'ordre des trois questions les plus casse-tête : est-ce que Garra a été attaqué par l'Akatsuki (réponse provisoire : non, deidara a encore ses deux bras) et Est-ce que Asuma est mort ? (réponse provisoire : non autrement, il y aurait belle lurette que Shikamaru Nara serait venu se venger)

Et puis cette nouvelle occupation,quoique profondément inutile, constituait un bon substitut pour éviter de trop réfléchir à sapropre situation et à son enfermement forcé. Cette fois-ci, son expérience antérieure la poussait à la prudence et puis la surveillance d'Arakasi, bien que discrète, était bien réelle.

La seule distraction régulière venant de l'extérieur était l'oiseau qui venait régulièrement porter un message au chef de l'Akatsuki. Bien entendu, elle ignorait toujours le contenu des messages. Elle ne sortait que pour aller à un village proche pour acheter des provisions ou autres produits nécessaires : ce n'était pas très gratifiant comme tâche mais elle appréciait ces escapades qui l'éloignait pour un moment du repaire de l'Akatsuki et de son inquiétant occupant.

Néanmoins, Téani se surprit plusieurs fois à prier pour que Kisame et les autres- oui, oui même Deidara- rentrent dans les plus brefs délais, histoire de débloquer la situation quelque peu pesante dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était loin de penser que tout changerait aussi rapidement et que si elle avait su, elle se serait sans doute barricadée dans une chambre du repaire de l'Akatsuki pour ne plus en bouger.

En effet, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de consulter le livre de médecine qui lui servait à présent de livre de chevet, le chef de l'Akatsuki vint la voir :

"Ton frère et les autres rentrent dans deux jours maximum...Va au village pour que l'on ait suffisament de stock lorsqu'ils seront de retour."

_Ils rentrent bientôt ?...pas de temps à perdre alors !...surtout que ce sadique n'a pas l'air particulièrement patient..._

Peu de temps après cette conversation- tu parles il y en a qu'un qui a parlé- Téani était prête à partir. Comme d'habitude, elle avait ses armes avec elle et un sac avec quelques affaires qui ne la quittaient jamais, dont ses mangas pour lesquels elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cachette valable, ses affaires d'aïkido et son fameux livre de médecine.Cela la gênait de s'encombrer mais Arakasi lui avait "demandé" - le verbe exiger étant plus approprié- qu'elle se fasse passer pour une voyageuse de passage en utilisant à chaque fois une métamorphose différente et ce sac était un accessoire convaincant.

Le trajet ne lui prenait qu'une demi-heure pour l'aller, en revanche,il lui fallait généralement le double pour rentrer à cause des courses à transporter.

Arrivé au village, elle s'occupa des divers achats. En fait, cet endroit se rapprochait plutôt de la petite ville : il y avait des murs d'enceinte bien solides pour protéger les habitants et elle était suffisament fréquentée pour que le passage d'étrangers soient monnaie courante. En revanche, il n'y avait pas de ninjas pour assurer la sécurité et c'était une sorte de milice qui se chargeait de contrôler les allées et venues des visiteurs.

En attendant que ses commandes soient prêtes, elle fit un petit tour dans le centre-ville. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à récupérer ses commandes, elle entendit des rumeurs du côté des portes de la ville. Intriguée, elle se rendit sur les lieux où un attroupement avait commençé à se former. Ce qu'elle vit ne lui plu pas du tout : les gardes étaient en train de fermer les portes et de poster des hommes supplémentaires à l'entrée. Elle traversa la foule pour aller se renseigner auprès d'un garde :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cette fermeture ? Il fait encore jour pourtant !

-Il y a eu une alerte et tous les déplacements en extérieur sont interdits ainsi que les entrées : c'est la règle habituelle et je vous préviens de suite : il n'y aura pas de dérogation avant la fin de l'alerte !

-Mais quelle alerte ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire."

_Dis plutôt que tu ne le sais pas et m... ! Il faut que je rentre sinon Arakasi va s'imaginer je ne sais quoi ! Interdiction ou pas, je dois sortir d'ici._

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Téani alla tout d'abord récupérer ses achats. Avec ce poids en plus, la tâche ne serait pas facile mais entre une difficulté supplémentaire et un risque d'ennui avec l'Akatsuki, elle préférait la première option.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle finit par trouver une maison à toit plat, suffisamment proche des murs de protection du village.

_Et dire que je n'aime pas l'escalade...je vais être servie on dirait._

Après un léger soupir, elle entreprit de caler et d'accrocher comme elle le pouvait toutes ses commissions. Puis, elle sortit deux kunaïs et les planta dans le mur pour lui servir d'appui. Sa maîtrise du chakra était certes bonne mais il était plus prudent d'avoir un véritable appui pour ce genre d'exercice. Le plus calmement possible, elle commença à grimper, se hissant à moitié grâce aux kunaïs et s'aidant de son chakra. Malgré ses prises, la montée restait difficile et elle ne pouvait se permettre la moindre faute d'innatention.

_Voilà que je joue à l'araignée...surtout ne pas regarder en bas..._

Il lui fallut du temps pour atteindre sans problèmes le toit et, arrivée là, elle s'accorda une petite pause. A côté, le reste serait une simple formalité : un saut pour atteindre le rempart, un autre pour atteindre les arbres et elle pourrait enfin rentrer sans encombre malgré ce contretemps.

Après avoir franchi les derniers obsatacles sans ennui majeur, la jeune fille reprit sa route, accélérant cependant légèrement l'allure à tout hasard : elle préférait s'éloigner du village le plus rapidement possible et ne pas être repéré sans quoi elle risquait de se retrouver avec des gardes aux trousses pour un siple quiproquo.

Alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin à un rythme plus lent, une alarme s'alluma soudain dans sa tête. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivie... Elle jeta un regard dans toutes les directions sans rien repérer mais son instinct ne cessait de la mettre en alerte.

_Calme...cette histoire d'alerte me rend parano c'est tout...d'un autre côté..._

Agacée par une inquiétude qu'elle jugeait superflue mais qui la dérangeait néanmoins, elle stoppa sa course brutalement, faisaint mine de prendre une pause en modifiant l'agencement des nombreux sacs qu'elle portait tout en écoutant attentivement. Elle aurait juré entendre un bruit inhabituel...

Elle reprit néanmoins sa route tout en jetant de fréquents regards dans les alentours. Le plus simple aurait été de rejoindre le repaire à toute allure mais si elle était suivie... elle y mènerait aussi ses éventuels poursuivants. Désorientée, elle obliqua vers l'est, choisissant d'en avoir le coeur net avant de reprendre sa route habituelle. Elle commençait à connaître les environs et si poursuivants il y avait, elle allait les faire se promener ! Tout en modifiant sa route, elle entama une franche accélération : "ils" seraient bien obligés de faire de même si c'est bien elle qu'ils suivaient. Plusieurs bruits caractéristiques lui retirèrent tous ses doutes : elle avait de la compagnie sur les talons !

_Décidément, c'est pas ma journée...je devrais peut-être rejoindre le repaire comme d'habitude : Arakasi en ferait sûrement une bouchée et tant pis si je me fais passer un savon..._

Elle voulut alors changer à nouveau de direction mais avant d'avoir pu réaliser la manoeuvre, trois silhouettes la dépassèrent et lui barrèrent la route.

_C'est pas vrai...pas eux..._

Elle détailla d'un air absent les trois personnes qui bloquaient le passage : il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute, elle savait parfaitement qui étaient ces trois ninjas. Ses yeux passèrent d'un gros à la coiffure bizarre, puis à la jeune fille qui tenait une flûte et enfin à l'homme aux cheveux gris dont elle voyait la seconde tête émergeait dans le dos.

_Jirôbo...Tayuya...Sakon et son fragin Ukon ou l'inverse...je suis dans la mouise on dirait. Et il est où Kidômaru ? Pas que je me plaigne de son absence mais j'ai la malheureuse intuition qu'il doit pas être loin..._

"Tsss...tu nous as fait courir gamine, commença Jirôbo

-Mais maintenant qu'on t'as rejoint...tu vas gentimment nous suivre : maître Orochimaru est très impatient de te rencontrer, continua Sakon ou Ukon

_Faut que je trouve une idée géniale pour m'en sortir... Anlyse de la situation : je suis en infériorité numérique, je pourrais même pas en battre un en duel, je suis passable en taijitsu, pas mauvaise en ninjutsu et pitoyable en genjutsu...Autant essayer de leut tirer des informations..._

-Vous suivre ? Et pourquoi ? Je ne connais pas votre maître et j'ai pas tellement envie de le faire...

-On n'a jamais dit que tu avais le choix...quant à la raison de cette invitation...tu le sauras bien assez tôt à ton goût ! lança Tayuya"

_Mauvaise intuition confirmée : Face-de-Serpent veut pas m'inviter à boire un thé...ça sent plutôt l'expérience désagréable et la torture là..._

La situation était claire : si elle voulait s'en tirer, elle avait intérêt à filer plus vite que jamais. Le repaire était à environ quelques minutes de course si elle y allait à sa vitessse maximale. La forêt pouvait constituer un terrain qui l'avantagerait avec la connaissance qu'elle en avait et les nombreux obstacles présents.Bien sûr, ele n'avait aucune certitude quant à ses chances de réussite mais il valait mieux tenter quelque chose que de pas agir...

Elle se débarassa sans un mot des sacs de course qui l'encombrait, puis se laissa tomber souplement vers le sol, rattrapa une branche au passage et s'en servit pour se propulser de nouveau dans un autre arbre en direction du repaire. A peine le pied posé, elle sentit une résistance et n'arriva pas à le faire bouger de la branche. Jetant un regard, elle vit qu'une sorte de toile maintenait son pied, empêchant tout mouvement de celui-ci...et donc toute fuite. Commençant sérieusement à paniquer, elle regarda les trois nijas : ils n'avaient pas bougés et semblaient trouver la situation très amusante.

"Tu veux nous quitter ? dit Tayuya railleuse, quel dommage mais cela ne fait pas exactement partie de nos plans..."

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre dans le dos de Téani. Se retournant, elle vit sur la même branche qu'elle à quelques pas de distance à peine Kidômaru qui affichait lui aussi un sourire moqueur :

"On dirait un joli moucheron piégé dans une toile...Laisse-toi faire et ça se passera bien."

Sur ces paroles, il s'avança vers elle et tendit plusieurs de ses bras pour l'immobiliser. Bien que se sachant dans une situation apparement sans issue, la jeune fille n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de se "laisser faire" comme ils lui demandaient. Dégainant son katana alors que le ninja était à présent tout proche, elle fit un mouvement vers lui pour le dissuader d'approcher et le blesser. Le résultat fut au-delà de ses "epérances". Le katana décrivit une courbe avant de trancher d'une coupure nette un des nombreux bras du ninja.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, Kidômaru perdit son sang-froid en même temps qu'une partie de son sang. Avec un cri de rage et de douleur, il saisit un kunaï et voulut porter un coup à Téani en direction du coeur. Bloquée comme elle l'était, sa marge de manoeurvre était trop réduite et l'arme trop proche pour qu'elle puisse espérer esquiver ou même parer le coup.

Ne voulant pas en voir plus, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et pria pour que ce soit rapide. Elle sentit alors comme une vibration puis le choc d'un atterissage comme après une chute de faible hauteur au lieu de la sensation du kunaï dans sa chair et rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de croire à ce qu'elle voyait

"Où est passé cette maudite gamine, hurla Kidômaru lorsque sa lame ne rencontra que le vide

-C'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle ait disparu, soupira Sakon, je te rappelle qu'on doit la ramener vivante. Et vu ta réaction, si ton coup avait porté, ce serait un cadavre qu'aurait récupéré Orochimaru-sama.

-Si je remet la main sur cette connasse, je...

-Tu ne feras rien du tout, le coupa Tayuya, Orochimaru-sama la veut en vie donc tu laisses tes intérêts de côté !

-Comment as-t-elle réussi à se libérer et à disparaître ainsi ? demanda Jirôbo

-Aucune idée...elle est pas sensée maîtriser de techniques particulières à part les basiques...peut-être une forme de substitution améliorée ?

-C'est pas trop la question pour le moment : le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est retourner faire notre rapport et demander à l'autre gars bizarre de la repérer de nouveau. Et la fois suivante, pas droit à l'erreur : Orochimaru-sama va commencer à s'impatienter si on ne la récupère pas rapidement, déclara Sakon

-Pourquoi d'ailleurs a-t-il besoin de cette sale chienne, grommela Kidômaru en pansant son bras, Elle ne semble pas maîtriser de techniques intéressantes...

-Aucune idée mais il sait ce qu'il faitet nous devons lui obéir. Quoique vu ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle est pas si inoffensive que tu le crois. Il faudra éviter de la sousestimer .

-On rentre, approuva Jirôbo, même en admettant qu'elle soit encore dans les parages, elle a eu le temps de se cacher..."

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient partis, ne laissant pour toute trace de leur passage que les sacs abandonnée par Téani au début de l'affrontement.

Lorsquelle ouvrit enfin les yeux, téani crut tout d'abord qu'elle rêvait. Elle se trouvait allongée en équilibre précaire sur une branche. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal mais elle ne put que constater qu'elle ne _souffrait_ s'aucune autre séquelle comme une blessure à l'arme blanche.

_Je...comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentorus sans oser bouger. De toute évidence, elle se trouvait toujours dans la même forêt si elle se fiait aux arbres qui l'entouraient. En revanche, il était tout aussi évident qu'elle se trouvait à une sacrée distance des quatre ninjas d'Oto et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle s'y était prise pour s'étaler ainsi, à plusieurs mètres de distance au-dessus du sol de surcroit, constata-t-elle après un bref regard vers le sol.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position oute la journée : il fallait absolument qu'elle rejoigne la grote et pour cela elle aurait sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps afin de retrouver ses repères. Ignorant la douleur de son crâne, elle ommença à se relever prudemment, sans mouvement brusque pour ne pas tomber.

Un brusque craquement la surprit. Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer que la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait avait cédé avant d'entamer sa chute. Elle tenta de reprendre son équilibre et de raccrocher à une branche mais une de ses mains tenait toujours le katana et sa main glissa sur la prise.

_Echapper à un kunaï pour m'écraser à terre...quelle ironie, _songea-t-elle amèrement

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, deux bras la saisirent à bras le corps, stoppant sa chute.

"Ca va ? demanda une voix masculine "

Téani ne rrépondit pas tout de suite : elle avait eu un peu trop de choses à digérer en même temps dont deux situations où elle était en danger de mort et la question lui semblait risible

Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui était l'avait sauvé et retint un mouvement de surprise. La première chose qu'elle aperçut, ce fut lee bandeau de ninja que portait l'homme et qui arborait le signe de Konoha. Un second regard lui permit de reconnnaître le possesseur de ce bandeau.

_Bon sang...c'est la journée des rencontres inattendues ou quoi ?_

* * *

Petite précision : certains se demanderont peut-être pourquoi ce sont les Quatre du Son qui se chargent de ce boulot. Réponse que j'ai donné à mon frère : j'avais pas le courage d'inventer d'autres persos d'Oto pour l'occasion (moi, flemmarde ? Jamais !) 

Moi : question à un million, qui sont les ninjas sur lesquels Téani est tombée (dans tous les sens du terme) La suite au prochain chapitre (j'adooooore faire du suspense) mais comme promis, on sait déjà qu'ils sont de Konoha, niark, niark, niark...

Naruto : Moi ! Moi !

Moi : ...nan

Petite annonce : ficeuse en manque d'imagination cherhche lover idéal (ou pas) pour héroïne méritante (avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu elle mérite bien une pause câlin non ?)


	10. Konoha, me voilà !

Enfin l'intolérable suspense va prendre fin et nous allons enfin découvrir quels sont les ninjas qui se sont coltinés le sauvetage -involontaire je précise et imprévu surtout- de Téani...

Petite précision pour la suite : je ne suis vraiment pas l'histoire du manga pour éviter les spoils de ceux qui ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas lire les scanns de la Next Gen (et aussi parce que ça m'arrange je dois l'avouer.)

La pauvre petite va être en situation un peu délicate au début mais vous en faites pas : elle s'adaptera (de toute façon, on lui donne pas le choix)

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Konoha, me voilà ! 

Téani déglutit le plus calmement possible tout en essayant de se convaincre de l'identité de la personne qui lui avait évité un plongeon avec atterissage mortel. Il n'y avait aucun doute : celui qui la regardait le visage légèrement inquiet n'était autre Rock Lee ! Elle ne connaissait personne d'autre susceptible d'arborer de tels sourcils et une tenue verte moulante à part son senseï et en parlant de senseï...Mais après tout son mal de tête lui donnait peut-être des hallucinations...

Un regard derrière le jeune ninja lui permit de voir qu'apparemment toute la team était là : Neji Hyuuga, Ten Ten et l'inimitable Maïto Gaï...ou "l'ornithorynque endimanché" si elle se référait aux propos de son frère Kisame. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se pincer pour vérifier l'exactitude de ce qu'elle voyait : tout cela avait un air de déjà-vu et elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'aurait pas pu même si elle l'avait voulu.

Lee rejoignit la terre ferme et déposa Téani, encore secouée au pied d'un arbre. Une fois en sécurité, Téani laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : elle était encore vivante et non pas écrasée au sol et le Quatuor d'Oto n'était pas dans le coin...nouveau problème cependant : sa tête continuait à lui faire un mal de chien et elle craignait de devoir fournir une explication quant à la raison de sa chute et surtout...pourquoi elle avait un katana couvert de sang dans la main. C'était le genre de "détail" qui intéressait tout ninja digne de ce nom.

"Ca va mieux ? "demanda de nouveau Lee

Téani hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil à ses "sauveurs". Eux-même ne la quittait pas des yeux et Ten Ten regardait avec beaucoup d'attention le katana de la jeune fille. Impossible de dire en revanche si elle prêtait attention aux marques de sang ou si elle examinait simplement d'un oeil expert l'arme en elle-même.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ?...le meuux serait la vérité mais alors...seulement une partie : on va laisser de côté l'Akatsuki et compagnie pour l'instant._

"Qui es-tu ? continua Lee

-Je...je m'appelle Téani"

_On va laisser le nom de famille de côté pour l'instant : pas sûre que Gaï ait gardé un bon souvenir des Hoshigaki si je me réfère au manga..._

"Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivée ? continua le fauve de Konoha

-J'ai...été attaqué par des ninjas d'Oto qui voulaient m'embarquer pour voir leur maître, j'ai pas voulu suivre, il y a un gars qui m'a coincé avec une toile et je lui ai coupé un bras en voulant l'éloigner mais je visais pas son bras en plus et il a voulu me poignarder avec un kunaï parce qu'il a pas apprécié et..."

La jeune fille avait tout sorti d'une traite et, à court d'air, se força à respirer avant d'achever :

"...et au moment où j'aurais dû être touchée, je me suis retrouvée ailleurs en équilibre sur une branche qui a lâché et je suis tombé et...vous êtes qui vous ?

_Bon je sais qui c'est mais faut bien jouer le jeu...c'est parti pour les présentations inutiles !_

Avec enthousiasme, Lee entreprit de prendre une pose "nice guy" combiné à un sourire éclatant pour lui donner son nom suivit de près par son maître :

"Je m'appelle Rock Lee, chuunin de Konoha !

-Maïto Gaï, juunin de Konoha !"

_pitié...pas la pose "nice guy" ! C'est encore pire de la voir en vrai !_

De façon beaucoup plus conventionnelle, les deux autres membres de l'équipe se présentèrent à leur tour :

"-Neji Hyuuga, jounin...

-Je m'appelle Ten Ten et je suis chuunin comme Lee."

Gaï, beaucoup plus sérieux, reprit l'interrogatoire :

"Tu dis que tu avais des shinobis d'Oto aux trousses mais pourquoi ?

-Si je le savais...remarquez je suis certaine que c'est pas rassurant mais à part ça, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Gaï-sensei, on l'emmène à Konoha ? demanda Neji, de toute façon la mission est terminée...

-Oui...il vaut mieux que ce soit Tsunade-sama qui tire cette histoire au clair...des ninjas d'Oto au pays du feu...si c'est vrai, leurs motifs doivent être sérieux ! Tu peux te déplacer sans problème?" demanda-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la jeune fille

_"si c'est vrai ?" bien sûr que c'est vrai ! J'ai failli être coupé en deux alors j'ai pas trop la tête à inventer à inventer un mensonge pareil !!_

"Oui...je vous suis."

Téani se releva et nettoya son katana avec un morceau de tissu puis elle le remit dans son fourreau. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision en leur racontant l'attaque mais à présent, elle allait devoir assumer.

_Kisame-nii-san va sûrement s'inquiéter...et je préfère ne pas penser à la réaction du chef s'ils apprennent l'attaque et qu'en prime je vais à Konoha...Bah, je pourrais sans doute repartir après. En attendant, va falloir préparer une histoire potable qui soit vraie mais en laissant l'Akatsuki et compagnie de côté..._

Le petit groupe coupa à travers bois et rejoignit bientôt une route. Il était évident que les ninjas la surveillaient mais après tout c'était normal : vu la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés et le récit qu'elle leur avait fait, ils avaient de bonnes raisons de rester méfiants, d'autant plus qu'elle était armée. Cependant, ils devaient la croire au moins un peu car ils ne lui avaient pas confiquer son katana ou le reste de ses affaires. Feignant de ne pas remarquer cette surveillance, Téani en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à l'Hokage une fois arrivée à Konoha. Une chose de sûre : elle laisserait de côté son voyage "inter-monde" et ses liens avec Kisame et l'Akatsuki...En ce qui concernait Oto, elle-même ne savait pas grand chose et si Konoha découvrait les motivations du Sannin déserteur, ce n'est pas elle qui s'en plaindrait !

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à konoha. Curieuse de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un village de ninjas dans la réalité, Téani regardait partout, n'ayantpas assez d'yeux pour tout apercevoir. Sa curiosité amusa Lee qui l'interpella :

"Tu n'es jamais venu dans un village de ninjas avant aujourd'hui ?"

Téani répondit par la négative et retourna à son observation , notamment fascinée par les visages des Hokages sculptés dans la pierre. Elle aperçut même un peu plus loin la team de Kurenaï qui rentrait elle aussi de mission.

_Tout ça en une seule journée...si je savais pas que c'est vrai, je me pinçerai bien le bras !_

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la tour de l'Hokage. Parvenue à l'étage du bureau de l'Hokage, Gaï alla trouver Shizune pour parler d'urgence à Tsunade :

"Avec mon équipe, on a récupéré une jeune fille qui nous a raconté une drôle d'histoire à propos de shinobis d'Oto...

-Je vais voir si Tsunade est réveillée et je reviens...mais je ne promet rien : elle a eu une longue journée et elle ne sera sans doute pas d'humeur, prévint la médic-nin"

_Comment ça "de mauvaise humeur" ?...qu'allais-je donc faire dans cette galère comme disait Molière..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint et les amena à la porte du bureau, avant d'ouvrir, elle les prévint de nouveau : tsunade était d'humeur massacrante, ayant eu beaucoup de paperasserie à régler et ayant en plus, encore une fois perdu au rototo...La médic-nin toqua prudemment :

"Entrez !"

_oulala...pas l'air de bonne humeur "la vieille"_

Avec un peu d'appréhension, Téani suivit le reste de la team, essayant de se cacher derrière Lee pour éviter les foudres de Godaïme.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire que des ninjas d'Oto se balade dans le coin ? Si c'est une blague Gaï, crois-moi je te la ferais regretter ! gronda Tsunade menaçante.

-Ce n'est pas du tout une plaisanterie Hokage-sama."

Le juunin, désigna Téani toujours cachée derrière Lee.

"Nous avons...réceptionné cette jeune fille, Téani, en chute libre et lorsque nous lui avons demandé des explications, elle a dit avoir été poursuivi et attaqué par des gens d'oto...

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu as dit ? demanda Tsunade en faisant signe à Téani d'approcher, racontes toute ton histoire, de toute façon je sens que ça va être long...

-Ca ne sera pas très long Hokage-sama, répondit Téani. Bon, j'étais dans la forêt lorsque trois ninjas du Son me sont tombés dessus et ont voulu m'obliger à les suivre. J'ai tenté de fuir mais un quatrième m'a bloqué avec une sorte de toile et a voulu m'immobiliser. A ce moment, j'ai sorti mon katana pour...enfin, je sais pas trop pourquoi, par réflexe défensif sûrement, même si c'était inutile...Le problème c'est que j'ai coupé un bras à ce ninja et qu'en réaction, il a voulut me tuer...et à ce moment-là, lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais ailleurs et après la branche d'appui a cédé et j'ai eu droit à une chute libre avant que Lee-san ne me rattrape...

-Et...pourquoi ils voulaient t'emmener ?

-Aucune idée...

-Bon maintenant, explique-moi d'où tu viens, qui tu es et pourquoi tu te promènes dans les bois avec un katana et des armes de ninja.

_Je la sentais venir cette question..._

-Là, c'est plus long à expliquer...disons que récemment j'ai découvert que ma famille n'était pas ma vraie famille et j'ai décidé de partir vu que là-bas, même les chiens avaient droit à plus de respect...

_ça c'est bien _vrai_ même si c'était pas dans ce monde..._

-Pour les armes...je me les suis acheté, vu que voyager seule, c'est pas toujours de tout repos...

-D'où viens-tu exactement ?

_C'est vraiment un interrogatoire là...allez, plus qu'à me souvenir de ce livre de géographie de la bibliothèque de l'Akatsuki..._

-Un village paumé du pays de la brume : j'ai utilisé les services de pêcheurs pour venir sur le continent. Le village s'appelle Ekitai mais ça m'étonnerait un peu si vous connaissez : c'est vraiment isolé comme endroit...à part des voyageurs qui se trompaient de route, on avait rarement de la visite..."

Tout ce qu'elle racontait n'était pas faux : il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce village mais Kisame lui en avait parlé lorsque, durant une mission, il y était arrivé par hasard. Selon ses propres mots, c'était vraiment un des lieux les plus cachés du pays, avec les nombreux marais qui l'environnaient. Heureusement qu'elle avait la mémoire des noms...même si on voulait vérifier son histoire, elle doutait que l'Hokage enverrait quelqu'un là-bas pour vérifier.

-Et que peux-tu nous raconter sur ses ninjas d'Oto ?

-...Vous voulez leurs noms ?

-Tu les connais ?

-Si je vous le dis : ils ont un peu discuté entre eux...Le gars aux toiles paralysantes, c'est Kidômaru, il a six bras mais maintenant il en a plus que cinq ...y avait un gros Jirôbo et je sais pas ses capacités...une fille rousse Tayuya qui n'avait qu'une flûte avec elle et enfin le dernier Sakon, je crois, qui avait un truc qui dépassait dans le dos : on aurait dit une tête mais je suppose que c'est autre chose...

-Le quatuor du Son...que font-ils sur ce territoire...murmura Tsunade songeuse

-Pardon ?

-Rien, rien...et tu es certaine de ne pas savoir pourquoi ils te cherchaient ?"

_Elle est vraiment soupçonneuse on dirait...remarque je peux comprendre..._

"Non mais ça doit être important pour leur maître en tout cas...

-Qu'est-ce qui te faite dire ça ?"

Les paroles de Téani avaient attiré l'attention de l'Hokage : tout ce qui concernait Orochimaru pouvait constituer des informations précieuses dans le conflit qui opposait Konoha et Oto.

"C'est la deuxième fois que j'y ai droit...mais la première fois, le ninja était seul. Si je m'en suis tirée, c'est plus par chance qu'autre chose..."

Il y avait une note d'amertume dans la voix étranglée de la jeune fille que Tsunade détecta. Elle comprit que ce coup de chance avait sûrement aussi été un meurtre en état de légitime défense. La Godaïme décida de ne pas insister pour le moment. A présent, il s'agissait de trouver que faire de la jeune fille.

"Tu as des compétences en quoi que ce soit ? Des loisirs ?

-He bien...j'adore les livres et récemment je me suis intéressée aux techniques médicales mais je n'ai pas de métier à proprement parler...

-Comment faisais-tu pour gagner ta vie sur les routes ?"

La voix de l'Hokage se fit de nouveau soupconneuse.

"Je travaillais comme serveuse dans des auberges ou comme cuisinière...ce genre de trucs..."

_Mince j'avais pas pensé à ce problème-là ! Faites qu'elle ne me cherche pas des ennuis : j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui..._

Apparement satisfaite de sa réponse, l'Hokage soupira et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes à ce qu'elle pourrait faire de la jeune fille. L'équipe de Gaï, elle, n'avait pas bronchée et attendait d'éventuels ordres. Téani de son côté se demandait bien comment elle ferait pour retrouver son frère si elle devait rester au village.

_Voyons le bon côté des choses : je suis loin du sadique en chef et je serais sûrement protégée d'une éventuelle troisième agression...enfin je l'espère...foutu mal de tête, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une aspirine !_

"Bon, voilà ce que l'on va faire, décida l'Hokage, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre les motivations d'Orochimaru. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de destination précise alors ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème...Pour le logement, je sais qu'il y a une maison avec plusieurs appartements de libre mais on verra ça demain : pour ce soir, tu dormiras chez Ten Ten..."

La jeune chuunin acquiesa et fit un sourire rassurant à Téani :

"Pas de problèmes quand il y a de la place pour une, il y en a pour deux !"

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, heureuse de voir qu'on ne la traitait pas en criminelle. Au moins, l'Hokage semblait croire ce qu'elle disait...

"Pour le reste, il se fait un peu tard pour tout régler donc nous verrons cela demain matin..., continua Tsunade en baillant ostensiblement, ça me donnera un peu plus de temps pour décider des mesures à prendre. Vous pouvez y aller...dit-elle en les congédiant d'un geste de la main."

Alors que Téani suivait Ten Ten qui commençait à lui expliquer le programme de la soirée, elles croisèrent Kakashi : masque, oeil caché par le bandeau, cheveux gris, bref Kakashi plus vrai que nature. D'après le court dialogue qui suivit avec Neji, il semblait qu'il voulait lui aussi voir l'Hokage. Il venait apparement d'effectuer une mission de reconnaissance avec son équipe- à la grande frustration de Téani, il ne cita pas l'Uchiwa ou Saï ce qui ne l'éclairait pas sur le destin de Sasuke par rapport au serpent d'Oto.Néanmoins, le premier instant de surprise passé- ça commencait à faire beaucoup de persos de manga en une journé- sa première pensée fut pour ce qu'elle considérait comme une incohérence-on est spécialiste de _Naruto_ ou on ne l'est pas.

_Bizarre...Gaï ne l'a pas défié !_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que le juunin était resté dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour que cela ne la concerne pas mais elle songeait néanmoins qu'il y avait une "chance"-ou une malchance selon le point de vue- pour qu'elle soit un des sujets de la conversation en question. Mais après, même si c'était le cas, elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose.

Elle rejoignit Ten Ten qui prenait congé du reste de son équipe et toutes deux retournèrent en ville. Après un petit pasage à Ichiraku- la kunoichi avait été très étonnée d'apprendre que Téani n'avait jamais mangé de ramen- elles finirent par rentrer à l'appartement de Ten Ten. Comme elle l'avait déjà dit, "quand il y a de la place pour une, il y en a pour deux ". L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais aménagé avec goût. Téani nota que de nombreuses armes ornaient les murs et d'autres endroits plus incongrus-sous un coussin par exemple. Elles décidèrent d'installer un matelas dans la chambre pour la jeune fille : Ten Ten, n'avait pas de chambre d'amis et Téani n'avait pas tellement envie de dormir sur le canapé du salon.

Elles se couchèrent rapidement mais passèrent encore un peu de temps à discuter. Mine de rien, cela faisait longtemps que Téani n'avait pas fréquentée de représentante du sexe féminin et elle appréciait d'aborder de nouveau les sujets typiquement féminins- les filles savent de quoi je parle, les garçons non mais c'est normal. La kunoichi se montrait très sympathique avec son invitée et répondit à toutes ses questions sur Konoha tout en lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur son équipe. Téani piqua d'ailleurs un fou rire lorsqu'elle imita Gaï-sensei faisant un de ses discours sur "la fougue de la jeunesse".

Finalement, la fatigue aidant, Ten Ten s'endormit. De son côté, Téani songea à Kisame et aux autres de l'Akatsuki : elle espérait seulement ne pas attirer d'ennuis à son frère par sa disparition et qu'il ne commettrait pas d'erreurs. De toute façon, il ne serait pas ninja s'il commettait des erreurs. Cela lui faisait un peu de peine de prendre un nouveau départ sur des bases faussées mais malgré la gentillesse de Ten Ten à son égard, elle avait des doutes sur sa réaction éventuelle si elle se laissait aller à quelques confidences sur son identité complète et ses récentes fréquentations avec des nukenins.

_On verra bien où tout cela me mène : je n'ai pas le choix et je n'ai aucune prise sur les évènements...et cela continuera tant que je ne saurais pas ce que me veux le sadique d'Oto...à moi, de faire en sorte que ça change_

Sur cette dernière pensée optimiste, elle s'endormit enfin.

* * *

Naruto : On m'a toujours pas vu !! Et par contre on a vu Gros-Sourcils ! Le manga s'appelle Naruto tu sais ? JE suis le héros de... 

Me : Chut

N : Mais...

M : CHUT !Le manga s'appelle peut-être Naruto mais la fic c'est pas un roman a ta gloire !

Naruto : ça devrait...

Moi : t'as dit quelque chose ?(sort un assortiment d'armes dont des couteaux de cuisine)

Naruto : rien...du...tout pense : cette fille est une sadique !


	11. Tour d'horizon

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai prévu un "tour d'horizon" des différents protagonistes qui gravitent autour de Téani c'est-à-dire, Oto, Konoha et Akatsuki. Pour Oto, ça aide à donner quelques lumières sur le mystérieux personnage qui semble la repérer avec autant de facilité...Arakasi à côté, c'est un amateur ! (enfin j'espère que j'arriverais à faire passer cette opinion parmi mon lectorat)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tour d'horizon 

_A Oto, dans un des nombreux repaires d'Orochimaru..._

Les quatre du Son n'avait mis que deux jours pour rentrer, en dépit de leur rencontre avec une patrouille de ninjas de Konoha à leur passage de la frontière. Orochimaru ne serait déjà pas satisfait de leur échec, il valait donc mieux se dépêcher de l'informer pour éviter qu'il ne soit plus furieux encore. Les quatre ninjas ignoraient pourquoi ils avaient dû aller à ce village du pays du feu pour récupérer cette fille. Orochimaru leur avait seulement dit qu'ils devraient y trouver une fille utilisant sans doute des techniques basiques telle la métamorphose pour se cacher et qu'ils devaient la lui ramner vivante et en bon état.

Après quelques jours d'observation, ils avaient repéré leur cible : bien qu'elle change son apparence à chaque passage, elle avait omis de modifier sa démarche et ses gestes : l'intercepter aurait dû être un jeu d'enfant normalement... Mais rien n'avait fonctionnée comme prévu. Après l'avoir coincé, elle avait réussi à blesser Kidômaru et à lui faire son sang-froid au point qu'ils avaient tous cru -Kidômaru le premier- que ce coup la tuerait. Sauf que le kunaï ne l'avait jamais atteinte...c'était peut-être à sa façon de disparaître que maître Orochimaru s'intéressait mais cela ne les regardaient pas : ils écoutaient et exécutaient, un point c'est tout.

A leur arrivée, c'est Kabuto qui les "accueillit".

"...vous avez échoué ?

-Tais-toi, répondit sèchement Kidômaru, cette fille nous a glissé entre les doigts en disparaissant d'un coup !

-...et en laissant une marque de son passage on dirait, répliqua calmement le médic-nin en fixant le bras mutilé du ninja"

Le groupe garda le silence : on ne leur avait pas précisé que la cible pouvait disparaître, même immobilisée : avec des informations plus précises, ils auraient réussi ! Si seulement Orochimaru-sama leur en avait plus dit...mais son nouveau conseiller lui avait enjoint la discrétion !

**_Maudit Usotsuki_** songea le Quartet du Son dans un bel ensemble.Depuis l'arrivée de cet individu, le maître avait des intérêts étranges et avait même renoncé à essayer de récupérer Sasuke Uchiwa comme corps. Or le temps pressait : il aurait bientôt besoin d'un autre corps ! Au lieu de ça, il s'acharnait sur une gamine sortit de nulle part.

C'est à tout cela que songeait les quatre shinobis lorsque Kabuto les introduisit dans une pièce où Orochimaru menait une de ses expériences. Et ce Usotsuki était là aussi.

"Kabuto m'a dit que vous aviez échoué... commença Orochimaru

-Maître, coupa Tayuya- elle savait le rique qu'elle prenait mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que la faute retombe sur eux-, maître il y avait des paramètres dont nous n'étions pas informé ! Elle a littéralement disparu sous nos yeux ! Et ce n'était pas une technique de permutation ! Nous l'avons ensuite cherché mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace !"

Orochimaru ne répondit rien. Il se tourna contrarié vers son "conseiller" qui était resté dans l'ombre :

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le conseiller prit son temps pour répondre et Tayuya en profita pour l'examiner de nouveau. L' homme avait une apparence pour le moins étrange : impossible de le décrire car son physique se modifiait constamment selon son humeur. Seuls ses yeux violets restaient les mêmes. Pour l'instant, il ressemblait à un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux blond longs avec un visage aux traits finement dessinés. Son sourire cruel et moqueur démentissait la bonne impression qu'il pouvait donner.

-...on dirait que la petite garce utilise déjà ses capacités sans le savoir...mais pour utiliser une téléportation, elle devait au moins être en danger de mort...

-Ku, ku, ku...elle a des pouvoirs intéresants on dirait...où est-elle à présent ?reprit-il d'une voix impatiente"

Kidômaru s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement : Orochimaru n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mettre au clair cette histoire de "danger de mort". Il observa attentivement le "conseiller" qui avait femé les yeux, semblant se concentrer. Il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait cette technique mais aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle avait permis de repérer par deux fois leur cible. Kamatsu, qui avait été envoyé la première fois avait sans doute échoué : on n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis son dernier message signalant que la cible était bien au lieu indiqué. Et ils avaient à leut tour échoué bien que les indications d'Usotsuki ait été exact.

**_Il n'y aura pas de troisième échec !_**

Usotsuki fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il rompit sa concentration :

"Je l'ai repéré...mais elle est à Konoha.

-Cela risque d'être beaucoup plus compliqué à présent...murmura Orochimaru plus pour lui-même que pour ses auditeurs

-Je m'en charge, déclara simplement le conseiller avec un sourire inquiétant, j'ai des...moyens que vous n'avez pas pour la ramener...ce sera intéressant si ses capacités latentes commençe à se manifester. Une proie à ma hauteur..."

Le quatuor du Son sentit un froid soudain envahir la pièce : cet homme n'était pas normal, aucun doute.

_**Il n'est peut-être même pas humain**_ se corrigea Sakon lorsque son "animal de compagnie" le rejoignit en grondant.

Cette bête devait être un croisement monstruex : c'était un chien noir énorme aux crocs luisants et très longs. Son arme la pus redoutable restait néanmoins sa queue reptilienne d'écailles noires terminé par un dard venimeux, un peu à la façon des scorpions. Une machine à tuer qui donnait une idée de la cruauté de son maître car des deux, c'était bien le maître qui restait le plus menaçant.

Orochimaru congédia le groupe après avoir lançé un regard de mauvais augure à Kidômaru : il n'avait finalement pas oublié la raison qui avait poussé les pouvoirs de sa proie à se manifester.

"Quels sont ses autres pouvoirs ? demanda Orochimaru d'une voix où perçait une certaine avidité

-J'ignore leur étendue réelle : elle ne les utilise pas sciemment et ignore même leur existence : autrement elle saurait les cacher et je ne pourrais pas la repérer comme je le fais...mais il faut agir vite : les débutants ayant un Don peuvent souffrir de violents maux de tête lorsqu'ils ne le maîtrise pas et même en mourir. Et vu son potentiel...cette dernière option est tout à fait envisageable.

-Dis-moi...pourquoi m'aides-tu à la récupérer ? Ayant le même type de capacité, vous devez avoir des liens de sang et tu sais parfaitement que je ne serais pas très "doux" avec elle."

Usotsuki resta silencieux un moment, caressant son monstre d'une main distraite.

"C'est une bâtarde...et je hais les bâtards, répondit-il d'une voix vibrante de haine et de dégoût, son père s'est mêlé à un être qui nous est inférieurs alors que notre Don doit rester dans les familles déjà existantes...nos capacités similaires ne sont pas un lien de sang et je n'aurais donc aucun remord à la tuer. La solution qui consiste à vous la livrer m'est donc égale.

Orochimaru sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse étrange. Usotsuki parlait toujours de ses techniques comme d'un don mais impossible de savoir pourquoi. Mais tant que ce pouvoir devenait sien, quelle importance ? songea le Sannin en sortant de la pièce.

**_Pauvre imbécile...tu crois vraiment que je te sers ? Alors que c'est moi qui te manipules ! Elle sera un excellent appât et je me fiches bien de ce que tu lui feras d'elle. Du moment que je parviens à mes fins..._**

* * *

Konoha, bureau de l'Hokage... 

Tsunade avait fait venir Kakashi et Gaï pour essayer de faire le point à propos des infomations apportés par Téani et ce qu'il savait déjà d'Orochimaru. La jeune fille lui avait semblé sincère même si elle avait l'impression persistante qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Tout d'abord, il fallait vérifier les informations données et cela pouvait prendre du temps. L'Hokage étouffa un nouveau baillement.

**_Et dire que je croyais ma journée terminée..._**

"Quoi de neuf sur la frontière Kakashi ?

-Je peux confirmer qu'il y a eu du mouvement et une patrouille a fait un rapport pour signaler le passage en force de ninjas du Son.

-Pour rentrer sur le territoire de Konoha ? Alors que nous sommes en guerre ?

-Non...pour en sortir. Leur rapport confirme également l'identité de ces ninjas : c'était bien le Quatuor du Son. Le rapport ne précise pas si l'un d'eux était blessé...mais si les autres informations concordent, nous n'avons pas de raison de douter de l'axactitude de celle-ci.

-...Ca n'a pas de sens ! Pour résumer, nous avons sur les bras une vagabonde, n'ayant à première vue aucune capacité particulière, qui a échappé à Orochimaru, lequel veut lui mettre la main dessus au point de forcer la frontière qui est pourtant particulièrement surveillée ! s'exclama Tsunade agaçée

-C'est cela Hokage-sama, répondit calmement Gaï, et j'ajouterais qu'il faudrait peut-être décider que faire d'elle. S'il la recherche, ce n'est sans doute pas de bon augure pour sa sécurité. Elle ne doit pas repartir de Konoha tant que nous ne sommes pas certains qu'Orochimaru a renoncé.

-Bon...il y a un appartement de libre dans un immeuble du quartier ouest. Toma, un médic-nin très compétent y habite aussi, il pourra lui donner un coup de main pour son installation et l'aider à s'acclimater. Et pour l'occuper...

-Je crois qu'une librairie du centre-ville recherche une vendeuse, ça pourrait faire l'affaire, proposa Kakashi

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Tsunade

-J'y vais de temps en temps...**_pour acheter Icha Icha Paradise..._**

-Gaï, tu pourras la garder à l'oeil avec ton équipe ? Vu que c'est vous qui l'avez récupéré, elle voudra sans doute garder le contact...

-Bien Hokage-sama...cela signifie qu'on la met sous surveillance ?

-Non, ça signifie que nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'informations pour nous permettre de la laisser disparaître dans la nature, dans notre intérêt...et dans le sien. Elle est libre de ses mouvements mais il faut éviter qu'elle sorte du village. J'en informerai les gardes.

-Sasuke risque de s'intéresser à cette histoire, soupira Kakashi, depuis qu'Orochimaru a tenté de le rallier pour le prendre comme corps il y a quelques années, il le déteste presqu'autant qu'Itachi...

-Alors évitez d'ébruiter l'affaire, répliqua la Godaïme, je n'ai pas envie de devoir enfermer Sasuke simplement pour être certaine qu'il ne veuille connaître la vérité en allant directement voir à la source du problème. Orochimaru aura bientôt besoin d'un nouveau corps et il n'a pas totalement renoncé à prendre celui de Sasuke aux dernières nouvelles.

-Il sait sans doute déjà tout ce qu'il y a savoir, intervint Gaï, les teams se réunissent souvent le soir sur un terrain d'entraînement ou Ichiraku pour discuter surtout après des missions un peu longues : Neji et Lee ont sûrement parlé de cette histoire. Vous ne leur avez pas demandé de garder l'affaire secrète..."

Tsunade se surprit à maudire pour la trente-quatrième fois de la journée le jour où elle avait accepté d'être Hokage. D'habitude, elle s'arrêtait à vingt fois et elle en venait à rêver du jour où Naruto parviendrait à réaliser son rêve...C'était vraiment une journée très longue.

De leur côté, les deux jounins avaient aussi l'impression que cette affaire sentait les ennuis à plein nez : Gaï ne lança même pas de défi à son rival de toujours lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la tour de l'Hokage. Ils préférèrent aller s'assurer que si Sasuke était déjà au courant de cette histoire, il n'était pas aller harceler la nouvelle venue pour connaître le fin mot de tout cela.

* * *

_Akatsuki, quelque part au pays du feu..._

Arakasi avait bien obligé de l'admettre : impossible de retrouver la soeur de Kisame. Au bout d'un laps de temps raisonnablement long, il était parti au village chercher des informations. Il était difficilement concevable qu'elle s'en aille après ses avertissements d'autant plus que Kisame était son seul repère actuel.

Une rapide enquête lui avait permis de retrouver sa piste. D'autres traces indiquaient une poursuite. Il avait retrouvé les sacs de course abandonnés mais aucune indication sur la localisation de la jeune fille. En revanche, il y avait eu du sang de versé bien que ce ne soit pas le sien : les morceaux de peau trouvées n'avaient pas le même grain de peau. Elle ne s'était donc pas laissé faire mais rien ne permettait de dire comment elle avait pu s'échapper car sa fuite ne faisait presqu'aucun doute : il n'y avait pas trace de lutte sur la piste du retour emprunté par les aggresseurs, ni de trace d'un poids mort de transporté. Plus inquiétant cependant, le chemin de retour pris par les attaquants allait en direction de l'est...en direction d'Oto.

**_Comment annoncer cela à Kisame...il risque de se montrer irraisonnable...dans le meilleur des cas_**

"JE VAIS TUER CE MAUDIT SERPENT IMMEDIATEMENT ET ON VERRA S IL CONTINUE CE GENRE DE MANIGANCES QUAND J EN AURAIS FINI AVEC LUI !! JE VAIS LE..."

A première vue, considérèrent les membres de l'Akatsuki, la réaction de Kisame restait en-dessous de ce que l'on pouvait craindre. Itachi, qui connaissait bien son coéquipier savait qu'il prenait son rôle de grand frère très- trop- au sérieux et que la perte de sa soeur l'enrageait d'autant plus que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il état absent au moment où Téani aurait eu besoin de lui. D'un autre côté, il restait fort probable que le convaincre d'attendre d'avoir d'autres informations sur la situation réelle de sa soeur soit une affaire quelque peu difficile.

Par sécurité, ils s'étaient tous légèrement écarté du nukenin de Kiri : il avait dégainé Samehada et semblait avoir dans l'idée de s'en servir pour se défouler. Le tout était de ne pas se trouver entre l'objet du défoulement et lui. Et puis ses hurlements et les menaces qu'il proférait n'avaient rien de rassurantes même si elle s'adressaient uniquement au Sannin.

Kisame était furieux, c'est vrai, mais surtout inquiet. Il savait parfaitement que Téani ne constituait aux yeux d'Arakasi qu'un élément mineur sans capacité intéressante quoique intriguant et qu'il ne le lui donnerait pas carte blanche pour la chercher. C'était d'autant plus compréhensible qu'il n'y avait aucune piste à disposition pour orienter d'éventuelles recherches. Deux possibilités : soit elle était quelque part au âys du feu, soit elle était déjà Oto. Aucune des deux hypothèses ne plaisaient à Kisame : Konha n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes relations avec Kiri et encore moins avec les Hoshigaki depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser des shinobis de la feuillle.

**_Je ne l'ai retrouvé que pour mieux la perdre...imouto-san, je suis certain que tu es vivante...et je te jure que je saurais te retrouver !_**

Lorsque Kisame se fut un peu calmé -c'est-à-dire beaucoup plus tard, Arakasi le convoqua de nouveau avec Itachi. Comme il s'y attendait, le chef de l'Akatsuki ne voulait pas le laisser ratisser le pays du feu. Les deux nukenins partaient pour le pays du son : l'attitude d'Orochimaru était trop provocatrice pour que ses plans puissent inquiéter l'Akatsuki. La chasse aux bijjus était donc suspendue car la guerre Oto-Konoha risquait de monter d'un cran et de gêner leur manoeuvres. Là où Kisame dû faire un effort pour ne pas laisser tomber sa mâchoire, c'est lorsqu'il leur expliqua que Deidara serait envoyé en solo pour envoyer pour espionner Konoha pour voir si eux en savait plus sur les plans d'Otoou bien s'il pouvait éventuellement trouver la jeune fille.

Deidara n'était pas précisément la personne la plus qualifiée en matière de discrétion...sa dernière mission de ce type s'étant soldé par un séisme et une déforestation massive à Iwa.

* * *

_En un lieu indéterminé_

"Je vous assure qu'il y a quelqu'un dont le Don s'est manifesté ! C'est la deuxième fois !

-Je veux bien te croire mais tu ne crois pas avoir fait une erreur ? Deux téléportations en si peu de temps...personne ne peut faire ça sans un minimum de maîtrise ! Tu dois te tromper...

-Il faut envoyer quelqu'un la récupérer je vous dis !

-La ?

-C'est une fille : sa trace est très claire. Elle ne cache pas ses facultés...elle doit même ignorer qu'elle en a !

-Ignorer qu'elle peut se téléporter ? Ca me semble peu probable...Nous avons suffisamment à faire pour garder ce lieu, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer des gens s'assurer de tes dires.

-Et si c'est la fille de Keyoke ? Ca pourrait expliquer une manifestation aussi brutale : si c'est le cas, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, comme par exemple pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas repéré plus tôt. Et si elle n'apprend pas à maîtriser ses facultés...c'est la mort qui l'attend tôt ou tard !

-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse !"

La voix qui avait répondu la dernière semble cependant nettement troublée. Après un temps de réflexion, elle reprit la parole.

"Tu as gagné...où est-elle ?

-Konoha, le village des ninjas du pays du feu. Du moins pour l'instant.

-Nous enverrons quelqu'un...mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il faut remettre la main sur Usotsuki : alors cesse de te focaliser sur cette fille et trouve-moi ce traître avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable !

-Je vais essayer..."

* * *

Bien loin de s'imaginer qu'elle attirait l'atttention, Téani s'apprêtait à commencer sa première journée au village de la Feuille. 

_Encore un changement...à croire qu'il faut toujours que quelque chose me tombe dessus...ou que ce soit moi qui tombe d'ailleurs._

* * *

J'ai essayé une narration un peu différente, histoire de mettre en place les différents "camps" mais j'espère que vous continuez à accrocher à cette histoire. Je vais repasser à mon style de narration habituelle pour la suite. Une review, même critique reste toujours la bienvenue.

Bonne nouvelle : je ne vous harcelerai plus pour trouver le futur lover de Téani : c'est enfin chose faite ! Plus qu'à finir de ficeler l'intrigue amoureuse pour l'intégrer à toute l'histoire : pas envie non plus d'y passer dix chapitres et d'en oublier le reste de l'histoire...vous aurez donc la joie de ne plus être harceler par mes messages d'appel à l'aide !


	12. Adaptation

Que dire...à part que l'intrigue en elle-même va connaître une petite pause sauf peut-être à la fin du chapitre et que Téani va avoir le béguin pour un shinobi...et pas sûr que ce soit celui que je lui réserve ! (comment ça ça vous avance pas beaucoup ce que je raconte ? Mais c'est fait exprès ! niark, niark, niark...)

Petite annonce : quelqu'un aurait-il (elle) le courage de devenir mon (ma) critique et bêta ?Je crains un peu que certains chapitres ne soient passables et j'ai besoin d'être rassurée (autatrice en mode yeux de chibi on)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Adaptation 

Lorsque Téani se leva, Ten Ten était déjà prête et en train de déjeuner.

"Bien dormie ?

-Ca a été...répondit la jeune fille en baîllant, mais je n'aurais pas refuser de faire encore la grasse matinée."

Le repas fut silencieux car les deux jeunes filles, Téani en tête, n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réveillées il faut dire. Finalement, alors qu'elles achevaient de nettoyer la table, Ten Ten lui expliqua le programme de la journée :

"J'ai une mission de prévue aujourd'hui avec mon équipe mais avant je t'emmenerais au bureau de l'Hokage. Elle aura surement décidé de ce qu'il convient de faire...Après, hé bien, je suppose qu'elle demandera à quelqu'un de te chaperonner, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire

-Tu sais je suis une grande fille Ten Ten ! J'ai quand même réussi à me débrouiller jusqu'à présent et je n'ai pas envie de déranger de trop. La Godaïme a sans doute autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de mes ennuis...

-Sauf que tes ennuis ont un rapport avec Oto et que c'est aussi un de nos ennuis, lui rappela la maîtresse d'armes

-Ca, je ne risque pas de l'oublier...

-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Ten Ten en voyant la mine sombre de sa nouvelle amie, on ne va pas t'enfermer non plus ! Tu n'es pas prisonnière après tout ! Et puis si tu restes un peu, je pourrais te présenter aux autres équipes et te montrer tout le village ! D'ailleurs, ce soir, je te réquisitionnes pour aller à Ichiraku ! Je n'ai pas vu les autres hier soir alors il va falloir se rattraper ! Neji et Lee seront sans doute de la partie.

-Réquisitionner ? A vos ordres chef ! plaisanta Téani en mimant le garde-à-vous"

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent ensuite toutes deux de rire, laissant de côté tout sujet désagréable. Ten Ten appréciait beaucoup Téani. Bien qu'elle la connaisse peu, elle savait juger les gens et pour elle, même si Téani faisait preuve de force de caractère, il y avait une angoisse qui revenait souvent chez elle, bien qu'elle s'efforce de la dissimuler. De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses. La meilleure en était qu'elle portait encore ses armes avec elle.

**_Se savoir pourchassée ne doit pas être facile surtout quand on en ignore la raison..._**

Ten Ten avait raison sur un point : Téani songeait sans cesse à ces attaques répétées à son encontre dont elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre les raisons mais, tout autant, elle craignait de devoir se cacher derrière des mensonges en taisant son nom et ses liens avec les membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle aussi aimait bien la kunoichi et elle se sentait en sécurité à Konoha mais ce n'était pas sa place. D'un autre côté, seul Kisame la reliait à l'Akatsuki et elle ne s'y sentait pas plus à l'aise malgré les attentions de son frère et les plaisanteries de Deidara qui la détendait.

_Quelle conduite dois-je adopter ? Essayer de retrouver Kisame au plus vite et rejoindre la caverne ou rester ici en attendant d'en savoir plus sur les intentions de Face-de-serpent ? Et si jamais Kisame ou un autre de l'Akatsuki traîne dans le coin...je dois faire quoi ?_

L'arrivée de Lee et Neji qui étaient venus les chercher l'empêcha de mener plus loin ses pensées.

"Salut Ten Ten ! Bonjour Téani ! lança Lee joyeusement avec sa "fougue de la jeunesse" caractéristique

-Oh bonjour, lui répondit la jeune fille.

Puis hésitante, elle poursuivit : au fait...merci pour hier. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je crois bien que je n'aurais pas réussi à m'en sortir et je...

-Ce n'est rien, la coupa Lee en souriant devant la mine gênée de la jeune fille, on n'allait pas passer sans rien faire quand même ! Un ninja doit protéger les personnes en difficulté après tout.

-C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, je correspondait tout à fait la définition "être en difficulté", plaisanta Téani rassurée par l'attitude du shinobi"

Elle s'aperçut alors que Neji et Ten Ten étaient déjà sortis.

"Mince, ils auraient pu attendre !"

Fébrilement, elle saisit son sac pour les rejoindre au plus vite. Le rire de Lee la prit au dépourvu et elle se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

-Je ne te conseille pas de te presser pour les rejoindre. Tu as peut-être remarquer que Neji est assez ...réservé et se montre peu expansif...

-Et ?"

Téani ne voyait pas du tout où Lee voulait en venir mais vu le sourire éclatant du jeune homme, ce devait être quelque chose d'amusant.

"Ten Ten ne te l'a pas dit ?

-De quoi ?

-Ils sortent ensemble mais ils aiment rester discrets. Môssieur a une réputation à tenir après tout !

-Ten Ten...et Neji ?

_Cette fois, c'est sûr : le manga correspond pas à la réalité ! C'est Quentin qui serait pas content, Ten Ten était une de ses kunoichis préférées !_

La jeune fille s'efforça de masquer sa surprise. Dans les fictions qu'elle lisait, ce couple était assez courant mais de le savoir réel, c'était autre chose ! Après avoir bredouillé plusieurs fois, elle finit par formuler une phrase compréhénsible :

"Donc...on les rejoint...mais pas trop vite si j'ai bien compris ?dit-elle avec un sourire rusé

-Tout à fait. En fait, on peut même utiliser un raccourci...et on aura une vue imprenable du village !

-Raccourci ?

-Tu sais te déplacer par les toits ?"

Téani eut un nouveau sourire : "Figures-toi Lee-kun, que lorsque je ne tombe pas comme une pierre, je suis capble de me déplacer d'arbre en d'arbre. Les toits,ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus dur."

_Surtout que j'ai eu de bons professeurs..._

Lee eut un hochement de tête appréciateur : "Des voyageuses civiles qui se déplacent comme les ninjas...on en apprend tous les jours !"

Mais arrivé sur le toit de l'immeuble de la kunoichi, Téani du bien s'avouer qu'elle s'était un peu avancée. Sa chute était trop récente pour qu'elle n'appréhende pas un peu ce style de déplacement et elle fut même prise d'un léger vertige. Voyant son mouvement de recul, Lee lui proposa de prendre un chemin plus conventionnel mais avec son entêtement coutumier, elle refusa.

Le premier saut fut le plus dur mais une fois ce premier pas de franchi, sa peur disparut. C'était même plutôt agréable de se déplacer, en sentant le vent sur son visage et de pouvoir voir Konoha "vu du ciel".

Bien qu'ils aient pris leur temps, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent vite devant la tour de l'Hokage et durent attendre que les deux tourtereaux quelques minutes pendant lesquels ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Téani remarqua vite qu'en dépit de son look très "particulier" et de son énergie débordante, Lee était un garçon vraiment très gentil. Il lui parla de son rêve, de Gaï-sensei qui était selon lui "le meilleur des professeurs", de Sakura "qui était l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle verrait ce soir ".

Sur ces entrefaites, les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent à leut tour. S'ils furent surpris de voir que Lee et Téani étaient déjà sur place, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

"Bon, c'est là qu'on te laisse, déclara Ten Ten lorsqu'ils se furent retrouvés, on rentrera sûrement vers 20h. Disons qu'on se retrouve à la demie à Ichiraku, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème...chef , répondit Téani en se rappelant leur discussion de ce matin...bon, je vais y aller : je ne sais pas de quelle humeur est Godaïme mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux éviter de la faire attendre."

Après un dernier au revoir, elle se sépara du groupe pour enter dans la tour et monta à l'étage du bureau de Tsunade.

_J'ai l'impression de me jeter dans la gueule du lion bien que dans ce cas, ce soit plutôt dans celle de la limace..._

S'attendant à tout, elle frappa doucement à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez ! s'égosilla l'Hokage, et ça a intérêt à être important !"

Après s'être remise de cette agression auditive un peu trop matinale à son goût, Téani entra et fit face à une Tsunade passablement énervée qui, de toute évidence, était endormie avant que les coups de la jeune fille ne la réveille

"Vous m'aviez demandé de passer, se justifia-t-elle, mais si vous êtes occupée, je peux...

-Non, non, ça va...je suis simplement débordée alors voyons..."

Tsunade prit un papier qu'elle consulta quelques instants.

"Bien, voilà ce que je te propose : tu vas emménager dans un immeuble du quartier ouest et pour pouvoir subvenir à tes besoins et t'occuper, tu pourrais faire un emploi de vendeuse dans une libraire : j'ai demandé au patron, il est d'accord. Ca te va ?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Qui dit librairie, dit livres...tu parles que j'acceptes !... Et avoir un appart' pour moi seule...vendu !_

"J'emménages et je commence le travail quand ? demanda-t-elle enthousiaste"

Tsunade sourit devant la bonne volonté de Téani :

"Tu as l'air motivée...tant mieux puisque, pour répondre à ta question, tu emménages tout de suite. Pour ton travail, tu iras à l'adresse indiquée sur cette feuille cet après-midi pour un premier contact. Mais avant, je t'ai trouvé un guide..."

Tsunade se leva et après avoir ouvert la porte du bureau interpella Shizune. Téani n'entendit pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais vit Shizune acquieser et lui répondre qu'elle reviendrait dans dix minutes. Satisfaite, Godaïme revint à son bureau et prit un autre papier qu'elle étudia attentivement tandis que la jeune fille patientait, un peu nerveuse.

"Dites-moi Tsunade-sama, vous avez une idée de la façon dont j'ai pu échapper à Oto ?

-...pour être franche, la réponse est non. J'aurais été tenté de penser que c'était une invention mais vu que le reste de ton histoire semble confirmer par nos informations, cela est sans doute vrai. Si c'était un mensonge, ce serait quand même un peu gros à avaler. A ce sujet, inutile de t'inquiéter et de venir tous les jours à ce sujet. Si j'ai du neuf, je t'informerais : après tout tu es la première concernée.

**_Mais cela ne signifie pas forcément que nous te dirons tout...cela dépendra de ce que tu nous as cachés ou pas._**

-Bien Tsunade-sama...et merci de faire tout cela pour moi. Seule, je ne sais combien de temps j'aurais tenu face à ces gens."

Shizune revint à cet instant, un autre shinobi sur ses talons. Brun aux yeux noirs, il portait l'uniforme habituel des ninjas. C'était apparement un homme d'une vingtaime d'années qui semblait dynamique. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un professeur, d'un simple chunin ou, plus inquiétant, d'un interrogateur à la Ibiki Il fit un sourire timide à la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas la raison de sa venue.

"Voilà Toma Ishi, précisa Tsunade voyant le visage interrogateur de la jeune fille. c'est un médic-nin mais plus important, c'est aussi ton futur voisin de palier. Il sera aussi ton guide et t'aidera à emménager.

-En ce qui concerne l'emménagement Hokage-sama, ce sera vite fait : toutes mes affaires tiennent dans un sac..."

Puis se tournant vers le nouveau venu, Téani lui adressa un signe de tête et se présenta : "Bonjour, je m'appelle Téani. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance Toma-san.

-Pitié, ne me vouvoie pas, s'exclama le-dit Toma en roulant exagérement des yeux, j'ai l'impresssion d'être un vieux croûlant ! - je ne parle pas de vous Tsunade-sama précisa-t-il précipitamment. Heureux aussi de faite ta connaissance. Ca me plait d'avoir enfin une voisine et si en plus c'est une jolie fille, je suis doublement preneur !"

_On dirait que je suis tombé sur un Deidara numéro deux...ça me fera un entraînement supplémentaire en aïkido_

"Ne te fie pas à son attitude, lui souffla Shizune en se penchant vers la jeune fille, c'est plutôt un garçon reservé en temps normal mais il exagère toujours quand il est avec des gens qu'il ne connaît pas. En réalité, c'est un vrai gentleman.

-Bon, si nous allions à cet appartement ? proposa Toma qui avait repris son sérieux. "

Peu de temps après, il était sorti du bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci avait remis à la jeune fille une somme suffisante pour subsister un bon mois, pour "ses premiers frais".

Toma la guida à travers un dédale de rues, en profitant pour lui montrer les différents magasins et l'académie des ninjas qui étaient sur leur chemin. Il était bavard mais ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans son rôle de guide.

Après un quart d'heure environ, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble de quatre étages.

"Et voici ton nouveau foyer, déclara-t-il d'un ton un peu grandiloquent puis reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta, en revanche, j'espère que tu aimes les escaliers, parce que nous sommes au dernier étage c'est-à-dire au quatrième étage.

-Ca me fera de l'exercice, rétorqua simplement la jeune fille

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi au début mais attend de devoir rentrer complètement épuisée et tu souhaiteras habiter au rez-de-chaussée !

-Qui sont les autres locataires ?

-Des civils : la plupart sont des familles nombreuses : j'espère que tu aimes les enfants parce que personnellement, j'ai voulu plus d'une fois en tuer un lorsqu'ils se mettaient à brailler en pleine nuit...ah oui, j'ai oublié : l'isolation n'est pas terrible. A part ça, les autres locataires sont plutôt sympas. Maintenant, allons jeter un coup d'oeil à ton appartement."

Comme Toma l'avait dit, il y avait quatre étages à monter et Téani fut forcé d'admettre que ce genre d'exercice pourrait s'avérer pénible par la suite.

_Ils connaissent pas l'ascenseur ici ?...oh misère, encore un étage et c'est fini..._

Essouflée, elle atteignit finalement le dernier palier.

"Toujours convaincue qu'il s'agit d'un "bon exercice" ?, la taquina le médic-nin

-Si on regardait la tête de mon appart plutôt que de parler de ça, grommela Téani en souriant malgré tout."

Toma lui tendit les clés et elle ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était pas un palace mais l'appartement lui plaisait : elle aurait été bien ingrate d'aller faire une réclamation alors qu'on lui mettait à disposition gratuitement !

C'était un petit studio qui outre un salon-salle àmanger auquel on accédait dès qu'on entrait, comportait une petite cuisine, une salle de bians assez spacieuse et une chambre ensoleillée. Il y avait même un petit bureau. Le tout était aménagée avec des meubles classiques et fonctionnels mais après tout, elle pourrait bien s'occuper de la décoration plus tard.

"Ca te plaît ?

-Oh oui ! Surtout que c'est la première fois que j'ai un espace pour moi seule !"

Sa joie n'était pas feinte : dans son ancien monde, elle ne pouvait jamais être tranquille dans sa chambre avec son demi-frère qui venait sans cesse l'agacer et à l'Akatsuki, elle s'attendait toujours à voir arriver Arakasi, qui- sans frapper bien sûr- venait lui dire d'aller acheter telle ou telle chose.

Elle alla poser son sac dans sa chambre et déclara :

"Voilà ! L'emménagement est fait ! Plus qu'à remplir le frigo et étoffer ma garde-robe et je serais tout à fait installée !

-Viens chez moi en attendant : c'est l'heure de manger, proposa courtoisement son guide.

-Vous...tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas ?

-Oh que non ! Surtout que comme ça, je ne suis pas de service à l'hôpital à supoporter les jérémiades du chef de service alors tu penses...je te dois bien ça !"

Il l'emmena sur le perron qui faisait face au sien. L'appartement ressemblait sensiblement au sien même si les meubles étaient différents et surtout, la bibliothèque très bien remplie. Pendant que Toma s'activait à la cuisine, elle parcourut les titres des ouvrages : comme elle s'y attendait, beaucoup traitait de médecine mais il y avait aussi quelques romans et un atlas.

"Tu aimes la lecture ? lui demanda Toma en la surprenant en train d'examiner un livre qui traitait de plantes médicinales

-Oui, beaucoup. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Tsunade-sama m'a procuré un emploi dans une librairie ! Mais je m'intéresse depuis peu à la médecine : vu que les ennuis ont récemment tendance à me tomber dessus, mieux vaut prévoir en conséquence, lui répondit Téani en remettant le livre à sa place."

Toma était parfaitement au courant des "ennuis" dont elle parlait : la Godaïme lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire. Il essaya de faire dériver la conversation.

"Tu veux devenir médecin ?

-He bien...je dois avouer ne pas avoir trop réfléchi à mon avenir. Pour l'instant, rester en un seul morceau et libre me suffit largement..."

**_Pour le changement de conversation, c'est raté..._**

La question du jeune homme interpella Téani ; c'est vrai, que voulait-elle faire ? Elle se voyait mal rester vendeuse toute sa vie ! Si un jour ces ennuis prenaient fin, il lui faudrait sans doute quitter Konoha et exercer un véritable métier. Vu ses compétences réduites, il était hors de question qu'elle devienne ninja, même si elle était membre d'un clan de shinobis. Pour le reste, ses aptitudes se limitaient à des études littéraires qui lui semblaient peu utiles.

Toma lui proposa laors de passer à table. Le repas était délicieux bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas la moitié des noms des plats qu'elle mangeait. Toma était un vrai cordon bleu !

Tout en mangeant, elle lui demanda de lui parler de son métier de médic-nin et de fil en aiguille, il lui proposa de lui donner quelques cours pour acquérir de vraies compétences en matière de soins. La réaction plus qu'enthousiaste de la jeune fille lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison.

Lorsqu'il durent se séparer, en début d'après-midi - Téani devait se rendre à la librairie- il lui confia un plan de Konoha -"Tsunade m'en voudrait si elle apprenait que j'ai failli à mon rôle de guide" et lui prêta le livre sur les plantes que la jeune fille avait regardé avec autant d'intérêt.

Après avoir un peu flâné sur la route, Téani finit par trouver la librairie où elle allait travailler. C'était une grande boutique qui semblait bien fourni en ouvrages divers : les romans côtoyaient divers manuels et Téani aperçut même dans un coin du magasin une pile de "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? lui demanda un homme barbu d'une cinquantaine d'années

-Oh, excusez-moi mais on m'a demandé de venir pour une place de vendeuse et je...

-Ah d'accord, très bien. Vous arrivez au bon moment mademoiselle...?

-Téani messieur, je m'appelle Téani...

-Très bien je suis Shoten, le patron de ce magasin. Normalement, mon fils y travaillait mais maintenant, il a son propre commerce dans une autre ville et je suis toujours débordé. J'espère que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble !

-Je l'espère aussi Shoten-san : j'adore les livres alors travailler dans une libraire...

-J'espère seulement que tu ne liras pas constamment : il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ici et je dois souvent m'absenter : il t'arriveras donc de devoir tenir seule cette boutique.

-Je ferais de mon mieux..."

Satisfait, Shoten commença à lui expliquer comment organiser la présentation des livres, les différentes catégories, le système de rangement dans l'arrière-boutique et comment gérer l'arrivée des commandes. Tout cela leur prit l'après-midi, du fait des clients qui venaient régulièrement. Shoten en profita pour tester Téani.

Bien qu'un peu timide au début, la jeune fille commença à se sentir à l'aise au bout de quelques essais. Il n'y avait qu'un seul détail sur lequel son patron restait intransigeant : qu'elle amène ses armes avec elle, passe encore mais hors de question qu'elle les porte sur elle pendant le travail : ce n'était pas très rassurant pour les clients civils et ça risquait d'intriguer les shinobis qui venaient au magasin.Shoten semblait être un patron exigeant mais juste même s'il était constamment sur les nerfs face au travail auquel il avait dû faire face seul pendant longtemps. Il lui donnait quelques conseils et ne la rabrouait pas trop lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur.

_Je pense que je vais aimer ce travail...mais n'en déplaise à mon patron, je garde une arme dans ma botte et mes armes sous le comptoir..._

* * *

Et un de plus ! Mine de rien, c'est dur de respecter les caractères des persos ! Si c'est un peu OOC parfois (surtout Lee qui est anormalement calme), désolé. On va dire qu'ils ont changé en mûrissant (excuse facile mais ô combien pratique !) 

Bon, le degré d'action de ce chapitre frôle allègrement le zéro mais comme le dit le titre, elle s'adapte la petite...et moi aussi. Planter un décor, c'est dur aussi (I hate the descriptions !) donc...voilà.

Lexique : "ishi" : médecin

"Shoten" : librairie

...comment ça je me suis pas fatiguée ?... Review quand même ?


	13. Incontrôlable

Allez un peu d'action cette fois-ci...en fait non : y a juste Naruto et compagnie qui apparaissent. C'est déjà ça...

Naruto : Enfin !

Moi : Arrêtes de te plaindre ! C'est pas ma faute c'est...

Naruto : L'histoire qui se rallonge toute seule, je sais.

Moi : Tu sais quoi ?

Naruto : Quoi ?

Moi : Tu apparaitras en train de manger des ramens lorsque Téani te verra pour la première et tu t'étoufferas en voulant lui crier que tu seras le prochain Hokage !

Naruto : t'es pas devin ! Tu te fiches de moi je suis sûr !

Moi : baka...c'est moi qui écris.

Naruto : Nooooaann ! Veux pas être tuer par mes ramens chéris !

Courage amis lecteurs, l'autatrice en a fini avec son délire avec le kitsune, l'histoire peut continuer. Le chapitre est même plus long que d'habitude et au moins, il s'y passe quelque chose cette fois ! et même plusieurs choses...histoire de me rattraper pour le précédent. C'est pas non plus des combats homériques mais bon : on fait avec ce qu'on a...

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Incontrôlable 

Lorsque Téani finit sa première journée de travail, il était aux alentours de 18 heures. Après que Shoten lui eut donnée ses horaires pour le lendemain, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour se promener avant d'aller à Ichiraku. En y réfléchissant, ça avait malgré tout un côté iréel, même si elle commençait à s'habituer à rencontrer en chair et en os des gens qui n'étaient pour elle fictifs...ou du moins qu'elle avait toujours cru tels !

_J'ai encore du mal à y croire : je vais rencontrer Naruto et tous les autres ! Enfin, j'ai encore du temps devant moi...autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable !_

Se souvenant que son frigo était actuellement plutôt vide, elle alla faire quelques courses histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne mourait pas de faim. Ce serait bête une mort aussi stupide après avoir surmonté deux attaques non ?

Konoha était bien plus grand qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé et en dépit de son plan, elle passa beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Après avoir tout rangé en vrac dans la cuisine, elle se précipita vers le lieu de rendez-vous : le temps avait vite passé et il était la huit heures et demie passée de cinq minutes lorsqu'elle arriva, un peu essouflée au restaurant de ramens où il y avait un petit nombre de personnes de rassemblées à Ichiraku.

En s'approchant, elle distingua plus nettement les personnes qui le composaient. Comme Ten Ten l'avait laissé entendre, les teams 7, 8 et 9 étaient présentes. Elle apercevait notamment Kiba juché sur Akamaru et Lee qui parlait en faisant de nombreux gestes- il parlait sans doute de sa dernière mission. Elle aperçut également vaguement la tignasse blonde de Naruto et les cheveux d'un rose éclatant de Sakura. Tous discutaient gaiement, certains avec plus ou moins de sérieux -dans le cas de Shino, l'adverbe "gaiement" était peut-être légèrement optimiste.

Téani hésitait à les rejoindre, craignant d'être "de trop". D'un autre côté elle commençait à avoir faim et l'odeur des ramens lui chatouillait agréablement les narines. Et puis elle avait promis à Ten Ten.

_D'ailleurs...où elle est ? Parce que franchement, je me vois mal débarquer "Salut, vous permettez que je m'incruste ? On se connait pas, je suis arrivée hier mais c'est pas grave ..."_

"Tu es un peu en retard Téani ! s'exclama dans son dos une voix féminine qu'elle reconnut comme celle de l'experte en armes."

Se retournant, elle vit effectivement Ten Ten qui l'observait en souriant

"Heuu...tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée que je vienne, je veux dire, je...

-Ne fais pas ta timide, la coupa la kunoichi en commençant à la tirer dans le restaurant pour être certaine que la jeune fille ne prendrait pas la fuite."

Bien obligée de suivre le mouvement, Téani se retrouva donc en face du groupe des shinobis qui l'avaient vu arriver. Voyant tous les regards tournés vers elle, Téani sentit grandir son envie de fuir, persuadée que son visage avait adopté une teinte pivoine. D'un autre côté, elle était tellement paralysée de se savoir observée qu'elle ne l'aurait pas pu partir même si la poigne de Ten Ten ne l'avait pas retenue.

" Ah, te voilà enfin Ten Ten ! C'est qui cette fille avec toi ? demanda Naruto avec son tact habituelle

-Elle s'appelle Téani et elle vient d'arriver à Konoha. Elle ne connaît personne ici et comme elle doit rester quelques temps, je lui ai proposé de venir, répondit la kunoichi."

Elle avait jeté un regard légèrement inquiet à Neji : elle espérait que ses amis comprendraient que la raison de sa venue à Konoha n'était pas un sujet de conversation agréable. Le problème avec Naruto c'est que même s'il avait gagné en matûrité, il avait encore des progrès à faire en matière de discrétion et de subtilité. Mais pour l'instant, le kitsune, heureux de voir une nouvelle tête avait entrepris de forcer la nouvelle venue à prendre place parmi eux tout en lui présentant tout le monde à sa façon :

"Lui c'est Kiba Inuzuka et le tas de poils avec lui c'est Akamaru...là c'est Shino Aburame mais il est VRAIMENT pas bavard ! Voici Hinata Hyuga, je crois que tu connais déjà son cousin Neji...La blonde c'est Ino Yamanaka, elle se dispute ENCORE avec Sakura Haruno à propos de Sasuke... tiens c'est lui, qui fait toujours une tête d'enterrement...Chouji c'est celui qui finit son dixième bol de ramens, d'ailleurs un autre au porc pour moi chef !...et l'autre qui baîlle à côté c'est Shikamaru Nara...et moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Retiens ce nom parce que je serais...

-...le prochain Hokage, complètèrent en choeur ses amis sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase."

_La force de l'habitude _songea Téani amusée et un peu plus détendue.

Les différentes personnes avaient exquissé qui un sourire, qui un hochement de tête ou un grognement lorsqu'ils avaient été présenté à la jeune fille. Au passage, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient dans l'ensemble "conformes" aux images de la NextGen qu'elle avait l'occasion de voir il y a encore pas si longtemps. En revanche, pas la moindre trace de Saï ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié vu que le cours de l'histoire semblait différent. Elle rejoignit Ten Ten et se commanda un bol écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations. Les jeunes shinobis parlaient essentiellement de leurs missions et de ce qu'ils comptaient faire le lendemain, à l'exception de Sakura et Ino qui se disputaient à intervalle régulier pour les beaux yeux de leur "Sasuke-kun chéri."

_Comment on peut se battre comme ça pour un **garçon ? **_se demanda-t-elle incrédule

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'Uchiwa. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon mais beaucoup trop glacial. Même Itachi qui n'était pas vraiment un bon vivant semblait plus chaleureux : Sasuke ne se mêlait guère à la conversation et répondait le plus souvent par une seule phrase courte. Son frère faisait au moins l'effort de faire de temps en temps des phrases entières -voire même plusieurs d'affilée, pensa-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Elle se demandait même s'il savait sourire. Tout à son observation, elle ne s'aperçut que tardivement qu'elle était elle-même observée. L'Uchiwa fixait sur elle ses deux yeux d'un noir profond, semblant la jauger.

_Oups...qu'es-ce qu'il a me regarder comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?_

" C'est toi que cherches Orochimaru...commença-t-il d'une voix neutre."

Ce n'était pas une question. Téani se tourna vers Ten Ten, ne sachant comment réagir. La kunoichi, elle, regardait ses deux coéquipiers qui affichaient des mines de coupables.

_Et bien, au moins je sais d'où viens la fuite..._

Toute les conversations cessèrent et même Sakura et Ino renonçèrent à se crêper le chignon et se tournèrent vers les deux protagonistes, ne sachantpas trop comment cela allait finir.

"...je me demandes pourquoi : tu n'as pas tant de chakra que ça, tu n'as pas de capacité héréditaire et tu n'appartient pas un clan ninja..."

_Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! Mais occupes-toi de tes oignons : quand on ne sait pas on la boucle ! Si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses, vaux mieux continuer à se taire !_

Téani serra les poings, se demandant un instant si elle n'allait pas lui coller sa main dans la figure- au moins, cela mettrait un peu de couleur sur son visage. A moins qu'elle ne lui fasses une prise d'aïkido mais assise ce n'est pas très pratique...Elle décida de ne pas broncher et répondit d'une voix aussi mesurée que possible.

"Excellente question, je te donnerais la réponse quand je l'aurais...mais il est fort probable qu'à ce moment, il sera déjà trop tard, murmura-t-elle désabusée plus pour elle-même que pour son auditoire."

Ten Ten fronça les sourcils : bien que Téani ait parlé à voix basse, elle avait distinctement entendu ces propos défaitistes et elle n'était pas la seule. Lee regardait d'un air désapprobateur l'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas bronché et Naruto regardait tour à tour Téani puis Sasuke, l'air ébahi.

**_Et dire qu'à la base, c'était pour lui changer les idées que je l'ai emmené...je savais que Sasuke n'était pas très social mais là..._**

Ten Ten glissa quelques paroles rassurantes à la jeune fille qui avait adopté un visage fermé, soulignant au passage le caractère peu facile de l'Uchiwa pour la détendre. Hinata fournit une diversion inatendue en demandant à Téani ce qu'elle avait fait aujourd'hui. Changeant du tout au tout, le visage de la nouvelle venue s'éclaira et elle commença à parler de son travail à la libraire et des cours promis par Toma. Sakura se joignit à la discussion.

Bientôt, il fut question de chiffons et de maquillage et les garçons décrochèrent, préférant parler techniques et combat - les intervenants étant principalement Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Kiba et Naruto. Shino se taisait, Chouji mangeait et Shikamaru baîllait toutes les cinq minutes écoutant distraitement.

Lorsque le petit groupe décida de se séparer, la nuit était déjà tombée de puis longtemps. Ino et Sakura avait réussi à extorquer à Téani la promesse de faire du shopping ensemble- elle regrettait déjà sa décision : quelque chose lui disait que cette séance serait beaucoup plus longue que celle avec Kisame. Elle fila rapidement après avoir lançé un "au revoir" à la cantonnade. Après tout, elle travaillait demain et pas question d'arriver épuisée !

Les rues étaient désertes et Téani avait encore un peu plus de mal à se repérer. Pestant contre l'absence de lampadaire dans le village et le manque de modernité dans ce domaine à Konoha, elle dû finalement admettre qu'elle se trouvait à l'opposé de son but initial. Elle observa perplexe le cul-de-sac où elle venait d'aboutir lorsqu'un rire d'ivrogne la fit se retourner. En voyant les trois hommes qui lui barraient le passage, elle fit une légère grimace et essaya d'analyser calmement la situation.

_1) ils sont trois 2) ils ont un regard pas franchement rassurants mais...3) ils sont à moitié saoûls. J'ai une chance de m'en débarrasser sans utiliser d'armes ou crier à l'aide._

Avec un soupir, elle interpella les trois ivrognes :

"Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquer vous gênez le passage...

-Tiens donc ? Tu sais que tu devrais te faire raccompagner ? Une jolie fille seule la nuit, ça peut attirer les ennuis..."

Le sourire qui accompagnait la réplique donnait une idée très claire du type d'ennuis encourus par Téani. Mais après tout, ça ne la changeait pas tellement de Deidara et ses blagues vaseuses, à ce détail près, que ses hommes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se limiter aux paroles. Ils s'avançèrent vers elle avec une posture clairement aggressive. Téani s'avança rapidement vers le premier, lui faucha les jambes et lui colla un coup de talon sur la tempe, jambe tendue, pour le mettre hors-jeu. Alors qu'un de ses aggresseurs tentait d'immobiliser son poignet, elle se retourna, attrapa ses habits par le col et se laissa culbuter en arrière, entraînant l'homme dans son élan et l'envoyant valser dans les poubelles toutes proches. Elle se releva pour faire face au dernier aggresseur potentiel mais s'aperçut qu'il y avait deux silhouettes. L'une à terre, l'autre adossé au mur.

"Tu as un don pour t'attirer les ennuis on dirait" commenta sobrement une voix masculine que Téani reconnut immédiatemment. Effectivement, c'était bien Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'avançait vers elle, regardant d'un oeil expert les deux hommes que la jeune fille avait mis au tapis.

"Tu sais te battre on dirait ...

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, il y a longtemps que les gars d'Oto m'auraient mis le grappin dessus."

Cette réponse frôlait la provocation mais elle s'en fichait du moment que cela mettait fin à la conversation. Pour l'instant, Téani voulait simplement rejoindre son lit et pas entamer un débat avec le frangin d'Itachi. Si Sasuke perçut le ton peu amène de sa voix, il n'en montra rien et marcha à côté de Téani quelques temps alors qu'elle retrouvait enfin le chemin à suivre. Excédée, elle stoppa net sa marche pour mettre les points sur les i :

"Tu sais Uchiwa, j'ai pas besoin que l'on me raccompagne, je suis assez grande pour rentrer seule.

-C'est aussi mon chemin et je ne vais pas changer de route, lui répondit-il"

Sans prêter plus d'attention à l'air vexé de la jeune fille, il continua son chemin sans se retourner.

_Là, il m'a bien "cassé" ... Il se fiche de moi ?Bah, de toute façon, quelle importance..._

Renonçant à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement du garçon, Téani se dépêcha de rejoindre son logement- après avoir de nouveau largement pesté contre les escaliers- et pu enfin savourer un peu de repos. Avant de s'endormir, elle songea de nouveau à son frère et ses "petits camarades" de l'Akatsuki. Elle se demandait la tête qu'il ferait s'ils la voyaient se lier d'amitié avec Naruto et ses camarades. Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas le savoir songea-t-elle avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Doucement, la routine commença à se mettre en place.

Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle allait en ville avec une ou plusieurs des kunoichis- elle s'entendait toujours très bien avec Ten Ten mais appréciait également les autres en dépit d'une overdose de "Sasuke-kun" lorsque la rose et la blonde étaient ensemble. Comme promis, Toma lui faisait quelques cours de médecine : après deux semaines, elle était capable de soigner des blessures mineures et avait acquis de solides connaissances en matière de botanique. Le soir, elle rejoignait parfois le groupe de shinobis : elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise même s'il lui arrivait régulièrement de vouloir soutenir Naruto lorsqu'il menaçait de faire "la grosse tête à Sasuke" après un échange houleux. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était abstenu et l'Uchiwa n'avait plus reparlé d'Oto devant la jeune fille.

Ne voulant pas négliger ses récents acquis en matière de combat qu'elle devait à Kisame et Itachi, elle allait généralement dans la forêt s'entraîner en ninjutsu et en aïkido. C'est ce qu'elle appelait elle-même "sa récréation". Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes en de tels moments, autant pour être certaine de ne pas être trop vulnérable à une éventuelle attaque que pour éviter de se faire surprendre par un ninja de la Feuille : elle aurait eu du mal à trouver un mensonge tangible pour justifier sa maîtrise de techniques ninjas en katon ET suiton ...et même le fait qu'elle maîtrise des techniques ninjas tout court !

Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la librairie un lundi après la pause du midi, Shoten l'accueillit avec empressement, visiblement dans tous ses états:

"Ecoute, je dois absolument m'absenter cet après-midi ! Tu tiendras donc le magasin pendant ce temps : je te fais confiance ! Je vais t'expliquer ce que tu devras faire : il y a eu de nouveaux arrivages et tu en as déjà installé une partie ce matin donc occupes-toi du reste cet après-midi. Je suis certain que tu t'en tireras très bien.

-Pas de problèmes Shoten-san : le métier commence à rentrer. Vous voulez aussi que je ferme le magasin ce soir ?"

Shoten semblait soulagé par le professionnalisme dont faisait preuve son "employé" et se calma un peu :

"Oui, j'apprécierais : je dois me rendre dans une ville voisine mais le trajet risque d'être long alors j'ignore quand je rentrerais."

Téani acquiesa :

"Ne vous en faites pas : demain, vous verrez que la boutique sera encore en un seul morceau et tout sera encore correctement rangé, plaisanta-t-elle

-Je l'espère bien! lui répondit Shoten, espérant qu'il ne s'agissait QUE d'une plaisanterie : il était très porté sur l'ordre."

Comme Téani s'en était douté, le rangement qui restait à faire ne prit qu'une heure. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : il lui restait trois heures de travail avant la fermeture...et pas le moindre client à l'horizon. Le lundi était souvent un jour calme mais là c'était trop calme à son goût. Elle prit un roman et s'installa derrière le comptoir pour lire. Alors qu'elle achevait le dixième chapitre, elle entendit des cris suraigus dans la rue. Elle releva la tête de son livre et vit, abasourdie, deux personnes se ruer littéralement dans la librairie et se précipiter vers le comptoir. Elle réalisa après quelques secondes de flottement que les deux garçons étaient Neji et Sasuke. Les hurlements hystériques se rapprochaient et elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient :

"Je les ai vu ! Ils sont allés par là !

-Nejiiiii !

-Sasukeeeee !"

_Qu'est-ce que..._

"On peut rester derrière le comptoir ? demanda Neji tout en se dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière le meuble tandis que Sasuke faisait de même.

-C'est-à-dire que..."

Téani ne put aller plus loin : une horde composée d'une dizaine de furies venaient de faire irruption dans le magasin après avoir brutalement ouvert la porte. La jeune fille grimaça en voyant des livres tomber sous le choc.

_Tiens, on dirait que leur fan-club est sorti en force..._

Quittant son comptoir et les deux malheureux garçons qui s'y trouvaient, elle alla les voir, arborant son sourire de vendeuse :

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Où sont-ils !? cria une rousse

-Qui ? s'enquit le plus polimment possible Téani

-Neji-kun, lui répliqua une des fans complètement hystérique

-Et Sasuke-chéri, rajouta une furie avec des nattes elle aussi hystérique

-C'est une librairie ici et vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne ici, déclara calmement Téani en désignant d'un geste l'ensemble de la boutique

-On va vérifier ça ! répliqua une des filles en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique et le comptoir"

Téani, qui commençait à s'énerver, lui barra le passage :

"Hors de question : c'est un magasin d'accord mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de fouiller la partie réservé au personnel.

-Et c'est TOI qui va nous en empêcher ? ricana méchamment la rousse sans lui prêter attention et se rapprochant donc dangereusement de la cachette de ses deux idoles"

Les rires moqueurs des autres filles achevèrent d'énerver Téani. Devançant la rouquine qui continuait son chemin, elle rejoignit le comptoir- et buta involontairement contre les jambes des deux réfugiés- saisit son katana qui était rangé juste dans un des tiroirs et le dégaina sous les yeux effarés des fan-girls.

"La première qui essaye de passer pour mettre le bazar, je la découpe en plusieurs morceaux, gronda-t-elle menaçante."

Sa posture était nettement agressive et si un regard avait pu tuer, il y aurait eu longtemps que les gêneuses auraient été réduites en cendres. Manifestement, cela ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangée d'en abimer une ou deux.

La rousse chercha du soutien auprès des autres filles mais celles-ci avaient opté pour une prudente retraite en direction de la porte, sans tourner le dos à la jeune fille. Finalement, elle suivit le mouvement non sans lui avoir promis de lui faire "payer" et qu'elle n'avait de toute façon "aucune chance avec Sasuke-chéri et Neji-chéri". En entendant cela, Téani se contenta de sourire, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour être sûre que les fan-girls étaient enfin parties avant de se pencher vers les deux garçons toujours dissimulés.

"Quelle popularité, plaisanta-t-elle tout en rengainant son arme, ça leur arrive souvent de vous courser comme cela ?

-Tout le temps, râla Neji en se relevant, au fait merci pour l'aide mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'en arriver là.

-En même temps, c'est vous qui vous vous êtes précipités là...

-C'est Sasuke qui a eu l'idée de se planquer dans un magasin mais on n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'elle nous suivraient !

-Mais puisque tu es avec Ten Ten, pourquoi elles s'obstinent...

-On évite de le crier sur les toits, répondit l'Hyuga rapidement pour éviter d'aborder ce sujet.

-Et moi qui croyait qu'avoir une petite amie était un bon remède contre ces folles, soupira l'Uchiwa"

Téani se tourna vers Sasuke, étonnée de l'entendre prendre part à un sujet aussi léger. Puis éclata de rire sous le regard surpris des deux ninjas.

"J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? gronda Sasuke

-Non, non, je me retenais juste depuis que..."

La jeune fille secoua la tête sans finir sa phrase et grimaça : ses abdominaux commençaient à lui faire mal. En tendant l'oreille, Neji entendit les mots "Neji-chéri" et "Sasuke-chéri" et se renfrogna :

"S'il te plaît, évites d'utiliser ces surnoms : ça me donne envie de fuir !

-Oui...Néji-chéri."

Téani rit de plus belle. Son fou-rire devait être contagieux car elle s'aperçut entre deux hoquets que les extrémités des lèvres des deux ninjas, peu enclins à se prêter à ce genre d'activités, se tendre vers le haut : en fait ils souriaient, exploit dont n'importe qui aurait été fier. Se calmant soudain, Téani toisa les deux garçons avec un sourire qu'ils auraient qualifié d'inquiétant :

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais elle m'ont mis le bazar dans le magasin vos admiratrices...vous me donnez un coup de main ? Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes..."

Neji et Sasuke acceptèrent : ils lui devaient bien ça ! Lorsque tout fut remis en ordre, Téani leur proposa une tasse de thé mais ils préféraient repartir : ils avaient prévu de s'entraîner mais l'apparition soudaine des folles avaient perturbé leur plan d'origine.

"Au fait, la prochaine fois, leur dit Téani avant qu'ils ne partent, passez par l'arrière-boutique : ça sera plus discret...

-D'accord

-Hnn"

_Je me disais aussi que Sasuke qui devient social ça clochait un peu...dommage parce qu'il est plutôt...minute, à quoi je pense moi ?baffe mentale On ne mate pas le frangin du coéquipier de son frère ! Surtout quand on a copiné avec le frangin en question !_

Le reste de la journée s'écoula plutôt calmement même si Téani se surprit plusieurs fois à penser à Sasuke. Après une dizaine de baffes mentales, elle abandona la lutte et fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle le trouvait très mignon...mais associal au possible. Et puis vu leurs relations actuelles et le nombre de fans qui lui couraient après -Sakura et Ino en tête- il valait mieux éviter de rêver et passer à autre chose.

L'heure de la fermeture arriva enfin et elle put rentrer chez elle, encore assez troublée. Elle le fut encore davantage lorsque quelque chose d'étrange ariva.

**_...suis en retard, Makito doit m'attendre et si..._**

**_...ira. voyons un poulet, des fruits, du saké et les courses seront finies..._**

**_...mission est finie plus que le rapport et je..._**

**_...je me demande si Takami sera d'accord pour ..._**

Téani stoppa net : pourquoi les gens parlaient-t-ils aussi forts ? Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit rien que de très habituel : les gens se pressaient pour aller faire ce qu'ils devaient faire et si certains parlaient, c'était à voix basse et pas en hurlant à lui en donner la migraine !

**_...si je m'arrange pour amener..._**

**_...bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle à rester planter là ? Elle ne..._**

**_...si je lui met la main dessus, je l'étrangle ! il va..._**

Téani se força à rester calme : elle entendait des voix...dans sa tête ! Sérieusement désorientée, elle poursuivit sa route en tentant d'ignorer ces bruits qui lui vrillaient le cerveau. Trop occupée à trouver un moyen de faire taire "ça", elle buta contre quelqu'un : c'était Sakura.

"Oh salut Téani ! Ca va ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle..."

**_...en fait elle est même blême, elle devrait aller se reposer..._**

C'est à ce moment-là que Téani comprit : aussi fou que cela puisse paraître -mais peut-être l'était-elle déjà- c'était les pensées des gens qui l'entouraient qu'elle entendait dans sa tête ! Pressée de s'éloigner de la foule, elle répondit rapidement à Sakura qu'elle avait mal à la tête et qu'elle rentrait se reposer. Laissant là Sakura, elle rentra en courant en se retenant de se boucher les oreilles face à l'intrusion permanente de pensées étrangères : cela ne servait à rien. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers et lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans son appartement, elle soupira, soulagée : les voix avaient cessé.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est...c'est pas normal ! J'entend sans le vouloir ce que les gens pensent ! Et en plus ça fait atrocement mal à la tête..._

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, essayant de raisonner mais sa migraine ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

_Bon, j'entend les pensées des gens...alors que j'ai rien demandé au passage...ça vient peut-être de mon père ? Ce serait alors une capacité héréditaire ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que c'est pour ça que Face-de-Serpent m'en veut ? Mais la télépathie, c'et pas du ninjutsu non ?_

Renonçant à pousser sa réflexion plus loin pour le moment, elle alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre un médicament. Revenant dans la cuisine, elle prit un verre d'eau et avala un cachet puis après une hésitation, en prit un deuxième. C'est alors qu'une douleur encore plus vive traversa sa tête. Sous le choc, elle lâcha son verre et essaya de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste.

Le verre était resté suspendu à vingt centimètres du sol...

Téani avala péniblement sa salive et se frotta les yeux, pensant à une hallucination. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau le sol, le verre flottait toujours. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet qui était toujours immobile et le saisit sans problème. Elle l'examina mais c'était un simple verre très ordinaire.

_Ca serait moi qui a...dites-moi que je rêve !...bon, d'abord se calmer...ensuite,analyser. Donc en plus d'entendre les gens hurler leurs pensées dans mon cerveau...je fais flotter les verres ? Télékinésie ? Mais depuis quand ça existe ici ?!_

Cette fois-ci, elle alla s'affaler sur son lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas en bouger. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais c'était assez difficile vu qu'elle avait toujours l'impression d'héberger un marteau-piqueur sous sa tête. Elle eut alors un éclair de compréhension : à chaque fois qu'elle avait disparu soudainement- de son monde et du piège du Quatuor du Son- mais aussi lorsqu'elle avait entendu les pensées des gens et "bloqué" la chute du verre, elle avait eu droit à un mal de tête épouvantable. Donc, à chaque fois, elle était responsable de ces phénomènes.

_Maintenant, je tiens un mobile possible en ce qui concerne l'intérêt qu'Oto me porte même si ça ne me dit pas comment ils sont au courant alors que moi-même je l'ignorais..._

C'était quelque part exaltant de songer qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose que les autres ne pouvait faire mais en même temps cela restait très effrayant : elle ne contrôlait pas du tout les phénomènes et les migraines endurées étaient inquiètantes malgré tout.

Téani jeta un coup d'oeil au verre qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de chevet.

_Ca doit être comme tout : avec de l'entraînement, j'arriverais bien à faire taire tout ce vacarme dans mon crâne ou du moins je l'espère._

Elle hésita une seconde : devait-elle en parler à l'Hokage ? Elle décida que non : elle ne contrôlait rien et ne pourrait donc rien prouver pour l'instant et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une folle ! De plus, moins cela se saurait, mieux ce serait : si elle arrivait à maîtriser ses capacités, cela pourrait constituer un précieux atout en cas d'agression et vu la tolérance des habitants du village, elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'être considérée comme un monstre comme Naruto l'avait longtemps été.

Elle n'allait vraiment pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer.

* * *

Naruto : t'as pas osé m'étouffer ! 

Moi : je sais : je cherche une torture plus raffinée...mais je trouverais t'en fais pas !

Naruto se planque prudemment devant le sourire peu rassurant de l'autatrice.

Bon l'attaque dans un coin sombre c'est un peu un cliché mais fallait qu'elle se défoule après la bourde de l'Uchiwa...je sais, je la gâte trop Téani mais bon. Et puis les fan-girls, c'est ma bête noire alors pour le coup, c'est moi qui me suis défoulé, lol. Je suppose que vous commencez à deviner avec qui je veux la mettre en couple...


	14. Double jeu

Là, je mêle un peu "d'action", un peu d'humour et un peu de romance -vais essayer de pas tomber dans la guimauve non plus. J'en profite pour réaliser un 'tit "délire" : caser Lee. (va y avoir du boulot...)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Double jeu 

Trois.

C'était le nombre de verres que Téani avait cassé en essayant de réitérer le coup du "verre flottant". C'était aussi le nombre d'aspirines qu'elle avait pris le soir pour calmer ses maux de tête. Le lendemain matin, la-dite tête lui faisait aussi mal que si elle l'avait cognée allègrement contre un mur et elle avait admis que "l'entraînement" attendrait. Elle n'avait pas envie de tomber dans les pommes et finir à l'hôpital !

En se rendant à son travail, de nouvelles pensées étrangères l'assaillirent. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite pour aller au travail. Arrivée dans le magasin encore vide, les voix cessèrent mais ce répit serait de courte durée.

_Je vais pas pouvoir travailler dans cet état ! Je devrais peut-être demander un congé..._

Ce désistement la gênait mais en même temps, les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle trouva Shoten dans l'arrière-boutique, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire sa demande. Effaré par la mine défaite de la jeune fille, Shoten l'avait mit presqu'à la porte prétextant qu'il se débrouillerait très bien seul et qu'elle avait intérêt à être en forme demain si elle ne voulait pas s'exposer à des représailles- c'est-à-dire plus de lecture pendant les heures creuses. Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton bourru comme si la santé de Téani n'avait rien à voir dans sa décision mais la jeune fille perçue distinctement les pensées du brave commerçant et sourit : il se faisait du souci pour elle.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal cette capacité...si seulement j'arrivais à la contrôler !_

Pour éviter les pensées désordonnées et bruyantes de la foule, Téani se rendit dans le coin de forêt où elle s'entraînait habituellement en aïkido et ninjutsu. Même là, elle percevait des pensées vagues, ou plutôt des sensations. Apparement, sa capacité prenait en compte les êtres vivants en général mais les animaux la gênaient moins que les pensées humaines. Si elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se vivre en ermite dans le désert pour être certaine d'avoir la paix.

Laissant tomber la lévitation de verre, Téani s'installa contre un tronc d'arbre, essaya de se détendre et de fermer son esprit aux pensées qui lui parvenaient. Plus d'une fois, la douleur la fit perdre patience mais en fin de journée, malgré un état de fatigue très avancéet une migraine supplémentaire, elle était en mesure de faire obstacle, au moins en parti, au vacarme mental. Le bruit n'était qu'occulté mais c'était déjà un progrès très appréciable.

_Déjà ça de pris : je ne passerais pas mon temps à me gaver de médicaments pour calmer mes nerfs et mes migraines._

Satisfaite, elle se rendit en ville pour aller manger des ramens à ichiraku : trop préoccupée de devoir jouer les Jeannes d'Arc, elle avait laissé de côté les exigences de son estomac et son ventre commençait sérieusement à gargouiller. Il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance au restaurant. Après avoir eu sa commande -des ramens au porc- elle commença à manger en réfléchissant comment elle pouvait s'organiser pour mettre au point un entraînement afin d'éviter les impairs en public : elle aurait l'air fine si elle s'amusait à faire léviter les livres du magasin par accident. Le meiux était de faire ça le soir au calme dans son appartement et en forêt le week-end en même temps que sa "récréation".

"Téani!"

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour apercevoir qui l'interpellait ainsi. Lee lui faisait signe de le rejoindre et Ten Ten et Neji se tenaient un peu en retrait. Hinata était aussi avec eux et vu le sourire de conspiratrice des deux filles, cela sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais un piège pour qui ?

Téani n'avait pas tellement envie de connaître des complications mais sa curiosité était piquée et puis on n'ignore pas des amis. Elle les rejoignit donc.

"On a absolument besoin de toi, déclara Neji d'une voix très sérieuse mais un sourire en coin.

-Besoin de moi ? répéta Téani qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude pour le moins étrange du groupe.

-Viens, on va en parler ailleurs, chuchota en riant Ten Ten, tu vas voir, ça va être très, très, intéressant"

Téani se tourna vers Hinata qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle aussi souriait mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer plus loquace quand à Lee...he bien il était déjà en train de se rendre au terrain d'entraînement, encourageant ses amis à se dépêcher apparement très impatient de tout révéler.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il ont bien pu inventé ?_

La réponse à sa question, elle l'eut lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à un des terrains d'entraînement.

"Voilà, lui expliqua Ten ten, Lee a besoin d'aide pour qu'on le case..."

Téani s'était attendu à tout mais pas à **ça.** Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à répondre quoi que ce soit.

"...et pour ça, on aurait besoin de ta complicité, compléta la kunoichi apparement satisfaite de son petit effet."

La jeune fille, toujours muette de stupeur, se tourna vers le principal concerné qui la regardait comme si elle était son unique espoir.

"Je crois que je ne comprend pas...lâcha-t-elle finalement

-Très simple, expliqua Neji pour empêcher Lee d'entamer un de ses discours habituels, il est amoureux de Sakura, il en a marre de la voir faire les beaux yeux à Sasuke et comme il commence à désespérer, il veut tenter une dernière fois de voir si elle ne l'aime pas un peu.

-Explique moi mon rôle dans cette histoire : le plus simple c'est encore d'en parler à Sakura, non ?

-Non ! Ten Ten prit un air navré : je pensais que tu avais deviné.. ce qui est le plus souvent révélateur de l'amour, c'est la jalousie...

-Et ?...Téani ne comprenait toujours pas"

Les quatre shinobis eurent la décence de paraître un peu gênés et ce fut Hinata qui mit fin au silence persistant :

"Si...si on fait croire que vous sortez ensemble...peut-être que Sakura-chan se rendra compte qu'elle aime Lee-kun plus que Sasuke...

-Vous...je...et.. et si c'est pas le cas ?"

Ten Ten répondit légèrement menaçante :

"Eh bien, il nous a promis qu'il arrêterait de lui courir après et de chercher chaussure à son pied ailleurs : ça fait quand même plusieurs années qu'il nous casse les oreilles avec sa "fleur de cerisier"

-Mais Ten Ten, protesta Lee, c'est vrai ! Sakura est l'amour de ma vie et je..."

Il dut se taire devant le regard exaspéré que lui jetta cette dernière.

"Téani-chan, poursuivit Hinata d'une petite voix, tu accepterais ?

-On doit vraiment tout faire comme si on sortait ensemble ou simplement être très proche, éluda-t-elle, parce que j'aime bien Lee mais pas au point de laisser les choses aller **trop **loin.

-La dernière option, précisa Neji, Lee est un gentleman, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu acceptes ? s'exclama la panthère de Konoha d'une voix pleine d'espoir

-Une condition, commença lentemant la jeune fille

_Et si tu acceptes, j'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand tu l'entendras..._

-Tout ce que tu veux !"

Puis Lee vit le sourire carnassier de Téani -on est une Hoshigaki ou on ne l'est pas !- et il regretta sa réponse. Téani s'approcha de Ten Ten et Hinata sous le regard perplexe des deux ninjas et leur chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

"Superbe idée ! Depuis le temps que j'essaye de le faire, tu peux être sûre que je t'aiderais ! approuva Ten Ten sourire aux lèvres

-Je veux bien essayer de t'aider, acquiesa Hinata, ça serait sûrement une bonne chose pour lui de faire ça.

-Quelle idée ? demanda Lee légèrement anxieux"

Téani se tourna vers lui et déclara calmement :

"Etape numéro 1 pour séduire Sakura : relookage complet !"

La tête de Lee valait le détour : yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte et pâle comme un linge, il regardait les trois jeunes filles comme si elle avaient prononcé son arrêt de mort.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes aux quatre jeunes gens pour faire taire Lee qui ne voulait pas abandonner "son style de nice guy" qui prétendait-il "le mettait en valeur comme nul autre look". Mais il avait donné sa parole et fut obligé de se rendre aux arguments des jeunes filles : Neji, lui, avait préféré éviter toute polémique car se faire traîner chez le coiffeur et dans les magasins de vêtements avec les filles ne le réjouissait pas tellement.

"Tu verras, Sakura n'en croiras pas ses yeux ! Tu seras encore mieux une fois relooké !

-Mais je suis très bien comme ça !

-D'abord, énuméra Ten Ten sans prêter attention aux jérémiades de son équipier, on s'occupera des cheveux et des sourcils ensuite seulement on verra pour les vêtements.

-Et puis comme ça Lee-kun, argumenta timidement Hinata, Sakura pensera vraiment que tu as un faible pour Téani et que tu l'as fait pour elle...

-Tu sais, je vais pas non plus être très à l'aise Lee, ajouta Téani, et puis les femmes adorent qu'on les surprennent : un peu de changement ça ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour ta réputation.

-Ca pour un changement, soupira Lee vaincu, ça va être un changement"

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps pour voir comment ils allaient organiser le "rapprochement" entre Lee et Téani. La jeune fille ne travaillant pas le jeudi après-midi, il fut décidé de se charger de la première étape à ce moment : cela tombait bien car la team 7 était actuellement en mission pour toute la semaine.

_Sakura ne va pas en revenir...moi non plus je suppose._

Et pour se commencer à se mettre dans la peau du personnage, Lee se proposa pour raccompagner la jeune fille chez elle. Durant le trajet, ils ne dirent rien, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter pour l'instant. Finalement, ce fut Lee qui rompit le silence :

"Dis... tu crois que ça va marcher ? Tu sais j'aime vraiment Sakura mais face à Sasuke, mes chances sont faibles et...

-Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas que Sakura-chan n'ait pas abandonné la chasse au Sasuke. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable Lee et j'espère bien que notre petite comédie va fonctionner !

-Et pour le relookage, peut-être que...

-Tu n'y couperas pas Lee, répliqua Téani catégorique, un peu de changement te fera du bien et on pourra toujours lui faire croire que c'est par "amour pour moi" que tu as sacrifié ton look "nice guy".

_Et si Sakura ne craques pas, ça lui donnera une chance auprès d'autres filles..._

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à l'appartement, Téani proposa à Lee de monter boire un verre. Tant qu'à se mettre dans un rôle autant continuer la manoeuvre de "rapprochement" et puis plus sérieusement, cela leur permettrait de décider des prochaines étapes du "plan". Ce qu'ils firent : la plupart de leurs futures actions furent déterminées. Ils ne devaient pas seulement jouer un rôle devant Sakura mais aussi devant les autres qui ne seraient pas au courant. Un secret, c'est bien connu, se garde mieux quand peu de personnes le connaissent.

Téani avait la ferme intention de réussir à aider Lee même si elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas aussi optmiste que cela face au résultat possible. Mais même si leur plan échouait et que Sakura continuait à s'obstiner avec Sasuke, et bien au moins Lee pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose en sachant avoir fait tout son possible. Ils resteraient simplement amis et puis c'est tout. D'un autre côté, cela constituait pour elle une diversion qui lui éviterait de trop s'appesantir sur ses propres problèmes, au moins pendant quelques temps.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut parti, Téani réfléchit un peu : avec un peu de chance , ses récentes capacités à lire les pensées pourraient s'avérer très utiles pour décrypter les véritables pensées de Sakura. Elle pourrait donc faire d'une pierre deux coups. A condition bien sûr qu'elle s'améliore au niveau de son contrôle...

_D'ailleurs coup de bol : mes capacités sont restées en veilleuse cet après-midi...je prend ça comme un encouragement._

Le mercredi, rien de notable n'arriva : l'équipe de Lee était en mission et Toma aussi : pas de cours de soin, ni de nouvelle conspiration donc, juste le travail habituel à la librairie. Téani en profita pour casser trois autres verres en essayant de nouveau de les faire léviter durant sa première séance d'entraînement le matin. Elle réussit néanmoins à garder intact le quatrième lord de l'entraînement du soir. Ses maux de tête persistaient pendant ces séances mais ils s'atténuaient un peu, du moins elle en avait l'impression.

_Tant mieux : je commence à être à court d'aspirine._

Le jeudi, "les choses sérieuses commencent " comme le déclara Ten Ten lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le centre-ville. Neji était venu soutenir Lee qui hésitait sérieusement et Hinata les amena chez un coiffeur réputé pour son travail

Le coiffeur en question faillit s'étouffer en voyant la coiffure de Lee. Bien sûr à Konoha, tout le monde connaissait la fâcheuse mode vestimentaire de Gaï et l'influence néfaste qu'il avait exercé sur ce point sur son élève. Lorsque les filles lui expliquèrent qu'il fallait changer "tout ça", il eut des larmes de joie aux yeux. Pour un homme de goût comme lui, c'était un vrai massacre d'avoir une coiffure pareille ! Il se mit donc au travail avec enthousiasme au grand déplaisir de Lee qui serrait les dents en voyant l'artisan s'attaquer à sa "superbe" coiffure. Quelques coups de ciseaux et plusieurs couches de gel plus tard, Lee était transformé : sans ses vêtements caractéristiques, ses amis auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître ! Le coiffeur lui avait aussi un peu épilé les sourcils pour finir le travail et avait coiffé en piques les cheveux du garçon. Lee admit en grommelant un peu que le résultat était "pas mal".

"Pas mal ? Tu plaisantes Lee, s'exclama Ten ten avec sa franchise accoutumée, tu es mille fois mieux comme ça !"

"Elle a raison : le résultat est formidable, renchérit Téani, tu risques d'avoir bientôt ton propre fan-club !"

Hinata y alla aussi de son petit couplet pour confirmer au jeune shinobi que cette coiffure lui allait très bien. Si Neji n'avait pas parfaitement su que Lee n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura, il aurait sûrement piqué une crise de jalousie devant le succès soudain de son équipier avec sa cousine et sa petite amie.

La seconde étape commença alors...et avec elle le calvaire de Lee. Autant l'étape du changement de coiffure avait été plutôt rapide, autant les discussions furent longues pour déterminer la nouvelle tenue de Lee. Les filles porposaient sans cesse de nouveaux vêtements que le malheureux chunin devait ensuite essayer, sans conviction. Ce fut Hinata qui trouva la "tenue idéale": un tee-shirt sans manches qui mettait avantageusement en valeur la musculature de Lee et un pantalon du même style qu'un jean. Pour les missions, les filles lui trouvèrent un uniforme classique : vêtements bleus et veste kaki.

Bien qu'il ait essayé de refuser, Lee fut sommé de porter immédiatement ses nouveaux vêtements. N'étant pas de taille à résister face à trois filles très décidées, il regarda tristement Ten Ten mettre son "magnifique" uniforme vert dans une poubelle. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ses nouveaux vêtements mais le but initial était largement atteint : relooker totalement Lee. Il était réellement méconnaissable mais dans le bon sens du terme. Alors qu'ils se promenaient sans but précis dans les rues de Konoha, plusieurs jeunes filles se retournèrent et regardèrent passer le jeune shinobi d'un oeil intéressé. Téani lui en fit la remarque ce qui parut rassurer un peu le jeune homme.

"J'ai hâte à ce que Sakura te voie ! dit Ten Ten en s'en réjouissant d'avance, elle ne va pas en croire ses yeux ! Vivement dimanche !"

_Oh oui...vivement dimanche...plus vite, elle sera avec Lee, plus vite on pourra cesser ce double jeu...c'est bien parce que Lee est trop amoureux pour renoncer que je le fais..._

Et le dimanche arriva.

Neji avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour être mis rapidement au courant du retour de la team 7. Les trois conspiratrices attendaient au domaine Hyuga que les garçons viennent les chercher pour aller à Ichiraku. En effet, Neji avait préféré garder un oeil sur Lee qui recommençait à douter de ses chances, ce qui semblait illogique : il n'avait jamais eu autant de succès auprès des filles depuis son changement de style !

D'un autre côté, Téani aurait volontiers changé d'avis elle aussi mais Ten Ten lui avait fait un sermon bien senti sur l'amitié, le sens du devoir, etc digne de maitre Gaï. La kunoichi s'étouffa quand Hinata lui en fit gentimment la remarque. Gaï était vraiment contagieux...

Pendant les quelques jours de répit avant le début de leur petite conspiration, Téani n'avait cependant pas négligé son entraînement mental. A son grand soulagement, elle avait suffisamment perfectionné sa maîtrise télépathique et elle arrivait à occulter totalement ou simplement à moduler les pensées qui lui parvenaient parfois encore malgré son contrôle. Et elle arrivait à présent également à cibler les personnes dont elle voulait entendre les pensées. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était limité à des inconnus pour se tester. Après tout, ce n'était pas très correct de s'immiscer dans la tête des gens alors de ses amis...même si du point de vue de la jeune fille, c'est les pensées des habitants qui avaient commencé à lui empoisonner la vie.

En ce qui concernait la télékinésie, elle avait cessé de mettre à mal la vaiselle mais avait remarqué plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, la taille et le poids de l'objet visé ne changeait rien à l'effort qu'elle devait faire pour le déplacer. Il y avait également quelque chose de plus intriguant -mais après tout, elle n'en était plus à un détail près. Il semblait qu'utiliser ses capacités la fasse utiliser son chakra. Ce phénomène était plus flagrant en télékinésie mais Téani supposait que c'était aussi le cas en télépathie même si elle ne s'en apercevait pas. Si elle utilisait son chakra, peut-être que ses capacités dérivaient malgré tout d'un type de ninjutsu ? Elle avait donc entrepris quelques recherches à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver des précédents ou un clan ninja susceptible d'avoir des capacités semblables mais cela n'avait pour l'instant rien donné.

_On en revient toujours à la même question : qui est mon père..._

Alors qu'elle ressassait cela pour la dixième fois de la journée, Neji et Lee arrivèrent.

"La team 7 est rentrée faire son rapport à Tsunade, déclara simplement Neji, on peut y aller. En prenant notre temps, ils seront déjà à Ichiraku avec les autres quand nous arriverons et ce sera à vous de jouer."

Dans un bel ensemble, Téani et Lee rougirent et verdirent tout à la fois. C'était facile pour Neji de dire ça : ce n'était pas lui qui allait jouer le couple ambigu pour mettre les choses au clair avec Sakura ! Téani soupira et tenta un sourire :

"On y va Lee ?

-Après tout ce que j'ai du faire, je ne vais pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Je dois en avoir le coeur net !"

Le jeune chunin était un peu plus à l'aise avec ses nouveaux vêtements mais la pose nice guy qu'il avait prise pour ponctuer son petit discours était du plus mauvais effet.

"Lee...

-Oui Ten Ten ?

-Plus de pose ridicule ! C'est un ordre !

-Heu...Ten Ten, tenta Hinata, si nous y allions maintenant ?

-Surtout prenons notre temps, inutile de se presser, tempora Téani, laissez-nous le temps de...prendre nos marques. J'ai jamais eu de petit ami alors faire semblant...

-C'est pas dur, vous vous tenez près l'un de l'autre et vous souriez quand vous vous regardez ou quand vous regardez l'autre ! On en a déjà parlé ! répliqua Ten Ten, d'ailleurs, tu as la partie la plus facile puisque c'est Lee qui doit sembler amoureux toi tu peux te contenter de suivre le mouvement. Sans compter qu'il va falloir l'empêcher de faire ses déclarations habituelles à Sakura !

-La théorie est une chose, la pratique en est une autre : que je sache, Neji et toi vous êtes à première vue plus amis que "fiancés" !

-Plus de discussion, coupa Neji, c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière."

_Quand faut y aller..._

Après s'être jeté un regard légèrement inquiets, Téani et Lee suivirent leurs amis tout en restant légèrement en retrait : il avait convenu de cela autant pour respecter leur "rôle" que pour laisser les autres ouvrir la marche. La manoeuvre était claire : ils se comportaient de façon à laisser croire qu'ils étaient devenus "très proches" mais sans jamais faire de gestes trop explicites -cette partie du plan avait été imposé par Lee et Téani : il y avait des limites à tout !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue d'Ichiraku, Téani aperçut la chevelure rose de Sakura dans le groupe de shinobis présents. Les deux jeunes gens se crispèrent un instant et hésitèrent puis reprirent leur marche comme si de rien n'était tout en discutant joyeusement : l'opération "il faut caser Lee" entrait en phase active.

_Que la fête commence..._

* * *

Je suis parti dans mon délire "il faut relooker et caser Lee" à partir d'un art que j'ai adoré ! Le lien est sur mon profil pour les amateurs. Avouez que le gel fait des miracles non ? 

Bon, j'essaye de boucler les manoeuvres amoureuses pour le prochain chapitre parce que là j'étais pas très à l'aise cpour écrire celui-là. Mais je ne promet rien...


	15. Terrain glissant

Pour ce chapitre, le côté romance va prendre pas mal de place même si je vais essayer de caser quelques éléments d'intrigue (si je vous dit explosion, vous répondez...) C'est pourquoi ce chapitre est aussi plus long que la moyenne. tellement que je l'ai coupé en deux parties...

Pour les suivants, ça devrait se réorienter principalement sur l'histoire plutôt que sur des histoires de coeur...même si celles-ci risquent de pimenter les relations de certains persos par la suite.

En tout cas, merci aux revieweurs qui suivent avec constance cette histoire : ça fait toujours plaisir ! Et heureuse de voir que mon 'tit délire en a surpris plus d'un ! niark, niark, niark...

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Terrain glissant (et argileux lol) partie 1 

"Ah te voilà enfin Téani, s'exclama Naruto, mais c'est qui lui ?demanda-t-il perplexe en désignant Lee

-Rock Lee, la resplendissante panthère de Konha ! lui répondit Lee avec une superbe pose "nice guy"."

Puis apercevant le regard noir de Ten Ten et celui découragé de Téani, il précisa :

"Bon, avec ce look, les poses "nice guy" ne font plus aussi bon effet mais c'était juste pour te prouver que j'étais bien moi-même...Naruto ? Tu te sens bien ?"

Rien qu'en voyant la tête de Naruto, Téani s'estima payée pour la comédie qu'elle devait jouer. Le kitsune regardait Lee comme s'il était un extraterrestre et en perdit même l'équilibre. Prenant ses amis à témoin, il cria en tendant un doigt accusateur vers Lee :

"Eh, rassurez-moi, je rêve pas !? C'est bien Gros-Sourcils ? Enfin non, justement, c'est plus gros-Sourcils mais...mais..."

Naruto, pourtant particulièrement bruyant d'habitude, était tellement surpris - le mot est faible- qu'il en perdait la parole. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste : Choji avait cessé de manger, Shikamaru ne semblait plus aussi endormi que d'habitude, Kiba et Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés et Ino et Sakura avaient cessé leur dispute. Quantà Shino impossible de décrypter sa réaction mais sans doute était-il aussi abasourdis que le reste du groupe. Hinata, Neji et Ten Ten pour leur part faisaient des efforts méritoires pour ne pas rire devant la stupéfaction de leurs amis mais ces efforts n'étaient pas très efficaces.

Téani observa plus particulièrement Sakura-qui était après tout la cible de ce petit jeu- mais comme tout les autres elle semblait "simplement" surprise. Ce fut cependant elle qui prit la parole la première :

"C'est...inattendu.

-Qui a réussi à convaincre Lee de changer de style ? demanda Kiba curieux.

-Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, râla Lee en se tournant vers Téani

-Baka, c'est juste qu'ils sont surpris, pas horrifiés !

-Tu as réussi un miracle Téani on dirait, la félicita Ino

-Faut pas exagérer : j'ai eu de l'aide, nuança Téani, Ten Ten peut se montrer parfois très...persuasive et puis Hinata a pas mal aidé pour les vêtements. Et puis aussi Neji pour le soutien moral.

-Tu étais au courant, tu aurais pu nous le dire, s'exclama Naruto vexé en s'adressant à Neji

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais que ta tête vaut le détour ? Rien que pour ça, c'était une bonne idée, rétorqua l'Hyuga

-On...on voulait vous faire une surprise...expliqua timidement Hinata

-...et ça a parfaitement réussi on dirait ! termina Ten Ten

-Ca, approuva vigoureusement, Naruto en se frottant vigoureusement les yeux, je confirme...c'est pas une hallucination, z'êtes sûrs ?"

Téani souriait devant l'obstination de Naruto qui ne voulait pas croire au "miracle" et qui râlait qu'il allait devoir trouver un autre surnom pour Lee.

_Bon, essayons de jauger la réaction de Sakura..._

Après avoir passé sa commande, elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour mieux percevoir les réactions de la jeune fille mais le résultat la déçut. La surprise de Sakura occultait toutes ses autres pensées et elle ne parvenait pas à se faire une idée de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Lee. En revanche, Sakura pensait que Lee était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

_Déjà un bon début...d'un autre côté, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire ça. Peut-être que Hinata et Ten Ten seront plus efficaces pour la faire avouer._

Ten Ten et Hinata avaient en effet été désignées pour tenter de percer la véritable opinion qu'avait Sakura à propos de Lee. Bref, elles devaient jouer le rôle des "bonnes copines". Mais il était encore trop tôt pour faire passer la rose aux confidences et la soirée se passa sans autre développement, à part que Lee fut souvent taquiné sur sa soudaine motivation pour changer de look par Naruto et Kiba. Sans le savoir, cela faisait parfaitement l'affaire de Lee qui feignit cependant d'ignorer les provocations.

Dans l'ensemble donc, rien de probant ou de révélateur qui puisse laisser penser que Sakura ait un penchant pour Lee. Ca n'allait pas être facile.

Lors de leur "débriefing" le lendemain matin, le pseudo-couple décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure : les amoureux passent leur temps libre ensemble non ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ! Heureusement, ils avaient quand même suffisament d'occupations chacun de leur côté pour ne pas devoir rester coincés ensemble à essayer de faire "comme s'ils" étaient presqu'un couple en permanence...entre les missions de Lee, le travail de Téani plus leurs obligations respectives (ses cours de soins et son entraînement hebdomadaire), cela leur permettait de garder encore une certaine distance : être en permanenece avec une personne, même si on l'apprécie, ça peut vite devenir pesant surtout quand on doit réfléchir à chaque action.

Néanmoins mine de rien, leurs efforts portaient leurs fruits : ça commençait à murmurer parmi les mauvaises langues qu'ils étaient "plus" qu'amis et Sakura semblait accorder de l'intérêt à cette histoire. C'était à Hinata qu'elle avait demandé des détails sur la relation entre Lee et Téani. La jeune Hyuga avait été très évasive se contentant de faire remarquer à Sakura "qu"ils iraient bien ensemble non ?" La réponse de la jeune fille avait été inaudible mais cela avait suffit à remotiver Lee.

D'un autre côté, Lee devait bien admettre qu'il s'amusait beaucoup depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à changer de look : Tsunade n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et avait pensé avoir trop bu la veille lorsqu'il était venu lui remettre un rapport et Gaï-sensei...Lee ne se lassait pas de raconter la réaction à Téani : il avait craint que son maître ne réagisse mal mais au final, Ten Ten et Neji avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il fallait que "Lee exprime safougue de la jeunesse mais selon son propre style et d'ailleurs sensei, vous seriez bien inspiré de l'imiter". Aux dernières nouvelles, ses équipiers n'avaient pas totalement abandonné l'idée de réussir à obtenir le même résultat qu'avec Lee. Sauf que Gaï n'était vraiment pas d'accord.

Un aspect moins agréable c'est qu'il avait dû demander des conseils à Neji et Sasuke pour échapper aux filles. Il n'avait jamais été habitué à un tel succès et les deux garçons les plus populaires de Konoha lui avaient montré nombre de cachettes et expliqué leurs tactiques pour échapper à ce péril, ô combien redoutable. Téani en avait profité pour surjouer son rôle en menaçant plus d'une fois les furies avec son katana. Elle commençait à se faire des ennemis parmi la gente féminine jalouse de la voir si proche de leur proie (c'est pire que des mantes religieuses ces folles-là!)

En ce qui concernaient ses propres problèmes, Téani n'avançaient guère : bien qu'elle ait fait des progrès constants dans la maîtrise de ces capacités, elle n'avait rien découvert de neuf à la bibliothèque et Tsunade ne l'avait toujours pas convoqué pour partager de nouvelles informations. Les tensions entre Konoha et Oto restaient fortes mais aucun nouvel accident frontalier ne fut signalé. Peut-être qu'Orochimaru avait renoncé à lui pourir la vie ? Et puis, elle devait bien l'avouer, même si elle apprécait sa nouvelle vie à Konoha, se savoir sous surveillance la mettait sur les nerfs : si quelqu'un découvrait ses liens avec Akatsuki, elle se doutait que ses nouveaux amis deviendraient sans doute ses ennemis et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle réfléchissait à tout cela tout en vagabondant dans les rues du village et ça avait tendance à mettre son moral à zéro.

_Les ennuis amoureux de Lee, à côté des miens d'ennuis, c'est une goutte d'eau à côté d'un océan...je dois éviter de me noyer mais bon, je ne m'y retrouve plus dans toute cette histoire ! Qui sont mes amis, qui sont mes ennemis ? _

"Téani, attend-moi !"

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner : depuis le temps, elle reconnaissait immédiatement la voix de Lee. Elle attendit que le shinobi la rejoigne.

"Tu vas où Téani ?

-Aucun but précis : j'ai fini mon travail et je me détend en me promenant.

-Dans ce cas-là, je t'accompagne : ça me changera des courses-poursuites de ces folles. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de mettre ma vitesse en application pour ce genre d'occasion.

-C'est vrai que tu es devenu l'un des garçons les plus prisés de Konoha à présent : tu es victime de ta notoriété !

-Oui mais...

_Oui je sais : la seule personne que tu aime vraiment n'a pas l'air de te priser tant que cela..._

-Pas de défaitisme Lee : je suis certaine que tu trouveras la perle rare, chuchota rapidement la jeune fille en veillant à ce que personne ne les entende, elle a surement besoin d'un peu de temps pour se rendre compte, c'est tout.

-Tu crois à ce que tu dis ? demanda Lee pas très convaincu : cela faisait bien la dixième fois que Téani lui sortait cet argument

-En tout cas, je veux y croire, lui répondit-elle avec sincérité

-Moi aussi Téani, moi aussi"

_Il ne fait plus de discours sur la fougue de la jeunesse, il ne crie plus lorsqu'il se lance des défis...pas de doute : l'amour change les gens. A ce rythme, va falloir enfermer Sakura dans une pièce avec lui jusqu'à ce que les choses soient claires autrement on n'aura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire !_

Ils marchèrent quelques temps dans le village puis allèrent dans un sous-bois, sans ajouter un mot : que pouvaient-ils dire d'autre ?

"Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme en ce moment, lâcha Lee

-Un peu de fatigue et un peu de stress : je ne sais toujours rien de probant sur les motifs de mon aggression après tout. Sasuke a raison : je n'ai aucun intérêt pour Orochimaru alors pourquoi moi ?

-...il n'y a que cela ?

_zut...depuis quand il est psychologue ?_

-Bon, d'accord, j'avoue que ça me vexe un peu aussi qu'il ait dit cela mais il a foncièrement raison quand même !

-Evite d'écouter ses sarcasmes : il a tendance à blesser les autres mais il ne le veut pas vraiment. Il raisonne souvent par rapport de force : il faut être fort pour l'intéresser car son...objectif nécessite qu'il soit le plus fort possible. De son point de vue, il y a quelque chose de vexant à ce qu'Orochimaru s'intéresse à toi alors que justement tu n'es pas...enfin tu es moins forte que lui.

_C'est une façon plus délicate pour parler de ma nullité en matière de combat..._

-Je lui laisses ma place comme bouc émissaire du cinglé d'Oto quand il veut !...et quand tu dis son objectif c'est tuer son...enfin bref, il y pense toujours à ça depuis tout ce temps ?

-Il a la mémoire longue. Il a quand même failli rejoindre Orochimaru pour se venger !

-Mais il a renoncé...

-Ouais. Ca prouve qu'il n'est pas forcément le glaçon qu'il paraît."

La conversation dériva ensuite sur ce qui pouvaient les motiver à se dépasser puis sur leurs rêves d'avenir. En ce qui concernait Téani, éviter tout ninja d'Oto pendant les cinquantes prochaines années constituait déjà un projet prenant. Lee lui proposa de venir à ichiraku mais la jeune fille était réellement trop fatiguée et se contenta d'un bref passage pour saluer tout le monde. Elle sonda une nouvelle fois Sakura et eut la satisfaction de détecter une certaine nervosité chez la kunoichi qui ressemblait presque à de l'agacement lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Tout le monde n'était pas présent : Hinata, kiba et Shino étaient absents pour une mission mais Sasuke manquait aussi. Peut-être qu'en fait c'est cela qui gênait la rose : l'absence de son Sasuke-kun.

"Il a besoin d'entraînement pour espérer me battre un jour." déclara Naruto à l'amusement général lorsque que Lee fit remarquer son absence.

Téani partit alors que Naruto continuait à proposer des raisons toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres à l'absence de l'Uchiwa. Lorsqu'elle arriva au palier de son appartement, la porte de Toma s'ouvrit et son voisin la fit entrer rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la jeune fille tout en étouffant un baîllement. Si c'est pour un cours c'est sympa mais je suis pas vraiment en forme là.

-En fait, c'est plutôt pour que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Petit un : simplement pour information, est-ce que tu es avec Lee ?

-Pardon ? "

Téani ne s'attendait pas à cette question. En fait elle ne savait pas à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre. Mais ce fut la seconde question qui acheva de la désorienter.

"Bon, passons. Parce que quelle que soit la réponse...petit deux : tu sais pourquoi Sasuke Uchiwa est venu te voir trois fois à ton appartement ? Parce qu'à chaque fois, j'ai dû lui expliquer que tu étais sorti avec Lee et que cette fois, il a décidé de s'installer dans ton salon jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Remarques, il est peut-être enfin parti. Sinon, ça fait bien deux heures qu'il doit y être. "

La surprise de Téani était évidente. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou flattée : après tout, beaucoup de filles en auraient rêvé. Cependant, ce fut la colère qui l'emporta :

"Quoi ? Et depuis quand on rentre chez les gens ainsi ? Uchiwa ou pas, je m'en vais te le mette à la porte par la peau du cou et ...

-Stooop ! coupa Toma en bloquant l'accès à la sortie J'en déduis que tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Non, bien sur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Sais pas mais j'aimerais la réponse à ma première question."

Un des défauts de Toma, la jeune fille le savait, c'était son entêtement et une de ses qualités la discrétion. Elle décida de lui répondre franchement.

" La réponse est non et je te prie de garder ça pour toi.

-Tu es sûre parce qu'on dirait pas et...

-Je sais ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard le pourquoi du comment ..maintenant laisse-moi passer que j'explique une ou deux choses à Sasuke à propos du respect de la vie privée d'autrui."

Toma s'effaça, laissant Téani furieuse retourner à son appartement. Tout en refermant sa porte, il se demanda qui il devait plaindre : Sasuke ou Téani. Vu comment la jeune fille avait claqué la porte pour la refermer, il penchait pour pour la première réponse. Il espérait seulement que les jeunes gens n'allaient pas être trop bruyants et qu'il ne devrait pas s'en mêler pour calmer le jeu. Et puis faire des heures supplémentaires ne le tentait pas vraiment...

Aussitôt sorti de chez Toma, Téani essaya d'ouvrir son appartement : la porte était ouverte alors qu'elle savait parfaitement l'avoir fermé avant de partir le matin même. Après avoir claqué la porte avec violence pour avertir son "visiteur" qu'elle n'était pas disposé à dicuter mais bien à avoir des explications, elle se rendit directement dans le salon où elle pensait trouver l'intrus. Sasuke était bien là, assis dans une pose nonchalante sur le canapé et ne semblait pas troublé par l'arrivée pour le moins...brutale de la propirétaire des leiux.

"Puis-je savoir Sasuke, déclara la jeune fille en détachant chaque mot d'une voix vibrante de colère, ce que tu fais chez moi et pourquoi tu as eu le sans-gêne d'entrer par effraction ?

-C'est plutôt joli chez toi, déclara calmement l'Uchiwa sans regarder Téani.

Apparement il semblait fasciner par la vue extérieure à moins qu'il essaye simplement d'éviter toute confrontation."

Téani fronça les sourcils : ce garçon avait le don pour la mettre sur les nerfs avec ses manières. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune homme fut surpris par ce contact mais son expression resta neutre.

"Eh bien, j'avais à te parler, voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

-On se voit tout le temps à Ichiraku avec les autres ou ailleurs. Tu pouvais pas me parler ce moment ? Parce que tu vois, demain je travaille et j'ai envie d'aller dormir pas de faire la causette.

-Je devais te parler seul à seul."

Téani ne sut que répondre. Lui parler seul à seul ? Mais de quoi ? Intriguée, elle laissa de côté son envie de mettre le ninja à la porte et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

"Tu veux me parler ? Très bien, parlons : autant en finir. Et qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu viennes trois fois à mon appartement me parler et que tu te décides à camper chez moi ?

-Est-ce ma faute si tu es tout le temps avec Lee ? Impossible de te trouver seule.

_Je rêve ou il me reproche de fréquenter Lee ? ...C'est de sa faute : si Sakura n'était pas amoureuse de lui, on n'aurait pas fait ça !_

- Ma vie privée n'a rien à faire dans cette affaire, alors va au fait, répliqua Téani agacée

-Au contraire, elle a beaucoup à voir."

La jeune fille se redressa surprise : est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendue ? Et depuis quand Sasuke avait à s'inquiéter de sa vie privée ?

"Expliques-toi.

-C'est à cause de Sakura que je suis là...commença Sasuke qui semblait tout d'un coup moins à l'aise.

-Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi c'est toi qui est là et pas elle ?

-Je suis un...intermédiaire

_un quoi ? Je rêve là...qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir me dire ?_

-Et elle s'intéresse à ta ...relation...je pense que c'est le mot approprié... avec Lee

_Sasuke qui aide Sakura dans ses affaires de coeur...là, c'est certain, je suis en plein rêve !_

-Donc si je comprend bien...

Téani adopta un ton délibérement moqueuer et incrédule avant de pousuivre :

-...tu es là pour savoir ce qu'il en est de notre relation à Lee et moi ?...et tu le fais pour Sakura ? C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ?

-Je suis sérieux ,rétorqua Sasuke d'une voix glaciale."

Néanmoins, la légère rougeur de ses joues et le fait qu'il remuait nerveusement montrait qu'en plus d'être sérieux, il était gêné. Téani eut presque de la peine de s'être montré aussi aggressive. Presque. Puis elle se reprit :

"Excuse-moi, mais d'après ce que je sais toi, tu n'es pas précisément la personne a qui ferait appel Sakura pour ce genre d'histoire. Je verrais beaucoup plus Ino dans ce rôle.

-Je sais. Crois-moi, ce rôle ne me plaît pas non plus mais c'est mon amie.

-Mais elle est amoureuse de toi !

-Non : elle le pense mais c'est évident qu'elle aime Lee. Elle ne veut pas voir les choses en face, c'est tout.

_Evident ? Tu es bien le seul à le penser ! _

_-_Et alors ?

-He bien si tu es avec Lee...enfin, c'est évident que cela pose un problème et il faudrait que j'en ai le coeur net"

_L'idée semble le contrarier...il a peur de perdre son admiratrice numéro un ?_

La jeune fille soupira, hésitant à parler sincèrement. Est-ce que Sasuke disait seulement la vérité ? Elle tenta une sonde mentale pour vérifier si sasuke jouait franc jeu.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend pour répondre...faites qu'il ne soit pas un couple Non seulement ça m'arrangerai mais peut-être que Sakura se décidera enfin à saisir sa chance. Shikamaru a raison de dire que les filles sont galères...**_

_Ca arrange ses affaires ?... mais bien sûr : comme ça elle lui cassera plus les oreilles avec ses "Sasuke-kuuun". En attendant, bingo : elle aime Lee ! Enfin, si Sasuke le pense, ça doit être vrai... Mais depuis quand je me fie à l'avis d'un glaçon pour les affaires amoureuses ? Allez, je me lance..._

"Ecoute Sasuke...j'espère pour toi que ce que tu dis vrai en ce qui concerne Sakura, parce que, génie ou pas, s'il s'avère que tu t'es moqué de moi, je te découperai en très petits morceaux !

-...

Pour répondre à ta question : non. Lee n'est pas mon petit ami. Il aime toujours Sakura mais il commence à désespérer et à envisager de tourner la page donc elle a intérêt à se décider !"

Téani remarqua que l'Uchiwa semblait très nettement soulagé de la réponse. Trop peut-être.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Eh oui, va falloir attendre la suite ! Mais elle arrive bientôt...au max dans une semaine. Un peu de patience donc


	16. Terrain glissant, partie 2

deuxième partie : j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ...bonne lecture. Les fans de Deidi vont être contents j'espère

* * *

Chapitre 14 : terrain glissant partie 2 

_Il tient tant que cela à la voir avec Lee ? J'espère que j'ai bien agi et qu'il ne s'est pas moqué de moi..._

Ne sachant qu'ajouter, Sasuke prit congé de la jeune fille qui le laissa partir sans même lui donner la leçon de politessse qu'elle avait prévu. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans l'attitude de Sasuke mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et s'il n'y avait que son attitude à lui qui clochait...Téani devait bien s'avouer que malgré son premier mouvement de colère, elle avait brièvement eu un sentiment très (trop ?) proche de la joie de savoir que Sasuke était venu la voir plusieurs fois et avait attendu son retour.

_Décidement, je deviens franchement irraisonnable : voilà que j'ai un faible pour lui ! Et pourquoi pas pour Deidara tant qu'on y est ! Mince, faut vraiment que je me complique la vie on dirait..._

La jeune fille soupira : elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre un écart pareil surtout à l'égard de Sasuke. C'était quand même le frère d'Itachi ! Et facultativement, il voulait tuer son frangin et donc toute personne ayant été en relation avec lui risquait de voir son espérance de vie diminuer fortement, la sienne en tête si elle avait la bêtise de se faire repérer par Sasuke. Ce qui risquait de lui arriver si elle ne se reprenait pas en main.

_D'abord, parler à Sakura pour remettre les choses au clair et ensuite prévenir Lee...correction : priorité au sommeil !_

Le lendemain, Téani se leva de bonne heure et se rendit à l'hôpital avant d'aller à son travail : elle savait que Sakura y serait : elle était très matinale. Comme elle s'y attendait la kunoichi était bien déjà à pied d'oeuvre en train d'administrer des soins à un patient. Téani attendit patiemment qu'elle ait fini puis alla l'aborder.

"Bonjour Sakura, j'aimerais te parler...tu as une minute ?

-Eh bien oui, je suppose. C'est à quel sujet ?"

La kunoichi, nota Téani, semblait moins amicale que de coutume à son égard.

_Ah, peut-être que Ten Ten a raison : la jalousie peut être un bon révélateur de l'amour..._

"C'est à propos de Lee."

Téani observa puis sonda discrètement Sakura et ce qu'elle espérait se produisit. La jeune fille nourrissait bien des sentiments dépassant la simple amitié envers le jeune homme et craignait que Téani ne lui annonce qu'il soit blessé...ou pire en couple.

"Pour tout te dire...je vais être franche : tu aimes vraiment Sasuke ?

-Pardon ?

-Réponds...

-Pourquoi est-ce que je...bon... non...pas vraiment. Disons, que c'est plus une comédie que je joue. Ca m'amuse et Ino aussi. Et puis, c'est ce que tout le monde attend non ?

-Magnifique !

Le ton employé par la jeune fille était plus sarcastique que jamais lorsuqu'elle poursuivit :

"Donc, si je comprend bien, ça fait longtemps que tu laisses Lee se morfondre alors qu'il ne pense qu'à toi et désespère que tu lui portes plus d'attention au génie de service dont en réalité tu n'es même pas amoureuse ?

-Mais...mais...

-Autre question : quels sont tes sentiments à son égard ?

-Je...qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Tu as peur que je te le voles ?

-Non

-Alors à quoi ça te sert ?

-A savoir si je peux lui annoncer que la jalousie est un vilain défaut dont tu es pourvue et qu'il devra faire gaffe lorsque vous serez ensemble à ne pas regarder d'autres filles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Sakura ne voulait pas croire à ce que Téani laissait entendre.

_Bien, allons-y franchement où j'y suis encore demain...pas envie d'arriver en retard au boulot moi !_

"Tu devrais aller le voir : à cette heure, il s'entraîne sans doute. Je suis sûre que vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire...dont trois petits mots très particuliers sans parler d'un certains nombre de choses à faire sur lequels je ne m'étendrais pas. Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attend ?! "

Sakura la regarda puis sembla redescendre sur terre.

"Je...tu crois vraiment ?

-Oh que oui !Ou alors, je me débrouille pour lui trouver une petite amie si tu ne te dépêches pas !"

La kunoichi lui fit un sourire éblouissant et se retourna pour partir en courant puis se ravisant, elle revint remercier Téani, lui coupant presque la respiration à force de la serrer dans ses bras :

"Merci !

-Juste une chose, souffla Téani à moitié étouffée, pourquoi as-tu fais appel à Sasuke pour savoir si moi et Lee...

-Sasuke ? Je ne lui ais rien demandé ! Tu l'imagines en confident pour des questions de coeur ? répondit-elle en riant, Bon cette fois, j'y vais vraiment ! "

Et elle fila, laissant Téani surprise. Sakura n'avait pas fait appel à Sasuke ? Mais alors pourquoi était-il venu hier ? Peut-être qu'après tout, il était réellement moins glaçon qu'il ne le semblait et qu'il avait voulu aider Sakura...

_Bon opération "il faut caser Lee" terminée : plus qu'à aller travailler à présent..._

Durant la journée, Téani eut la bonne surprise de voir passer Lee et Sakura dans la rue qui parlaient à voix basse tout en se tenant la main, apparement aux anges. Ten Ten vint la voir pour lui raconter la surprise qu'ils avaient tous eu lorsque Sakura avait débarqué "pour parler à Lee" et la surprise de ce dernier lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé devant eux avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

"C'était vraiment...irréel !Gaï-sensei était en larmes tellement il était content pour Lee, Neji avait les yeux ronds et je dois avouer que j'étais tout aussi surprise ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant d'aller la voir ! Après tout, ce n'était pas certain qu'elle en soit amoureuse...

-J'ai eu une source qui m'a confirmé nos soupçons, rétorqua la jeune fille

-Qui ?

-Secret professionnel ! Et à présent Lee va avoir une nouvelle garde du corps pour le protéger de ses fans folles-furieuses !"

Ten Ten se demandait bien qui avait pu être au courant des sentiments de Sakura mais respecta le silence de Téani. Après tout, le résultat final était à la hauteur de leur attente alors inutile de se compliquer davantage la vie avec ce genre de détails.

Téani n'était pas de cet avis : elle avait bien l'intention de mettre cette histoire au clair. Malheureusement pour elle, Sasuke fut chargé d'une mission solo d'espionnage et elle ne put donc pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Deux jours plus tard, elle était en congé exceptionnel : Shoten devait partir une nouvelle fois pour plusieurs jours et il préférait laisser un peu de temps libre à son employée plutôt que de lui confier le magasin.

La jeune fille partit donc s'entraîner dans la forêt comme à son habitude en cas de temps libre. Alors qu'elle commençait quelques enchaînements basiques d'aïkido pour s'échauffer, elle sentit comme une présence. Ses capacités ne l'ayant jamais trompé jusqu'à présent, elle cessa son mouvement et se concentra sur la sensation.

_Quelqu'un...seul...mais puissant...il arrive._

La jeune fille dégaina son katana et le pointa dans la direction d'où venait sa perception :

"Hep montrez-vous !

-Yeah, tu t'es amélioré on dirait Téani-chan !" répondit une voix en hauteur !

Une silhouette descendit de l'arbre dans lequel elle était et atterit juste à côté de la jeune fille. Cheveux blonds, cape noire et rouge : pas de doute, c'était bien Deidara.  
Téani aurait dû être surprise mais elle ne ressentit sur le moment qu'un sentiment de soulagement : elle avait vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait encore d'un sbire d'Oto. Mais la situation réelle lui revint bien vite en mémoire : il se trouvait à quelques mètres du village et Deidara n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu en tant que criminel de classe S et membre de l'Akatsuki.

"Deidara-san ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous ...

-Faites ici hein ? Eh bien, vois-tu, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais absolument pas me passer de toi...

-Vous voulez encore vous retrouver par terre ? Comme vous l'avez dit, je me suis améliorée et je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à utiliser une autre prise d'aïkido sur vous.

-Yeah, ce serait avec plaisir mais...sérieusement, c'est le chef qui m'a envoyé ici.

-Mais pourquoi pas Kisame ? D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ? J'espère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop pour moi...

-Tu plaisantes ! Il nous a fallu un temps fou pour le calmer : il était prêt à aller étriper Orochimaru sur l'instant et tout ce qui auraient voulu l'en empêcher avec ! Ses menaces ont résonné dans tout le repaire ! Alors, la réponse est si : il s'inquiète pour toi et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a dû rester dans un repère. Dans son...état, il n'était pas précisément prêt pour une mission demandant de la discrétion.

**_Je vais quand même pas lui dire que son frangin est à Oto..._**

-Vous n'êtes pas tellement plus désigné pour cela...votre "art" ne semble pas comprendre la notion de discrétion. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait été plus indiqué, non ? répliqua la jeune fille

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Deidara-Arakasi par exemple- jamais Téani n'aurait osé une telle remarque. Mais ce qui était bien avec Deidara, c'est qu'elle se sentait à peu près à l'aise. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait jamais rester sérieux avec elle.

"Oui mais qui ? Itachi ? Il est resté avec Kisame. Sasori ? Il connait pas trop le coin et il aurait voulu essayer de trouver une nouvelle marionnette.Et les autres avaient d'autres choses à faire...

-N'empêche, la voix de Téani commençait maintenant à laisser percer son début de panique, que si quelqu'un arrive, je suis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Je leur ai servi une histoire de fugueuse, j'ai pas dit mon nom et rien dit pour Akatsuki et...

-Et c'est pas plus mal : tu as l'air de pouvoir circuler sans problèmes ce qui ne serait pas le cas si tu avais tout dit, hein ?

-Et vous êtes devez faire quoi maintenant ?Parce quoi que ce soit, faites-le vite !

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment hein ? Je dois voir si Konoha en sait plus que nous pour les plans d'Oto et voir si tu étais là...Parce que justement, on savait pas si tu étais encore au pays du feu ou si t'étais à Oto. Il s'est pas passé quoi au juste ?

-Le Quatuor du Son m'est tombé dessus et j'ai réussi à m'échapper -me demandez pas comment, j'ai toujours pas compris moi-même : j'ai disparu et réapparu ailleurs - après avoir coupé un morceau à un des gars sauf que je me suis retrouvé sur une branche en équilibre précaire, la branche a cassé, je suis tombé, un ninja de Konoha, Lee, m'a rattrapé et je me suis intégré en attendant les prochains ennuis qui allaient pas tarder à me tomber dessus vu ma chance habituelle, chuchota la jeune fille très vite"

Deidara soupira : à présent que les choses étaient claires, devait-il la ramener immédiatement au repaire ou continuer à espionner ? Le problème étant que Téani ne serait sans doute pas très rassurée par cette dernière perspective et qu'espionner n'est pas facile quand quelqu'un sait déjà que vous êtes dans les parages. D'un autre côté, il avait un peu observé la jeune fille depuis son arrivée ici et elle semblait fréquenter des shinobis de la Feuille et même s'être assez liée avec eux. Et ça c'était pas bon pour Akatsuki même s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle les trahirait. Se lier avec l'ennemi n'était jamais une bonne chose. Et puis il imaginait déjà la tête de Kisame...

En bref, il ne savait pas trop comment agir.

"Yeah, écoute : d'abord on se connait pas , tu ne m'as pas vu, compris ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Ensuite, je préviens le chef de ta présence...

-Et Kisame ! coupa Téani

-Et Kisame si tu veux mais c'est le chef qui décidera de communiquer l'information ou non. Le mieux, c'est que tu continues ta petit vie tranquille à Konoha. Au fait, ils savent que tu as des compétences en ninjutsu ?

-Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée (cette seule idée fit grimacer la jeune fille) je suis censé être une civile qui sait utiliser des armes et du taijitsu basique pour se défendre en cours de route mais c'est tout. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué !

-Tant mieux. Et ici, il savent rien sur les motivations d'Orochimaru à ton égard ?

-Non, ou du moins il ne m'ont rien dit.

_Même si j'ai ma petite idée à présent mais je préfère le garder pour moi pour l'instant...attention, on vient !_

Téani se retourna rapidement : elle était certaine d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas. Deidara avait aussi entendu et avait déjà filé mais était resté à portée de voix à tout hasard. Elle attendit, sur ses gardes, que l'empêcheur-de-conversation-avec-un-criminel-très-recherché se montre.

Lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke apparaître, elle retint un soupir : elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais pas ici et surtout pas avec Deidara dans le coin ! Si "l'artiste" se rendait compte qu'elle avait un faible pour l'Uchiwa, elle allait le sentir passer...

_Remarque si c'est le principal concerné qui s'en rend compte, c'est aussi la cata..._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? demanda Sasuke "

Il ne semblait pas réellement surpris de la voir ici mais plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question tu sais..."

Face à l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, Téani finit par répondre :

"Je m'entraîne.

-C'est vrai que tu sais te battre...

_il le pense ou c'est de l'ironie ?_

-Eh oui mais faut pas se reposer sur ses acquis ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une ou deux questions à te poser et j'espère bien une réponse claire sans quoi je risque de te montrer que je ne m'entraîne pas seulement pour faire style !

-Des questions ?

-J'ai parlé à Sakura et elle ne t'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit à propos de Lee...

**_J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle se poserait des questions...bon, je lui donne une réponse "claire" ou pas ?_**

-Je veux une explication, reprit Téani devant le silence buté de son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux une réponse franche ou un mensonge diplomatique ?

-J'ai déjà été claire à ce propos il me semble..."

L'Uchiwa sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis son visage se détendit et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

"He bien allons-y pour la réponse franche, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

-Eh ! pas besoin de t'approcher ! Tu peux très bien répondre d'où tu es !"

_Il sourit ? C'est quoi son problème ? ...heu là il est un peu trop proche...garder la tête froide, je dois rester calme et... quoi !?_

Toujours souriant, Sasuke lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille : simple mais efficace au vu de l'immobilité soudaine de la jeune fille.

**_Bon, puisque tout est dit, autant en profiter avant d'être déçu et d'avoir des regrets..._**

Lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent celles de Téani, les choses lui semblèrent très claires : elle devait se dégager de ces bras qui l'entouraient, arrêter ce baiser et coller une gifle retentissante à Sasuke. Ca, c'était la théorie et ce que sa raison lui hurlait de faire. Au lieu de cela, son corps lui dicta de glisser ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et elle se pressa davantage contre lui pour mieux savourer le baiser.

_je dois pas...c'est vraiment agréable...faut que j'arrête...hors de question !_

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, le teint de Téani était proche du rouge tomate et un sourire encore plus affirmé s'affichait sur le visage de l'Uchiwa. Essayant de reprendre contenance, Téani murmura quelque chose. Devant l'air perplexe de génie, elle répéta un peu plus fort et aussi fermement que possible :

"Répètes ce que tu m'as dit à l'oreille. S'il te plaît.

-Bien. Je...je t'..."

Sasuke n'acheva pas sa phrase : après tout, il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser tourner en ridicule à cause de ses sentiments. Auparavant, il devait être sûr qu'ils étaient partagés : c'était déjà bien assez dur pour lui de prendre l'initiative pour ce genre de chose alors il ne voulait pas non plus se laisser bercer par des illusions. Il voulait d'abord en avoir le coeur net.

**_Quoique ce baiser semble de bon augure..._**

"Tu as perdu la parole ?demanda Téani vaguement moqueuse."

Elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle or c'était exactement ce qui lui était arrivée. Cela expliquait un peu son aggressivité. Aussi, elle n'avait pas précisément l'habitude de se faire embrasser par un garçon et à plus forte raison par Sasuke !Même si c'était très agréable...

"Toi d'abord.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux savoir ce que...tu penses de moi.

-Je...eh bien je...

_oh non, voilà que je deviens encore plus timide que Hinata ! Mais j'en sais rien ce que je pense de lui ! Enfin si mais c'est pas une bonne idée de le dire ! Quoique ce baiser..._

Elle rougit encore davantage, détourna les yeux et lâcha finalement assez piteusement :

"Tu es...très mignon je trouve mais un peu glacial et tu...embrasses très bien. Voilà.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse

_Raaaah !M'énerve pas ! Tu crois que c'est facile ?_

"Je... je crois que je t'aime bien...beaucoup.

-Moi aussi je t'aime...bien."

_Il...il est amoureux de moi ? ...Si c'est un rêve, je ne veux surtout pas me réveiller !_

"C'est pour cela que je devais être certain de ta relation avec Lee.

-La manoeuvre était destinée à rendre Sakura jalouse mais je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait fonctionner avec toi , plaisanta Téani

-Tu parles trop...lui souffla Sasuke en se rapprochant de nouveau de ses lèvres."

Un nouveau baiser vint appuyer ses paroles. Téani songea qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord pour qu'il utilise régulièrement cette méthode pour la faire taire. Elle nota aussi mentalement de se montrer plus bavarde à l'avenir. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, Sasuke s'éloigna pour aller ramasser les affaires de la jeune fille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'avais pensé à une petite promenade en ville mais si tu as une meilleure idée...

-Non, non, répondit-elle peut-être un peu trop rapidement, une promenade c'est très bien...parfait."

Ils prirent le chemin du retour en silence, la main de Sasuke glissé autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Téani n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et troublée à la fois de toute sa vie. Au point qu'elle en avait complètement oublié Deidara qui, naturellement n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

"Yeah, murmura celui-ci quand le nouveau couple se fut éloigné, je fais comment pour expliquer ça aux autres hein? Itachi et Kisame vont jamais vouloir me croire...et s'ils me croient...Kisame serait capable d'aller immédiatement à Konoha pour la chercher et faire de la charpie de l'Uchiwa."

Deidara se demandait s'il devait se réjouir d'une telle perspective ou en pleurer. Après tout c'est à lui qu'on reprocher le plus souvent son manque de discrétion et également lui qui subissait souvent les foudres du requin à cause de son attitude envers Téani.

Et puis, après tout il était plutôt mignon ces deux-là.

**_Faut que je me repose : penser des choses pareilles, c'est pas bon signe. Je dois me ramollir avec le temps..._**

* * *

Allelouia ! J'ai réussi à le faire ! le Sasuke/Téani est enfin devenu réalité ! Maintenant, je sais que je ne serais jamais une grande autatrice de romance. Trop dur de mettre les choses en place sans que ça soit trop brutal ou cousu de fil blanc ou carrément caricatural. Votre avis sur la question ? 

Dans la suite, ça va sérieusement bouger et le petit couple va être vite séparé. Ben oui, ça serait pas marrant autrement...


	17. D'un paradis à l'enfer

Réjouissez-vous : va y avoir du changement ! Je vais me débrouiller pour se faire affronter en peu de temps à peu près tout les protagonistes ! Et on va en savoir un peu plus sur les étranges personnages du chapitre "Tour d'horizon"

Vous l'aurez compris, Téani ne va pas vraiment avoir le temps de roucouler en paix...

* * *

Chapitre 15 : D'un paradis à l'enfer 

Pour la deuxième fois à Ichiraku en peu de temps, Naruto se retrouva à terre, trop abasourdi pour se préoccuper de son équilibre. Il devait rêver là ! Parce ce qu'il voyait était encore plus incroyable que Lee relooké : le glaçon Uchiwa avec Téani...et il lui tenait a taille l'air de dire "pas touche, propriété privée". Le kitsune se tourna vers ses autres amis et fut soulagé de les voir mâchoires décrochées, l'air aussi stupéfaits que lui. Apparement, si hallucination il y avait, elle était collective. Mais lorsque "l'illusion" les rejoignit et les salua, Naruto fut bien forçé d'essayer d'intégrer l'information : à moins que les hallucinations ne puissent parler, il semblait qu'un Sasuke ayant une petite amie soit quelque chose de l'ordre du possible.

"Tu en fais une tête baka, lança Sasuke d'une voix moins neutre qu'à l'accoutumée

-Tu...Sasuke ?...Tu t'es pas vu teme ! T'es en train de faire un grand sourire là je te signale ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sasuke Uchiwa !? Tu es malade c'est ça ?

-Non, simplement amoureux."

"Amoureux", ça y est, le mot était lâché. Sakura s'empressa d'aller féliciter Téani tandis que Lee lui faisait malicieusement remarquer qu'elle allait de nouveau devoir jouer les garde du corps contre les fans-girls qui ne manqueraient pas d'apprendre la nouvelle. Téani lui répondit sur le même ton qu'une telle tâche ne la dérangeait absolument pas.

"Au fait, fit remarquer Ino qui avait vite surmonté sa déception, mine de rien ce sont les deux "glaçons "du groupe qui se sont casés dans les premiers !Vous devriez prendre exemple sur eux les gars !

-Les filles, c'est trop galère, grommella Shikamaru, et ça parle sans cesse.

-Oh non, il existe une méthode très efficace pour les faire taire, rétorqua Lee"

Et pour prouver ses dires, il embrassa illico Sakura qui se laissa faire avec un ravissement évident.

"Je confirme, déclara Sasuke très sérieusement, c'est imparable. Tu devrais essayer Nara, je suis sûr qu'Ino te donnerait des cours si tu lui demandais.

-Tu joue les entremetteurs maintenant ? souffla Téani à voix basse en voyant l'embarras soudain des deux principaux concernés.

-C'est pour la bonne cause : tu préfèrerais qu'elle se joigne aux folles-furieuse qui me coursent à longueur de temps ? répondit son petit ami

_Eh ben, je pensais pas que ma venue à Konoha provoquerait une telle augmentation des couples parmi les shinobis! Bon, ça n'en fait que deux pour l'instant mais quels couples !_

Apparement, le destin s'était décidé à la laisser vivre tranquillement et même à lui donner l'occasion d'être heureuse. Elle espérait seulement que cela durerait.

La soirée se passa agréablement, même si tous avaient un peu du mal à se faire à l'idée que Sasuke était définitivement casé, Téani en tête. Naruto signala, avec un sous-entendu digne de Jiraiya que le clan Uchiwa avait de bonnes chances de renaître, s'attirant ainsi les foudres du-dit Uchiwa et provoquant le rougissement immédiat de Téani. Les amoureux décidèrent assez rapidement de prendre congé pour profiter au calme de l'autre. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et la petite promenade finit en longue balade nocturne à travers les rues désertées de Konoha. Alors que la jeune fille commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, Sasuke lui proposa de dormir chez lui.

_Dormir chez lui...du calme ça ne veut rien dire du tout !_

"En tout bien, tout honneur, précisa-t-il rapidement se rendant compte du sous-entendu que pouvait contenir sa proposition.

-Eh bien...pourquoi pas ? Je ne travaille pas demain de toute façon donc pas de problème... mais je n'ai pas mes affaires.

-Pas grave, on se débrouillera."

Sasuke la guida jusqu'à la demeure ancestrale des Uchiwa. La bâtisse était vraiment très grande et de nombreuses pièces restaient inutilisées depuis que Sasuke y vivait seul. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à lui trouver une chambre confortable attenante à la sienne. Sasuke se rappela ensuite avec un frémissement de rage que c'était celle d'Itachi mais cela le rassurait de savoir Téani proche. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un lit avec un soupir de contentement. Sasuke l'y rejoignit pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre sa propre chambre mais une autre idée lui vint.

**_Pourquoi ne pas...bon on est ensemble que depus aujourd'hui mais...c'est trop tentant._**

Il laissa sa main se glisser dans les cheveux éparpillés de Téani tandis que l'autre s'égarait sous son tee-shirt. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa faire, savourant ce contact inédit. Ils se laissèrent aller un petit moment à ses sensations nouvelles mais même s'ils allèrent plus loin que Sasuke lui-même ne l'avait souhaiter, ils ne passèrent pas à l'acte. En toute honnêteté, Téani était bien trop fatiguée pour cela.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla le premier. Il constata avec une certaine gêne qu'il s'était assoupi sur la jeune fille et qu'une partie non négligeable de ses vêtements se trouvaient éparpillés sur le sol... Téani était d'ailleurs dans le même cas. Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses s'enchaîneraient aussi rapidement mais il était loin de se plaindre du tour prit pas les évènements de la nuit dernière...La jeune fille se réveilla à sont tour, dérangée par les mouvements de Sasuke qui essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

"Bien dormi ? murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

-Oui, très bien...mais avant c'était encore mieux, lui répondit l'Uchiwa avec une lueur un peu étrange dans les yeux

-Quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?continua-t-elle en essayant de cacher ce qui pouvait l'être avec les draps défaits.( En effet, elle ne portait guère plus que ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon tout comme l'Uchiwa)

-Je dois aller voir Tsunade pour voir si elle n'a pas une mission pour moi. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous aurons la journée devant nous..."

Sur ces derniers mots qui contenait une bien agréable promesse, Sasuke se résigna à aller dans la salle de bains pour être à nouveau présentable. Téani s'emmitoufla davantage dans les draps avec un soupir de satisfaction.

_Si avant-hier on m'aurait dit que Sasuke et moi on ...je l'aurais jamais cru mais là...il n'y a rien de plus réel ! Mais c'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait...je dois être au paradis..._

Sasuke vint lui dire au revoir peu de temps après : il allait être en retard et lui demanda de faire comme chez elle. S'il n'était pas de retour dans une heure, ce serait sans doute qu'il était en mission.

Téani alla tranquillement se laver puis alla manger un morceau dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil à l'heure qu'il était, une sensation désagréable se manifesta dans sa tête. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle intrusion de pensées étrangères extérieures, elle forma son bouclier habituel mais la sensation d'intrusion persista, bien que la douleur se soit dissipée.

**_Bonjour..._**

_Que..._

**_Désolé pour le désagrément mais le premier contact est toujours difficile..._**

Téani sursauta en entendant cette nouvelle pensée. Elle regarda autour sd'elle mais elle était toujours seule dans la maison : c'était donc bien dans sa tête qu'elle entendait tout cela.

_Minute, c'est pas normal : on dirait qu'on s'adresse directement à moi là...mais c'est pas possible !_

**_Tu dois être surprise mais je peux tout expliquer..._**

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se força à penser une phrase répétitive et commença à raisonner à voix haute :

"J'entends une voix...qui me parle à moi, directement et prétend pouvoir me donner des explications... Bon, elle ne semble pas aggressive donc, je prend le risque. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours l'ignorer."

_Qui êtes-vous ?_

**_Eh bien, mon nom est Denrei mais cela ne doit pas beaucoup t'aider je suppose. Quel est le tien ?_**

_Téani..._

**_J'aimerais te parler mais en face-à-face : ce mode de communication fatigue et donne facilement la migraine._**

_Je confirme...Mais dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous m'avez contacté ? Comment êtes-vous au courant de mes...capacités ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne !_

**_Peut-être mais tu ne sais pas les cacher. Et quant à la raison de cette rencontre, c'est directement lié à tes capacités._**

_Si vous savez pour moi, vous pouvez peut-être me dire si c'est à cause de cela que certaines personnes me cherchent ?_

**_Certaines personnes te quoi ?!...le mieux est de nous voir pour mettre cela au clair. Je peux voir dans ton esprit qu'il y a un lieu en forêt où tu t'es déjà entraîné à maîtriser ton Don. Viens, je t'y attends._**

_Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?_

_**Si je t'avais voulu du mal, tu serais déjà à terre avec une douleur intolérable dans la tête.**_

_...je viens. Soyez là-bas dans une heure._

**_A bientôt donc._**

Une fois la communication éteinte -Téani n'avait pas trouvé d'autres mots pour qualifier cette étrange conversation- elle tenta de réfléchir posémment à la situation. Apparement, elle n'était pas la seule personne douée de télépathie mais en revanche elle avait clairement perçu l'angoisse et l'étonnement de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait été poursuivi. Et en plus, il semblait que ses capacités la rendent repérable. Pour la première fois, elle avait aussi la possibilité d'en savoir un peu plus et d'y voir clair dans l'origine de ses capacités et elle avait l'intention de saisir cette chance même si elle était décidée à rester sur ses gardes. Et puis de toute façon, sa curiosité était la plus forte et trop de nouvelles questions se posaient pour qu'elle les laissent sans réponse. Cette discussion n'avait été qu'un appât pour la faire sortir de sa réserve et cela fonctionnait à merveille.

_Il a parlé d'un don...pour l'instant, je vois pas en quoi je devrais prendre cela comme cadeau si c'est bien ce don la cause de mes ennuis...bon allons-y._

Téani griffona rapidement un message à l'attention de Sasuke lui disant qu'elle était parti faire un tour et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour, récupéra son sac et ses armes (on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes) et sortit de la maison.

Tout en se hâtant vers le lieu de rencontre, elle sentit un malaise venir : c'était presque top beau pour être vrai. Après toutes ses galères, elle allait enfin y voir clair ! Néanmoins, la sensation de danger ne se dissipa pas lorsqu'elle fut arrivée.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'attendait, adossé à un arbre. Tout en lui était gris : ses yeux, ses cheveux et ses vêtements. En revanche, malgré la lueur de malice dans ses yeux, il forçait le respect car il avait une certaine aura, un certain charisme. Téani ignorait si c'était ses capacités qui lui permettaient de le sentir mais cet homme, de toute évidence, n'était pas un banal civil.

"Bonjour Téani."

Sa voix était voilée et un peu enrouée. Il semblait être ému.

_Pas par moi quand même ?_

**_Eh bien si : ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dois aller trouver une personne doté du Don._**

_Heu...on pourrait parler normalement s'il vous plaît ? Ca me rend un peu nerveuse cette technique._

**_Comme tu veux._**

"Bon, autant commencer tout de suite : j'ai un certain nombre de questions qui demandent des réponses alors avant toutes choses, répondez-y.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ca me permettra de savoir où tu en es...

-Pourquoi j'ai ses capacités bizarres ? D'où ça vient ?

-Souvent c'est héréditaire et plus rarement, c'est aléatoire. Dans ton cas, cela te vient de ton père.

-Si vous savez qui je suis, pourquoi m'avoir demandé mon nom ?demanda Téani sur la défensive

-Je ne connais pas ton nom mais je connais Keyoke. C'est un des meilleurs et des plus puissants d'entre nous et vu que tu as utilisé par instinct sans doute par deux fois la téléportation, nous avons fait cette supposition. Les gens ayant le potentiel pour le faire sont rares.

-"nous" ?

-Les personnes qui surveillent ce genre de phénomènes. Ainsi nous repérons ceux qui ont le Don et nous les aidons à se maîtriser.

-Et à combattre la migraine ?

-Oui c'est un des effets principaux au début et sans entraînement, cela peut aller jusqu'à des douleurs...mortelles.

_C'est fou ce qu'il est rassurant...je l'ai échappé belle alors._

-D'où êtes-vous ?

-D'un village nommé Sei no Kuni mais nous ne sommes d'aucun pays. Nous voulons éviter tout parti pris politique et préférons nous cacher. Tu imagines facilement l'intérêt militaire que le Don peut présenter...

-C'est pour ça qu'on me poursuit ?

-Qui te poursuit ?"

La voix de Denrei avait perdu sa bienveillance et était plus pressante, inquiète

"-Oto...deux fois. Je ne sais pas comment ils m'ont trouvé mais...vous avez pensé..m'avez dit que je suis... "repérable" ?

-Oui mais seulement pour quelqu'un ayant une bonne maîtrise du Don ! Quand tu es proche de quelqu'un l'ayant, tu le "sens" mais à distance c'est plus complexe. Pour faire simple, puisque tu es télépathe, il faut élargir ton "bouclier" qui t'empêche d'entendre les pensées de ton entourage en permanence. Ce n'est pas dur mais il faut le savoir.

-Je vois, murmura la jeune fille."

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'appliquer cette méthode. Si cela compliquait la tâche d'Oto, elle était preneuse !

_Autant essayer de suite...voyons...j'élargis...comme cela._

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Denrei la jaugeait d'un air étonné :

"Tu es vraiment douée : avoir déjà une telle maîtrise en autodidacte, c'est impressionnant !

-Si vous aviez eu mal la tête comme moi avec plein de pensées étrangères qui résonnaient dans le crâne, vous pouvez me croire que vous auriez tout fait pour que cela s'arrête !

-Certes, certes...

-Vous avez dit connaître mon père. Qui est-ce ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?s'étonna son interlocuteur

-heu...non tout comme je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici.

-Je pensais qu'il t'avait fait venir exprès et que tu attendais ici que nous venions te contacter ! C'est long à expliquer mais je vais essayer d'être clair..."

Denrei s'interrompit brutalement et se retourna brutalement, comme s'il attendait à voir arriver quelqu'un. Téani n'avait rien entendu mais elle "sentait" elle aussi quelque chose...quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de fuir dans la direction diamétralement opposée.

**_Va-t-en !_**

_Mais je dois savoir..._

**_Le traître est là ! Tu dois partir avant que..._**

**_SILENCE ! CETTE FILLE EST A MOI !!_**

Téani se figea en entendant cette autre pensée l'aggresser mentalement. Contrairement à Denrei, elle n'avait rien de sincère, au contraire, elle suintait le mensonge et la violence. Elle se rapprocha de Denrei qui semblait franchement tendu et dégaina son katana.

"Cela ne servira à rien contre lui, lui souffla tristement l'homme en gris, et je crains ne pas être de taille face à cet homme. Ne l'écoutes pas ! Surtout pas ! Il voudra te tromper...

-He bien Denrei, cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas..."

Téani observa angoissée la personne qui avait rejoint la clairière où elle se trouvait en compagnie du télépathe. Celui qui semblait tant effrayer Denrei arborait un sourire qui était tout, sauf rassurant. Et lorsqu'elle vit la créature qui l'accompagnait, seule sa fierté l'empêcha de crier.

"Cette jeune fille va venir avec moi Denrei et tu t'exposes au pire si tu te hasardes à vouloir m'en empêcher.

-Tu es un traître et rien que pour cela je n'ai pas du tout envie de te faire ce plaisir !

-Qui...qui est-ce ?demanda Téani à voix basse"

L'homme dû entendre sa question car il tourna ses yeux violets vers elle :

"Oh je suis désolé, réellement je manque à tout mes devoirs ! Mon nom est Usotsuki mais les individus comme celui que tu vois ont l'impudence de me donner d'autres noms comme "traître" ou "criminel". Je crains que de regrettables quiproquos ne soient à l'origine de cette situation...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-He bien vois-tu, tu as attiré l'attention d'une certaine personne et elle a fait appel à mes services pour avoir le plaisir de te rencontrer.

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui a révélé l'existence du Don à des étrangers ! accusa Denrei

-Tsss...tu m'agaces...je t'avais prévenu mais puisque tu t'obstines..."

Téani vit les deux hommes se raidir et leur fronts se plisser. Puis elle comprit : Denrei avait déjà dit que s'il avait eu des mauvaises intentions, il auarait pu la faire souffrir mentalement...ils devaient donc combattre par télépathie. Elle voulut en profiter pour se cacher mais la créature qui accompagnait Usotsuki lui coupa toute retraite en grognant, révélant son impressionante dentition. Un cri de souffrance lui rappela l'affrontement en cours et elle se retourna. Malheureusement, c'était Denrei qui gisait à terre, les mains plaqué sur son front, les yeux clos sous l'emprise de la douleur.

"Bien, une bonne chose de faite, ricana Usotsuki en observant son adversaire vaincu."

Puis il reporta son attention sur Téani qui cherchait désespérement une issue. Mais elle comprit vite que sa position était desespérée : appeler à l'aide était inutile du fait de son issolement, le monstre semblait bien trop redoutable pour user de ses armes et un combat mental était perdu d'avance vu son inexpérience.

_Peut-être que du ninjutsu..._

**_Pour cela il faudrait que tu puisses te concentrer...et tu risques d'avoir du mal...après CA._**

A peine cette pensée cynique lui était-elle parvenue qu'une douleur atroce dans sa tête la plia en deux. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître en matière de souffrance jusqu'à présent n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle endurait actuellement. Des sensations atroces lui parvenaient, des pensées floues mais chargées de malveillance la déchiraient tandis que son tortionnaire la regardait se tordre au sol comme Denrei peu de temps auparavant. La douleur qui la frappait n'était pas physique, elle le savait d'instinct mais quelle importance si cela la tuait ? Pour l'instant, Téani voulait simplement que cela cesse. Elle accueillit son évanouissement comme une délivrance.

Lorsque Téani reprit conscience, bien plus tard, ce ne fut pas le décor pour le moins lugubre de l'endroit où elle était qui la frappa ou qui lui fit comprendre où elle se trouvait. Non, ce fut une silhouette à la voix sifflante qui, remarquant son réveil s'adressa à elle :

"Ku, ku, ku...tu t'es faite attendre."

Elle comprit alors qu'elle était à Oto...autant dire en enfer.

* * *

Sei : esprit (ben oui vu que les habitants utilisent le pouvoir de leur esprit ça me paraissait adapté... ) 

Denrei : messager...vous ais-je déjà dit que je n'aimais pas me casser la tête pour les noms de personnages ou de lieu ? lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en dépit de mon inexpérience en matière de romance...mais bon, la suite était mieux non ?

non ?


	18. Tour d'horizon number two

Comme dirait ma prof de latin : "bis repetita" place toujours. Pour être plus claire, je refais le coup du "tour d'horizon" histoire d'avoir à nouveau une vue de l'histoire extérieure à Téani. Parce qu'elle est pas omniciente quand même...

Au programme : nos shinobis de la Feuille vont découvrir qu'ils ne connaissent pas si bien que ça Téani et ils vont avoir un cadavre sur les bras. Quant à Deidi, va falloir qu'il annonce à son chef bien-aimé (la bonne blague) qu'elle s'est encore évaporé !

Au fait message reç : le couple Téani/Sasuke a l'air d'avoir du mal à passer mais j'avais prévu de le dissoudre selon la façon dont tournerais les prochains chapitres et pour l'instant les tourtereaux sont mal barrés ! (ben oui, j'essaye d'avoir un peu d'avance)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Tour d'horizon number two 

Au début, Sasuke ne s'était pas inquiété en constatant l'absence de Téani. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de sortir, non ? Et puis au bout de quelques heures, alors qu'il avait déjà alerté tous ses amis pour savoir où elle était et face à l'absence de résultat, il avait commencé à faire le tour de tout le village et ses alentours. Et il avait fini par trouver le cadavre de l'homme...

Enfin Sasuke supposait que c'était un homme vu que le corps avait manifestement été à moitié dévoré par un animal qui devait avoir une sacré dentition en plus d'un sacré appétit. Une alerte avait été alors lançé par Tsunade qui ne pouvait pas ignorer la menace éventuel d'une créature devant faire au moins la même taille qu'Akamaru. Officiellement, les ninjas devaient rechercher toutes traces pouvant indiquer sa nature et sa position, officieusement, Sasuke avait "gentimment" (c'est-à-dire en mode "sharingan") expliqué à ses amis qu'il comptait sur leur collaboration pour chercher Téani tant qu'ils y étaient. Mais même sans menace, les jeunes shinobis l'auraient faits, ce que Naruto fit remarquer à l'Uchiwa qui avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la smple inquiétude.

Après une longue recherche, les rares traces relevées- encore que, la plupart n'étaient dû qu'à l'odorat exceptionnel de Kiba- il apparut que la bestiole, quelle qu'elle soit avait décidé de faire un tour du côté d'Oto. Devant l'accumulation des signes indiquant une implication d'Orochimaru-chacun gardait en mémoire l'intérêt qu'il manifestait à l'égard de Téani- Tsunade rassembla tout le monde pour faire le point.

"Tout d'abord, je vais être claire : nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'envoyer une équipe à Oto, déclara la Godaïme

-Hokage-sama, je...commença Sasuke furieux

-Silence ! Il est évident que si c'est bien à Orochimaru que la disparition de Téani est lié, elle est depuis longtemps hors de notre portée. Mais nous avons d'autres ennuis...J'ai examiné le cadavre découvert et ce n'est pas à cause de l'animal qui l'a...abîmé qu'il est mort. Il porte des marques graves de lésions internes au cerveau or, je ne connais personne au service de ce serpent qui soit capable de provoquer de tels dégâts. En fait, j'ignore totalement comment l'individu qui a fait cela s'y est pris et cela n'a rien de rassurant. Je maintiens donc le village en état d'alerte. Je pense aussi qu'il serait temps de voir ce que Téani nous a caché...

-Mais Hokage-sama, s'exclama Ten Ten, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle nous a caché des choses ? Elle était parfois un peu discrète surtout au début mais si elle n'a pas suivi Oto de son plein gré, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on doive rechercher de son côté !

-Nous n'avons le droit de négliger aucune piste, lança Tsunade, Kabuto aussi semblait aussi tout dévoué à Konoha et pourtant...

-Ce n'est pas pareil!

-Je sais, admit Tsunade d'un ton las, je m'emporte un peu mais...après tout, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre d'être en sécurité et garder certaines choses pour elle. Fouillez son appartement pour voir si quelque chose pourrait nous donner une piste quelconque."

Le groupe fut congédié du bureau et sortit avec quelques grommellements.

"Bon, soupira Neji, autant y aller de suite. Au moins nous serons fixés"

Tout le monde acquiesa.

En entendant tout le bruit dans les escaliers, Toma sortit de son appartement voir ce qui se passait. Une fois mit au courant, il se proposa pour les aider mais Lee fit remarquer qu'ils étaient déjà largement en nombre suffisant. Ils se partagèrent rapidement les différentes pièces et commencèrent une fouille en règle. Ce furent les filles qui se chargèrent de la chambre et ce fut là qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils connaisaient moins bien la jeune fille qu'ils ne le croyaient.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne furent pas déçu par ce qu'ils trouvèrent : un cahier qui faisait office de carnet intime pour Téani. Les filles commencèrent à le feuilleter sans chercher quelque chose de particulier mais tombèrent sur des éléments troublants. Sakura changea même franchement de couleur lorsqu'elle vit le mot _Akatsuki_ d'écrit. La citation exacte était "..._ le sadique en chef peut se rassurer, je vais me taire à propos de l'Akatsuki: c'est déjà bien assez d'avoir Oto sur le dos et d'ignorer pourquoi. Ca ne pourrais que m'apporter des ennuis suplémentaires. Remarque, je devrais peut-être commencer par arrêter d'écrire ce nom..."_

D'autres éléments les intriguèrent et leur montra à quel point l'Hokage avait eu raison de supposer que Téani n'avait pas tout dit. Sakura qui avait appelé les autres citaient les passages intéressants à voix haute :

_"J'ai fait de nouvelles recherches à la bibliothèque mais aucun précédént de personne ayant une affinité eau et feu n'est relevé. D'un autre côté, je pense pas que ce soit ça qui intéresse Orochimaru.Mais quoi alors ?"_

_"Je sui assez contente : on dirait que je commence à m'améliorer en ninjutsu. En même temps, la menace d'une nouvelle attaque me motive beaucoup. En taijitsu, c'est décidé : j'en reste à mon bon vieux aïkido. Mais le jour où je pourrais rivaliser avec un chuunin n'est pas pour demain ! Avant qu'une chose pareille arrive, faudrait survivre à toute cette histoire."_

_"Bon, je crois maintenant avoir une petite idée des motivations de l'autre salopard de serpent. Va juste falloir trouver un moyen de contrôler tout ça parce que je commence à avoir les nerfs en pelote depuis que les migraines et le reste ont commencé. Je devrais peut-être en parler à l'Hokage mais en même temps, je suis pas sûre qu'elle pourra m'aider. Et puis, il serait temps que je me prenne un peu en main ! J'attend donc un peu."_

Toma qui était arrivé avec un plateau de thé pendant la lecture en avait laissé tombé son plateau. Avec une voix un peu étranglée, ce fut Ten Ten qui résuma la situation : " Donc...Téani maîtrise du ninjutsu, utilise une technique de taijitsu appelé "aïkido" et a déjà entendu parlé d'Akatsuki voire plus...elle a également découvert certains motifs d'action d'Orochimaru et n'en a rien dit... Qui est volontaire pour annoncer cela à l'Hokage ? Et surtout, comment on lui annonce ça ?"

Inutile de préciser que, pour une fois, personne ne sut que répondre, même pas Naruto.

Heureusement pour nos shinobis, lorsqu'ils rapportèrent tout cela à Tsunade, elle fut trop surprise par le nombre de données nouvelles et leurs implications pour qu'ils reçoivent un quelconque châtiment. Et elle avait revu son refus d'envoyer quiconque à Oto. Lorsque l'on connait les colères que peut avoir Tsunade, même une mission d'espionnage classée S à Oto ont l'air de vacances...

Du moins, les membres de l'équipe de Gaï et Kakashi espéraient que c'était vraiment le cas et qu'ils n'auraient pas à regretter le calme de l'Hokage quand ils auraient passé la frontière. Frontière dont ils approchaient rapidement d'ailleurs.

* * *

Deidara n'était pas du genre à admettre une défaite : il préférait tout casser jusqu'à ce que tous ceux suffisament idiots pour lui rappeler un quelconque échec se taisent ou soient morts. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire exploser Arakasi qui, d'un simple soupir, avait exprimé tout ce qu'il pensait des derniers évènements. 

Pourtant, tout semblait aller pour le mieux : bien que Konoha ne semble pas avoir de nouvelles informations sur Oto, il avait quand même remis la main sur la soeur chérie de Kisame. Passé le premier moment de surprise, il avait opté pour une reprise de contact. Et puis leurs joutes verbales (et plus selon les occasions) lui plaisait presqu'autant que la pratique de son art. Sauf qu'ils avaient failli être surpris et qu'il avait été aux premières loges pour assister à sa mise en couple avec le cadet Uchiwa. Cela, il l'avait raconté à son chef, bien sûr, (le jour où quelqu'un arriverait à dissimuler quoi que ce soit au chef de l'Akatsuki, les poules auraient des dents) et ça avait été le début d'une série de soupirs. c'était très mauvais signes. Le second soupir, ça avait été quand il avait expliqué que Téani était porté disparue et que tout semblait indiquer l'implication d'Oto.

Arakasi n'était pas le genre de personne que Deidara pouvait se permettre d'exploser, mais il espérait qu'il n'était pas non plus le genre de personne que Kisame avait tendance à déchiqueter. Après tout, il fallait encore annoncer ç a au requin...Cette pensée, somme toute compatissante fut remplacée par un soudain désir de désertion quand Arakasi lui expliqua qu'il devait aller à Oto prévenir Kisame et Itachi des derniers évènements immédiatement.

Parce que Deidara savait qu'il était exactement le genre de type que Kisame voudrait déchiqueter quand il transmettrait le message : le genre de gars porteur de mauvaise nouvelles qui, en temps normal, s'emploie à lui taper sur les nerfs et y arrive. En admettant, bien sûr, qu'il survive à la réaction d'Itachi s'il avait le malheur d'aborder par inadvertance le chapitre des histoires de coeur de Téani...

* * *

Ca avait été plutôt facile, estima Usotsuki lorsque Téani s'affala au sol, insconsciente. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle était prometteuse et avait plutôt bien résisté à l'attaque mentale : elle avait souffert mais n'avait pas sombré dans une folie passagère. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter des crises qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Comme son père, elle semblait utiliser instinctivement la bonne méthode bien que son Don se soit manifesté plus tardivement que la moyenne... 

"Viens ici Akuryou."

L'animal monstreux s'approcha, soumis.

"Voici un petit cadeau pour toi, ricana-t-il en lu idésignant son adversaire vaincu qui gisait au sol.

Celui-ci avait fini par succomber aux attaques mentales d'Usotsuki : il n'avait jamais perdu un seul combat de ce genre, à une exception près. Denrei n'avait eu aucune chance dès le départ : comme la plupart des autres habitants de Sei no Kuni, il n'utilisait pas son Don en offensif. La créature bondit affamé sur sa proie encore chaude. Tandis qu'il se repaissait, son maître sortit un curieux diadème en argent et l'agrafa sur la tête de Téani. Le mécanisme d'accroche était invisible à l'oeil nu : elle ne pourrait pas le retirer, d'ailleurs personne ne le pourrait à part lui.

"Avec ça, je suis certain de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Tu es peut-être très douée mais cela ne te servira à rien si tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pouvoir."

Akuryou revint à ses côtés dès qu'Usotsuki l'eut sifflé. Il cala sur son dos la jeune fille et après un dernier regard appréciateur vers le corps mutilé de Denrei, il s'en alla silencieusement avec sa bête et son précieux fardeau.

Il leur fallut à peine quelques heures pour atteindre la frontière du pays du feu, Usotsuki mettant à profit la force et la vélocité peu commune de sa "monture"pour gagner le plus de temps possible avant qu'une quelconque alerte ne rende le passage moins aisé.

Alors qu'il allait franchir le col qui le séparait encore d'Oto, il se figea, imité par Akuryou. Une patrouille ninja de la Feuille se dirigeait vers eux. L'animal gronda, avide de déchirer les proies qui avaient le malheur de les gêner dans leur périple. Usotsuki le rappela à l'ordre d'une pensée pour lui ordonner de ne pas laisser son instinct de chasseur agir. Lui-même ne dédaignait habituellement pas de s'amuser ave des inférieurs qui avaient la malchance de lui déplaire ou simplement de le croiser mais il avait déjà été retardé trop longtemps dans sa tâche pour pouvoir s'offrir ce plaisir. Il regarda avec un sourire sardonique l'équipe de ninjas passer à côté de lui sans le voir.

"Ils sont tellement facile à tromper : un simple ordre mental et leur cerveau les empêche de voir ce qui sous leurs yeux..."

Le reste du chemin se fit sans autre problème. Lorsqu'il arriva au repaire où l'attendait Orochimaru, il contempla un peu plus longuement son appât.

"Le portrait craché de ce salopard...à part peut-être pour la couleur des yeux...les même que ceux de cette femme de Kiri.

-Je vois que tu as accompli ta mission, le coupa la voix sifflante d'Orochimaru coupant le fil de ses pensées"

Usotsuki tourna son regard vers celui qui se croyait son maître.

"J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu quand je me suis rendu compte ne pas être le seul sur sa piste...Ca m'a permis de régler définitivement un problème mineur. C'était plutôt amusant je dirais."

Orochimaru s'approcha, une expression d'avidité sur le visage, du corps étendu de la jeune fille.

"Elle a l'air en bonne santé...et qu'en est-il de ses capacités ?

-C'est bien une télépathe et elle a déjà commencé à maîtriser ses capacités.J'ai pris la liberté de m'assurer qu'elle ne puisse les utiliser pendant un moment. A présent, elle ne devrait plus tarder à reprendre conscience.

-Bien, autant l'amener de suite dans sa chambre. Il serait regrettable de ne pas être de bons hôtes alors qu'elle est destinée à passer un long moment ici..."

Le télépathe ne répondit rien et prit à bras le corps la jeune fille. Il suivit le Sannin jusqu'à une pièce sans fenêtre du repaire. C'est pendant le trajet qu'il se rendit compte que Téani commençait à remuer et qu'elle gémissait. Tant mieux : il n'aurait pas à attendre son réveil trop longtemps.

* * *

Quelque part 

"Ce..n'est pas possible !

-Je suis au regret de vous affirmer que si : Denrei est mort...mais il nous a délivré un dernier message avant de mourir.

-Quoi ? Il a pu dire qui lui a fait cela ?

-Oui...Usotsuki...il en voulait à la fille que Denrei était allé voir. Son nom est Téani d'après un de ses derniers messages. Il avait aussi précisé qu'apparement c'est une télépathe assez douée.

-Pourquoi...

-Cela semble évident qu'il veut une revanche sur Keyoke. Cest donc bien sa fille.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que même pour sa propre fille, Keyoke ne pourra pas abandonner ce qu'il protège ! A quoi pense donc Usotsuki ?

-C'est la fille de Keyoke mais il y autre chose...il s'est allié à des ninjas. Ceux d'Oto.

-Non ! Mais il a perdu la tête !

-Il veut le pouvoir et sa revanche et il se moque bien des conséquences !

-..."

Les deux hommes parcoururent en silence les rues calmes d'un village, leur village : Sei no Kuni. Ceux qui l'avaient fondé voulaient mettre ceux qui avaient le Don à l'abri de toutes danger et du regard intolérant des gens qui voyaitent en eux des êtres méprisables et dangereux ...des monstres...

Mais s'il y a un monstre, songea amèrement le plus âgé, il est aujourd'hui en liberté.

"Qu'est-ce qui est pire, demanda le plus jeune, que Keyoke vienne au secours de sa fille et risque de tomber dans le piège de notre ennemi ou qu'il la laisse entre les mains de cet Orochimaru et de ce...

-Je crains qu'il ne se pose exactement la même question, pour peu qu'il soit au courant de ces évènements, le coupa sèchement son aîné. Et je ne sais pas quelle réponse est la pire.

-Vous savez parfaitement qu'il saura ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela fait parti du caractère d'Usotsuki de frapper les gens la où cela fait le plus mal. Or, Keyoke ferait tout pour protéger son enfant...

- Les prétentions d'Usotsuki sont insensées tout comme ses idées ! s'emporta de nouveau le plus âgé, sa voix tremblant d'indignation

-Mais son pouvoir de nuisance est bien réel."

Un nouveau silence s'installa, plus pesant encore.

"Fais préparer une équipe d'Hikages. Leur objectif est Oto et leur but récupérer cette enfant pour la mette à l'abri à Sei. Qu'ils évitent l'affrontement direct...En espérant qu'il ne sera pas trop tard."

La discussion était close.

* * *

_Encore ailleurs_

Dans une sorte de temple, un homme méditait.

Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts lui donnait une allure martiale mais ses traits fins nuançait cette impression. Son visage ne reflètait aucune expression mais dans ses yeux noirs, quelqu'un d'observateur saurait voir la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

Il essayait d'intégrer les dernières informations qu'il venait de recevoir mais ne voulait pas y croire. Téani était aux mains de son ennemi. Il prétendait servir cet Orochimaru mais le Sannin risquait de vite se rendre compte qu'il n'était qu'un pion qui serait sacrifier lorsque son utilité cesserait. Mais il ne se souciait pas de cet homme, la seule chose qui importait c'était qu'il était bloqué. Il devait faire un choix à présent : aller porter secours à sa fille ou continuer à remplir le devoir qui lui incombait depuis si longtemps ?

Keyoke se lève et fait quelques pas pour aller contempler l'objet qui repose sur une sorte d'autel. A première vue, ce n'est qu'une simple gemme mais c'est pour ce "caillou" que Usotsuki est prêt à tout. La pierre n'a pas de couleur : tantôt elle est d'une blancheur éblouissante, tantôt c'est un maëlstrom de teintes, plus rarement, elle semble être d'un noir d'ébène. Et sa beauté n'a d'égale que son pouvoir extraordinaire pour quelqu'un qui a le Don et les connaissances nécessaires à la maîtrise de cet artefact.

Avec un pincement de douleur, il se détourna et prit un autre objet bien plus précieux à ses yeux. Un cahier rempli de photos. Sur certaines on voit une jeune femme aux yeux bleus en kimono qui sourit mais sur la plupart, c'est une enfant puis une adolescente en jean qui couvre les pages. Celle qu'il a aimé et leur enfant. Par devoir, il avait sacrifié son bonheur personnel, la vie de la femme qui aurait pu être la sienne, celles de son mari et de sa famille et ce n'était que par miracle que Téani vivait encore aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes plus tard et il aurait dû choisir entre sa fille et le trésor qu'il gardait car à peine avait-il eu le temps de la mettre en sécurité qu'Usotsuki était revenu là pour contempler le massacre dont il était responsable. Il avait voulu la protéger en l'envoyant dans un ailleurs différent, sans ses souvenirs, mais n'avait pu renoncer à continuer à la voir grandir. Il aurait mieux fait de la garder auprès de lui mais il était trop tard pour de tels regrets.

Mais à présent, il se trouvait réellement face à ce choix. Il était un Gardien mais il était aussi un père.

Cette pensée lui arracha un rire amer : et quel père ! Il n'avait fait que lui léguer des ennuis et un ennemi...

Un nouveau silence.

Son choix était fait.

* * *

hikage : ombre 

Alors ? Des avis ? Je ne sais pas trop comment définir ce chapitre : beaucoup de sous-entendus, quelques mystères partiellement éclaircis et la réputation de Téani qui chûte à Konoha...Un peu frustrant sur les bords peut-être...oui je pense que c'est le bon mot.

Review ?


	19. Bonus narratif

Petit bonus que m'a inspiré les reviews de ayame-san et spicycoktail.

C'est vrai après tout que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire le dialogue de Deidara avec Kisame et Itachi mais pourquoi pas ? Les désirs de mes lecteurs sont des ordres xD

Bon, je ne garantis pas la qualité du résultat au niveau des caractères des persos. Mettons qu'ils sont sur les nerfs ce qui explique le léger "pétage de plomb"Et puis ça me permet de "m'amuser" avec les persos. Ah oui, ce chapitre est assez court vu que c'est un bonus.

Je pensais appeler le chapitre "comment mettre en relief les relations de trois persos avec Téani via une conversation très tendue " mais je vais faire plus soft (et moins long).

Bonne lecture donc !

* * *

Bonus du chapitre 16 

Deidara était quelqu'un d'instinctif, comme tout artiste qui se respecte. Et Deidara avait une très haute opinion de ses talents artistiques.

Il avait plus de doute sur ses capacités de diplomate.

Durant le trajet qui l'avait mené jusqu'au repaire d'Oto où il devait trouver Kisame et Itachi, il avait de nouveau sérieusement songé à esquiver cette mission (il ne pouvait pas donner un autre nom à cette tâche dont le niveau de dangerosité sur son échelle personnelle était maximal.)  
Pour dire les choses franchement, il n'y avait renoncé que parce que les solutions de rechange qu'il s'était efforçé de mettre en place lui assurait des chances de survie encore plus réduites que l'accomplissement de la-dite mission.

Voci un rapide aperçu des solutions que Deidara avaient imaginé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'étaient pas à la hauteur de sa créativité habituelle.

Première solution : la désertion. Radicale et même trop, même pour Deidara. Au lieu d'avoir Itachi et Kisame sur le dos, il aurait eu toute l'Akatsuki et contrairement à Orochimaru, il n'avait pas fondé de village avec une tripotée de ninjas pour l'entourer et le protéger de ses anciens camarades.

Deuxième solution : charger quelqu'un d'autre de s'y coller. Malheureusement, qui ? Sasori, en admettant que Deidara l'ait sous la main aurait refusé et de toute façon, il était dangereux de devoir une faveur à un de ses camarades. L'Akatsuki avait bien quelques larbins sous la main mais c'était tout aussi dangereux par souci de sécurité...sans compter que le messager de remplacement en aurait référé par la suite le chef (ne serait-ce que pour se plaindre de la réaction incontournable et sans doute violente de ses destinataires) et que celui-ci était très strict lorsuq'il s'agissait d'accomplir un ordre, surtout un ordre émanent directement de lui.

Troisième solution : aller au repaire et laisser un message avec toutes les informations utiles. Celle-là était sûrement la moins mauvaise et constituait un intermédiaire entre les deux première solutions mais Deidara, malgré ses nombreux autres talents, devait admettree qu'il serait tout aussi peu diplomate dans une lettre que oralement. Il subirait donc la réaction de ses camarades mais de façon différé. Et là encore, le chef en entendrait sûrement parler.

Après avoir admis qu'il gagnait plus à compter sur la miséricorde de Kisame -autant dire une illusion- et sur le sang froid d'Itachi, Deidara se décida à accélérer l'allure. Néanmoins, la pochaine entrevue le rendait si nerveux qu'il s'accorda aps moins de trois pauses artistiques, diminuant les effectifs militaires d'Oto de six personnes, soit l'équivalent de trois petites équipes d'observation.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, Deidara finit par arriver à la position du repaire. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour trouver le lieu exact de la cachette -il n'y a rien qui ressemble plus à une grotte qu'une autre grotte- et beaucoup plus de temps pour se décider à y mettre les pieds. De toute façon, raisonna-t-il, si ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était déjà venu lui tirer les vers du nez quant à sa présence, c'était qu'ils étaient absents. Peut-être même qu'avec un peu de chance, ils étaient partis le matin même pour quelques jours d'expédition.

Deidara s'installa aussi confortablement que possiblet et commença à tromper son attente en manipulant avec dextérité son argile tout en s'efforçant de mettre au point un discours potable pour annoncer aux autres ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il en était encore à se demander s'il fallait commencer par aborder la localisation puis la disparition de Téani ou l'implication d'Orochimaru dans une "affaire" touchant Konoha lorsque Kisame et Itachi rentrèrent.

S'ils furent surpris de la présence de Deidara, ils n'en montrèrent rien. Il était courant que l'un ou l'autre des membres de l'organisation doivent apporter des éléments de dernière minute à d'autres groupes. En revanche, il était clair que Kisame aurait préféré ne pas le voir. Il est vrai que lors de leur dernière entrevue, Deidara avait eu le malheur de vouloir le rassurer sur le sort de Téani, ajoutant que si elle était à Konoha, vu que lui-même devait s'y rendre, elle serait en de bonnes mains.

"De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Itachi, notre mission est-elle modifiée ?"

Deidara s'efforça de ne pas trop fixer Kisame et se concentra sur ce qu'il devait dire.

"Non. Mais il y a eu du grabuge à Konoha yeah..."

Kisame ricana discrètement et prit à son tour la parole :"Tu as fait explosé quoi ?

-Rien, rétorqua froidement Deidara -comme tout artiste, il avait sa fierté après tout - en revanche, Oto a mis son grain de sel dans le territoire de Konoha. Ca vérifie le proverbe "jamais deux sans trois" ...

-On a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes Deidara, s'impatienta Itachi, trois quoi ?

-Yeah, du calme Itachi-san !...Deux tentatives d'enlèvements et une troisième mais qui a abouti, annonça calmement Deidara-ou du moins il l'espérait

-Qui ? demanda Kisame, ça ne peut pas être Kyoubi et je croyais que ce serpent avait renoncé au frère d'Itachi !"

Ca y était, Deidara était arrivé au point le plus délicat. Il chercha une formulation autrement plus adéquate que "Téani-chan était bien à Konoha mais plus maintenant. C'était elle la cible" mais les tics nerveux du requin et ses regards peu amènes eurent raison de son effort de réflexion.

"Yeah, c'est exact. En revanche, glissa-t-il avec le plus de neutralité possible, il n'a pas renoncé à Téani (il avait pris soin de supprimer le suffixe "chan" au prénom de la jeune fille) puisqu'elle a été enlevé à Konoha en plein jour..."

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. En fait, un bataillon de chérubins ailés aurait eu largement le temps de passer dans la pièce.

Contrairement à ce que Deidara avait craint de prime abord, Kisame n'essaya pas de l'étrangler pour connaître plus de détails et lui apprendre à être un porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Il resta figé, fixant Deidara comme s'il venait de proférer la pire énormité qui soit -ce qui était sans doute le cas aux yeux du requin. Il était de toute évidence sous le choc. S'en était presque gênant pour Deidara qui s'était fait une bonne douzaine de scénario de cette conversation qui finissait systématiquement par une tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. Et il n'avait pourtant pas pris en compte les scénarios où il révélait que Téani avait pour petit copain Sasuke Uchiwa...

Itachi finit par rompre le silence. Lui aussi semblait mal prendre la nouvelle (il avait le front légèrement plissé, ce qui était déjà le signe d'une grand expressivité chez l'Uchiwa) mais il n'en perdait pas moins son sens pratique et son sang froid.

"Très bien. On essayera de voir si on peut la trouver."

Les mots prononcés très froidement par Itachi eurent leurs effets sur Kisame qui sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

"Hors de question d'attendre ! Cette fois-ci, pas la peine de chercher bien loin ! Je fouillerais chaque terrain du territoire de ce salopard de serpent s'il le faut et quand j'aurais retrouve Téani, je m'occuperais de ce lâche !"

Une fois lançé, il était difficile de retirer une idée de la tête de Kisame, Deidara l'avait déjà compris lorsque Téani avait disparu la première fois. Un instant, il eut presque pitié du serpent en entendant tout ce qui attendait Orochimaru : Kisame se faisait un plaisir de décrire le mode de torture qu'il utiliserait sur le Sannin si celui-ci avait le malheur de croiser sa route. Presque : il aimait bien Téani et à cause de ce "salopard de serpent", il avait dû s'acquitter d'une mission très désagréable. Il se serait volontiers porté volontaire pour aider Kisame mais vu son état, mieux valait remettre sa suggestion à plus tard.

Sa mission étant accomplie, il essaya de s'éclipser du repaire en faisant attention de ne pas se prendre Samehada dans la figure (Kisame avait tendance à beaucoup bouger lorsqu'il s'énervait vraiment. D'habitude il restait assez calme et donc immobile et Deidara n'appréciait pas ce changement de comportement dans un espace aussi réduit).

Itachi lui barra la route et lui dit à voix basse :"S'il y a autre chose que l'on doit savoir à propos de sa soeur, c'est le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir le calmer une seconde fois...Alors ?"

Deidara réfléchit pendant un dixième de seconde à évoquer le petit ami de Téani mais s'empressa d'oublier cette idée. D'un point de vue strictement stratégique, cette histoire n'avait rien à voir avec la mission de Kisame et Itachi à Oto, contrairement à la présence de la-dite personne. Et mieux ne valait pas trop tenté la chance. Itachi pouvait calmer Kisame mais qui pourrait calmer Itachi ?

"Quelque chose à propos de Téani-ch...(Deidara s'interrompit à temps : Kisame était suffisament échauffé et il avait l'ouïe fine) hein ? Non, rien Itachi...bon, je vais rejoindre Sasori-sama maintenant. Bonne chance pour la suite."

* * *

A la relecture, c'est moins amusant que je ne l'avais prévu mais bon...je suis encore influencé par le chapitre plutôt sérieux que j'ai dû écrire pour la suite alors voilà... 


	20. Prisonnière

Cette fois-ci, Téani va être bien informée sur ce qui l'attend ! Mais ça va être spécialement amusant...ah oui, j'espère que vous aimez les dialogues : ça représente les trois quarts de ce chapitre. Ben oui, les méchants adorent exposer leurs plans maléfiques, c'est pas moi qui vais changer cette tradition lol ...

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Prisonnière 

_Téani reprit conscience, bien plus tard, ce ne fut pas le décor pour le moins lugubre de l'endroit où elle était qui la frappa ou qui lui fit comprendre où elle se trouvait. Non, ce fut une silhouette à la voix sifflante qui remarquant son réveil s'adressa à elle :_

_"Ku, ku, ku...tu t'es faite attendre."_

_Elle comprit alors qu'elle était à Oto...autant dire en enfer._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait avoir un rire pareil._

Déglutissant péniblement, elle vit Orochimaru sortir de l'ombre, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Si rencontrer Naruto et tous les autres avait été un petit choc en soi, voir le Sannin en chair et en os était carrément traumatisant vu tous ses efforts pour éviter pareille rencontre. Elle amorça un mouvement pour se relever et adopter une posture de combat mais les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets l'en empêchèrent. Le serpent observa amusé les efforts de la jeune fille pour se libérer de ses entraves et lui faire face.

**Elle a du cran...je comprend mieux que Kidômaru ait eu quelques ennuis. Ce ne sera que plus amusant...**

Voyan l'inutilité de ses tentatives, Téani se tourna de nouveau vers le Sannin et l'interpella :

"Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Laisse-moi partir immédiatement ou je vous jure que...

-Economises ton souffle : je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on m'a raconté ce genre de choses. Et puis, c'est infantile et disproportionnée comme réaction. Considères-toi comme...mon invitée : tu devrais être flattée."

La réponse du serpent stupéfia la jeune fille. Ses paroles tenaient plus d'un réflexe que d'une réelle menace mais l'attitude du Sannins effaçait la peur qu'elle ressentait, laisssant place à la rage...au moins pour un instant.

_espèce de sale ...tu vas voir si je suis infantile !_

Usotsuki, bien que présent depuis le début de la scène,perçut avec intérêt le changement d'état d'esprit de Téani.

**Essaye donc donc d'user de ton pouvoir...la douleur t'apprendra à faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité...**

Malgré tout, cette réaction aggressive l'inquiéta un peu : ceux possédant le Don était éduqué dès l'enfance, à de rares exceptions près, à ne l'utiliser que dans un but altruiste et non pas pour attaquer sauf en cas de légitime défense...ce que, d'ailleurs, il faisait pourtant. Le fait d'avoir dû gérer seule son pouvoir rendait la jeune fille moins encline aux scrupules lorsqu'il s'agissait de se défendre. Et bien sûr, les expéditions d'Oto n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation...Mais il était sûr du résultat : elle échouerait, il avait pris ses précautions en prévision d'une telle réaction.

Fermant brusquement les yeux, la jeune fille se concentra et tenta de forcer le passage de l'esprit d'Orochimaru avec la ferme intention de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Elle n'avait jamais tenté d'attaquer l'esprit d'autrui mais là, ses scrupules s'étaient tus devant sa colère : elle avait bien l'intention de se montrer le plus indocile possible et de faire regretter à Orochimaru le jour où il avait décidé de la priver de sa liberté !

Le blocage qui contra son esprit et le douleureux contre-coup qui s'ensuivit la surprirent et elle vacilla un instant sous le regard perplexe du Sannin et de celui, cynique, d'Usotsuki qui éleva la voix :

"He bien, on dirait que la petite garce est à présent muselée..quel effet cela fait de perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir ? Et saches-le, chaque fois que tu tenteras d'user de ta télépathie, tu en souffriras les conséquences...avec un effet toujours plus puissant à chaque essai bien sûr.

-Salopard...souffla Téani légèrement tremblante

-Oh mais j'y pense, tu te demandes sans doute la raison de ta présence ici ? lâcha Orochimaru faussement nonchalant"

On percevait une excitation malsaine dans sa voix et il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation en voyant la réaction de recul de la jeune fille. Oh que oui, Téani se posait la question ! Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre la réponse et l'attitude du Sannin n'augurait rien de bon. Les yeux brillants, il s'avança à un peu à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille.

"Tu vois, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau corps pour rester immortel et poursuivre ma quête de tous les jutsus existants. Et le tien fera parfaitement l'affaire...J'aurais préféré celui de Sasuke Uchiwa mais bon...tes fascinantes capacités pallient parfaitement la différence de force et le pouvoir du Sharingan. Un peu de changement sera sans doute amusant : ce sera la première fois que j'utilise un corps féminin...Et le tien durera beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne si j'en crois notre ami ici présent."

_Qu...quoi !!? Hors de question que ce...ce...me prenne mon corps !_

Entendre Orochimaru lui susurrer ces paroles fit perdre à Téani le peu de self-control qui lui restait. Ses chaînes lui laissaient malgré tout une faible autonomie de mouvement et elle la mit à profit. Avec une force décuplée par la peur et la rage, elle colla une gifle retentissante au Sannin qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à un pareil acte de rebellion. Téani se rendit compte que ses gestes avaient dépassés sa pensée mais sa meilleure défense était l'attaque et elle resta sur ses positions : regretter son gestese recroqueviller de peur ne l'aiderait pas plus.

"Ne m'approchez pas ! Et pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas la seule avec un pouvoir pareil ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de durée ?! "

Orochimaru se massa sa joue meurtrie, légèrement incrédule : un cobaye n'était pas censé réagir ainsi, surtout dans une position pareille. Il n'était pas blessé-ce n'était pas une claque qui allait l'affaiblir- mais son ego était très sensible et une punition s'imposait donc pour l'insolente. Sa langue aux dimensions étonnantes jaillit et souleva Téani par la gorge, la plaquant contre le mur de sa cellule. Les chaînes étaient tendues au maximum et ses poignets commençaient à saigner sous la tension. Téani réprima un gémissement de dégoût et de douleur d'autant plus facilement que la langue lui coupait à moitié la respiration.

"Tu vas vite apprendre que tu n'as pas voix au chapitre jeune fille.

-Vous devriez cesser de serrer...si elle se trouve en danger de mort, elle va disparaître de nouveau, lâcha soudain Usotsuki, et vous ne souhaitez pas que cela arrive... n'est-ce pas ?

-Je croyais que ton colifichet bridait ses pouvoirs.

-Ses capacités de télépathe oui mais uniquement ceux-ci. Son instinct de survie qui la pousse à se téléporter en cas de danger mortel est hors de contrôle pour ce... "colifichet". Il suffit de faire attention pour éviter ce genre de bavure."

Agacé de devoir renoncer à la punition prévue, Orochimaru laissa retomber la jeune fille au sol. L'intervention d'Usotsuki l'énervait : après tout, c'était lui le maître ici ! Mais il devait bien admettre que ces conseils avaient toujours été fondé jusqu'à présent. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'échapper son futur corps après le temps qu'il avait mis à lui mettre la main dessus. Histoire de reprendre contenance, il s'adressa de nouveau à Téani.

"Bie, j'espère que cet avertissement te suffira : si besoin est, je connais d'autres méthodes pour te rendre plus docile qui ne te tueront pas mais te feront regretter ton insolence !"

Il observa satisfait la jeune fille qui reprenait péniblement son souffle et le sang qui coulait toujours de ses poignets.Téani se massait la gorge et tremblait légèrement, encore sous le choc, mais elle ne perdait pas une miette des paroles d'Orochimaru. Kisame lui disait toujours qu'un combat en aveugle n'avançait à rien : il lui fallait davantage d'informations pour connaître ses adversaires et leurs intentions. Elle allait être servie...

"Il est normal que tu te demandes pourquoi tu as été choisi. Il est vrai que ceux de ta sorte durent tout aussi longtemps et sont nombreux mais vois-tu, ils se cachent un peu trop...et puis la nouveauté à un certain attrait et je n'aime pas attendre. D'habitude, je préfère utiliser des shinobis...mais eux n'ont pas cette forme naturelle d'immortalité.

_Immortalité ? C'est quoi ce nouveau délire !? Si j'étais immortelle, je le saurais ! Il est définitivement dingue...mais ça je le savais déjà._

Préférant garder pour soi l'opinion qu'elle se faisait du Sannin, Téani se contenta de lâcher un simple "Pardon ?"

-Ku, ku, ku...tu n'es pas au courant apparement. Bah, ce n'est pas un problème...Usotsuki, pourquoi ne pas donner une idée à notre invitée de ce qu'elle ignore d'elle ? Ce serait dommage qu'elle ne connaisse pas en détail les raisons qui font que son corps sera bientôt mien..."

Usotsuki acquiesa tout en se moquant intérieurement du Sannin qui semblait si sûr de lui.

**Si je t'avais pas mis au courant, tu ignorerais encore jusqu'à l'existence du Don pauvre idiot !**

"Bien, j'ai un certain nombre de choses à régler, je te fais confiance pour veiller à la sécurité de notre jeune amie...Kidômaru est trop impulsif et un accident serait fâcheux...Au plaisir de nous revoir bientôt très chère."

Sur ces dernières paroles, le Sanin sortit de la cellule, laissant Téani seule avec son ravisseur. Et pour être honnête, celui-ci l'effrayait presque plus qu'Orochimaru : elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait pour parvenir à la capturer et rien que d'y repenser la faisait trembler.

"Vraiment pitoyable, ricana Usotsuki après quelques minutes de silence

-...

_S'il s'approche,c'est sûr, je lui en colle aussi une...il verra si je suis pitoyable !_

-Tu te rends compte, continua-t-il d'un ton complice, qu'il s'imagine avoir le dessus ? Mais sans moi, il ne serait même pas parvenu à te localiser !

_Attend...il parle de face-de-serpent là ?_

-Pour...pourquoi l'avez-vous aidé dans ce cas ?!

-Parce que sela sert mes intérêts bien sûr ! répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence, je ne souhaite pas vraiment que le Don tombe entre les mains d'un inférieur pareil mais bon...certains sacrifices sont nécessaires et ton père aura peut-être l'intelligence de venir avant que cet imbécile arrogant ne passe à l'action...

-Mon...père ?

_C'est pas vrai...il connait mon père ? Tout le monde sait qui il est à part moi !_

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu m'intéressais ? J'admet que tu as une bonne maîtrise de ton Don pour une débutante sans professeur mais c'est le Gardien mon objectif ! Ou plutôt ce qu'il garde."

_Il encore plus dingue que l'autre...mais plus dangereux aussi_

Téani se tut, ne sachant que dire : son tortionnaire semblait exalté, il faisait les cent pas, comme si elle n'existait plus.Et cela lui allait très bien pour le moment.

"Vois-tu, c'est à moi que le Conseil de Sei non Kuni aurait dû confier la tâche de Gardien. Un tel pouvoir inutilisé...sous mon commandement et avec cet artefact, j'aurais enfin donné aux notres le pouvoir auquels ils avaient droit ! Ces prétendus seigneurs et kage ne nous arrivent pas à la cheville ! Sans parler des soi-disant ninjas de génie de leurs clans ridicules...Mais ces idiots du Conseil sont des pleutres alors j'ai décidé de prendre le pouvoir pour moi seul...si les autres Doués le refusent, tant pis pour eux ! "

_Et en plus c'est un mégalo...minute, il traîte l'Hokage "d'inférieur" ? Attend d'être face à elle...quoique avec son pouvoir...oh merde._

"Bien sûr, je devais encore mettre la main sur cette pierre et personne ne sait où elle se trouve, hormis son Gardien...heureusement, cet idiot de Keyoke m'a laissé un moyen de pression : il a suffi que je me débarrasse de sa bien-aimée, de son mari et d'une bonne partie de son clan pour qu'il accoure ! Un massacre de toute beauté...Mais il n'avait pas l'objet avec lui et en plus il a trouvé le moyen de t'envoyer dans une autre dimension ! Mais quand on a le Don, on finit toujours par revenir ici..."

_Que...c'est lui...c'est lui qui a décimé les Hoshigaki...pour piéger ...mon père ?! Keyoke ? Et il m'a envoyé ailleurs pour...me protéger ?_

Cette fois, Téani en était certaine, pouvoir ou pas, si ce monstre avait été à sa portée, elle l'aurait attaqué en aveugle avec un seul but : le blesser, voire le tuer. L'émotion prit cependant le dessus sur sa rage et elle commença à pleurer et hurla d'une voix cassée :

"Espèce de monstre ! C'est vous qui...tout ça pour un stupide objet !

-Tss..."un stupide objet"...tu es bien jeune pour juger les gens et la valeur des choses. Si des vies humaines doivent être prises pour que les possesseurs du Don aient enfin le pouvoir qu'ils méritent sur ceux qui leur sont inférieurs, quelle importance ? Surtout si ce sont des inférieurs qui meurent..."

Ce discours révulsa Téani : cette histoire "d'inférieur" était écoeurante à entendre : pour elle, son pouvoir n'était qu'une forme très particulière de capacité héréditaire et l'idée s'une soit-disant supériorité ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

"De quel droit osez-vous dire que des êtres humains sont des inférieurs !? l'accusa-t-elle, vous en êtes un ! Ce don...ce n'est qu'une technique héréditaire comme en ont de nombreux clans ! Rien d'autre !

-Oh non, je suis bien au-dessus ! Ceux qui ont le Don ne sont pas soumis aux même lois ! Orochimaru n'a pas menti quans il a prétendu que nous avons une forme dimmortalité puisque c'est moi qui lui ait dit : nous ne sommes jamais malades, nous vivons près de 150 ans ou plus et surtout...

_Q'est-ce qu'il va me sortir encore...qu'on est des demis-dieux ?! _

-Nous avons une période juvénile extrêmement longue...quel âge crois-tu que j'ai ?"

_Bon sang, je cauchemarde...il me demande son âge maintenant...et pourquoi pas son poids tant qu'on y est !_

Une brusque douleur dans la tête la convainquit de donner une réponse au plus vite :

"...30 ans ?

-30ans...tss...j'en ai 70 petite idiote !

_QUOI ! Si Tsunade-sma entendait ça ! Pas étonnant qu'Orochimaru veuille me piquer mon corps si ce qu'il dit est vrai...mais pourquoi moi ?!...Ah oui, c'est l'autre meurtrier qui m'a choisi comme appât..._

_-_Vois-tu, à force d'exercer une certaine discipline sur notre esprit, nous avons fini par acquérir également une certaine maîtrise naturelle sur notre corps qui explique cet avantage. L'esprit est incroyablement puissant...rien à voir avec le ninjutsu dont use ses soit-disant combattants.

-C'est vous qui le dites, grinça Téani : elle n'était pas prêt à laisser Usotsuki se montrer aussi insultant. Après tout, tous ses amis-petit ami compris- et son frère était eux-même des shinobis. Et puis, elle voulait se rassurer en entendant sa propre voix. Maigre consolation, celle-ci ne tremblait pas malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_Tu ferais moins le malin face au mangekyou sharingan ou au byakugan ...un tel mépris envers les gens...c'est..._

-Mais je parle, je parle...après tout Orochimaru m'a donné des consignes et je m'en voudrais que tu ignores ce qui t'attend...

-Allez au diable...et fichez-moi la paix."

Pour le coup, Téani était complètement déstabilisée : le résultat n'aurait pas été pire si elle avait subi un interrogatoire musclé. Usotsuki ignora les paroles de la jeune fille : la torture psychologique était moins visible que la torture mentale mais elle était un exercice qu'il appréciait particulièrement et son efficacité donnait des résultats dévastateurs quand on savait s'y prendre.

"Il te reste dix jours...passé ce délai, Orochimaru possèdera ton corps et tes pouvoirs. Si Keyoke arrive avant, tu auras une minuscule chance de survie...s'il arrive après...

-Vous êtes vraiment un monstre !

-Oh, j'oubliais : un des sous-fifres d'Orochimaru, un médic-nin, se chargera de te faire quelques examens. Ce serait dommage que tu sois en mauvaise santé ou blessée au moment crucial n'est pas ? Peut-être qu'il te montrera aussi quelques expériences, histoire de te changer les idées...je dois avouer que cet Orochimaru repousse les limites de ce que l'on peut infliger à un homme toujours plus loin...et à la réflexion, je crois que je me chargerais moi-même de cette distraction. Cela te sera sûrement très profitable..."

Téani imaginait très bien le genre d'expériences auquel Usotsuki faisait allusion et son estomac se révulsait à cette seule idée. Elle observa avec un soulagement visible au départ de son visiteur. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne reviendrait plus, elle s'efforça de sécher ses larmes et de réfléchir à sa situation.

_Réfléchissons : à Konoha, ils ont sans doute remarqué mon absence...et ils se doutent peut-être que je suis à Oto mais de là à envoyer une mission de secours alors qu'il ignore le lieu précis en territoire ennemi, ce serait de la folie...Peut-être que Deidara est lui aussi au courant...dans ce cas, est-ce Kisame saura la nouvelle ? Si c'est le cas, il fera tout pour venir sauf contre-ordre du sadique en chef...j'imagine sa tête si jamais je lui dis que je connais l'assassin de notre mère et du reste de la famille..._

Se retenant de son mieux face aux nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de couler en pensant à Kisame et au meurtre d'Usotsuki, Téani essaya de se calmer en observant sa cellule mais là encore, il n'y avait aucune issue à en attendre. Pas de fenêtre, une seule porte fermée à clé et ses chaînes l'empêchaient de l'atteindre. Elle pouvait seulement aller jusqu'au lit qui était dans un coin de la pièce. Bien sur, nota-t-elle, on lui avait pris ses armes. La mésaventure de Kidômaru avait sans doute incité Orochimaru à la prudence...Malgré tout, on lui avait laissé son sac mais ce n'était pas avec des vêtements ou un livre qu'elle avait s'échapper.

Très démoralisée, elle finit par conclure que si on la laissait moisir pendant dix jours dans sa cellule, sa seule issue serait de trouver un moyen de se suicider et encore...

Elle était prisonnière, enchaînée, elle avait faim, mal à la tête et seulement dix jours pour m'évader...elle était dans la merde surtout.


	21. Ouvrir la cage

Bon, c'est pas tout de dévoiler les plans machiavéliques des deux méchants mais faudrait quand même laisser les autres persos revenir sur le devant de la scène ! Kisame et Itachi par exemple...et sachant que l'équipe de Kakashi et Gaï est dans le coin...une chose à la fois : d'abord, il faut que Téani sorte de là...ou comment s'évader du repaire d'Oto et des "distractions" qu'on y trouve.

Pitié pour moi : je suis un peu méchante avec Téani mais c'est pour son bien !

* * *

Chapitre : 18 : Ouvrir la cage 

Trois jours.

Trois jours déjà que Téani se trouvait dans ce repaire et elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce pour planifier sa fuite. Trois jours qui la rapprochait du sort affreux qu'avait décidé Orochimaru. Et elle n'arrivait même pas à s'orienter dans le dédale de couloirs ! Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé...

Le premier matin-où du moins elle supposait que c'était le matin- Kabuto était venu la chercher pour un chek-up médical complet. A ce moment, Téani était encore complètement amorphe, encore sous les chocs des récentes révélations et elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance particulière pour aller à l'infirmerie. Pas la moindre tentative de fuite. Elle en était encore à engranger et digérer chaque information fournie par Usotsuki et chaque minute ne faisait qu'augmenter la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard et ce, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait aussi.

Sa première priorité était de s'enfuir mais sa seconde, ce serait d'obtenir vengeance de l'homme qui était responsable de tous ses ennuis. Elle le haïssait presqu'autant qu'elle le craignait. Si ce monstre n'avait pas existé, sa famille serait encore en vie, Kisame ne serait peut-être jamais devenu nukenin et surtout, elle ne serait pas prisionnère ! Son analyse de la situation ne la portait donc pas à un optimisme fantastique : devenir le nouveau corps d'Orochimaru n'était pas précisément le genre de chose que l'on apprend le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce qui l'obsédait surtout, c'était l'idée d'être utilisée en même temps comme un appât. Lorsqu'elle ignorait encore tout des plans du Sannin et d'Usotsuki, elle avait craint de devenir un appât qui attirerait Kisame. Qui aurait crû qu'elle servirait d'appât pour une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas malgré leurs liens de parenté ?

Elle avait commençé à réagir après la reprise de sa liberté de mouvement lorsqu'elle fut retourné dans sa chambre : elle n'était plus enchaînée et sa porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

Elle avait alors pris ses affaires et commençé à chercher une issue avec, il faut l'avouer, bien peu d'optimisme. Chou blanc sur toute la ligne et cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait croisé le monstrueux animal de compagnie de son ravisseur. Inutile de préciser qu'elle s'était empressé de prendre la direction diamétralement opposée à celle où se trouvait la bestiole en question. Malheureusement, il s'était obstiné à la suivre. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le chemin de sa chambre, son moral avait depuis longtemps franchi la barre du zéro et ses pensées étaient plus sombres que jamais.

Les deux jours suivants avaient été du même acabit, à un détail prêt : elle avait eu le déplaisir de croiser le Quatuor du Son au grand complet alors qu'elle errait encore une fois dans les couloirs. Inutile de préciser que la réaction de Kidômaru avait été à la hauteur de leur dernière rencontre. Téani avait pu constater elle-même que la blessure qu'elle avait causé subsistait encore et que Kidômaru devait à présent se contenter d'un nombre impair de bras opérationnels . Lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille, il s'était figé et s'était jeté sur elle sans réfléchir avec l'intention manifeste de l'étrangler. Il avait fallu l'intervention de ses trois autres camarades pour l'empêcher de tuer la jeune fille sur place. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs contrariée : si elle s'était trouvé en danger de mort, à en croire Usotsuki, elle se serait téléporté en lieu sûr...ou du moins en un lieu plus sûr que celui où elle se trouvait !

Penser que se mettre en danger de mort constituait actuellement son seul moyen de fuite était un paradoxe qu'elle n'appréciait vraimment pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas réussi à subtiliser le moindre kunaï ou arme malgré la mêlée et ce remue-ménage avait attiré la bestiole d'Usotsuki. Encore une fois, elle dû donc se résoudre à rejoindre sa chambre, escortée par le monstrueux animal.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte et qu'elle tâtait avec rage l'étrange diadème qui l'empêchait de faire usage de télépathie, elle eut ce qu'on pourrait appeler une illumination.

_ce truc m'empêche d'utiliser la télépathie mais pas de me mettre à l'abri en cas de danger mortel...et la télékinésie alors ? peut-être que..._

Fébrile, elle vérifia que personne n'arrivait puis se tourna vers son lit où traînait sa veste. La captivité n'avait pas amélioré sa tendance au désordre...Elle se concentra un instant sur le vêtement, le coeur battant la chamade tout en craignant d'être déçue. Avec une certaine incrédulité, elle vit la veste commencer à s'élever dans les airs sans que la moindre douleur ne vienne stopper l'exercice. Comme elle l'avait espéré, seule ses capacités télépathiques étaient contrecarrés par l'artefact. Apparement, ses geoliers ignoraient qu'elle pouvait également user de télékinésie et cela changeait toute la donne. Cet Usotsuki ne savait donc pas tout à son sujet et avec un peu de chance, Orochimaru ignorait aussi qu'elle savait utiliser du ninjutsu.

Revigorée par sa découverte, elle entreprit de dresser un plan. Il lui fallait d'abord se débarasser du diadème puis s'enfuir. Après, elle devait s'assurer une avance pour ne pas se faire reprendre.

_Le mieux, c'est encore d'utiliser un clone. Ca ne durera pas longtemps mais chaque minute de gagnée comptera._

Téani ne se berçait cependant pas d'illusions, même si à présent, ses perspectives d'avenir étaient moins sombres, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle devait s'arranger pour qu'Usotsuki ne perçoive pas cette pensée autrement, il trouverait sans doute un moyen de la neutraliser pour de bon.

Cela serait beaucoup plus difficile : en effet, il avait pris l'habitude de lui montrer lui-même certaines expériences d'Orochimaru, poussant "l'amabilité" jusqu'à lui faire partager mentalement, les souffrances et les pensées des malheureux cobayes. Plus d'une fois, ces "séances" s'étaient achevées avec l'évanouissement de la jeune fille quand ce n'était pas une pathétique tentative d'attaque contre son tortionnaire. Seule l'idée qu'elle pouvait encore changer la donne et, il faut l'avouer, une certaine fierté, lui permettait de ne pas craquer et de se laisser aller à la dépression. Elle se rappela avec un frisson d'horreur la première "séance" de ce genre. Il était arrivé dans sa chambre après son examen médical, sans un mot et l'avait entraîné dans le dédale du repaire, un sourire de mauvais augure aux lèvres. Etant encore dans sa période dépressive, elle n'avait même pas prêté attention.

_Comment aurais-je pu seulement soupçonné une telle...abomination ?_

C'est seulement quand elle avait entendu les cris qu'elle avait commençé à réaliser ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle avait naturellement essayé de se dégager mais l'étau mental que lui avait infligé Usotsuki l'avait forçé à tout regarder et entendre, sans espoir d'échappatoire. Des corps mutilés ou contre-nature enchaînés ou en cage, des yeux où ne brillaient plus que folie, rage et douleur,des hurlements inhumains et des gémissements berçés par des sanglots : un avant-goût de ce que pouvait être les enfers. Au bout d'une demi-heure de "visite", elle avait pu enfin sortir de ce lieu horrible mais elle pleurait de terreur comme une enfant et elle avait un goût amer en bouche : son estomac n'avait pas réussi à supporter pareils atrocités. Elle non plus. Usotsuki pour sa part paraissait ravi de la promenade et lui promit avec son sourire habituel hypocrite qu'il se ferait une joie de lui donner de nombreuses explications sur les différents traitements utilisés par Orochimaru sur ses "pensionnaires".

Et ce salopard avait tenu parole.

Sa seule satisfaction, justement, c'était qu'Orochimaru la laissait aux bons soins de'Usotsuki et n'était donc pas revenu la voir.

_Et j'espère bien ne pas le revoir lorsque le délai sera écoulé._

L'autre bon côté-lui aussi très relatif- c'est qu'Usotsuki avait entrepris de lui faire quelques cours théoriques sur la télépathie, après chaque "séance" sur ordre d'Orochimaru qui tenait à ce que son réceptacle soit au mieux de ses possibilités au moment crucial. Bien qu'elle passe la moitié de ses "cours" à réfléchir à un moyen de mettre sans danger son poing dans la figure de celui qui exigeait qu'elle l'appelle "sensei" (_et puis quoi encore !)_, la théorie lui servait à se faire une idée de ses possibilités. Elle avait été particulièrement attentive aux cours sur l'hypnose et sur la manière d'induire en erreur les perceptions du cerveau de quelqu'un. Usotsuki lui avait d'ailleurs un jour confié que c'était en partie grâce à cette aptitude qu'il avait si facilement berné Orochimaru.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore à tout cela, le télépathe fit irruption dans sa chambre pour la séance habituelle. S'efforçant de penser à autre chose-en l'occurence, tout le mal qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui faire- elle suivit silencieusement Usotsuki qui venait de commencer un de ses interminables discours sur la manière la plus appropriée d'infliger de la souffrance aux "inféreurs". Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une des nombreuses salles sous surveillance où Orochimaru gardait ses cobayes.

_pitié, faites que ça passe vite..._

A ce moment, Téani n'avait plus à se forcer de penser à autre chose que sa récente découverte. Le seul fait d'arriver devant une de ses portes verrouillées et scellées avaient le don de lui tordre le ventre, de lui faire une boule dans la gorge et de lui rappeler ce qu'elle y avait déjà vu. Comme à chaque fois, Usotsuki dû la rappeler à l'ordre tandis qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas franchir le seuil. A entendre les gémissements et les cris assourdis qui rententissaient de cette salle, la séance serait encore éprouvante.

"Tu as de la chance, un des spécimens est particulièrement intéressant aujourd'hui : Orochimaru a réussi à mettre à nu presque tous ces organes internes sans que cela le tue. Ou du moins suffisament longtemps pour que nous puissions en profiter. Son inventivité me fascinera toujours..."

Téani se prépara au pire, comme chaque jour, et comme chaque jour, le pire était en dessous de la réalité. Il était urgent qu'elle s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'en perde la raison.

Le septième jour de captivité, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Téani était -à peu près- reposée et prête à filer. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour réunir un peu de provisions et mettre au point un plan avec un minimum de chances de réussite mais si elle ne partait pas maintenant, il serait trop tard. Kabuto était venu la prévenir la veille au soir car il voulait la "préparer" au rituel durant les deux jours restants.

Elle commença tout d'abord par faire un clone qui devait rester dans la chambre. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs surprise que l'on ne l'ait pas entravée pour l'empêcher de faire usage de son chakra mais ce n'était pas elle qui s'en plaindrait.

_Il pense sans doute que je ne suis pas suffisament douée dans ce domaine..._

Après avoir fait un rapide bagage, elle alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre : c'était le seul endroit où elle avait un miroir et tordre ce maudit diadème en aveugle était hors de sa portée. Elle n'était déjà même pas sûr d'y parvenir : jusqu'à présent, elle s'était contenté de faire léviter les objets. A sa grande joie, sa concentration porta ses fruits : l'objet se tordit rapidement et le fermoir finit par se briser à cause de la tension exercée. Elle le retira, le mit au fond de son sac et entreprit de vérifier si elle pouvait de nouveau user de sa capacité télépathique. Une rapide inspection mentale lui prouva que oui et lui montra par la même occasion que quelqu'un était dans le couloir et seul de sûrcroit.

_la chance tourne on dirait...allez, c'est parti !_

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires, de sortir et de suivre le ninja qui était dans le couloir. Téani ne savait pas qui il était et elle s'en fichait éperdument : avec une certaine difficulté, elle entreprit de forcer le passage de son esprit-ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la dentelle- et d'en extirper les informations nécessaires à sa fuite. Cela lui prit néanmoins pas mal de temps et plus d'une fois, elle craignit que les personnes qu'elles croisaient se posent des questions sur son attitude ou qu'ils remarquent l'absence du diadème. La chance devait sans doute vouloir se rattraper vis-à-vis de la jeune fille car elle ne fut pas arrêté une seule fois. Elle réussit même à aller jusqu'à l'armurerie où elle récupéra quelques armes basiques et où elle eut la joie de trouver son katana. Il y avait bien d'autres armes en stock mais elle ne connaissait pas leur maniement et sa chance résidait dans la discrétion et la rapidité et non pas dans un surchargement inutile.

Grâce aux indications qu'elle avait extorqué à l'esprit du shinobi, trouver une des sorties de cet endroit ne fut pas un problème majeur. En revanche, trouver le mécanisme pour révéler la sortie se révéla plus délicat. Pestant contre ce contre-temps, elle se força à rester calme : ce n'était pas le moment de flancher ! Elle dû de nouveau avoir recours à son pouvoir pour forcer un autre ninja de passage à ouvrir la porte secrète pour elle.

_bon, au moins pour l'hypnose, j'ai les bonnes bases on dirait..._

Une fois sortie, elle "demanda" à son "complice" de refermer le passage. Maintenant qu'elle était sorti, elle se sentait moins tendue. En revanche, ses mals de tête recommençaient à se rappeler à son bon souvenir : Téani ne pourrait donc user que parcimonieusement de ses capacités pour ne prendre aucun risque.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au paysage : apparement, la base d'Orochimaru était dissimulée dans le flanc d'une colline rocheuse. Les alentours étaient composés de nombreuses autres collines, plus ou moins herbeuses qui n'offraient que peu de possibilités de cachettes. En revanche, il y avait une forêt toute proche à l'est.

_Tant mieux, c'est dans la bonne direction..._

Consciente qu'elle n'avait que peu de marge de temps, Téani se mit immédiatement en route. Une fois le couvert des arbres atteint, elle put augmenter sa vitesse. Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait jamais été très endurante et qu'elle avait peu de chances de boucler la distance qui la séparait de la frontière du pays du feu avant une bonne journée ou deux selon ses estimations, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée qu'approximative de la direction à suivre. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu mettre la main sur une carte quelconque et de ne pas s'être plus intéressée à la géographie de ce monde durant son séjour à Konoha. Préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il l'attendait en cas d'échec, elle songea à la surprise qu'elle ferait à Sasuke à son retour. Peut-être aurait-elle même l'occasion de contacter Kisame avant de rejoindre Konoha, pour peu qu'elle retrouve l'emplacement du repaire de l'Akatsuki où elle avait passé quelques temps.

_Et peut-être même qu'on pourra chercher Sei no Kuni et Keyoke après...mince, ça fait bizarre de penser que mon père est un parfait inconnu !...en tout cas, tout plutôt que de retourner là-bas !_

Elle avait à peine parcouru un kilomètre quand elle "sentit" que son clone avait disparu : elle avait espéré qu'elle pourrait encore le contrôler un peu malgré la distance mais aparemment non. Téani accéléra encore un peu : à présent, il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les sbires d'Oto partent à sa recherche, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne soient pas de trop bons pisteurs et que Usotsuki n'arriverait pas à la repérer grâce à la méthode que lui avait donné Denrei.

Alors qu'elle prenait une pause pour s'orienter et reprendre son souffle, la jeune fille tenta d'utiliser ses capacités sans résultat probant. Elle ne perçevait aucune présence immédiate mais peut-être n'avait-elle qu'une courte avance. Elle reprit donc sa route mais sa solitude absolue la mettait mal à l'aise. En fait, ça la paniquait même beaucoup. Depuis son arrivée, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour la prendre en main : Kisame et Itachi puis Arakasi (à son grand déplaisir elle devait bien l'avouer) et enfin Toma et ses amis de Konoha. Et la seule fois où elle était vraiment seule, elle avait à chaque fois échappée de peu aux sbires d'Orochimaru et survécut de justesse à une chute libre. Autant dire que Téani était impatiente de rejoindre la frontière, quitte à être stoppé par une patrouille de Konoha. Plus vite elle serait protégée, plus vite elle cesserait de repenser aux salles d'expériences du serpent et aux histoires d'Usotsuki...

Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'elle était partie du repaire et toujours rien en vue lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Préférant attendre une accalmie, elle s'accorda une nouvelle pause dans un arbre jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit un peu plus clément ce qui ne prit qu'un quart d'heure. Elle stoppa net alors même qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, rejoignit le sol et se plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre pour se cacher un minimum : elle aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit. De là à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi...

_Bon...c'est reparti pour une sonde mentale. Tant pis pour ma tête, je soufflerais une fois en sécurité !_

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, une ombre se glissa dans son dos. Le temps que Téani réalise cette présence, la personne l'avait saisi à bras le corps et avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Complètement paniquée à l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'un des hommes d'Orochimaru et face à la panique croissante qui l'empêchait de réagir normalement, la jeune fille rua des jambes pour frapper l'inconnu et s'échapper et tenta de le mordre pour hurler. L'homme la serra plus fort :

"Du calme ! C'est moi, Itachi ! Si tu cries, on risque de se faire repérer alors tais-toi !" lui souffla une voix froide

Le corps de Téani se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle identifia la voix de l'Uchiwa. Il était apparement toujours aussi aimable mais s'il était ici, Kisame ne devait pas être loin.

_Sauvée..._

* * *

Et bien j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre : j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche ! Impossible d'écrire quelque chose de potable ! Enfin, j'espère que le résultat est correct. Maintenant, y a plus qu'à écrire le chapitre suivant...et vu ce que j'ai prévu, je vais encore en baver... 

une review pour encourager l'autatrice messieurs dames?


	22. Confrontation

Celui-là aussi j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire. Alors au programme, d'émouvantes retrouvailles de famille. Et je ne parle pas que de la famille Hoshigaki pour le coup...ça va swinguer !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Confontation 

_Le corps de Téani se détendit d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de l'Uchiwa. Il était apparement toujours aussi aimable mais s'il était ici, Kisame ne devait pas être loin._

_Sauvée..._

Itachi relâcha sa prise sur Téani. Il s'était bien rendu compte de sa nervosité et même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas la moindre piste pour expliquer ce qu'elle faisait seule en plein territoire d'Oto, il semblait certain qu'elle se sentait menacée.

"Itachi, Kisame est avec toi ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix pleine d'espoir

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Il est avec toi hein ? insista-t-elle sans prendre en compte la question de l'Uchiwa

Itachi sentit qu'il commençait à s'énerver mais se retint de lançer une réplique cinglante qu'il risquait de regretter par la suite. Une rapide observation de Téani fit disparaître son agacement lorsqu'il comprit le véritable état d'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle tremblait encore et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment.

**_Elle n'est pas simplement tendue...elle est morte de peur !_**

Téani répéta une troisième fois sa question :

"Où est Kisame ?

-Dans les parages. Il est allé jeté un coup d'oeil à un abri possible. J'ai senti ton chakra alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il en était. Deidara nous a mis au courant de ta disparition de Konoha et depuis, Kisame est plus intenable que jamais !"

"Intenable" était en fait un doux euphémisme : s'il avait écouté Kisame, ils auraient dû détruire tous les repaires d'Orochimaru qu'ils auraient pu trouver, ce dont Itachi avait eu le plus grand mal à le dissuader. A la place, Kisame s'était "défoulé" sur une patrouille de ninjas du Son et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir. Il se reconcentra sur la jeune fille en songeant que l'amour fraternel était vraiment une chose étrange.

_...je suis vraiment sauvée alors ?_

"Incroyable Itachi-san, tu as fait plus de trois phrases d'affilée sans qu'on t'y force, tenta de plaisanter Téani."

Mais même à ses propres oreilles la remarque sonnait faux. Itachi, lui, estima avoir fait suffisament d'efforts pour se montrer aimable. Il était temps qu'il reprenne les choses en main. Inutile de préciser qu'il le fit avec un tact qui ne brillait que par son absence flagrante :

"Bon, maintenant, expliques-toi. Tu disparais de Konoha, tout le monde- Kisame en tête- croit à un enlèvement et en fait tu es tranquillement en train de te balader à Oto !"

Téani esquissa un sourire triste : il n'y a pas si longtemps, le ton d'Itachi aurait suffi à l'effrayer mais après son bref séjour avec les deux psychopathes en puissance, elle le trouvait plutôt poli. Itachi se méprit sur le sens de son sourire et allait la rudoyer de nouveau lorsque la jeune fille se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer doucement, laissant tomber le masque impassible qu'elle avait essayé de garder.

"Plus jamais ça...plus jamais...préfère encore mourir !

-De quoi ?!

-Crois-moi Itachi, ce n'était pas une promenade de santé..."

Embarassé par sa réaction et l'abandon du "san", Itachi lui tapota maladroitement le dos tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer et surtout, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de se trouver dans pareille situation. Mais même s'il ignorait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Téani, il aurait volontiers soumis Orochimaru à sa technique Tsukiyomi s'il avait eu le malheur d'être dans les parages.

**_Et ça aurait charitable à côté de ce que veut lui faire Kisame..._**

C'est à ce moment précis que Kisame fit irruption. A sa vue, Téani poussa un cri de surprise et stoppa son geste: elle était sur le point de dégainer son katana lorsqu'elle avait entendu le bruit de pas du nukenin.

Kisame ne fit pas attention à la réaction première de sa soeur et se précipita à sa rencontre, une expression d' intense soulagement sur le visage.

"Imouto-san ! Ca va ? Rien de cassée ?"

Sans répondre, Téani se détacha d'Itachi- au grand soulagement de celui-ci- et hocha la tête. Mais elle n'ajouta pas un mot, de peur de fondre de nouveau en larmes.

"Téani ?

_Comment je peux leur explique ce qu'il y a là-bas ? ...et ce que le psychopathe avait prévu ?_

D'un geste qu'elle aurait voulu relaxé, Téani essuya les larmes qui glissaient encore sur ses joues et décida que les explications attendraient :

"Il...il faut pas rester ici..."ils" ont dû se rendre compte que je me suis enfuie et..."

Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place et de chasser son angoisse. Elle était resté à peu près calme jusqu'à présent mais la seule idée de se faire reprendre menaçait sans cesse de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

_faut que je me calme : maintenant que Kisame et Itachi sont là, je n'ai plus rien à craindre..._

"Qui te poursuit ? demanda Kisame furieux

-Eh bien...les sbires d'Orochimaru. Et vu que l'échéance était proche, ils vont sûrement déployer pas mal de monde...

-Quelle échéance ? "

Cette fois-ci c'était Itachi qui avait pris le relais tout en scrutant les alentours avec ses sharingans. Lui et Kisame étaient censé être en mission d'espionnage et pour les intérêts de l'Akatsuki, il valait mieux qu'Orochimaru ignore leur présence. S'il y avait des combats, ils ne devraient pas laisser de survivants pour éviter que la nouvelle de leur présence ici ne transpire...Mais la réponse de Téani lui sortit complètement de la tête l'idée de songer à une stratégie de combat :

"Le rituel pour...qu'il change de corps.

-QUOI !? s'exclamèrent Kisame et Itachi en un choeur parfait.

-En quoi est-ce que cela te concerne ? ajouta Kisame en s'efforçant de rester calme

Mais il n'avait pas réellement besoin de réponse pour le savoir : si l'échéance de ce rituel inquiétait sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas y avoir beaucoup de raisons.

"On dirait qu'il a fini par se lasser de vouloir le corps de Sasuke et qu'il a... décidé d'effectuer un changement de cible. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il m'en voulait autant, conclut maladroitement Téani d'une voix hésitante.

_ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer..._

"Mais...pourquoi ? demanda Kisame avec une certaine incrédulité, tu n'as aucune capacité particulière qui pourrait intéresser ce salopard !Sans vouloir t'offenser et...

-Il faut croire que si , le coupa Itachi".

S'adressant à Téani, il adopta un ton un peu plus conciliant :

"Tu peux nous éclairer à ce propos je suppose ?"

_ça va être dur de tout leur expliquer en vitesse..._

"On pourrait pas aller ailleurs ?

-Mettons ça au clair de suite, insista Itachi, c'est vital pour décider de nos prochaines actions !"

Téani aurait volontiers profiter d'une pause plutôt que de se lancer dans de fastidieuses explications mais l'Uchiwa était aussi entêté qu'elle et elle n'étais pas vraiment en état pour un affrontement verbal ou même un affrontement tout court.

_Il veut une explication ? Il va pas être déçu !_

"Pour faire court...en plus d'une affinité bizarre dont soit-dit en passant Orochimaru doit se moquer comme de son premier kunaï- j'ai hérité par mon père que beaucoup de monde a l'air de connaître de...pouvoirs bizarres. Et un mystérieux conseiller qui a le même genre de pouvoirs a vendu la mêche à Orochimaru qui a été très intéressé.

-Des...pouvoirs ?"

Cette fois, même Itachi avait l'air un peu largué même s'il semblait intéressé.

_Raaahh...bon, cette histoire d'une sorte d'immortalité, je la garde pour plus tard...commençons par le "basique"_

"Téképathie et télékinésie...le salopard qui m'a capturé et qui conseille Orochimaru est télépathe. Apparement, normalement c'est soi l'un, soit l'autre mais moi j'ai les deux et c'est pour ça que j'ai réussi à filer."

Voyant que même Kisame avait l'air de douter de ses paroles, Téani se résigna à une petite démonstration : après tout, un petit dessin vaut mieux qu'un grand discours. S'adressant directement aux deux esprits de ses interlocuteurs, elle continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était et en ignorant de son mieux son mal de tête persistant.

_Et figurez-vous que le salopard en question est très doué pour la torture mentale, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Mais je préfère personnellement pas trop utiliser mes pouvoirs car ça me donne des migraines affreuses et dans le pire des cas, parait que ça peut même être mortel. De plus, "ça" ne se limite pas à la communication, normalement, je peux m'en servir pour induire en erreur une personne, voire l'hypnotiser, ce genre de choses..._

Les deux nukenins sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la "voix" de la jeune fille résonner dans leur tête sans qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, ça l'aurait même plutôt amusé mais justement, ce n'était pas amusant...

"Bon, d'accord, concéda Itachi, c'est plutôt étrange mais je ne connais aucun clan ayant cette...particularité. Tu as d'autres surprises de ce type ?

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Kisame intervint à son tour :

"Je peux savoir qui est celui qui a osé te torturer ? Que je lui apprenne la politesse..gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant"

Téani hésita une seconde avant de répondre mais elle préférait donner l'information tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver entretemps ?

"Si tu me jures de le tuer lentement, je peux bien te le dire..."

Elle poursuivit d'une voix bien plus dure encore :

"Il s'appelle Usotsuki et c'est ce...ce...monstre qui a décimé le clan Hoshigaki !"

Un silence stupéfait accueillit sa tirade.

Alors que Kisame s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions supplémentaires, Téani se tourna rapidement vers sa gauche :

"Des gens viennent !"

Elle avait utilisé son pouvoir pour essayer de repérer d'éventuels pousuivants grâce à leurs esprits mais les nouveaux arrivants ne pouvaient pas en être : ils arrivaient au contraire de la frontière.

_une patrouille qui est de retour ? Non, trop nombreux : ils sont au moins six ou sept. Et ils nous arrivent droit dessus..._

Les arrivants firent une apparition remarquable. Après un soigneux recomptage, ils étaient en fait huit : deux équipes complètes de ninjas donc. Normalement, Téani aurait dû sauter de joie en les voyant car c'était des ninjas de la Feuille. A ce demander d'ailleurs ce qu'ils fichaient dans le coin mais ce n'était pas la question la plus urgente pour le moment. Non, le problème, c'était que les deux équipes étaient celles de Gaï et Kakashi, que Naruto et donc Kyubi était là, sous le nez des deux nukenins tandis que Sasuke faisait des efforts méritoires pour attendre un signal de Kakashi avant de se ruer sur Itachi.

Téani sentait venir des ennuis comparables à ceux qu'elle avait eu pour s'enfuir. Au minimum. Et encore, elle avait de la chance pour l'instant : il n'y avait pas encore de ninjas du Son de la partie.

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement en voyant les deux groupes se jauger du regard. A sa gauche, les deux nukenins, à sa droite, l'équipe de Gaï et de Kakashi prêt à en découdre, Sasuke en tête. Elle-même était adossé contre un arbre car au moment où les nouveaux arrivants étaient sortis à découvert, Kisame l'avait poussé hors de portée d'éventuels projectiles au moment où les ninjas étaient arrivés. 

_C'est pas vrai...dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Trouver un moyen pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas...vite !_

Se disant que les choses avaient vraiment tendance à mal tourner pour elle, elle s'appuya davantage contre l'arbre vu que ses jambes ne cessaient de trembler et menaçaient de ne plus la porter. Itachi, avec une certaine nonchalance, se décida à rompre le silence :

"Tiens, tiens...on dirait que Konoha a décidé de faire un petit détour pour nous rencontrer. Devons-nous en être flattés ?"

A la réflexion, songea Téani, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. L'ambiance était déjà électrique mais là, elle sentait littéralement des ondes d'aggressivité suinter des deux côtés. Ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas que de bons côtés.

_Bon sang Itachi, t'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose à dire !_

Sasuke jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans sa direction, lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger. Itachi le remarqua et décida de ne pas manquer cette occasion de faire perdre patience à son petit frère. Kisame était légèrement en retrait, prêt à rejoindre sa soeur en cas de problèmes, lui laissant ainsi champ libre pour manoeuvrer. Il devait bien avouer qu'à deux contre huit dans un espace aussi réduit, un combat serait malaisé, d'autant plus que Téani- par tous les kamis, comment arrivait-elle à concentrer autant de complications autour de sa seule personne ? - regardait à tour de rôle les deux groupes.

**_Hnn...Deidara avait raison : elle a l'air de bien connaître certains des ninjas de Konoha...je me demande à quel point..._**

"He bien, Sasuke ? Aurais-tu décider de jouer les chevalier-servants ? le railla son frère"

Sasuke sursauta violement devant l'insinuation : il était tout simplement impossible qu'Itachi ait eu vent de ses relations avec Téani mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser passer l'ironie de celui qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde. Kakashi le retint par l'épaule et lui souffla de rester calme : Itachi cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, il ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu.

Sasuke hocha distraitement de la tête en serrant les dents.

**_Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que Téani ne bouge pas ? Elle est trop éloigné pour qu'on puisse la protéger ! Elle n'est pourtant soumise à aucun genjutsu !?_**

Naruto, bien trop échauffé pour rester silencieux, avait commençé à lancer quelques bravades peu diplomatiques aux deux nukenins. Quelques minutes encore, et c'était sûr, ils commençeraient à se battre pour de bon. Même Neji, qui était pourtant un modèle de sang-froid, semblait prêt à suivre Naruto dans ses provocations. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait et qu'ils en étaient encore à s'observer en chiens de faïence des deux côtés, c'était bien à cause d'un élément dérangeant, un électron libre qui n'aurait pas dû être là : Téani.

Alors que Kisame commençait à répliquer au jinchuuriki et avait déjà prit la garde de Samehada en main, Téani n'y tint plus : il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ses amis son frère et Itachi (qu'elle avait mis dans les "inclassables") s'entretuer joyeusement sous ses yeux sans intervenir. La crainte d'être repérer par les troupes d'Oto avait laissé place à une fureur qui la poussa à hurler un bon coup pour calmer le jeu et se défouler elle-même par la même occasion.

"STOOP ! Arrêtez ça ! cria-t-elle"

Tout le monde se tourna illico vers elle, abandonnant- au moins pour un temps- les aggressions verbales et les préparatifs de combat.

Naruto, résumant à lui seul ce que tous les ninjas de la Feuille pensaient, la prit à parti :

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est nos ennemis ! Tu as une bonne raison pour qu'on les laisse commencer les hostilités les premiers ?"

Téani jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son frère en espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle "vende la mèche". Autant mettre les choses au clair et tant pis pour les petits secrets. Elle lui communiqua un bref message pour le préparer à ce qui allait venir.

_désolé nii-san mais si ça peut vous empêcher de vous taper dessus, je préfère mettre ma filiation au clair._

Elle réfléchit rapidement à une réponse tout en craignant les réactions qui ne manqueraient pas d'être...sonores.

_faites que Sasuke le prenne pas trop mal..._

Avec un sourire gêné, elle répondit au blond surexcité :

"Comment dire...j'ai découvert il y a peine un ou deux mois que j'avais un frère alors...j'aimerais bien en profiter encore un peu...alors si vous ne vous battiez pas du tout, ça m'arrangerait pas mal..."

Elle ne fut pas déçu par les réactions.

Itachi soupira en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'irresponsabilité, Kisame ignora carrément les regards des ninjas de la Feuille qui oscillaient entre lui et Téani. Quant aux ninjas en question...

Naruto en était tombé par terre (cela devenait presqu'une habitude), Gaï et Kakashi encaissait le choc avec un visage à peu près impassible. Pour les autres, le choc de la révélation était beaucoup plus visible. Mais la personne sur qui le regard anxieux de Téani était fixé, c'était Sasuke : elle redoutait la réaction de l'Uchiwa plus que tout car, après tout, Kisame était l'équipier d'Itachi. Et elle ne savait pas s'il serait capable de comprendre la délicatesse de la position de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme était plus pâle que jamais. Il secouait la tête comme si cela pouvait suffire à chasser les paroles de Téani.

"Alors...depuis le début...tu étais avec eux..."

_Quoi ! Il..il croit que j'ai joué un rôle !_

"Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Décidément tu es plus bête que je le croyais petit frère, intervint Itachi, tu crois vraiment que Kisame aurait laissé faire cela ? Elle ne sait même pas les objectifs d'Akatsuki ! Mais dis-moi...tu sembles très inquiet d'une éventuelle trahison..."

Téani n'aurait pas su dire si elle voulair remercier le nukenin pour avoir remis les choses au clair ou si elle voulait l'étrangler...les deux à la fois sans doute.

Elle ne put pas approfondir la question. Alors qu'elle allait essayer de se justifier, elle sentit un danger avant même qu'il ne soit en vue...et ça venait bien de la direction du repaire d'Orochimaru. Sans prendre garde à l'étonnement que son comportement étrange pouvait susciter, elle ferma les yeux pour lancer une de ses sondes mentales.

_deux équipes de ninjas...oh non..."il" est avec eux !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et dégaina son katana, toute envie de conversation envolée : la panique marquait de nouveau son visage.

"Ils...ils arrivent !

-Qui ? demanda précipitamment Itachi

- Dites, quitte à vous battre, autant vous défouler sur ceux-là non ?"

-Mais qui bon sang ?!

-Deux équipes et...Usotsuki.

Cette fois-ci, même les ninjas de la Feuille voyaient que Téani n'était pas dans son état normal à l'idée seule de se trouver face à cet "Usotsuki".

"Neji ? chuchota Ten Ten, qu'est-ce que te montre le Byakugan ?

-C'est exact : deux équipes de ninjas arrivent droit sur nous. Il y a un autre homme avec eux qui n'a pratiquement pas de chakra et une sorte d'énorme fauve.

-Pas de doute, gémit Téani, c'est bien lui !

-Hnn...Kisame ?

-Laisse-le moi Itachi, répondit simplement l'intéressé en resserant sa prise sur Samehada, ça va être du gâteau...Téani, tu restes en retrait"

_Kisame-nii-san ! Fais attention ! S'il attaque ton esprit..._

**_T'occupes imouto-san : j'ai l'habitude des combats..._**

_Si tu avais eu droit à ce qu'il m'a déjà fait, tu ne dirais pas cela...sois prudent !_

Les deux groupes antagonistes avaient à peine eu le temps de se mettre en position pour faire face aux assaillants que ceux-ci firent irruption. Ou plutôt, ils virent un énorme fauve faire irruption dans la clairière suivie de près par le Quatuor du Son, une autre équipe et un homme un peu en retrait.

Téani serra un peu plus fort son katana lorsqu'elle ressentit plus nettement l'aura de malveillance qui flottait autour d'Usotsuki.

_Je me charge d'Usotsuki ou du moins je vais essayer de l'occuper...pour les ninjas en revanche, je passe la main._

"Vous n'avez rien à faire sur ce territoire, déclara Kidômaru, alors vous feriez mieux de partir !

-Tiens donc, répondit tranquillement Kakashi, vous allez réellement nous laisser partir sans combat ?

-Oui mais...Kidômaru s'imterrompit et désigna Téani, elle reste ici !

-Hors de question..."

Sans répondre, un des membres de l'équipe qui appuyait le Quatuor fonça sur Lee et Sakura qui étaient en première ligne un kunaï dans chaque main.

L'affrontement commença et le chaos aussi.

* * *

Enfin ! Il est fini ! J'en ai aussi bavé ! Je savais pas quoi écrire pour les dialogues et je vous dis pas pour justifier que Sasuke tue pas direct Itachi (ou du moins essaye).Maintenant, je dois encore me taper tout le combat... 

une review pour encourager ?


	23. Trois camps, un seul combat

Je suis plutôt contente de la narration du combat mais je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé un bon truc pour me faciliter la tâche...ah oui, le flash-back, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire mais je suis pas convaincue de l'atmosphère que j'ai instauré. Bah, j'espère que ça ira quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Trois camps, un seul combat

Après la première attaque lancée par les ninjas du Son, c'est tous les combattant qui se mirent en mouvement après les quelques secondes de flottement utilisé pour choisir son adversaire.

Lee n'eut aucune difficulté à bloquer le coup potentiellement mortel du ninja du Son et Sakura, d'un coup de poing bien placé, l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Ils reprirent vite une posture de combat, cherchant du regard un adversaire. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait...

Un peu à l'écart, Ten Ten et Neji tenait en respect l'énorme bête tout en s'efforçant d'éviter les coups portés par sa queue. Ten Ten déversait une véritable pluie de projectiles sur l'animal tandis que Neji, byakugan activé, tentait de bloquer ses nombreux points vitaux avec un succès assez limité.

L'équipe de Kakashi était resté groupée pour affronter l'équipe qui soutenait le Quatuor du Son en partie parce que Naruto et Sasuke restaient des cibles potentielles des deux autres camps en présence. Combat en commun ou pas, Naruto restait une cible tentante pour les deux nukenins. Kakashi ne pouvait bien sûr pas se douter qu'en ce qui concernait Sasuke il n'y avait plus à craindre qu'il serve de réceptacle au Sannin.

Téani essaya de repérer Kisame et Itachi dans le chaos ambiant et elle supposa qu'il se chargeait des créatures immmatérielles contrôlées par la flûte de Tayuya. En tout cas, ils étaient encore vivants si elle en croyait la rassurante agitation de leurs esprits. Elle-même s'était mise à l'écart et pour l'instant, les ninjas de la Feuille occupaient suffisament ceux du Son pour les empêcher de se soucier de leur mission première : lui remettre la main dessus.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'Usotsuki, son aura mise à part -mais cela ne lui suffisait pas pour le localiser avec précision- brillait pour l'instant par son absence. S'ajoutant au fait que de son observatoire actuel elle n'arrivait pas à avoir un réel aperçu de la bataille et qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester à l'écart alors que d'autres risquaient leur vies, la jeune fille s'éloigna de l'arbre qui l'avait jusque là à peu près dissimulé aux regards.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ukon-à moins que ce ne soit Sakon, les deux frères s'étant séparés- pour percer la ligne défensive formée par Naruto et Sakura.

_Il arrive droit sur moi !_

Coup de chance ou reflexe inné, Téani était en posture pour bloquer le coup que le ninja voulut lui porter à la tête. Ripostant naturellement avec une prise d'aïkido, Téani saisit son poignet au vol et accéléra sa chute au sol. Cependant, au lieu de bloquer sa prise comme elle le faisait en club, elle acheva son mouvement, cassant net le poignet et le coude droit du ninja qui lança un cri de douleur. Il se retourna avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter sa défense un peu trop acharnée mais elle tenait toujours son katana.

Elle fut incapable de dire si c'était lui qui s'était littéralement embroché dessus ou si c'est elle qui avait amorçé le geste. Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouva pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée dans ce monde devant le cadavre d'un homme qu'elle avait elle-même tué. Cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentit rien de particulier : ce qu'elle avait vu dans le repaire d'Orochimaru était bien plus terrible qu'un corps taché de rouge au ventre et elle avait intégré la notion de "tuer ou être tué" depuis la première fois.

"Bien joué imouto-san, s'exclama Kisame"

Il l'avait rejoint au moment où le court affrontement de Téani s'était achevé. Sa présence n'étant plus utile pour l'instant, il se relança dans la bataille. Préférant ne pas s'appesantir sur le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds, Téani se concentra sur l'absence d'Usotsuki.

_Où est-il ? Si jamais il attaque un ninja..._

"Je t'ai peut-être sous-estimé finalement, lança une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien".

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver la provenance de la voix : Usotsuki, l'air très un peu ennuyé par la tournure des évènements, était perché sur une des branches maîtresse de l'arbre derrière lequel Téani s'était dissimulé quelques minutes plus tôt.

"En fait, continua le télépathe, j'aurais peut-être dû te tuer de suite. Mais c'est un peu tard pour les regrets. Quoique je peux encore me rattraper. Mais d'abord, je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu...allez je te laisse le choix : qui j'attaque en premier ?

-Si vous osez faire cela, je vous jure que...

-Des menaces maintenant ? La petite garce aurait-elle déjà oublié les délices de la torture mentale ? Mias j'y remédierais plus tard...D'abord, je m'occupe de cet inférieur qui ose abîmer mon animal de compagnie."

Partagé entre un sentiment de déjà-vu et d'horreur, Téani sentit avant même qu'elle n'atteigne Neji l'attaque portée par Usotsuki. Le jeune homme, sous les yeux incrédules de Ten Ten, rompit précipitamment le combat avec l'animal qui était toujours debout et s'écroula tout en hurlant de douleur. Téani savait parfaitement que cela tenait déjà de l'exploit d'avoir tenu durant une période suffisamment longue face à la douleur pour se mettre hors de portée de cette bête. Néanmoins, il était tout aussi certain que le jeune jounin ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

Téani tenta de contrer en détournant l'attaque mais elle s'aperçut vite que c'était au-delà de ses possiblités. Elle ne pouvait certes pas arrêter ou même diminuer l'intensité de l'attaque, en revanche, elle pouvait gêner suffisamment le responsable pour qu'il rompe sa concentration et relâche son emprise

_bien, reprenons les anciennes méthodes !_

Le plus précisément possible, elle lança plusieurs kunaïs sur l'agresseur mais il les évita aisément et les cris de Neji étaient des preuves suffisantes que cela n'avait en rien rompu sa concentration. Téani décida de changer de méthode : le taijitsu n'était pas sa spécialité mais elle doutait que cet homme se soit déjà sali les mains en corps-à-corps et sa sale bête était toujours aux prises avec un Lee et une Ten Ten plus furieux que jamais. Un jutsu plus tard, elle se rapprocha au maximum de son adversaire en s'aidant des branches basses et tenta de lui porter un coup de pied. Malheureusement, elle avait sous-estimé l'esquive d'Usotsuki qui riposta. Elle eut juste le temps de se rattraper à une branche inférieure pour éviter une chute. Cette fois-ci, Usotsuki se détourna définitivement d'elle, croyant sans doute qu'elle avait son compte. Ilest vrai que la jeune fille s'était démis l'épaule en s'accrochant sans pouvoir amortir le choc et elle s'était froissé plusieurs muscles.

_Ce salopard tape juste et fort...mais je n'ai pas fini..._

C'est le moment que choisit son clone pour se manifester. Il arriva juste derrière Usotsuki et composa impecablement différents signes :

"Katon : Gougakyu no Jutsu !"

Au grand soulagement de Téani, une longue flamme sortit de la bouche du clone, menaçant directement le télépathe. Celui-ci bondit vers une branche basse pour se mettre hors de portée mais Téani avait anticipé une telle manoeuvre et un second jutsu identique, qu'elle avait cette fois exécutée elle-même, vint contrarier le mouvement initial d'Usotsuki. Il parvint à parer partiellement le jutsu mais fut néanmoins un peu blessé par la flamme brûlante.

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne criait plus. Apparement, le but premier de l'enchaînement de Téani- faire cesser l'attaque d'Usotsuki- avait fonctionné avec cependant un certains nombres d'effets secondaires qui n'étaient pas du tout prévus par la jeune fille.

Tout d'abord, en effectuant ses jutsus (clonage et katon) elle avait dépensé pas mal de chakra voire presque tout et était donc d'autant plus affaiblie. Cela tenait du miracle qu'elle arrive encore à tenir sur sa branche. De plus, si les ninjas de la Feuille avaient pu avoir des doutes sur ses liens avec Akatsuki, ils en avaient maintenant la preuve Itachi ayant été le seul en mesure de lui enseigner ce jutsu. Mais le pire de tous, elle s'en rendit vite compte, c'était qu'Usotsuki était à présent fou de rage. Non seulement cette "gamine" lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues mais en plus, elle l'avait fait avec succès par des moyens qu'il jugeait habituellement dévolus aux "inférieurs".

**_Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort sale garce !_**

Avec rage, il lança à Téani une attaque mentale plus puissante que ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Après Neji, ce fut son tour d'hurler de douleur face à l'intrusion de toute cette souffrance et cette rage meurtrière. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle lâcha prise sans seulement se rendre compte qu'elle tombait tellement la douleur obnibulait tout. Itachi qui avait assisté à la scène-c'aurait été dur de ne rien voir vu les deux attaques de katon qui avait précédé- la rattrapa de justesse . Elle lui échappa immédiatement après, se roulant au sol toujours hurlante. Un sourire aux lèvres, Usotsuki observait toute la scène et la commenta avec un plaisir certain :

"He bien, tu fais moins la fière il me semble ! Je me demande si tu tiendras plus longtemps que cet imbécile de Denrei..."

Téani n'entendit rien de ce qu'il dit, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Kisame se jeter vers le télépathe ou encore Naruto qui en finissait avec le dernier ninja du Son encore debout. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête. Autant dire qu'elle fut plutôt surprise lorsque toute la douleur cessa d'un coup et qu'elle se retrouva dans un jardin ombragé.

"...et je suis sûr que ton frère rentreras vite alors inutile de t'impatienter ma chérie" acheva avec douceur une voix féminine

Etonnée, elle se tourna vers la voix et vit une femme en kimono et aux magnifiques yeux bleux la regarder en souriant. Emue au-delà des mots, Téani voulut murmurer "maman ?" mais elle s'entendit répondre avec une voix enfantine :

"Mais moi j'aimerais qu'il rentre tout de suite maman !

-L'impatience est un vilain défaut Téani, la réprimanda gentimment sa mère, tu sais, vu sa force et son talent c'est normal qu'il soit très sollicité. "

Partagée entre émerveillement et incrédulité, Téani comprit qu'elle vivait une scène du passé, **son** passé, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant et que sa vraie mère vivait encore. Et apparement, même si elle était consciente que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, son corps rejouait la scène comme auparavant.

Alors que sa version enfantine demandait à sa mère de jouer au ninja avec elle, un domestique vint les rejoindre :

"Oban ? Qu'y a-t-il ? J'avais demandé qu'on me laisse tranquillement avec ma fille ! Pour une fois que je n'ai ni mission, ni réunion assomante du clan sur les bras...

-Je suis désolé Kosui-sama mais il se passe des choses bizarres à l'entrée du domaine. Il y a un homme étrange là-bas qui demande à voir un certain Keyoke. Nous lui avons fait répondre que personne de ce nom n'était ici mais il a dit que cela ne saurait tarder et il refuse de partir.Et il y a un animal très inquiétant avec lui."

Téani vit sa mère pâlir lorsque le nom de Keyoke fut évoqué :

"Très bien, j'arrive."

Se tournant vers Téani, elle lui murmura avec un sourire un peu faux : "J'ai une petite affaire à régler alors reste dans le jardin et ne te montre pas aux inconnus qui peuvent venir d'accord ma chérie ?

-Oui maman, répondit la voix enfantine, tu reviens vite hein ?

-Je vais essayer. Sois sage mon ange".

L'enfant regarda sa mère s'éloigner et remarqua sans saisir la portée du geste que sa mère avait sorti une arme. En revanche, Téani en saisit parfaitement les implications et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Je...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...ce n'est quand même pas CE souvenir ? Je voulais me souvenir de mon ancienne vie mais pas CA !_

Ne pouvant rien changer aux actions de sa version enfantine, Téani "suivit" l'enfant qui avait décidé d'aller au fond du jardin, là où était aménagé un petit plan d'eau. Elle était en train d'observer les poissons qui y nageaient paresseusement quand un cri lointain brisa l'atmosphère calme qui régnait. Soudain, très tendue- mais pas autant que Téani- l'enfant se redressa, essayant de comprendre d'où venait ce bruit. La jeune fille sentit l'inquiétude de sa version plus jeune se transformer en panique lorsqu'elle réalisa que cela venait de la maison. Elle se précipita vers le bâtiment principal où logeait toute sa famille et rentra par la véranda.

L'habitation était très grande mais la petite fille en connaissait tous les passages-même ceux qui étaient secrets. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait les différentes pièces, Téani se souvenait de tous ces endroits et des souvenirs anciens qui y étaient rattachés. La petite se glissa le plus doucement possible vers le hall. Là-bas, croyait avec naïveté l'enfant, les gardes pourraient la rassurer et lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne rencontra personne- pas même un domestique- et lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du couloir, elle vit un peu de sang qui avait giclé. Un pas de plus et ce furent les cadavres des deux gardes qu'elle vit. Il y avait peu de sang et pas celui des gardes mais ils étaient morts. Retenant le cri qu'elle voulait pousser, la petite commença à sangloter nerveusement tout en appelant nerveusement ses parents.

"Maman ? Papa ? Où..où êtes-vous ?"

Un second cri, féminin cette fois-ci, retentit. Cela venait du salon où elle jouait parfois avec son père et où il lui apprenait à jouer aux échecs. Malgré ses tremblements, l'enfant parvint à rejoindre la salle. Durant tout le chemin, elle croisa plusieurs corps étendus, sans vie. Certains étaient des domestiques, d'autres des cousins ou des parents plus éloignés du clan Hoshigaki.

_Oh non, pas ça, pas ça...je ne veux pas voir ça ! Mais pourquoi elle ou plutôt **je** ne fuis pas ?!_

Retenant son souffle, l'enfant jeta un regard vers une des salles où elle avait entendu du bruit. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que des cadavres et un animal effrayant qui était penché sur l'un d'eux. Cette fois-ci, la petite hurla mais son cri fut couvert par un autre, plus perçant et le monstre ne la vit pas, trop occupé à son macabre festin. Téani reconnut le monstre Akuryou qui servait "d'animal de compagnie" à Usotsuki.

Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, se rapprochant de la source principale de tout ce bruit. Alors qu'elle y était presque, elle buta contre un des corps. Il y en avait de plus en plus qui encombrait le couloir...l'enfant jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au cadavre et se figea. Téani ne reconnut que tardivement le visage vaguement familier tandis que la réaction de l'enfant fut immédiate :

"Pa...pa ? Que..papa! Réveille-toi ! Debout !...s'il te plaît..."

Perdant tout contrôle, elle serra contre elle son père mort en pleurant de plus belle. Elle ne voulait pas y croire mais les cris qu'elle entendait toujours ne lui permettait pas de se mentir.

_Alors c'est lui. Araki..._

Tout aussi troublée et choquée que sa "version" âgée de 7 ans, Téani n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière elle. L'enfant ne réagit que lorsque deux bras puissants la saisirent et qu'une main vint l'empêcher de crier.

"Chut Téani, il faut que tu sois courageuse...Pour l'instant écoutes-moi : je suis un...ami de ta mère, Keyoke. Elle m'a demandé de te cacher de celui qui a tué tous ces innocents. Fais-moi confiance"

La voix calme et rassurante de l'homme eut son effet sur la petite qui hocha la tête en essayant de stopper ses pleurs.

"C'est bien. Je vais te lâcher maintenant mais il va falloir faire ce que je te dis".

L'homme la libéra de son étreinte et elle put voir le visage de son "l'ami" de sa mère. Téani sut dès qu'elle le vit que c'était Keyoke. Sa ressemblance avec cet homme était flagrante et il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la poussait à se blottir dans ses bras pour ne plus en bouger. Keyoke malgré ses paroles rassurantes lui parut triste et ses épaules étaient courbées comme s'il portait quelque chose de trop lourd pour lui. Le poid du chagrin...La voix d'enfant rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

"Je vous connais pas vous. Où est maman ? Il faut l'aider !

-Chut ma chérie... Ta mère m'a dit de m'occuper de toi car elle est...occupée. Maintenant ferme les yeux et tout ce cauchemar sera terminé. Tu seras à l'abri de ce monstre qui te veux du mal, je te le promets."

L'enfant s'exécuta docilement, comme hypnotisée par la voix de son interlocuteur. Téani fut incapable de dire ce qu'il se passa à ce moment mais tout se déchira et elle passa à un autre souvenir, le premier qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Le jour où sa mère lui avait amené "son nouveau père". Elle avait sept ans mais elle avait tout de suite détesté son beau-père et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer avec les années. D'autres souvenirs continuèrent à défiler, suivant le cours chronologique de sa vie. Encore complètement désorientée par la première scène, Téani tenta de raisonner en ignorant les morceaux de son ancienne vie qu'elle revivait de nouveau.

_Alors c'est lui Keyoke, mon père, qui m'a envoyé dans mon ancien monde et qui m'a privé de ma mémoire...et c'est bien ce salopard de télépathe qui a tué tous ces gens...mais qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi je revis des souvenirs ? Ce n'est pas la réalité ?! Est-ce que je suis dans un rêve ? Est-ce que je suis ...morte ?_

Alors qu'elle venait juste de songer à cette inquiétante hypothèse, une voix retentit dans son esprit, rassurante et pleine d'assurance.

**_Reviens...sors de tes souvenirs...reviens vers la réalité et réveille-toi. Cela ne dépend que de toi. Il te suffit de le vouloir..._**

_Qui...qui me parle ?_

**_Cela n'a aucune importance...Ils attendent que tu te réveilles. Ne les déçois pas. Tu sais, ils ont très peur pour toi...et puis il y a tes semblables qui sont là aussi..._**

Téani ne comprenait toujours pas de qui il s'agissait mais elle avait néanmoins compris le message même si la dernière partie restait obscure.

_Je suis pas morte et je ne suis pas non plus dans la réalité mais mon esprit est resté coincé dans mes souvenirs ! Les autres doivent se demander pourquoi je ne me réveille pas...je...je vais essayer d'ouvrir les yeux..._

Après un long moment d'effort, Téani sentit un changement dans ses perceptions : les souvenirs s'estompèrent et elle sentit de nouveau son corps. Elle s'étonna d'aileurs de ne pas avoir mal à la tête après ce qu'elle avait subi mais en revanche, elle sentait très bien ses muscles douleureux malgré son immobilité. A présent, elle entendait des voix. En revanche, ce n'était pas des voix connues.

"Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? je croyais que les effets de l'attaque étaient dissipés ? Tu as une explication ? Ca serait franchement la catastrophe d'être arrivés trop tard !

-He,ho, du calme ! Laisse-lui un peu de temps ! Il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se mette à sauter partout dans la seconde ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a encaissé ? J'ai fait de mon mieux pour réparer les dégâts mais c'est autrement plus délicat que de soigner une blessure physique !

-Moi, ça m'arrangerait que la forme lui revienne vite : c'est fatiguant de tenir ces gens à distance ! En plus, ils sont furieux et ne sont pas très bien disposés à notre égard.

-C'était prévisible...une minute : son esprit réagit de nouveau normalement et elle bouge !

-Pas trop tôt..."

Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas en apprendre plus sur ces inconnus en restant immobile, la jeune fille ouvrit prudemment les yeux, espérant que ce n'était pas des ennemis.

* * *

Petite annonce : j'ai écrit une petite fic de Naruto et j'aimerais avoir une critique (voire plusieurs) de celle-ci avant de la mettre en ligne. Contactez-moi pour que je l'envoie. 


	24. Changement décisif

Note : pour cause de déconnage d'Internet, je n'ai sans doute pas répondu à la plupart des dernières reviews. Je m'en excuse car d'habitude je met un point d'honneur à le faire.

Et encore des nouveaux persos à présenter. Raah, je hais les descriptions alors je vais faire le strict minimum...je ne suis pas Balzac ou Zola moi !

ah oui, Itachi va (peut-être, je sais pas encore sûr. Edit de dernière minute : pour un Uchiwa, je trouve que sa réaction est bien dosée) mal réagir et Kisame itou parce que la relation entre leur frangins respectifs vont être révélés. Non, pas par Deidi : j'avais pourtant envisagé de le faire intervenir mais il m'a dit qu'il tient à la vie.

Figurez-vous que parmi les Hikage qui ont débarqué (pour la déf du mot "Hikage" lisez le chapitre), il y a une fille qui brille par sa franchise et pas par son sens de la diplomatie. Non, ce n'est pas une amie de Deidi mais elle pourrait l'être...elle, au moins, elle a des chances de survie plus élevées face à eux lorsqu'elle va lançer sa "bombe". Et désolé pour le mauvais jeu de mots.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Changement décisif 

_Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas en apprendre plus sur ces inconnus en restant immobile, la jeune fille ouvrit prudemment les yeux, espérant que ce n'était pas des ennemis._

La première chose qu'elle vit, c'était un homme penché sur elle qui lui souriait. Il portait une cape qui le couvrait entièrement et Téani nota avant tout qu'il semblait avoir lui aussi le Don-il y avait autour de lui une aura qui ne trompait pas surtout à une distance aussi réduite. Il avait des yeux verts pétillants de vie et des cheveux violets coupés courts à l'exception d'une mince tresse actuellement rabattue sur son torse qui lui arrivait au moins jusqu'au nombril.

_au moins ce n'est pas un ninja prêt à m'égorger sur l'instant..._

"Ah, tu es enfin réveillée ! commenta le jeune inconnu, remarques, c'est assez impressionant que tu ais aussi bien résisté à cette attaque. Ce sale traître n'y a pas été de main morte !..."

Téani amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais ses muscle douleureux se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

"Hey, va-y doucement, précisa le jeune homme avec un certain retard, c'est pas parce que mentalement tout va bien que tu n'es pas un peu abîmée physiquement ! Tu as échappé de justesse à la fracture mais tu es bien ankylosée et ton poignet droit est tordu. J'ai mis en bandage et dans quelques jours ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Au fait, je m'appelle Sabi. "

Téani ne réagit pas et ignora la main que lui tendait son interlocuteur. Durant un court instant, elle avait eu comme une absence au niveau de ses souvenirs mais à présent, elle se souvenait avec netteté de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu après l'attaque d'Usotsuki. Et en particulier du massacre qu'il avait réalisé dix ans plus tôt...Très marquée, elle se recroquevilla et commença à pleurer, essayant en vain de chasser les images terribles qui l'avaient tellement choquée.Sans faire plus attention à Sabi, elle murmura des phrases inarticulées desquels émergeaient néanmoins quelques mots "monstre ", "massacre", "père".

Tout aussi soudainement, elle se redressa, sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et s'adressa avec dureté à l'homme :

"Où est-il ? Où est ce bâtard ?! Je vais le tuer cette fois même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je ferais ! Il a...Il les a tous tué..."

_ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Si je le trouves..._

Inquiet de la réaction de Téani, Sabi se leva et tenta de la calmer :

"Hey du calme ! Inutile de le chercher : il est parti quand il a compris qu'on arrivait. Ce traître est fort mais en position d' infériorité numérique, il n'y a que la fuite qui pouvait le sauver et..."

Le reste de son discours se perdit et il se tut : manifestement, elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Téani venait de le pousser pour mieux voir ce qu'il cachait. L'arbre contre lequel elle s'était réveillé et son interlocuteur l'avait empêché de voir une scène qui la stupéfia.

La clairière où s'était tenu le combat était à présent silencieuse mais elle n'était pas vide. Dans un coin, les cadavres des ninjas du Son avaient été entassés. En revanche, le reste de l'espace était toujours occupé par les ninjas de Konoha, les deux nukenins et trois autres personnes. Seuls ces derniers bougeaient. Les ninjas étaient complètement immobiles à l'exception de leurs paupières qui clignaient parfois et de leurs yeux qui fusillaient du regard les trois inconnus. Si un regard avaient pu tuer, nul doute que ces personnes seraient depuis longtemps six pieds sous terre.

Ces trois-là portaient tout comme leur camarade de longues capes noires qui les couvraient entièrement. Comme leur camarade, ils avaient cette aura que Téani avait déjà perçu chez Denrei et Usotsuki. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'ils avaient eu aussi le Don.

L'un avait un visage sévère- sans doute le chef songea brièvement Téani- de haute stature, il dominait facilement la plupart des personnes présentes à l'exception peut-être de Kisame. Il regarda Téani sans que la moindre expression n'altère son visage mais dans ses yeux noirs, Téani crû voir un vague soulagement.

La seule femme du groupe, l'air très à l'aise au milieu de ces statues humaines jouaient distraitement avec ces cheveux blond coupés à hauteur d'épaule. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Téani quand elle l'aperçut et la salua d'un geste de la main. Trop surprise par la scène, Téani y répondit par réflexe. Elle était bien trop occupée à regarder le dernier membre du groupe.

Celui-ci était plus menu que ces camarades, la jeune femme blonde comprise. Il avait un visage rond et des yeux d'un marron banal. Il était également chauve. Plus surprenant en revanche, il flottait à près de deux ou trois mètres au-dessus du sol et arborait un air de concentration extrême. Téani concentra ses propres capacités pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait et non seulement elle parvint à rentrer dans son esprit mais elle comprit la manoeuvre qu'il effectuait.

_C'est lui qui les empêche de bouger !_

Au même instant, un autre esprit se manifesta et la repoussa fermement mais sans violence, l'empêchant de contiuer son "exploration".

"Hey, je t'ai dit de rester calme, dit gentimment Sabi, c'est un peu tôt pour user ton pouvoir pour quelque chose d'aussi banal après ce que tu as encaissé. Si tu as une question, poses-là plutôt que d'entrer dans nos esprits."

Le ton du jeune homme acheva d'énerver Téani que la scène avait déjà passablement mis en rogne tout comme la perspective de savoir Usotsuki libre et vivant.

"He vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur faites ?! cria-t-elle en s'adressant à l'homme en lévitation, arrêtez ça ou je trouverais bien un moyen de vous faire descendre de là !

_Et un katon dans la figure fera sûrement l'affaire...si j'ai assez de chakra. Un kunaï c'est pas mal non plus..._

-Elle a du cran, dit négligemment la jeune femme à l'homme impassible en entendant la tirade de la jeune fille."

Puis elle vint vers Téani tout en lui parlant :

"Désolé pour tout ça mais ils étaient "légèrement" agités et il était impossible de leur faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'on ne voulait pas t'achever mais te faire revenir. Il y a même l'homme-poisson qui a essayé de me délester de ma tête avec son épée. Remarque, il a voulu faire la même chose à Usotsuki. Alors on a changé de méthode...d'ailleurs la diplomatie n'a jamais été mon fort. Au fait je m'appelle Jiyuu. Le gars à côté de moi qui tire la tête c'est Gaman, notre leader : il parle peu et c'est pas plus mal : autrement, il passe une bonne partie de son temps à nous grommeler des ordre comme si on était des débutants ! "

Une légère crispation du visage du-dit leader indiqua qu'il n'appréciait guère cette forme de présentation. Il semblait néanmoins être habitué au franc-parler qui avait l'air de caractériser la jeune femme car il ne répondit pas à la provocation. Pendant ce temps, elle continuait de présenter le reste de son équipe à une Téani abasourdie du tour que prenait la conversation et de l'attitude de son interlocutrice.

"Notre oiseau sans aile, c'est Hage. Il doit reste en l'air pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et garder tout le monde sous les yeux. T'en fais pas c'est un pro : ils ne risquent rien..seuls les débutants cassent parfois accidentellement les os de leurs cibles quand ils s'agit de personnes et encore...

-Ils quoi ?! s'exclama Téani"

Loin de la rassurer, cette déclaration lui donnait encore plus envie de faire descendre de l'air "l'oiseau sans aile".

_C'est pas vrai...je suis encore tombé sur des cinglés ?!_

La jeune femme ne porta pas la moindre attention à la réaction de Téani et lui désigna Sabi.

"Lui, il s'est déjà présenté. C'est le meilleur télépathe de notre groupe et un excellent thérapeute mental et même un bon médecin tout court. Mais tu lui a donné du fil à retordre : je sais pas ce que tu as fait à ce meutrier pour qu'il se déchaîne ainsi !"

_je l'ai attaqué quelle question !_

Téani parvint enfin à faire cesser le babillage de son interlocutrice :

"Mais vous êtes QUI au juste et qu'est-ce que vous f...ichez ici ?

-Mais on est venu te chercher bien sûr, répondit très à l'aise la jeune femme, on allait pas laisser l'autre bâtard de...

-Jiyuu...gronda le dénommé Gaman, tu ne...

-Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, c'est bien un bâtard ce gars non ? Bon, je disais donc qu'on devait l'empêcher de te faire du mal- et on a raté d'ailleurs mais passons- et te mettre en sécurité, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible de lui. Et pour l'autre question, on est des Hikage, déclara avec fierté Jiyuu"

_qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc encore ? _

Voyant la perplexité sur le visage de la jeune fille, Sabi intervint :

"Les Hikage sont des troupes d'élite -et surtout les seules- dont disposent les Doués pour combattre. Les possesseurs du Don ne doivent pas l'utiliser pour attaquer sauf légitime défense mais il faut bien qu'on se défendent contre des aggresseurs comme Usotsuki donc les Hikage ont été créé. Usotsuki est une exception : ils s'amusent à attaquer et tuer tout ce qui lui tombent sous la main avec Akuryou sans discrimination."

_J'étais au courant !_

Essayant de parler le plus calmement possible, Téani exigea que ses amis soient "désimmobilisés" au moment même sous peine de représailles immédiates. Jiyuu prit un air chagriné, jeta un coup d'oeil au leader qui haussa les épaules.

"Bah, soupira la jeune femme, je suppose que tu ne voudras rien entendre tant que ce ne seras pas fait...et puis on va pas y passer la nuit non plus. Gaman ? Hage ?"

La seule réponse du leader fut un hochement de tête.

"Je vote pour, approuva le dénommé Hage, je commence à fatiguer et je déteste léviter sur une longue durée : ça me donne la nausée. Bon...je lâche tout alors attention aux dommages collatéraux éventuels...maintenant !"

A ce dernier mot, l'Hikage chauve rejoignit le sol avec aisance et s'écarta de ses anciennes cibles à nouveau libre de leurs mouvements, ce qui était la prudence même. Certains des ninjas qui avaient été surpris en plein mouvement faillirent perdre leur équilibre et Gaman dû même s'écarter légèrement pour éviter que Samehada ne le touche au moment où Kisame achevait un mouvement circulaire entraîné par son élan.

L'instant d'après, il y avait de nouveau trois camps dans la clairière : deux groupes inégaux de ninjas assez énervés qui se surveillaient mutuellement et faisaient face au groupe d'Hikage. Ces derniers semblaient trouver la situation normale et étaient très détendus : pas un n'avait sorti la moindre arme contrairement aux ninjas qui avaient tous au moins un kunaï ou un shuriken à portée de main et prêt à être lançé.

_C'est pas vrai, il va quand même pas y avoir une nouvelle bataille ?!_

"Ils sont toujours aussi...aggressifs les ninjas ? demanda Sabi avec une certaine curiosité

-Tsss, se plaignit Jiyuu, il pourrait faire montre d'un peu de reconnaissance non ? Même pas un seul merci !

-Puisqu'ils le prennent sur ce ton, déclara Gaman, prépare-toi et fais ton travail au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire Jiyuu !

-Oui chef ! répondit joyeusement la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Pourquoi les ninjas cherchent-ils toujours la bataille ? soupira Hage, on est censé éviter toute confrontation directe !"

Pendant toute cette courte discussion, Téani s'était éloignée des quatre Hikage sans toutefois choisir de rejoindre un groupe précis. Elle avait opté encore une fois pour la protection rassurante d'un arbre à proximité des deux groupes mais n'avait pas sorti d'arme. Cette situation avait un désagréable air de déja-vu...Elle nota cependant avec un certain soulagement que Neji semblait en bonne santé et ne gardait donc pas de séquelle de sa confrontation non-voulue avec le télépathe ou du moins ne le montrait. Connaissant la fierté de l'Hyuga et les dégâts que pouvaient faire une attaque mentale, la dernière solution était quand même la plus probable.

Ce fut Itachi qui rompit le silence pesant qui régnait jusqu'à présent parmi les ninjas en s'adressant aux responsables de leur paralysie temporaire :

" Vu votre attitude, lâcha-t-il glacial, il me semble que vous avez tout fait pour être considérés comme des ennemis, ne vous étonnez donc pas d'être traîté comme tels."

_ça c'est du Uchiwa tout craché : court, efficace et glacial._

Sur ces paroles, il activa son Sharingan, fixant les quatre Hikage. Il fut vite imité par Sasuke. Sabi regarda l'un puis l'autre avec un certain étonnement.

"Tiens, c'est étrange, on jurerait qu'ils sont frères mais ils sont pas dans le même camp...

-Normal, coupa Jiyuu avec un ravissement de plus en plus évident au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, ils SONT frères sauf que l'un a massacré toute son clan excepté son frangin et l'autre veut donc vengeance."

Avec un sourire plus large encore, elle acheva : "J'adore les histoires de clans : c'est toujours affrreusement tordues et plein de suspense...ah oui, je précise que leurs pupilles rouges ont aussi un nom tordu et que c'est sensé copier toute technique... Dix contre un qu'ils n'ont pas pu copier celle de Hage ! Un peu exagéré la réputation de ce truc je trouve..."

_elle est suicidaire ou quoi ? le sharingan..."une pupille au nom tordu", "un truc", "une réputation exagérée" ?! _

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'air "légèrement" décontenancé des deux Uchiwa valait le détour. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu faire pour en savoir autant sur eux alors que son camarade semblait totalement ignorant ? Sans parler de la désinvolture avec laquelle elle divulgait ses informations...

Sans faire attention à l'attention soudaine que tout le monde lui portait à présent en général et des grimaces de ses compagnons en particulier pour l'enjoindre à se taire, Jiyuu continua sur sa lancée, déclinant avec exactitude et précision les noms, prénoms, âges et CV de chacun des ninjas présents suivis d'un bref commentaire qui reflétait toujours le franc-parler de l'oratrice.

_C'est pas vrai...elle ne peut PAS savoir tout cela normalement ! Ceux qui ont le Don vivent à l'écart des clans et des manoeuvres politiques d'après Denrei ! Comment elle fait ? Elle n'a quand même pas lu dans leurs esprits à TOUS ?!_

Sasuke avait été le dernier à "profiter" de son portrait et les termes exacts "il paraît que c'est un génie mais passer son temps à vouloir trucider son frangin ça me semble pas très intelligent personnellement" l'avait excédé au-delà de toute mesure (même un Uchiwa peut faire une crise de nerfs face à une telle pression psychologique) et il voulut reprendre les choses en main. S'il avait su les conséquences, il s'en serait sans doute abstenu...

"Assez ! Maintenant, fini de jouer ! Soyez clairs ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? En quoi Téani vous intéresse ?!

-Eh, ne t'en fais pas, répliqua Jiyuu qui était décidément intarissable, on lui veut rien de mal à ta petite amie !"

En entendant ces derniers mots, Téani retint sa respiration et glissa un regard inquiet vers Kisame, craignant avec raison une réaction violente. 

" **Petite amie** ?! s'exclama Kisame comme s'il ne comprenait plus vraiment le sens de ces deux mots"

Pour être plus exact, il les comprenait parfaitement mais à voir comment sa prise sur Samehada s'était resserré, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

Son regard allait de Téani qui tentait de garder contenance à Sasuke qui soutenait son regard. Autant celui qu'il adressait à Téani était teinté d'incompréhension, autant celui qu'il destinait au jeune Uchiwa en aurait fait reculé plus d'un avec la rage et la menace qu'il contenait.

Néanmoins, même si ce regard ne semblait pas gêner Sasuke, ses amis se rapprochèrent de lui. De son côté Itachi tentait de calmer Kisame avant qu'il ne fonce sur son frère- ce n'est pas que la mort éventuelle de Sasuke le dérangeait mais tactiquement parlant, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Cela ne l'empêchait de paraître très en colère et de lancer un regard lourd de reproche à Téani qui n'en menait pas large.

_Quelque chose me dit que ça va mal tourner...vite un miracle..._

Sourcils froncés devant le changement de situation soudain, Jiyuu s'adressa à ses camarades :

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? J'ai rien dit de particulier pourtant...

-Si tu tenais mieux ta langue de temps en temps, ce serait bien, soupira Hage

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour résumer Jiyuu, ce gars appelé Kisame et Itachi sont des ennemis de...Sasuke c'est ça ? Or, si la soeur de Kisame sort avec le frère d'Itachi, il y a manifestement un problème...

-Mince alors...on fait quoi alors ? demanda-t-elle

-Arrêter de parler à tort et à travers pour toi ce serait un bon début et essayer d'empêcher un combat me semble une bonne option, déclara Gaman avec une note sarcastique dans la voix."

Pendant ce temps, Téani essayait de calmer Kisame par voie télépathique.

_Ecoute nii-san, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te le dire mais..._

**_C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Tu n'es pas avec cet avorton ?!_**

_Heu...si mais le lendemain de notre...mise en couple, j'ai été enlevé, pas la peine d'en faire un drame !_

**_Je vais l'écraser ! Ainsi je serais certain qu'il ne t'approchera plus !_**

La jeune fille rompit un instant la conversation pour regarder Sasuke. Elle eut un sourire un peu triste puis reparla à Kisame. Ca ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de formuler cet argument mais il avait le désagréable avantage d'être sûrement véridique. La façon dont Sasuke l'avait regardé quand il avait su sa filiation avec les Hoshigaki et ses relations accidentelles avec Akatsuki la portait à croire qu'il serait inutile de menacer Sasuke pour rompre.

_Ca sera inutile..puisque pour lui j'ai joué double-jeu. Me savoir avec lui t'est insupportable mais ça l'est tout autant pour lui de penser qu'il était avec la soeur d'un ennemi...c'est déjà fini Kisame alors je t'en prie ne vous battez pas ! Malgré tout, ce sont mes amis..._

Durant tout ce dialogue, les Hikage s'étaient décidé à s'interposer entre les deux groupes, stoppant au passage quelques kunaïs qui avaient commençé à voler de part et d'autre des deux groupes. La dernière phrase de Téani eut l'effet escompté car Kisame retrouva un peu de maîtrise de soi et abaissa Samehada- à la surprise d'ailleurs de tous les ninjas présents (sauf Itachi qui en digne glaçon ne tiqua pas) qui ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient passé. Plus que l'argument en lui-même c'est la tristesse perceptible de sa soeur qui l'avait retenu d'agir.

* * *

C'est du sadisme je sais mais je coupe le chapitre ici : j'ai pas fini de peaufiner la suite alors je préfère poster dans les temps plutôt que de faire attendre. Un peu de patience ! La suite viendra vite juré ! 


	25. bonus : premier souvenir

J'avais la flemme de le faire à la base mais je l'ajoute quand même. Une question toute simple : comment Téani a-t-elle vraiment débarqué dans notre monde ? Ben oui : du coup, sa mère n'est pas sa mère. Donc, j'ai écrit son véritable premier souvenir de notre monde.

Ceci n'est pas un vrai chapitre : vu comment il est court, cela me semble évident...ça commence après que Keyoke l'ai rejoint quand elle a trouvé son "père" mort (le mari de sa mère si vous me suivez)

* * *

Téani avait fermé les yeux comme l'homme lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'homme était toujours là mais la maison, **sa** maison avait disparu. Il était toujours dans un bâtiment à l'architecture étrange mais la femme qui les regardait bouche bée avait l'air encore plus étrange.

Avec une certaine curiosité qui avait occulté sa peur, l'enfant observa rapidement ce qui l'entourait : pas d'armes -mais après toutson frère lui disait toujours qu'un bon ninja n'a pas besoin d'arme pour se battre-, des meubles très laids dont un tapis élimé- attention à ne pas glisser. Quant à la femme, elle était vautrée dans un fauteuil avec un verre à la main et n'avais à première vue pas de chakra ou alors trop peu pour que Téani ne le détecte. D'ailleurs, celle-ci finit par réagir à leur apparition et se leva hébétée en bafouillant quelques questions :

"Qui ...êtes-vous ? Co...comment êtes-vous venus chez moi !

-Pardonnez cette intrusion madame, déclara poliment son accompagnateur, mais il y a un instant nous nous trouvions déjà à cet endroit seulement nous étions dans un autre monde. Je suis heureux de voir que nous ne sommes pas arrivés dans un endroit trop étrange.

-Quoi ! Mais vous êtes dingues ! Foutez-moi le camp de là !"

La voix de l'homme qui était avec elle changea et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Téani sentit que s'il lui demandait quelque chose avec cette voix, elle le ferait.

"Je partirais mais cet enfant reste. Elle s'appelle hmmm votre nom est ...alors elle s'appelle Alexandra et c'est votre fille. Vous ne connaissez pas son père. Elle a sept ans. Compris ?"

Le regard de la femme se fit plus vague et d'une voix un peu pâteuse elle répondit par l'affirmative :

"Cet enfant reste. Elle s'appelle Alexandra et c'est ma fille et je ne sais pas qui est son père. Elle a sept ans.

-Bien.

-Mais monsieur c'est pas vrai ! Je m'appelle Téani et c'est pas ma maman !"

L'homme s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de la petite fille paniquée

-Chuuut. A ton tour de m'écouter : je sais tout cela mais pour l'instant c'est ton nom. Un jour tu rentreras chez toi et tu pourras dire la vérité. Là, tu dois rester en sécurité. A présent, je te dis au revoir et oublie ce qui s'est passé pour l'instant. Tu as une nouvelle vie qui t'attend...jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps que tu rentres.

-Je...

-Oublies..."

La voix s'était de nouveau faite plus insistante, plus convaincante. L'esprit un peu embrumé, la petite acquiesa. Une fois qu'il eut enfermé les souvenirs de l'ancienne vie de Téani, l'homme lui parla de nouveau :

"Qui es-tu ?

" Je m'appelle Alexandra, j'ai sept ans et je ne sais pas qui est mon père...

"C'est bien ma chérie, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé de faire cela mais c'est vraiment la meilleure solution pour le moment. Mais tu reviendras un jour chez toi...chez nous."

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

Téani, qui était à présent devenu Alexandra se tourna vers sa "mère".

"Ma...man ?

La femme sursauta et regarda l'enfant. Son regard n'avait rien d'aimant et ses paroles furent à la hauteur de ce regard : aggresives et dégoûtées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore toi? C'est pas assez que je te supportes toute la journée, faut encore que je t'ai dans les apttes quand je veux me reposer !? Et c'est quoi ce déguisement ?

-C'est un...c'est un kimono...je crois

-Eh bien, va me range ça et habille-toi normalement ! Raaah, c'est vrai, t'as plus rien à te mettre...t'es bonne qu'à m'emm...bon, bouge pas d'ici, je vais te chercher des habits chez le fripier d'en bas de la rue. Et gare à toi si tu fous le bordel dans la maison !

-Oui... maman."

* * *

Charmante cette femme n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'est aussi sympathique qu'une méduse ou que la vilaine sorcière qu'on trouve dans les contes de fées. 


	26. Changement décisif partie 2

Chapitre 21 : changement décisif (partie 2)

Pendant un instant, la suite des évènements resta incertaine, aucun des camps ne se décidant à agir. Ce fut finalement Gaman qui reprit la parole le premier.

"Bon, puisqu'il est impossible de vous faire rester calme et que cette jeune fille a l'air d'être un peu bloquée entre deux camps, on l'emmène -à cet endroit de son discours, il commença à hausser le tonr pour se faire entendre malgré les protestations de Kisame et des ninjas de la Feuille (Naruto et les filles en tête) tandis que ses subordonnés réduisaient au maximum les mouvements des deux groupes antagonistes grâce à leurs capacités- d'ailleurs, même si je ne met aucunement en doute vos compétences, elle sera plus en sécurité à Sei no Kuni que nulle part ailleurs avec l'autre psychopathe qui le cherche.

-Lequel ? coupa Téani d'une voix ironique, parce qu'il y en a deux en compétition et je crois que vous pourriez au moins me demander mon accord avant de disposer de moi ainsi.

-Sur ce point elle a parfaitement raison, intervint Kakashi (NDA :ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas placé une lui ), et il me semble que nous avons suffisament d'expérience et de force à Konoha pour faire face à un seul individu.

-C'est ça, c'est ça mais moi j'ai pas envie de faire encore une fois le ménage surtout dans un village de cette importance ! rétorqua avec véhémence Jiyuu, il a réussi à tuer Denrei dans l'enceinte de votre village alors vous feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire ce genre de chose...ce dont il est capable dépasse en horreur ce que vous pouvez imaginer !

-Denrei...il est mort ? murmura Téani d'une voix blanche"

Jiyuu affronta de nouveau les regards de reproche de ses camarades tandis que Sabi tentait maladroitement de rassurer la jeune fille.

"He bien... oui mais il savait parfaitement les risques encourus lorsqu'il est venu. Inutile de te culpabiliser : à part quelques rares personnes, dont Keyoke, personne n'a la moindre chance de résister à ses attaques en duel.

_Et il en rajoute une couche sur Keyoke...s'il est si fort, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne nous débarasse pas de ce monstre ?!_

"En cinquante ans de carrière, je peux vous dire que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois des gens prétendre qu'il pouvait lui faire face mais tous ceux qui ont la bêtise de s'opposer à Usotsuki sont morts et très douleureusement pour la plupart, rajouta Gaman à l'intention de Kakashi qui semblait peu convaincu par la tirade de Jiyuu

-Cinquante ans ? murmura Naruto incrédule en entendant le discours de Gaman, faut pas non plus se moquer de nous ! T'as sûrement pas plus de trente ans !"

_au moins cinquante ans et un visage de trentenaire ?...ça veut dire que cette histoire de période juvénile aussi était vraie ? Tsunade en sauterait au plafond..._

"Non, expliqua calmement l'interpellé, j'en ai soixante-six...mais là n'est pas la question..."

Il se tourna vers Neji :

"Je parie que tu n'as jamais autant souffert de toute ta vie lorsqu'il a attaqué ton esprit : ce genre d'attaque est impitoyable, d'autant que aucun ninja ne peut prétendre être entraîné à y faire face. Quel que soit son niveau. Même les Hikage ne sont pas totalement protégé."

Le bref rictus qui parcourut le visage de Neji était une preuve que l'Hikage avait vu juste. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, Neji était encore sérieusement secoué par l'aggression mentale.

"Il est hors de question, ajouta avec fougue Jiyuu qu'on laisse la fille de Keyoke aux prises avec ce dingue mégalo et sadique ! Pas avec ce qui est en jeu ! On est déjà passé une fois derrière lui et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a aucun mal à supprimer entièrement la population de villages protégés par des ninjas ! Et j'ai pas envie de jouer encore une fois les croque-morts !"

Le ton du discours se voulait léger mais dans les yeux de la jeune femme, on pouvait voir l'horreur que cela avait dû être d'aller dans un lieu après le passage de Usotsuki. Itachi allait à son tour prendre la parole avant que son coéquipier ne le fasse -cela valait d'ailleurs mieux car Kisame n'aurait sûrement rien dit de très aimable à ceux qui voulaient lui "voler" sa soeur- mais Téani intervint avant, bien décidée à mettre fin à cette conversation stérile. Même si la forme n'était pas très correcte, elle savait que la jeune femme n'exagérait pas dans ces propos sur ce dont Usotsuki était capable.

"Pas la peine d'y passer la nuit : je vous suis. Mais sachez bien que si je revois Usotsuki, c'est plutôt pour lui qu'il faudra s'inquiéter ! Il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement qu'il veut bien le croire...

-Oui, ben on évitera ça...gronda Gaman, tu devrais pourtant savoir ce dont il est capable et il ne doit pas être très bien disposé à ton égard.

Téani haussa les épaules en évitant de repenser à ce que Usotsuki voudrait sans doute lui faire à leur prochaine rencontre, si elle survivait jusque là...

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui l'intéresse mais Keyoke et ce qu'il garde, quoi que cela soit. J'étais un appât...et un moyen de s'attirer les faveurs de l'autre serpent.

-J'y crois pas, murmura Hage, il a vraiment trahi son serment pour atteindre son but et mit son orgueil de côté au point de se mettre au service d'un individu comme cet Orochimaru... Et si la moitié de ce que j'ai entendu dire à propos de cet homme est vrai...

-Bah, il a pas le Don, tempora Jiyuu, et puis ce gars doit pas être pire que le traître...j'aurais presque pitié de lui : lorsque Usotsuki n'aura plus besoin de lui, il va le sentir passer et ça ne va pas être agréable !

-Je ne le plaindrais pas pour ma part, répliqua Téani, je peux vous dire qu'en matière d'horreur il est plutôt doué : j'ai jamais vu autant de formes de tortures que ces derniers jours et j'aime pas trop son idée fixe. Je n'ai qu'un corps et j'y tiens moi !"

Elle appuya ses dires en envoyant aux Hikage une image mentale de certaines choses qu'elle avait vu au repaire d'Orochimaru. Aucun d'eux ne resta insensible : Jiyuu eut carrément un haut le coeur et même Gaman changea de couleur et son teint vira un instant au vert. Ses paroles eurent aussi l'effet d'une véritable bombe sur les shinobis. Les ninjas de Konoha eurent tous un sursaut de surprise : le sous-entendu du discours de Téani était plus que clair et ils leur étaient plutôt facile d'imaginer que Téani n'avait pas bien vécu son séjour à Oto. Quant à Itachi et Kisame, même s'ils étaient déjà au courant, leur colère à l'égard du serpent était palpable. Kisame tenait son épée comme si c'était le Sannin en personne et qu'il l'étranglait. La jeune fille continua sur sa lancée :

"A trois jours près, il y avait plus de Téani : hop, disparue ! A moins bien sûr que Keyoke soit venu y mettre son grain de sel mais j'y ai pas trop compté. Encore une chance que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir vu le traitement réservé au invités...Je ne retournerais jamais là-bas, jamais ! Plutôt la mort que...ça."

Malgré le sarcasme de sa voix, il était clair qu'elle tremblait encore en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu là-bas.

Téani lâcha soudain un cri de surprise : surgit d'on ne sait d'où de derrière elle, un ninja du Son l'avait saisi et la menaçait d'un kunaï. C'était Kidômaru. Même si elle ne le voyait pas, la jeune fille entendait qu'il avait du mal à respirer : il était bien abîmé mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher d'attendre patiemment de pouvoir agir.

"Enfin je te met la main dessus sale garce, ricana-t-il, quel dommage que tu n'ais pas apprécié ton séjour car tu vas rentrer avec moi ! Orochimaru-sama n'en a pas fini avec toi...Et au moindre geste suspect de tes camarades, tu y gagneras de sérieux ennuis. A eux de voir s'ils veulent prendre le risque..."

_Il n'osera pas me tuer non ? Quoiqu'il sait qu'il ne pourra peut-être pas me ramener vu ses blessures. Et puis avec l'histoire de son bras...il lui suffit de me blesser et de ne pas me tuer pour se conformer à ses instructions ! gloups..._

"Je vous conseille de cesser ce petit jeu, soupira Gaman sans manifester lz moindre panique, vous risquez bien plus que nous dans l'histoire. Et vous n'allez pas apprécié...

-Des menaces en l'air : j'en ai suffisament entendu pour savoir que vous ne prendrez pas de risque."

_Oh la barbe ! Tu vas voir toi !_

Laissant Kidômaru se moquer de Gaman -lequel ne répondait rien mais se contentait de surveiller le shinobi du Son- elle chercha un moyen simple mais efficace de se débarasser de son adversaire.

_Sans arme, il ne peut plus me menacer...on va lui confisquer tout ça ! Et on verra bien ce que ça donne._

Téani pencha légèrement sa tête pour avoir le kunaï qui la tenait en respect dans son champ de vision. Elle se concentra ensuite dessus, s'efforçant de l'éloigner d'elle et de le faire lâcher par son propriétaire. La manoeuvre fonctionna : le kunaï s'éloigna de la gorge de la jeune fille sans que le ninja puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Déséquilibré par le mouvement du kunaï, Kidômaru ne put empêcher Téani de se dégager grâce à un coup de pied bien placé. Alors qu'elle se mettait hors de portée, un projectile la frôla mais ne rata en revanche pas sa cible. Hébété, le ninja vit avec stupéfaction le kunaï arriver droit sur lui. Il ne parvint pas à l'éviter, l'ayant vu trop tard pour esquiver et le reçut en pleine gorge. L'instant d'après, il était à terre, mort.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux groupes pour voir qui avait lançé le kunaï. Elle eut vite sa réposne : les Hikage regardait Itachi qui avait déjà sorti une seconde arme.

"Je te l'avais dit qu'il devait y avoir huit cadavres normalement, commenta Sabi à l'intention de Jiyuu après un instant de silence

- Mais il **était** dans le tas : faut croire qu'il était dans les vapes et qu'il a repris conscience en cours de conversation...Jolie performance Téani, ajouta la jeune femme, tout en finesse !

La jeune fille accueillit le compliment d'un hochement de tête et s'adressa à l'aîné Uchiwa

"Merci Itachi.

-...

_Toujours aussi aimable on dirait..._

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le cadavre de Kidômaru : le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son expérience en matière de mort brutale avait tendance à augmenter un peu trop vite à son goût.Même s'il ne s'agissait "que" de ses ennemis. Elle se tourna vers les Hikage :

"Bon, la suite du programme c'est quoi ?

-On doit retourner à la frontière du pays d'Oto et du pays du feu, expliqua Sabi, à partir de là, on...

-...on a un moyen de transport bien plus pratique et rapide, coupa Jiyuu, et c'est tant mieux car j'en ai assez de marcher !"

Un peu intriguée par la remarque, Téani essayait de deviner de quel moyen il pouvait s'agir quand Sabi entama une conversation mentale avec elle. Il se montra direct et concis dans ses paroles.

**_Fais tes adieux : tu ne reverras aucun de tes amis ou ton frère avant un certain temps. Tu as peu de temps pour cela alors ne te laisse pas aller à des hésitations ou des crupules que tu regretteras plus tard._**

_combien de temps ?_

**_Celui qui sera nécessaire et ce n'est pas moi qui en déciderais...mais rassure-toi, tu seras libre de donner de tes nouvelles par des moyens détournés. Je t'expliquerais lesquels plus tard._**

Téani soupira puis chercha des yeux Kisame. Il était en pleine conversation avec Itachi mais c'était lui qui parlait le plus. Sans doute commentait-il les derniers évènements et peut-être même qu'il décrivait (encore) ce qui attendait Orochimaru si par malheur il le croisait un jour. La jeune fille soupira puis se dirigea vers eux, essayant d'ignorer les regards fixés sur elle. Elle était prête à parier que Sasuke ne devait pas manquer un seul de ces gestes.

_il finira peut-être par comprendre que je ne jouais pas la comédie...mais le plus probable c'est encore qu'il me prenne maintenant pour une menteuse, une hypocrite ou quelque chose comme ça...je dois penser à autre chose !...genre comment dire au revoir à Kisame-nii-san..._

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit, les deux avaient déjà cessé leur conversation. Ils avaient sûrement deviné ce que Téani allait dire.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans des situations pareilles !?_

"Tu as perdu ta langue ? dit Itachi, à moins que tu ne saches plus comment l'on dit "au revoir" ?"

La remarque du nukenin fit mouche et Téani sortit immédiatement de sa réserve. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que c'était justement le but de la manoeuvre.

"He, du calme Itachi : tu ne seras jamais vraiment débarrassé de moi si c'est ce que tu espères, répliqua la jeune fille."

Puis tournant le dos à l'Uchiwa, elle s'adressa à Kisame, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance cependant.

"Bon...je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution pour l'instant...je veux dire d'attendre que les choses s'améliorent...mince, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé dire dans ce genre de situation ?...enfin bref, c'est dommage qu'on se sépare après aussi peu de temps mais au moins tu n'auras pas à me surveiller en permanence...et puis je serais en sécurité."

Perdant pied, elle secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots. Kisame vint à son aide :

"Ne t'en fais pas imouto-san, j'ai compris l'idée générale. Contentes-toi de rester en vie et fais attention à toi. Et s'il y a le moindre problème je serais là...tu sais où me contacter, ajouta-t-il à voix basse."

Téani hocha la tête : elle se rappelait très bien de la localisation des deux lieux où elle avait brièvement séjournée. Avec une bonne carte, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de les retrouver et d'envoyer un message aux "boîtes aux lettres" qui y correspondaient. L'Akatsuki utilisait ces cachettes proches de leurs différents repaires pour communiquer. Lorsque Kisame lui en avait parlé la première fois elle était loin d'imaginer que ça pourrait lui servir un jour !

"J'y penserais nii-san...mais je ne serais pas prisonnière et j'espère bien pouvoir te rendre de nouveau te rendre visite tôt ou tard. Comme ça, on pourra faire payer à l'autre salopard ensemble..."

Le sourire qu'arborait Téani au moment où elle prononçait ses paroles était digne de celui de Kisame : carnassier à souhait. Elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter mais elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre congé : lui serrer la main serait ridicule et bien trop solennel mais le serrer dans ses bras risquait d'être mal interprété par les ninjas de la Feuille.

_oh et puis tant pis ! C'est mon frère non ? Ils n'ont qu'à regarder ailleurs !_

Après tout, ça ne l'avait pas gêné de se blottir dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était morte de peur, il n'y avait pas de raison de prendre ses distances alors qu'elle ignorait même quand elle pourrait le revoir et si elle pourrait le revoir. Il n'y eut pas de réaction trop démonstrative de la part des spectateurs (excepté quelques décrochages de mâchoires et des grincements de dents de la part de Sasuke) à part Itachi qui enjoignit Kisame de se dépêcher qu'il puisse partir et Jiyuu qui commenta "qu'ils sont mignons comme ça mais c'est bizarre qu'il soient aussi différents même s'il n'est que son demi-frère mais que c'était pas plus mal vu le physique...".

"Bon, ça y est, vous avez fini ? soupira de nouveau Itachi

-Pourquoi, répliqua Téani, tu es jaloux ?"

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et après avoir levé les yeux au ciel comme pour s'étonner qu'une telle idée ait seulement pu traversé la jeune fille, Itachi s'éloigna, suivi de Kisame. Quand bien même les ninjas de la Feuille auraient voulu les suivre, les Hikage étaient là pour les arrêter : ça avait déjà bien assez difficile de les empêcher de s'entretuer et ils n'avaient pas envie de perdre encore du temps. Un peu vexé de l'attitude d'Itachi, Téani lui envoya quand même un "au revoir" télépathique. Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre mais elle aurait juré que l'attention avait plu à Itachi puisqu'il lui avait fait un vague signe de main...sans se retourner bien sûr. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre cet homme.

Lorsque les deux ninjas eurent disparus de son champ de vision, Téani se surprit à renifler et se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Ah non c'est pas le moment ! Les larmes ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !_

Elle se recentra sur la situation actuelle et le dernier "petit" obstacle qui lui restait : prendre congé de ses amis - mais la considérait-elle encore comme telle ? Sa situation actuelle méritait la palme dans la catégorie "scène improbable et source de gêne". Au minimum.

* * *

J'avais l'intention d'en finir dans ce chapitre avec les adieux et tout et tout mais j'ai eu de nouveaux éléments qui ont germé dans mon fertile cerveau (mes chevilles n'enflent pas ou à peine lol) et puis, pour être franche, ce chapitre a été plus long que je l'avais prévu...comment ça j'ai déjà sorti l'excuse de l'histoire qui s'allonge toute seule ? 

Allez, pour finir, un tour d'horizon des sens des prénoms des Hikage pour finir en beauté . J'avoue ne pas m'être trop cassé la tête xD

Jiyuu : liberté. Dans son cas, elle est très "libre" dans ses paroles

Gaman : patience Il en faut pour supporter Jiyuu non ?

Sabi : sérénité Ca aussi il en faut pour la supporter je pense...

Hage ; chauve Pas très original mais il l'est alors pourquoi pas ?


	27. Encore des adieux

C'est vraiment galère pour moi en ce moment d'écrire. Syndrome de la page blanche, je te hais ! Cette fic en est à un moment charnière qui sert de liaison pour la suite mais c'est dur de passer d'une étape à l'autre...et puis j'avais peur d'en faire trop pour les adieux dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

à vous de juger ce que donne le résultat...sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Encore des adieux 

_Elle se recentra sur la situation actuelle et le dernier "petit" obstacle qui lui restait : prendre congé de ses amis - mais la considérait-elle encore comme telle ? Sa situation actuelle méritait la palme dans la catégorie "scène improbable et source de gêne". Au minimum._

Elle rejoignit le centre de la clairière en évitant soigneusement de focaliser son regard sur le groupe de ninjas. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs en grande conversation. Sans doute parlaient-ils des implications des derniers évènements et ils devaient sûrement aussi discuter de ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à voir dans le coin. Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur le cadavre de Kidômaru. Mains dans les poches, elle s'absorba dans la contemplation du corps, essayant de remettre en ordre ses idées. Elle dérivèrent vite vers des sujets peu joyeux.

_Il y a à peine quelques minutes, il était encore vivant...j'ai encore du mal à réaliser...combien de fois il faudra que je tue pour rester en vie ?_

"Hey Téani-chan !"

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers Jiyuu qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Encore dans ses pensées peu optimistes, elle n'avait même pas entendu la jeune femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux.

"Oh désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu Jiyuu..."

-Dis-moi, plaisanta Jiyyu, tu n'es pas très attentive là ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de quoi rire ! Gaman va faire une crise si tu l'ignores comme ça lorsqu'il te parle ! Déjà que c'est qu'il est soupe-au-lait et qu'il parle peu !"

Téani rit de plus belle, plus par nervosité que par réelle hilarité.

_elle me rappelle Deidara avec son "Téani-chan"...mais mieux vaut éviter de la comparer avec un criminel de classe S, elle appréciera peut-être pas..._

"Désolé...c'est à cause du "Téani-chan"...je connais quelqu'un qui m'appelait ainsi pour faire enrager Kisame...enfin bref. Avant de prendre congé j'aimerais savoir où l'on part. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce village "Sei no kuni" avant les évènements de ces derniers jours et je ne vois pas trop où ça peut se trouver...

-Mouais..premièrement, tu as raison j'apprécie pas trop d'être comparée avec un gars comme ce Deimachinchose et pour répondre à ta question on s'y rend pas directement, on doit d'abord rejoindre la frontière avec Konoha...tu sais que si tu gardes les yeux écarquillés comme ça ils vont finir par sortir de leur orbites ?"

_comment est-ce qu'elle a...je n'ai senti aucune intrusion !_

Téani déglutit et s'efforça d'adopter un visage plus paisible tout en réfléchissant rapidement à la signification des premières paroles de l'Hikage.

"Tu as l'intention de prendre mon esprit pour une porte ouverte en permanence ? demanda-t-elle avec un agacement aisement compréhensible

-Oups, désolé ! C'est l'habitude ! Mes camarades ont une défense adaptée mais j'ai tendance à m'inviter sans même m'en rendre compte par réflexe...

-Donc tu es télépathe ? demanda Téani.

Elle-même n'étant que novice dans le contrôle de ces capacités, l'aide de personnes expérimentées seraient une aide appréciable

"Tout juste ! Ma spécialité c'est l'intrusion furtive ! Récupérer des infos en douceur c'est mon job !

-Je comprend mieux comment tu as fait pour tout savoir sur l'histoire d'Itachi et Sasuke...

-Bah, c'était facile : j'ai jamais croisé un seul ninja fichu de me résister plus de dix secondes. Mais tu sais, c'est pas si simple pour tout le monde, c'est tout un art, déclara fièrement Jiyuu

-...

-Un problème ?

-Si tu veux éviter une nouvelle comparaison avec "Deimachinchose" évites de parler d'art s'il te plaît...

-...il se bat vraiment comme **ça** ? s'étonna la jeune femme, et l'autre gars "Sasochose" il utilise vraiment des **poupées **? Et il mffxf... !"

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par une Téani à moitié affolée qui priait pour que tout ce verbiage n'arrive pas aux oreilles des shinobis présents. N'ayant aucun autre moyen de la faire taire, elle l'avait empêcher de parler en la baîllonant avec sa main. Une fois assurée qu'elle ne recommençerait plus à papoter aussi légèrement sur le sujet, Téani entreprit de mettre les choses au clair de la seule façon possible : une menace. Elle doutait fort qu'exiger une simple promesse suffise avec le caractère volage et extravagant de cette femme.

"Si tu entres encore une fois dans mon esprit, je me débrouille pour te faire une démonstration de katon gratuite, lui promit-elle à voix basse

-gfmfkht !

-Ca veut dire oui ?"

**_Ca veut dire que si tu veux éviter ça, c'est pas la peine d'en venir à utiliser des menaces, il suffit que tu utilises une défense adaptée ! Et puis, c'est pas la peine de faire un drame pour une petite visite de rien du tout ! Et retire ta main de ma bouche !_**

"Désolé, s'excusa Téani un peu confuse en s'écartant

-Quand vous aurez fin de vous amusez, les héla Sabi, vous pourrez peut-être donner un coup de main pour les...ehmmm...cadavres ?"

Téani et Jiyuu se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le télépathe-thérapeute. Il se tenait juste à côté du tas formé par les corps des ninjas du Son.

"Avec vos super-pouvoirs vous n'êtes pas en mesure de les enterrer ? se moqua gentimment Téani

-Ca serait long, gonda Gaman- Gaman ne semblait parler qu'uniquement par des grognements ou des grondements, mais on va déjà diminuer le travail..tsss, tout ça pour des lâches pareils."

Très attentive, Téani observa l'Hikage se concentrer et plisser les yeux. Après quelques secondes sans que rien ne se produise, la jeune fille se demanda ce que voulait faire le télékinésite. C'est à ce moment que les racines de l'arbre proche des cadavres commençèrent à sortir de terre, ménageant un espace vide important dans la terre. Gaman fit léviter la moitié des corps dans le trou et remit la terre et les racines en place, toujours grâce à son contrôle mental. Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes. Impressionnée par cette maîtrise, Téani ne réalisa qu'après que les ninjas de Konoha avaient assistés à la démonstration. Ils semblaient étonnés mais aussi méfiants.

_Ils ont l'air très tendus. Ils se disent peut-être qu'ils pourraient être à la place de ceux du Son. Le plus simple c'est de leur demande ou de regarder dans leurs esprits...DEPUIS QUAND JE PENSE DES TRUCS PAREILS MOI ?CA SE FAIT PAS ! JIYUU A DEJA UNE MAUVAISE INFLUENCE SUR MOI OU QUOI ?!_

"Vous allez faire la même chose pour les autres...cadavres Gaman-san ? demanda Téani un peu curieuse et surtout pour éviter de repenser à une intrusion dans l'esprit de ses amis.

-Non, on les laisse...

- ?

**_Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, c'est ceux-là qui t'ont agressé la première fois_** lui expliqua Jiyuu

_Comment est-ce que tu le sais !?...question stupide_

**_Gaman déteste ceux qui font du mal par plaisir. C'est un avertissement pour cet Orochimaru. Et si j'avais été à la place de Gaman, je les auraient tous laissés là à disposition des prédateurs de cet endroit !_**

_ah...d'accord. Note mentale : Jiyuu a l'air **très **dangereuse lorsqu'elle est en colère. _

" ...et maintenant on y va, continua Gaman, je veux qu'on soit de retour à Sei avant la nuit. Dès qu'on aura rejoint la frontière, le plus gros sera fait.

-Un instant, le stoppa Kakashi, si j'ai bien compris, vous comptez traverser clandestinement la frontière qui sépare Konoha et Oto

-Il me semble que vous avez fait de même dans le sens inverse, fit tranquillement remarquer Hage

-D'ailleurs, ajouta Sabi avec un sourire un peu mystérieux nous ne traverserons pas vraiment la frontière. Enfin si mais seulement sur quelques mètres dans le pire des cas. Après, vous serez définitivement débarassés de nous.

-Hein ! Mais c'est pas possible, s'insurgea Naruto, il se fout encore de nous !"

_Je ne pense pas qu'il se moque d'eux...je ne perçois aucun mensonge dans ses paroles...même si je dois avouer ne pas être très expérimentée pour détecter ce genre de choses. Je débute après tout._

Aucun des Hikage ne répondit à Naruto. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Jiyuu déclara qu'elle était prête à prendre la tête de la formation puis commença à partir en sautant d'arbre en arbre. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que les autres n'étaient pas encore prêts.

"Téani, tu n'as qu'à la suivre, lui indiqua Sabi, nous on reste derrière ou sur les côtés...et ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes amis."

**_Je suis prêt à parier ma paie de ce mois-ci qu'ils vont nous suivre ! _**ajouta-t-il mentalement

Téani hocha la tête et rejoignit Jiyuu. Comme convenu, Gaman et Hage était derrière elle tandis que Sabi allait tantôt sur sa droite, tantôt sur sa gauche. Elle s'étonna alors de la vitesse avec laquels ils se déplaçaient et surtout de sa propre vitesse : malgré les derniers évènements, elle allait bon train sans ressentir le moindre essouflement.

_J'avance presque sans effort ! Et viten en plus !_

**_Pour être exacte Téani-chan, Gaman et Hage nous "poussent "grâce à leur télékinésie_** lui signala Jiyuu

_Sors de mon esprit ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que lire mes pensées ?!_

**_Justement, écoutes bien : je vais t'expliquer comment fermer ton esprit efficacement à une intrusion sans être obligée d'être toujours sur le qui-vive..._**

_Vraiment ?_

**_Puisque je te le dis !_**

Durant une bonne partie du trajet, Téani eut donc recours à la télépathie pour discuter avec les différents Hikages. Enfin peu avec Gaman et Hage car ils devaient maintenir leur concentration en permanence mais beaucoup plus avec les deux télépathes. Une fois la technique de Jiyuu maîtrisée, ces accrochages avec la jeune femme- qui lui révéla sans complexe avoir quarante ans et le visage d'une jeune femme de vingt ans- devinrent moins nombreux et leurs conversations tournèrent vite autour des différents usages de la télépathie. Aussi, la jeune fille fut-elle surprise quand Jiyuu stoppa peu avant le passage de la frontière. Totalement fascinée par ce que lui apprenait Jiyuu et Sabi, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Elle observa un bref instant ce qui les entourait : rien de bien particulier. Il n'y avait aucune trace de présence humaine et encore moins d'un village entier ! Alors qu'elle commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur le sens de l'orientation de ses compagnons de voyage, les ninjas de Konoha arrivèrent à leur tour. Certians, comme Sakura ou Ten Ten, semblaient assez essouflés : eux n'avaient pas pu profiter des capacités des Hikages, avaient déjà eu un dur combat avant et ils avaient dû maintenir un rythme de course élevé sans prendre de pause.

"Tiens, les voilà, commenta avec légèreté Jiyuu, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt résistant un ninja...

-Jiyuu...

-Oui Gaman ?

-Tais-toi je t'en prie. C'est un ordre."

**_Mais j'ai le droit de penser ?_**

**_...tsss_**

Hage prit Téani à parti pendant que Sabi tentait de ramener Jiyuu à de meilleures sentiments : un peu vexée, elle s'était mise à adresser ses pensées à toutes les personnes présentes, dont les ninjas et si la plupart s'efforçaient de rester neutres, cela commençait néanmoins à faire beaucoup de chocs en une seule journée, d'autant que le caractère de Jiyuu ne la portait pas à faire preuve de diplomatie dans ce qu'elle racontait.

"Heu... Téani, je pense que si tu veux leur dire au revoir c'est le moment...comme l'a déjà dit Sabi tu seras absente du continent sans doute un certain temps...

-Du continent ? C'est sur une île Sei no Kuni ? s'étonna la jeune fille

-En effet...

pourquoi ?

-Dans ce cas-là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en plein milieu des terres ?! On y va comment maintenant ? En volant ?

-On attend qu'elle arrive et c'est bon. Mais finalement, Gaman lui a demandé de venir elle-même jusqu'à nous plutôt que de retraverser la frontière. Il veut éviter des complications supplémentaires avec les shinobis de la Feuille. Ca explique que ça prenne un peu de temps.

-Elle ?

-Le cinquième membre de notre équipe bien sûr, précisa Hage, les Hikage sont toujours regroupés par cinq.

-On en apprends tout les jours, plaisanta Téani, mais vu que j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence des Hikage il y a à peine ...quelques heures, j'ai une bonne excuse pour avoir ignoré ce détail non ?

-En effet...bon je te laisse saluer tes amis, je vais voir si elle arrive.

-Je suppose qu'il faut bien en venir là, soupira la jeune fille."

_Bon...je fais comment ? Par télépathie ? ...peut-être pas quand même. Après tout ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, inutile d'en faire un drame !_

Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers les ninjas qui observaient Jiyuu continuer à monter sur ses grands chevaux (elle avait néanmoins stoppé ses émissions télépathiques). Neji fut le premier à la voir les rejoindre et prévint discrètement Ten Ten. Lorsque Téani les eut rejoint, le cri de surprise de Ten Ten avait déjà détourné l'attention des autres ninajs du crêpage de chignons qui opposaient le seul membre féminin des Hikage et ses camarades. Téani sentit son coeur se serrer et une envie de fuite la prit lorsque'elle vit tous les regards tournés vers elle, d'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas tous chaleureux, celui de Sasuke étant de loin le plus glacial.

_" inutile d'en faire un drame " tu parles ! Facile à dire ..._

"Hem, ben voilà, commença-t-elle maladroitement, je voulais vous dire...

-Que tu t'en vas pour de bon n'est-ce pas ? déclara Ten Ten pour l'aider en voyant l'embarras évident de la jeune fille.

-Oui, acquiesa Téani avec un regard reconnaissant pour la kunoichi, et aussi m'excuser pour les..problèmes. J'étais loin de me douter que les choses prendraient cette tournure...si j'avais pu savoir...

-Il fallait nous en parler de suite, s'exclama Lee, on est amis après tout...non ?

_pitié n'en rajoute pas ! C'est déjà assez dur ! Bien sûr qu'on est amis !_

-C'était pas vraiment facile, se justifia-t-elle

-En quoi était-ce difficile ? s'étonna Naruto"

Téani tortilla distraitement ses cheveux avant de répondre, signe d'une certaine nervosité.

"En quoi était-ce difficile ? He bien si je récapitule, j'avais déjà eu droit à deux tentatives d'enlèvement qui ont failli finir en assassinat, celui qui commande "Akatsuki" m'a expliqué ce que je risquais si j'avais la langue un peu trop agile et c'était loin d'être réjouissant sans compter que mon frère était un nukenin de classe S et qu'il appartient à une organisation qui ne fait sans doute pas des choses altruistes. Ais-je oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui, je me suis mise sans raison à faire léviter des verres à la maison et à entendre des pensées étrangères dans ma tête avec par-dessus le marché des migraines atroces. Si j'avais eu le malheur d'être trop franche, je risquais au choix la salle d'interrogatoire ou l'asile de fous. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je me voyais mal expliquer tout cela...

"Tu as oublié de préciser que tu savais utiliser du ninjutsu. Du katon pour être précis, dit Sasuke glacial

-Ah ça ? Oui mais bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour cela...j'aurais jamais cru que ça fonctionnerais...

-Et qui t'a appris ses jutsus ? demanda innocement Naruto"

_bon...dans la catégorie "question gênante" celle-ci remporte la palme_

Téani grimaça légèrement mais se décida à répondre :

"Kisame s'est chargé du suiton, indiqua Téani, et pour le katon j'ai réussi à convaincre Itachi. Un exploit soi-dit en passant. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai une affinité aussi bizarre, je l'ignore moi-même. On a commençé juste après la première... intervention d'Oto.

-Vu comme ça, admit Neji, tu as des circonstances atténuantes...

-Mais ne croit pas, l'interrompit Sasuke avec froideur, que cela suffit à te faire pardonner !"

_Ce...ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas ?! Après tout ce qui est arrivé..._

Un éclat de lumière apparut soudain près des Hikage, détournant l'attention de Téani qui ne répondit rien. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle était certaine à présent que ce qu'il y avait eu entre Sasuke et elle appartenait au passé.

Quand l'éblouissement dû à la lumière se fut dissipé, elle vit qu'il y avait une nouvelle Hikage parmi eux. Une femme apparement âgée d'une quarantaine d'années maximum se tenait là où la lumière avait apparu. Elle portait une longue tresse de cheveux blond cendré et quelques rides marquaient son visage, notamment sous ses yeux gris.

_C'est elle la cinquième Hikage ? Elle semble plus âgée que les autres...Mais c'est quoi ces vêtements ?_

En effet, la femme ne portait pas la cape noire comme les autres Hikage : elle portait un pantalon et un haut à manches longues d'un tissu pour le moins particulier. Apparement, les vêtements prenaient la teinte de l'environnement où il se trouvait. C'est-à-dire que vu que la femme était assise sur un rocher, ces vêtements avaient le même gris que la roche où elle se tenait.

"Désolé pour le retard Gaman, commença la femme, j'ai eu un léger empêchement.

-Grave le problème ? questionna un peu inquiet Hage, parce que c'est pas le moment de cumuler...

-Non, non, le rassura son interlocutrice : une fausse alerte c'est tout..."

Téani ne pouvait pas en être certaine mais le sujet semblait mettre mal à l'aise la nouvelle venue mais elle passa outre. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus c'est qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi la venue de cette personne leur permettrait d'aller à Sei no Kuni.

C'est à ce moment que la femme remarqua Téani. L'instant d'après, elle était près de Téani et ce n'était pas seulement une façon de parler. Un instant avant, elle était perchée sur un rocher et un flash de lumière plus tard, elle se tenait face à la jeune fille, plus qu'étonnée.

" Mais que...comment tu...vous ?

_Mince, je la tutoie ou je la vouvoie ?_

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Anya et je préfère que tu me tutoie.

-Heu...enchantée et comment vous...tu as fait ça ?

-J'espère que cette façon de se déplacer ne te pose pas de problème car c'est comme cela que nous allons partir. Ah mais c'est vrai que tu t'es déjà téléportée ! Même si ce n'était pas contrôlé, ça te donne une idée de ce que cela peut donner.

"C'est sans danger ce truc? demanda Sakura

-En tout cas, c'est plus sûr et rapide que de parcourir plusieurs dizaines ou plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à pied avec Oto sur le dos, affirma Anya.

-C'est quelle facette du Don ? demanda Téani avec intérêt.

_Si j'arrive à faire la même chose, je pourrais peut-être rendre visite à Kisame plus tard..._

-Mais les deux bien sûr ! En résumé : télékinésie pour le déplacement et télépathie pour visualiser le déplacement et la destination. Enfin pour la téléportation contrôlée. Celle qui dépend de l'instinct de survie est présente chez tous les Doués sans exception.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait d'autres avec les deux facette de ce pouvoir...

-J'admet que nous sommes rares, avoua Anya, et nous sommes plus doués que la moyenne mais cela fatigue néanmoins pas mal. Mais avec un peu d'entraînement tu sauras utiliser la téléportation sans problème et non pas seulement quand on essayera de te tuer..."

L'Hikage vit les ninjas tiquer lorsqu'elle acheva sa phrase. Avec un certain agacement, elle se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment réalisé tout ce que Téani avait traversé pour s'étonner encore de pareilles paroles. Anya se tourna alors vers les autres Hikage qui les avaient rejoint :

"Bon, on y va ?"

Gaman lui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Avec un sourire étincelant, Jiyuu fit un signe d'au revoir aux ninjas.

"Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-elle en ignorant le regard furibond de Gaman, les vieux du Conseil vont finir par faire une crise cardiaque si on rentre pas vite fait !"

_un Conseil ? Sans doute pour diriger le village..._

Ensuite, tout alla très vite. Téani eut à peine le temps de souffler un rapide "à la prochaine" aux shinobis de la Feuille qu'un nouveau flash de lumière apparut tandis que Anya agrippait fermement la jeune fille. L'instant d'après, les cinq Hikage et la jeune fille avait disparu.

* * *

Je coupe ici pour faire un bonus narratif d'après le départ des Hikage et d'une autre chose : en quoi consistait la fausse alerte d'Anya. Après, je fais avancer le temps d'un ou deux ans autrement je suis encore sur cette fic dans trois ans ! 

Bon sinon... review ?


	28. Rencontre

Yo tout le monde ! Alors ce chapitre est un peu mêle-tout : il y a un petit flash-back avec Anya et une rencontre entre les shinobis de la Feuile et...quelqu'un (que je suis précise lol) après le départ de Téani et des Hikage. Je verrais bien ce que vous en pensez : j'espère que c'est pas trop fouilli...

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Rencontres 

_"Désolé pour le retard Gaman, commença la femme, j'ai eu un léger empêchement._

_-Grave le problème ? questionna un peu inquiet Hage, parce que c'est pas le moment de cumuler..._

Anya hésita une seconde avant de répondre. Mais elle avait promis le secret.

**Flash-back :**

Anya était patiente.

Elle savait que ses camarades mettraient plus de temps que prévu à la rejoindre au rendez-vous fixé. D'après le dernier rapport télépathique que Jiyuu lui avait fait avec sa verve habituelle, la jeune Téani s'était réveillée mais ils leur faudraient du temps : ils devaient calmer les deux groupes de belligérants, s'arranger pour qu'ils se séparents sans heurt supplémentaire sans compter les explications qu'ils devraient fournir.

Anay était donc patiente mais elle n'en était pas moins tendue. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les rejoindre directement mais malgré les rapports télépathiques et les images mentales fournis par Jiyuu, elle manquait d'éléments suffisamment clairs pour se téléporter à l'endroit exact. Et puis qu'Usotsuki se montre aussi téméraire et se mêle de politique en rejoignant Oto, ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'on pouvait digérer dans la sérénité. Et voilà qu'à présent, Sabi lui signalait qu'ils avaient changé le lieu de rendez-vous, rapport aux ninjas qui ne voulaient pas les lâcher. Aucun problème pour s'y rendre via la téléportation : ce lieu de rendez-vous de secours, elle y avait déjà été comme le voulait la procédure.

Certes, elle était préoccupée mais elle n'en restait pas moins vigilante. Lorsque l'aura puissante d'un Doué fut à portée de ses perceptions, il lui fallut moins de dix secondes pour identifier d'où elle venait et être parée à toute éventualité. La personne ne semblait pas déborder d'hostilité mais cela ne voulait rien dire par les temps qui couraient. En plus d'être patiente, elle était prudente. C'est une qualité souvent vitale chez les Hikage, tout comme la capacité à enrengistrer immédiatement chaque fait, chaque information pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Cela n'empêcha pas son visage de marquer la surprise la plus totale lorsque celui qui avait une aura aussi puissante la rejoignit dans la clairière où elle attendait. Elle ne connaissait que de réputation cet homme en yukata qui s'avançait vers elle et sans doute ne l'aurait-elle pas reconnu de suite en d'autres circonstances. Mais la mission de son équipe était de retrouver la fille de Keyoke.

Et c'est Keyoke lui-même qui se tenait devant elle.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, elle ne parvint qu'à dire un seul mot :

"Comment ?...

-Tu as peu de temps devant toi et moi aussi, la coupa Keyoke avec calme, pour répondre au plus vite aux questions que tu te poses sans doute, en dépit de mon devoir, je n'ai pu me résoudre à abandonner ainsi Téani. J'ai donc essayé d'agir dans l'ombre, les détails importent peu.

-Mais vous êtes le Gardien ! L'artefact...

-...est en sécurité, que le Conseil ne se fasse pas de cheveux blancs à ce propos. Les problèmes qu'ils auront à régler dans les mois qui viennent les occuperont suffisament.

-Quels problèmes ? Que savez-vous ?

-A la base, je surveillais simplement Usotsuki. Mais son allégeance -même si elle est factice- à Oto est inquiétante. Je crains que l'idée d'une guerre ne soit plus qu'une simple hypothèse actuellement. Orochimaru a du pouvoir, des troupes...et il ne sera qu'un instrument aux mains du traître mais un instrument puissant. Répète cela au Conseil.

-Nous aurons besoin de vous dans ce cas !

-Non : je ne peux pas me permettre d'attirer encore plus l'attention d'Usotsuki sur Sei no Kuni. J'ai déjà enfreint certaines règles en sortant de mon isolement.

-...et votre fille ? Vous dites qu'il y a risque de guerre et vous allez la laisser au milieu de tout cela ?!

-...

-Pa...pardon, je n'aurais pas dû user d'un argument pareil Keyoke-sama.

-Ce n'est rien. Sache que cela ne m'est pas agréable de rester à l'écart de tout cela mais c'est la règle : le Gardien ne doit pas s'immiscer dans quelque affaire que ce soit. Il ne doit pas être tenté d'utiliser l'artefact. Ce serait le début de la fin.

-...

-J'aimerais te demander un service Anya.

-Tout ce que vous voulez Keyoke-sama, tant que cela est en mon pouvoir.

-Ne parle de cette conversation à aucun de tes équipiers ou à Téani. Même pas après en avoir parlé aux gens du Conseil.

-Mais elle serait sans doute heureuse de savoir que vous gardez un oeil sur elle !

-Il vaut mieux qu'elle continue de compter sur elle et ceux qui sont à ces côtés et non pas à un inconnu. Peut-être plus tard. Mais j'aimerais aussi que tu lui donnes ceci."

Il porta sa main dans la manche opposé de son yukata et en sortit une petit boîte. Il l'ouvrit et Anya pu voir ce qu'elle contenait : un pendentif serti avec une pierre de très petite taille. Mais cette pierre, Anya le savait, était bien plus que cela. Elle n'arborait aucune réelle couleur, ayant des reflets changeants. Lorsque Keyoke avait ouvert la boîte, elle était d'un noir profond mais depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans sa main pour que l'Hikage puisse mieux la voir, elle variait du vert en passant par le blanc nacré.

"C'est...c'est un Cristal ! s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie

-Je l'avais offert à Kosui le jour où elle a eu Téani, précisa Keyoke sans prendre garde à la réaction d'Anya, elle devait lui revenir le jour où son Don se serait manifesté mais les choses ne se sont pas passé ainsi. Je l'ai récupéré le jour où Usotsuki a tué Kosui et sa famille."

Anya garda le silence tandis que le Gardien rangeait l'objet dans son écrin et le lui donnait. Elle savait toute la valeur de cet objet.

Ce genre de pierres extrêmement rares, qu'on appelait étrangement "Cristal", avait la faculté d'augmenter de façon fantastique le Don de celui qui en possédait. En fait, l'objet qu'on nommait "l'artefact" n'était rien d'autre qu'un Cristal gros comme son poing. Et c'est sur cet artefact, le plus gros Cristal existant que Usotsuki voulait mettre la main. Malgré la petite taille de celui qu'elle tenait, le pouvoir qu'il représentait était énorme.

De nombreux possesseurs du Don étaient jadis rentrés dans la légende grâce à ces précieux objets : le télépathe Takamo avait pu voir le passé et l'avenir, Kaimetsu avait provoqué un tremblement de terre qui avait englouti toute une armée d'ennemis et Zensha, le fondateur de Sei no Kuni, avait détaché du continent l'archipel dont était constitué le pays de Sei.

Ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main avait plus de valeur qu'un pays entier et pouvait lui donner plus de pouvoir qu'elle n'en avait jamais rêvé.

"Je compte sur toi pour lui donner lorsqu'elle contrôlera mieux son pouvoir. Inutile de lui préciser quand je te l'ai confié, dis-lui simplement que cela a appartenu à sa mère et que c'est un héritage important qui la rendra plus forte. Tu peux le confier au Conseil durant la durée de l'apprentissage de Téani. Peux-tu le faire ?

-Bien sûr que je le ferais...mais vous rendez-vous compte de la tentation que cela représente ? Qui vous dit que je ne garderais pas cela pour moi ?

-Le fait que tu ai évoqué à voix haute cette possibilité...et puis ne t'en fais pas : malgré la distance, je garderais un oeil sur Téani et l'archipel de Sei. A présent, tu devrais y aller : tes équipiers t'attendent.

-Je...oui, je vais y aller. Et...

-Une question ?

-Merci de votre confiance : votre message sera transmis."

Sur ces paroles et un salut respectueux, Anya rangea avec soin l'écrin et se téléporta sans plus tarder pour rejoindre ses équipiers.

**Fin du flash-back**

-_Non, non, le rassura son interlocutrice : une fausse alerte c'est tout..."_

* * *

Après le départ d'Anya, Keyoke avait pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il s'en voulait de faire passer son devoir avant son enfant mais il avait déjà agi au-delà de ce qu'il avait le droit de faire. Et puis il était certain qu'elle se sentirait bien mieux à Sei no Kuni que seule avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas rattraper les années perdues ainsi. 

Après donc que quelques minutes se furent écoulées, Keyoke perçut le départ des Hikage et de Téani. Avec un sourire, il se décida à se téléporter pour sa dernière rencontre de la journée. Ce serait sans doute très intéressant...

Ainsi, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les ninjas de la Feuille virent l'éclat qui caractérisaient une téléportation. La première pensé qui leur vint, c'est qu'il y avait eu un problème et que les Hikage et Téani avaient dû faire demi-tour. D'un autre côté, ils ne voyaient pas qui d'autre aurait pu avoir envie de venir dans cet endroit précis. Ils furent vite fixés.

Keyoke avait fait son apparition exactement au même endroit qu'Anya quelques minutes auparavant. Tranquillement installé sur le rocher, il jaugea du regard les huit shinobis présents. Il ne semblait pas très dangereux : il avait levé ses mains à hauteur d'épaules pour montrer qu'il n'avais pas d'armes et puis, il faut avouer qu'un yukata n'était pas la tenue favorite des combattants. Il n'en restait pas moins que son aura restait suffisament perceptible même aux shinobis pour qu'ils se doutent qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple détenteur du Don.

"Mais c'est qui encore ce gars-là ? murmura Naruto, résumant à lui seul l'avis général."

Après tout, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de péripéties en une seule journée, même pour eux.

"Oh, il est possible que vous ayez récemment entendu parler de moi, répondit Keyoke avec politesse. Je m'appelle Keyoke. Certains m'appellent aussi le Gardien pour des raisons qui, en fait, vous importent peu. Comme ce nom l'indique, je garde quelque chose.

-Mais...mais..mais, bredouilla Sakura, ça veut dire que c'est vous le père de Téani ?!

-Exact jeune fille.

-Si c'est elle que vous cherchez, elle vient juste de partir, lui signala Neji

-Je sais. J'ai attendu qu'ils soient partis.

-Mais du coup elle n'a pas pu vous rencontrer, insista Sakura croyant que l'homme n'avait pas bien réalisé la situation.

-Je sais. C'était le but."

Un silence consterné accueillit sa réponse mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Peu après, les deux kunoichis commençèrent à protester contre cette attitude "irresponsable"et "stupide" pour ne citer que les adjectifs les plus polis qu'elles employèrent. Malgré leur éloquence, Sakura et Ten Ten finirent par être à court d'arguments (c'est-à-dire d'expressions suffisament colorées pour exprimer leurs opinions) et dûrent se résoudre à se taire. De leurs côté, les garçons, même s'ils partageaient au moins un peu l'avis des filles (NDA : Lee et Naruto sont sûrement d'accord sur le fond mais pas sur la "forme"d'expression utilisée, Neji aussi mais il reste neutre : il a une réputation à tenir après tout, Sasuke... je passe la main et Kakashi et Gaï sont au minimum un peu indignés).

Lorsque donc les deux kunoichis en eurent fini avec leur diatribes, Keyoke arborait un léger sourire.

"Elle a eu de la chance au moins de ce côté-là.

-Pardon ? demanda Lee avec une certaine aggressivité, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Hmm...et bien là où je l'avais envoyé durant son enfance, après avoir "effaçé" temporairement ses souvenirs de sa vie précédente, sa mère par procuration n'était pas très... aimante ni ceux qui lui tenait lieu de "famille". J'ai dû agir dans l'urgence, sans prendre le temps de choisir la bonne personne il faut dire. Quant à ses amis là-bas...elle n'en avait qu'un seul. Je suis donc heureux de constater que la situation a changé quand elle est arrivé ici.

-"Quand elle est arrivée ici ?" releva Neji, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Pour la mettre à l'abri de tout danger, il me fallait l'emmener loin d'ici, de son pays...de son monde même.

-???

- Peu importe, soupira le Gardien devant l'incompréhension générale, c'est normal qu'elle n'en ait rien dit. Quand elle est revenue ici accidentellement, elle a eu de la chance de trouver par la suite des personnes sur qui compter...même si les derniers évènements ne l'ont pas aidé à se "stabiliser" quelque part.

-Une minute, commença lentement Naruto, si vous êtes si au courant de ce qu'elle a fait, c'est que vous saviez où elle était...

-Exact.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas resté avec elle ?!"

Keyoke s'assombrit un instant en entendant la question. Il y avait quelque chose d'ironique à ce que ce soit la personne la moins réfléchie de ce groupe qui lui pose "La" question réellement importante...même si les deux kunoichis avaient déjà abordé le sujet pour dire ce qu'elle pensait de cette attitude. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre bien sûr, personne ne pouvait l'y obliger et surtout pas des shinobis. Mais s'expliquer ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se répétait les raisons pour lesquels il ne devait pas remplir son rôle de père...

Ce fut d'une voix lasse qu'il entreprit de répondre :

"La tâche de Gardien n'est pas héréditaire pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'un de ses héritiers veulent s'approprier en guise d'héritage l'objet gardé. Les précautionsqui entourent l'objet sont drastiques au point qu'un Gardien n'est même pas autorisé à fonder une famille. Ce que je voulais faire malgré tout. J'aimais vraiment Kosui...mais lorsqu'il a fallu que j'endosse mon rôle de Gardien, je suis parti et elle s'est mariée avec Arashi. Quand je suis revenue, c'était pour une faveur.. que j'ai obtenue. Arashi est...était un homme très droit mais il a accepté le marché. Et Téani est née..."

Il y eu un silence abasourdi. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que sa question aurait suscité une telle réponse.

-Et vous êtes venus juste pour nous dire cela ? demanda Gaï, que vous espionnez Téani à distance ? "

Keyoke ne répondit pas de suite : il semblait se concentrer sur autre chose, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il finit par se tourner vers son interlocuteur :

"Oh non pas seulement : il me faut aussi réparer un léger oubli des Hikage.

-Un oubli ?

Il faut les comprendre, continua-t-il, ils avaient beaucoup à faire et les nombreux imprévus les ont empêché de prendre une mesure de prudence essentielle."

**_Ou plutôt je me suis arrangée pour qu'il oublie de le faire afin que cette conversation ait lieu...et assouplir un peu cette précaution_**

L'évocation d'une "mesure de prudence" mis la puce à l'oreille des ninjas qui se tinrent sur leurs garde. Parce que justement, une mesure de prudence élémentaire dans leur métier, c'était de ne pas laisser de témoins gênants lors d'une situation gênante (comprendre par là lors d'un assassinat par exemple mais les dernières situations dont ils avaient été témoins entraient aussi parfaitement dans la catégorie). Le Gardien ne prit pas garde à la tension soudaine et continua son explication.

"Voyez-vous, il arrive que l'on doive traiter avec des personnes qui n'ont jamais rien su du Don mais après, la prudence nous commande de nous assurer qu'ils ne parlent pas de ce qu'ils ont vu. Ce genre de mesure est rapide et indolore mais je crains que Jiyuu dans sa hâte à rentrer n'ai omis de mettre la mesure en application.

-Mais quelle mesure !? s'écria Naruto excédé (après tout, il n'a jamais brillé par sa patience non ?)

-Blocage des souvenirs, répondit tranquillement Keyoke

-...gné ? fut la seule réponse de l'Uzumaki

-Je vais simplement empêcher votre esprit de relayer vos souvenirs, précisa Keyoke devant la perplexité de ses interlocuteurs (même Sasuke semblait un peu perdu c'est dire) En gros, vous gardez en tête tout ce que vous avez vu mais en aucun cas vous ne pourrez en parler ou même écrire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet à une personne qui n'était pas présente. En revanche, vous êtes parfaitement en mesure d'en parler entre vous...quoiqu'à la réflexion je ferais une exception pour votre Hokage : je m'en voudrais et le Conseil aussi de vous mettre dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de votre supérieur en ne pouvant rien lui dire des derniers évènements.

-Le Conseil ? (il comprenait que le mot "conseil" était à considérer avec une majuscule et cette majuscule indiquait à elle seule une forme de puissance) répéta avec prudence Neji : une communauté organisée avec une institution puissante ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il avait eu envie de découvrir aujourd'hui

-Il faut bien des gens pour diriger une communauté de cette taille...je sais que cette mesure s'avère frustrante parfois mais c'est nécessaire...bon, allons-y..."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester ou d'amorcer un geste d'attaque : en un instant, Keyoke avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire et s'était de nouveau téléporté. La sensation d'intrusion, pas foncièrement désagréable mais dérangeante tout de même empêcha les shinobis d'avoir les idées claires durant plusieurs minutes.

Quand la sensation étrangère se fut dissipée, une question vint à l'esprit de Sasuke, à laquelle personne dans le groupe ne pu fournir de réponse (et ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir réfléchi pourtant) : au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment en venant à leur rencontre ? Seulement les "rencontrer" comme ils l'avaient prétendu ?

Alors à défaut de trouver la réponse à leurs questions, ils firent ce qu'ils avaient à faire : prendre le chemin du retour pour faire leur rapport à Tsunade en espérant que celle-ci encaisse bien le fait qu'ils avaient :

1) qu'ils avaient croisés des nukenins de classe S de l'Akatsuki sans pouvoir les capturer et sans se battre avec eux (pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant)

2) qu'ils avaient eu de sérieux accrochages avec Oto ce qui risquait d'accélérer le processus de guerre déjà bien engagé

3) qu'ils existaient des personnes très étranges qui pouvaient neutraliser sans se fatiguer un groupe de ninjas, fut-il composé de jinchuurikis ou de génies.

4) Que Téani était affilié à un des nukenins cités en 1) et faisaient également parti des personnes cités en 3) et qu'en plus elle était la nouvelle cible d'Orochimaru pour son rituel d'immortalité

Et la liste était encore longue...

Naruto avait déjà promis de ne pas appeler l'Hokage "la vieille" pour ne pas empirer la situation lors du rapport. En espérant qu'elle n'aurait ni bu, ni perdu au jeu au moment du-dit rapport.

* * *

Je savais pas trop comment finir alors voilà : une 'tite touche d'humour (à deux balles je sais mais bon...) La suite traitera non pas de la vie de Téani à Sei no Kuni (vive les ellipses narratives) mais de son retour à Konoha et de sa visite à l'Akatsuki. 

Vous préférez quoi en premier ?


	29. Quand le temps passe

Petit chapitre qui fait office d'ellipse narrative.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Quand le temps passe 

Lorsque le groupe de shinobis revint à Konoha, ils se rendirent directement auprès de Tsunade. Ce n'est pas qu'ils étaient pressés de la voir mais ils avaient déjà plusieurs jours de retard par rapport à la durée initiale de la mission et Tsunade n'appréciait pas tellement ce genre d'imprévu qui avait le défaut d'annoncer de graves problèmes (genre la mission a échoué et des ninjas de la Feuille sont morts). De mémoire de shinobi, jamais un rapport ne fut aussi long : il fallut près de trois jours pour faire le tour de toutes les données et plusieurs jours encore pour mettre fin au mal de tête de Tsunade (les doses de saké ingurgités pour "digérer" les informations y étant sans doute pour quelque chose). L'impossibilité de faire un rapport écrit des évènements -ils essayèrent plusieurs fois sans succès- ne leur facilitait vraiment pas la tâche.

Bien sûr, il fut tout aussi difficile d'expliquer à leurs autres amis qu'ils ne pouvaient rien leur dire de ce qui s'étaient passés -et ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui leur en manquait ! Mais leurs camarades se montrèrent compréhensifs d'autant plus que l'équipe de Gaï et Kakashi semblaient réellement furieux de ne rien pouvoir révéler.

Et puis le temps passa.

Ceux qui avaient fréquenté Téani reprirent donc leurs occupations habituelles, sans cependant totalement oublier la jeune fille. En effet, comme elle se l'était promis, elle avait gardé le contact avec ses anciens amis et son frère. Personne à Konoha ou à l'Akatsuki ne pouvait le savoir mais c'était même la première chose qu'elle avait voulu (ou plutôt exigé) apprendre "comment garder le contact avec l'extérieur".

Ainsi, Neji et Ten Ten uerne tla surprise de recevoir cinq mois plus tard une lettre de félicitations et un cadeau de Téani à l'occasion de leurs fiançailles. Sakura et Lee eurent droit à la même surprise quatre mois plus tard lorsuq'ils officialisèrent à leur tour leur relation. Il y eu d'autres messages, pour d'autres occasions : lorsque Naruto passa Chunin puis Jounin, comme la majorité de ses camarades. De même, lorsque Shoten son ancien patron ouvrit une librairie plus grande, il eut la surprise de recevoir un livre ancien qui traitait des légendes -il était friand de contes et de récits historiques- tandis que Toma reçut un livre den médecine très pointu lorsqu'il fut placé à la tête d'un service de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Malgré une enquête très fouillée, il fut impossible de déterminer qui amenait les lettres et les paquets à leurs destinataires, ni comment Téani parvenait à rester informé de ce qui se passait au village. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu en revanche, c'est qu'elle ne disait rien sur ses activités, se contentant de comenter les derniers évènements au village et d'évoquer vaguement des recherches et son entraînement pour maîtriser au mieux ses capacités. Il y avait presque quelque chose d'exagéré dans le ton léger de ses missives.

Un autre "détail" fut, lui, plus largement commenté par les anciens amis de Téani : pour son passage au grade de Jounin, Sasuke avait certes reçu un mot et un cadeau symbolique (pour lui, ça avait été un sabre court ouvragé avec un fourreau également très ornementé) mais les termes avaient été très neutres et très formels. Bref, le genre de message que l'on envoie plus par obligation que par amitié. Quoi qu'il se soit défendu d'éprouver encore quoi que ce soit pour la jeune fille, Sasuke n'en avait pas moins été d'une humeur massacrante durant les deux jours suivants et il avait ostensiblement précisé avoir rangé le sabre dans un grenier.

Il y avait cependant d'autres préoccupations à Konoha que les affaires de coeur de l'Uchiwa : depuis près d'un an, (c'est-à-dire, à peu près à l'époque du départ de Téani) le conflit avec Oto s'était enlisé. En fait, il n'y avait plus de conflit à proprement parlé, faute d'ennemi : les patrouille frontalières d'Oto étaient devenues rares pour ne pas dire inexistantes et plus rien n'avait filtré sur les plans d'Orochimaru en dépit des nombreuses missions d'espionnage. Oto semblait ne plus concentrer sur l'effort de guerre nécessaire au conflit.

Konoha, loin de se rassurer face à ce calme, avait redoublé de prudence et n'avait pas tenté de pousser cet avantage soudain : le plus urgent restait la sécurité de la population et continuer à s'affirmer vis-à-vis des autres pays et non pas à encourager une guerre sanglante. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se cacher devant ce calme apparent ? Il pouvait ne s'agir que d'une façade pour cacher quelque chose d'autre. C'était en tout cas la théorie la plus répandue au conseil mais ersonne ne savait quel pouvait être l'objectif secret d'Oto. D'ailleurs, il était fort probable que si quelqu'un de bien informé le leur avait révélé, il n'aurait pas été cru.

Les mesures de sécurité au village restait donc de rigueur. Tsunade campait d'autant plus sur ses gardes que l'Akatsuki s'était révélé elle aussi beaucoup plus calme...beaucoup trop calme à vrai dire. Aucune nouvelle tentative de capture de Narutao n'était à déplorer mais Jiraiya avait découvert avec une quasi-certitude qu'au moins un jinchuuriki avait été capturé durant cette année très calme.

Bref, Tsunade croûlait toujours sous la paperasse, harcelée par Shizune qui la surveillait de près, les missions s'enchaînaient et même si cette guerre sans bataille ne minait pas l'ambiance agréable à Konoha, il y avait là de quoi développer une sacré paranoïa.

L'attention de Téani, quelles que soient ses sources d'informations, bien que souvent fixé sur Konoha- elle avait envoyé pas moins d'une trentaine de lettres et/ou de colis durant l'année écoulée- s'était souvent attardée sur les activités de l'Akatsuki. Sa correspondance avec Kisame avait été beaucoup plus restreinte -suivre les déplacements de l'Hoshigaki, même avec les moyens dont elle disposait relevait d'un sacré challenge- mais beaucoup plus libre dans le contenu. Même si le fait qu'il appartienne à une organisation criminelle l'obligeait à surveiller ses écrits, il y avait eu un véritable échange entre eux.

Cela, au grand dam d'Itachi qui ne pouvait échapper à la lecture à voix haute des dites-lettres qui contenaient toujours une pique ou deux à son égard. Malgré la distance, les disputes et autres accrochages entre l'Uchiwa et de Téani ne cessait donc pas, ce qui amusait beaucoup Deidara qui s'était fait un devoir d'apprendre par coeur chacune des répliques les plus acides de la jeune fille contre Itachi. Si Téani avait pu se douter que ces lettres étaient aussi publiques, elle se serait sans doute abstenue de certaines remarques.

Puis, une seconde année passa et avec elle, de nouveaux bouleversements virent le jour qui n'étaient pas pour plaire. Il ne s'agit au départ que de rumeurs : on signala qu'à Kusa, un Jounin de bon niveau avait disparu, puis ce fut le tour d'une équipe d'Iwa. Quand Suna eut à son tour à déplorer des disparitions suspectes, c'est vers Oto que se tournèrent les soupçons : à Konoha,on savait que c'était pour ses expériences qu'Orochimaru avait enlevé puis utilisé comme cobayes des ninjas de la Feuille. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait uniquement de ninjas de haut niveau et aucune incursion d'Oto sur aucun des territoires concernés n'étaient à déplorer. En fait, personne n'avait réussi à voir une seule patrouille d'Oto depuis un bon bout de temps et même la population civile semblait ne rien savoir de cette étrange défection des ninjas de leur pays. A croire que tous les ninajs d'Oto avaient eu aussi disparu.

Konoha fut épargné par ses disparitions jusqu'au milieu de l'année avant qu'un ANBU ne manque à l'appel de façon inexpliquable. Et il y en eu d'autres par la suite. En plus de disparitions, des cadavres commençèrent à apparaître un peu partout dans tous les pays : aucun n'était des ninjas connus mais tous étaient morts de mort violente, à l'arme blanche ou de tout autre façon.

Dans le même temps, les lettres de Téani se firent plus rares, même durant les occasions à priori importante comme lorsque Neji fut admis parmi les ANBU : Téani ne lui envoya une lettre de félicitations qu'un mois plus tard dans laquelle elle s'excusait du délai durant les trois-quart de la lettre. Pour Kisame, ce fut la même chose. Les lettres se raréfièrent et se firent plus sérieuses et toutes les gentilles moqueries contre Itachi ou Deidara disparurent face à un nouveau leitmotiv "est-ce que tout est normal de ton côté Kisame ?"

De quoi se poser certaines questions...mais pas de quoi avoir des réponses.

* * *

Court comme chapitre...tant pis : si j'écris plus, c'est du blabla ou ça spoile la suite. 


	30. Retour

Cette fois, on entre pour de bon dans le vif du sujet. Tant mieux car c'est pas trop mon truc de rester dans le vague trop longtemps.

Seulement, c'est sans doute un des derniers chapitres avant la rentrée.

Vu que j'entre en prépa et en internat, je ne sais pas du tout comment vont s'étaler les prochains chapitres. Dans le pire des cas, faudra attendre la Toussaint mais j'essaierais de m'arranger pour avancer l'histoire avant : ça me permettra de beaucoup poster dans un petit laps de temps histoire de me faire pardonner.

Si j'y arrive, je posterais de nouveau rapidement avant la rentrée pour faire patienter un peu au lieu d'en rester à mon rythme initial d'un chapitre par semaine environ. Enfin, qui vivra verra...

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Retour 

Voilà maintenant près de deux ans que Téani est parti pour Sei no Kuni et quatre mois que ni Kisame, ni ses amis de Konoha n'ont pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. Et en quatre mois, d'un côté comme de l'autre les théories pour expliquer ce silence ont été nombreuses, amusantes et distrayantes au début puis de plus en plus sérieuses pour ne pas dire morbides. La mort fait parti du quotidien des ninjas : ç'aurait été insultant de ne pas avoir le courage de dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas.

De là à encaisser le coup sans broncher, il y avait un pas difficile à franchir et bizarrement, c'était à l'Akatsuki que cette difficulté était la plus ressentie. Il était naturel que Kisame prenne mal l'idée de la mort de Téani - l'expression "le prendre mal" étant dans le cas présent un euphémisme flagrant pour tous les autres membres de l'organisation. Personne, pas même le principal concerné n'aurait pu penser qu'Itachi aurait si mal réagi quand Deidara énonça l'idée que Téani était peut-être morte. La réaction en question consistait en un jet de kunaï sur le malheureux artiste et un défoulement presque sauvage durant les entraînements qui suivirent. D'un autre côté tant mieux : ainsi il n'eut pas trop de mal à encaisser les sautes d'humeur de Kisame vu qu'il était d'aussi bonne humeur que lui.

En revanche, les autres membres de l'Akatsuki était plus à plaindre lorsqu'il s'agissait de les supporter, Deidara le premier puisque c'était lui qui avait eu le malheur de dire à voix ce qui, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, était devenu plus qu'une simple théorie. En effet, depuis quelque temps, les expéditions de l'organisation s'était raréfiées : la situation étrange d'Oto puis les disparitions avaient poussé Arakasi à regrouper les membres pour éviter une mauvaise surprise.

_**N'empêche,**_ pensait Deidara **_ces derniers temps, vaut mieux disparaître que rester près des deux enragés yeah !_**

Le blond était parti pour une petite patrouille autour du repaire : il s'était porté volontaire - pour la troisième fois en une semaine- dans le but évident de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Itachi et Kisame et sa précieuse personne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer - il avait déjà effectué au moins trois rondes et malgré son manque d'empressement à se retrouver de nouveau avec deux assassins au caractère plus qu'instable il était temps de rejoindre la cachette- il entendit des voix. Remerçiant sa bonne étoile de retarder encore son retour et de lui fournir un peu de distraction -cela faisait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu pratiquer son art- il se dirigea sans hésitation là où il avait entendu les voix. Arrivé suffisament près pour tout entendre mais pas pour voir, il épia pour récupérer suffisamment d'informations.

"C'est bon, tu es sûr qu'il n'y en a pas un dans les parages ?

-Je te dis que oui ! J'ai déjà vérifié six fois dans un rayon de trois kilomètres !

-Revérifie encore : mieux vaut être prudent.

-Hors de question : je commence à avoir la migraine. Et puis, c'est bien beau d'être prudent mais ça sert à quoi de se dépêcher d'arriver à destination si c'est pour discutailler pendant trois heures à quelques mètres à peine de la destination en question ! Tu sais pas ce que tu veux ou quoi ?! Si tu veux pas aller le voir, on rentre et puis basta !

-Du calme Jiyuu...bien sûr que je veux le revoir ! Mais après ce qui est arrivé il y a un mois...un peu plus et on pouvait ajouter une nouvelle disparition à la liste.

-Raaah, ça va ! Ils sont pas en sucre que je sache !Au cas où ça te serait sorti de l'esprit, ils comptent parmi...

-...les ninjas de classe S les plus recherchés je sais et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu as tendance à radoter.

-...Tu sais Téani-chan, je te préfère quand tu as un adversaire en face de toi : on dirait que tu as besoin de te défouler là."

Le cerveau de Deidara enregistra le prénom mais il mis néanmoins quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de réaliser les implications :

1) Téani est vivante (à moins que quelqu'un ayant la même voix ait aussi le même prénom )

2) Elle est ici, c'est-à-dire facultativement à quelques mètres à peine du repaire de l'Akatsuki et principalement à quelques mètres de son frère qui est d'une humeur de chien car il la croit morte.

3)Cette Jiyuu l'appelle "Téani-chan" ! Or il n'y a que lui qui ait le droit de le faire !

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires à Deidara pour établir un plan qui le vengerait au centuple de ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers mois à cause de Kisame et Itachi. Seul problème : que Téani coopère et pour cela, il faudrait peut-être se montrer.

**_Mais est-ce que l'autre fille est réglo hein ?_**

**_Oh ça va ! Bien sûr que je suis réglo !_**

Deidara se figea en entendant cette voix très clairement : pourtant, la fille était toujours à plusieurs mètres de distance et n'avait pas changé de place !

_**Yeah, on aurait dit que ça venait de ma tête !**_

**_Exact beau gosse...comme quoi, même les ninjas ont un cerveau..._**

_Jiyuu ! Arrête ça immédiatement !_

**_Oui chef..._**

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver parfois...désolé Deidara pour la prise de contact...brutale. Bouge pas : on arrive et je t'explique tout...enfin pas tout mais presque._

**_Vaut mieux autrement c'est sûr que ton frangin tu risques pas de le revoir avant un bout de temps...sans parler de cet Itachi._**

_JIYUU !_

**_Hmm..._**

Durant tout ce dialogue particulier, Deidara avait admis sans trop de problèmes que toutes ces paroles lui arrivaient directement dans la tête. Ce qu'il avait plus de mal à comprendre, c'est comment il avait été repéré -aux dernières nouvelles, Téani avait à peine le niveau d'un genin et encore- et comment ça se faisait qu'il entendait tout cela dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il venait d'arriver à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux attendre des explications plutôt que de se faire des noeuds au cerveau, deux personnes camouflées par de longues capes noires à capuche se postèrent sur une branche voisine de sa position. Deidara essaya d'identifier laquelle était Téani mais sans succès. Finalement, l'une des deux silhouettes rabattit la capuche et le visage de Téani apparut, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Un sourire un peu crispé nota le nukenin. On voyait à son regard plus dur que les deux dernières années n'avaient pas été un long fleuve tranquille. Deidara choisit néanmoins de ne pas s'engager de suite sur cette pente glissante.

"Yeah Téani-chan, tu t'es faite attendre ! Un petit baiser pour se faire pardonner ?"

Devant cette réplique digne du Deidara qu'elle avait connue, le sourire de Téani se fit plus franc tandis que la femme qui l'accompagnait pouffait de rire.

"Tu sais Deidara, si tu veux faire une chute de cette branche via une petit prise d'aïkido, tu as choisi la voie la plus rapide...mais je suis quand même contente de te revoir.

-Qui est cette personne avec toi ? demanda Deidara plus sérieux- quoique se réjouissant au passage que Téani ait opté pour le tutoiement : ça lui faisait plaisir et ce serait excellent pour son plan "vengeons-nous de l'humeur de chien de Kisame et Itachi"

-Je m'appelle Jiyuu, rétorqua la concernée, et si vous voulez savoir quoi que ce soit sur ma personne autant me poser la question vous savez. Je sers de garde du corps à Téani-chan, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant."

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps...Ok c'est vrai que ça serait pas inutile parfois._

L'expression agaçée de la jeune fille et ses yeux levée au ciel ne plaidait pas vraiment pour cette version des faits mais Deidara décida de passer outre pour l'instant.

"Pourquoi ce retour surprise ? Si je te manquais tant que ça, tu pouvais revenir avant tu sais ?

-...Deidara, si tu veux te faire casser un bras, tu es sur la bonne voie.

-Plus sérieusement Téani-chan, pourquoi tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles hein ? Kisame et Itachi sont devenus intenables ! Et comme j'ai été le premier à dire à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient, c'est encore pire pour moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Téani intriguée

-Que tu étais peut-être morte, assena Deidara, ou bien prisonnière.

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre, rectifia Jiyuu, quoi que les deux options restent du domaine du possible. On était simplement en train de jouer à faire la guerre.

-Jiyuu ! réagit Téani, tais-toi !

-Désolé mais autant le dire de suite non ?

-On parlera de tout ça plus tard et pas ici !"

**_une guerre hein ? Ca a pas l'air d'une blague...mais y a pas de guerre en cours sauf avec Oto et c'est au point mort depuis...depuis plusieurs mois au moins !_**

Deidara changea de sujet, peu désireux de devoir gérer un nouveau conflit - il avait eu son quota depuis longtemps.

"Et pour cette histoire de paroles dans ma tête ? Je pourrais peut-être avoir une explication hein ?

-Télépathie, commenta sobrement Téani, rien de bien extraordinaire : communiquer par pensée, c'est le BABa de cette discipline...c'est aussi grâce à ça qu'on t'a repéré ou plutôt qu'on a repéré ton esprit."

Voyant l'expression du visage de Deidara -qui n'avait pas l'air d'accord sur les termes "pas extraordinaire"- Téani en déduisit qu'Itachi et Kisame n'avait rien dit de ses capacités aux autres membres d'Akatsuki.

_A moins qu'ils ne l'aient dit qu'au chef..._

"Est-ce que Kisame va bien ? s'enquit Téani pour changer de sujet

-Aussi bien qu'un frère en deuil et en colère. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de la santé des autres Téani-chan et moi le premier...

-Pauvre petit ninja sans défense, soupira la jeune fille avec amusement, c'était si terrible que ça ?

-Quand tu dois esquiver Samehada et le regard qui tue d'Itachi, la vie devient vite plus dure...

-Tu veux dire qu'Itachi aussi est de mauvaise humeur à cause de ta théorie idiote selon laquelle j'étais six pieds qsous terre ?! s'étonna Téani, et moi qui croyait que les Uchiwa était des génies..."

Téani n'était pas très bonne comédienne : malgré l'incrédulité de sa voix et le sarcasme très clair, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter mentalement "_il s'est inquiété pour moi, il s'est inquiété pour_ _moi, il s'est_

**_Pitié Téani-chan arrête...je sais que tu es impatiente de revoir ton bel Uchiwa mais quand même..._**

_Je ne suis pas pressée du tout de le revoir ! C'est pour Kisame que je suis ici ! Plus la mission officielle ! Je n'ai pas envie de revoir cet idiot de génie aux yeux rouges !_

**_C'est ça et moi je suis un ninja..._**

Concentrée à contrer l'opinion stupide et infondée -selon elle- deJiyuu, Téani ne préta pas attention aux dernières paroles de Deidara.

"...donc il mérite bien une petite punition tu ne crois pas Téani-chan ?

-Pardon ?"

Deidara réexpliqua patiemment qu'il comptait bien se "venger" des deuxnukenins qui s'étaient employés à faire de la base de l'Akatsuki l'endroit ressemblant le plus à un enfer à ses yeux. Amusée -et fortement encouragée par Jiyuu qui commençait à beauuuucoup apprécier la tournure d'esprit du ninja- elle accpeta de se plier à la requête de Deidara. Après tout, ça la changerait radicalement de ces derniers jours.

**_Commence pas à broyer du noir Téani-chan et vois le bon côté : tu vas revoir ton frangin aux dents pointus et ton génie aux yeux rouges adoré et leur jouer un bon tour par-dessus le marché pour leur apprendre à faire un peu plus confiance à tes capacités de survie !_**

_Tu oublies qu'après les joyeuses retrouvailles va falloir aborder le sujet de la véritable motivation de ma venue..._

**_Ton pessismisme est usant même pour quelqu'un d'aussi enjouée que moi... tu en es consciente au moins ?_**

_...c'est pas du pessismisme, c'est avoir le sens de la réalité..._

**_un point pour toi...faut pas t'inquiéter, Aiko nous couvre_**

_je ne suis pas inquiète, juste nerveuse._

**_Au fait, Deimachinchose te parle encore..._**

"...et faudra éviter les provocations au début avec Itachi même si vous deux vous avez souvent été comme chiens et chat. Après tout le chef est aussi là et sa patience a des limites très courtes ces derniers temps. Ohé, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Mmmm...je pensais à autre chose...

-Je m'en doutais, alors je te redit le plan pour être sûr...

-Pas la peine, répondit Téani, j'ai un moyen plus rapide..."

Sans prendre en compte l'air surpris de Deidara et le sourire entendu de Jiyuu, Téani infiltra en douceur l'esprit du ninja et sut en quelques secondes tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Le plus dur dans ce genre de manoeuvres, ce n'était pas de trouver la bonne information mais de ne pas trop forcer l'intimité de la personne et de se perdre à cause de toutes ces autres pensées. Mais la jeune fille avait depuis longtemps affiné sa pratique et malgré la tentation d'en savoir plus sur le nukenin, elle repartit de l'esprit de Deidara aussitôt le fameux plan en mémoire.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment agi de sorte à cacher sa présence et c'est d'une voix un peu ébranlée et avec des termes peu orthodoxes que Deidara demanda à "sa Téani-chan" ce qu'elle avait fait.

"J'ai lu dans ton esprit ton fameux plan...écoutes Deidara, ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, mes capacités font parti de moi et les utiliser m'est devenu naturel. Alors autant en finir de suite avec l'effet de surprise. Je te demande en revanche de rester discret à ce propos quelques temps.

-Qui est au courant que ton nouveau hobby c'est de lire dans l'esprit des gens au lieu de lire un bouquin comme tout le monde ? demanda Deidara en reprenant contenance

-Kisame et Itachi le savent ainsi que mes anciennes connaissances de Konoha..enfin certaines.

-Tiens au fait et ton Uchiwa ? Paraît que ça a déménagé quand Kisame et Itachi l'ont appris...

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne alors maintenant allons-y, répliqua Téani plus séchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu."

Sur ce, elle remit sa capuche en place tandis que Jiyuu entreprenait d'expliquer à voix basse à Deidara que dans une conversation "il valait mieux en rester à l'aîné Uchiwa et éviter de parler de "l'autre" si on voulait rester en un seul morceau." Une fois sa BA accomplie -de l'avis de Jiyyu, cela tenait de la bonne action d'éviter à Deidara de mettre les pieds dans le plat sur un sujet aussi sensible- Jiyuu remit elle aussi sa capuche en place, attendant patiemment que Deidara les emmène jusqu'au repaire.

Elles auraient très bien pu y aller sans son aide -il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres endroits dans le coin où l'on trouvait une telle concentration d'esprits- mais c'était prévu par le plan de Deimachinchose -Jiyuu ne s'était toujours pas résolue à fournir l'effort nécessaire pour mémoriser le nom de cet ninja en dépit d'un physique plutôt avenant. (8 sur 10 d'après son échelle d'évaluation personnelle malgré un côté effeminé très marqué).

Il leur fallu à peine une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir jusqu'à l'amas de rochers qui cachait l'entrée du repaire de l'Akatsuki. Deidara exécuta quelques signes pour désactiver les différentes protections de l'entrée et certains rochers s'écartèrent, permettant aux trois jeune gens d'accéder au repaire.

Deidara eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas avant que Sasori n'apparaisse, sans sa marionnette de scorpion.

"Deidara, dit-il d'une voix apparement calme -mais Deidara savait justement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un calme apparent - tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as amené ces gens ici et qui ils sont."

Deidara déglutit un instant : d'habitude, il était "accueilli" par Itachi ou Kisame sous le prétexte d'un entraînement et il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'ils fassent une exception ! Ce fut donc avec un soulagement réel -et très inhabituel- qu'il vit ses deux "cibles" arriver à leur tour alors qu'il bafouillait quelques absurdités pour faire illusion : finalement, son plan n'était pas si fichu que cela.

Jiyuu et Téani observaient avec détachement et en silence la scène, commentant mentalement les efforts de Deidara pour gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que ses "cibles" soient suffisament près pour qu'il fasse son petit numéro.

**_C'est lui Sasochose ?_**

_Oui mais il s'appelle Sasori et puis on ne..._

**_Oh regarde Téani-chan ! Y a ton frangin qui rapplique ! Et ton Uchiwa aussi !_**

_Jiyuu ! Ce. N'est. PAs. Mon. Uchiwaaaa !_

**_Mais oui, mais oui...Ils nous dévorent des yeux en tout cas ! Et Sasotruc aussi_**

_Non, ils fusillent Deidara du regard et ils nous regardent en se demandant quel est notre degré de dangerosité et qui on est._

_**Tiens, justement Sasomachin vient de nous poser la question. Je dis quoi ?**_

_Suis le plan de Deidara mais n'en fais pas trop quand même !_

**_Je serais la délicatesse incarnée !_**

_Je crains le pire..._

Avec un grand sourire- invisible sous sa capuche- Jiyuu rétorqua que ce n'était pas à elle de se présenter la première, arguant du fait que contrairement à son interlocuteur, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en découdre, ni de faire preuve d'aggressivité. Sa tirade, dite avec son insolence habituelle, eut exactement l'effet inverse sur Sasori et les deux autres nukenins. Si Sasori ne broncha pas trop en apparence, son esprit fourmillait déjà de tactiques d'attaque contre l'insolente. Quant à Itachi et Kisame...eh bien, ce fut Kisame qui le premier perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait conservé - Deidara n'avait vraiment pas exagéré l'impact qu'avait eu l'idée que sa soeur soit morte sur son caractère habituellement posé. Il lança avec force deux kunaïs sur les deux "intrus", histoire d'évaluer ce qu'il valait en combat et si c'était des ninjas.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Aucun des deux intrus ne broncha devant la menace. L'un des deux leva simplement la main et stoppa le kunaï à un centimètre de sa main sans toucher à l'arme tandis que le kunaï qui menaçait l'autre "intrus" se stoppait elle aussi à quelques centimètres de son visage.

L'expression des visages de ses équipiers récompensa largement Deidara de tous ces malheurs. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à se procurer un appareil-photos pour immortaliser la scène. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment comique à voir trois nukenins de cette classe -car oui, Sasori aussi était clairement abasourdi- yeux écarquillés tandis que leurs bouches formaient un O presque parfait.

Itachi reprit le premier ses esprits et analysa le phénomène à voix haute. C'était apparement une façon pour lui de reprendre contenance - "_et de faire étalage de son génie_" pensa Téani.

"Eh bien...on dirait que nous avons affaire à des ...télékinésites. Voilà une démonstration amusante...Mais sauront-ils bloquer de la même façon une flamme ? Ou bien un tsunami ?

**_Il nous menace indirectement là non ?_**

_Oui, il veut nous intimider en prétendant avoir d'autres cartes en main_

**_On a mieux à faire non ?_**

_Tout à fait d'accord_

Devant l'accord implicite de Téani, Jiyuu décida de remettre son grain de sel dans la conversation. A sa manière bien entendu.

"Provoquer un incendie ou une inondation dans un espace aussi réduit ? Décidement, comme je le pensais, la réputation de génie des Uchiwa est **vraiment** surfaite. Et puis pour nous attaquer, il vous faudrait d'abord être en état de penser à un plandont nous n'ayons pas connaissance..."

Kisame allait répliquer mais Itachi le retint, les yeux de nouveau écarquillés. Il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix mais l'allusion sur une réputation surfaite lui avait permis de resituer à qui elle appartenait.

"Kisame...c'est la fille avec qui Téani était partie."

Très contente de son petit effet, Jiyuu se débarrassa de sa capuche :

"Jiyuu, Hikage de Sei no Kuni pour ne pas vous servir. Enchanté de vous recroiser !"

Ne voulant pas la laisser prendre l'avantage, Itachi répliqua vivement :

"Tu es pas une télépathe, pas une télékinésite. C'est pour cela qu'il faut toujours que vous soyez à quatre ou cinq ! D'ailleurs tu as l'air d'avoir perdu certains de tes camarades...

-Oh non ! Pas du tout ! Ils sont simplement occupés ailleurs... A se battre pour être précis mais très loin d'ici...

Arrivée à cette partie de sa tirade, la jeune femme s'adressa à Kisame avec une innocence feinte tout en désignant sa camarade :

"D'ailleurs, en parlant de combat, c'est une coutume ninja d'accueillir sa frangine avec des kunaïs ?"

Au mot "frangine", tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la silhouette toujours encapuchonnée. Les yeux de Kisame était plus écarquillés que jamais. Itachi le suivait néanmoins de près tandis que Sasori était bon dernier avec cependant une expression de surprise plus que marquée sur le visage. Deidara pour sa part, faisait des efforts méritoires pour juguler son début de fou-rire : son plan de "vengeance" avait réussi au-delà de toute espérance et il faut dire que cette Jiyyu avait vraiment un don pour dire des choses très.."marquantes" à ses interlocuteurs sans avoir l'air de le faire exprès. Et en plus, elle continuait sur sa lancée...

"Je n'ai rien contre les traditions notez bien mais ces derniers temps on a quand même eu du mal à rester en un seul morceau. Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait dommage de se faire abîmer par ton frère Téani-chan ?"

Téani soupira tandis qu'elle retirait à son tour sa capuche : le goût de Jiyuu pour les mises enscène théâtrales et dramatiques était parfois quelque peu lassant. Se tournant vers Kisame, elle sourit néanmoins, sincèrement heureuse de le revoir :

"Salut nii-san, ça faisait longtemps...Ca va ?"

Normalement, se disait la jeune fille, Kisame ne pouvait humainement pas écarquiller plus ses yeux sans les faire sortir de leur orbite. Mais alors que Kisame avait achevé de la détailler de la tête aux peids en bredouillant des sons inarticulés, une chose incroyable arriva.

Pour la première et sans doute dernière fois de sa vie, Kisame s'évanouit.

"Merde alors...murmura Jiyuu."

* * *

Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! Allelouia ! Ce chapitre est ENFIN fini !J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais aux retrouvailles. Enfin mission accomplie, y a plus qu'à ranimer Kisame pour la suite...y a-t-il un médecin parmi les lecteurs ? 


	31. Une discussion délicate

Cette fois, c'est sûr...c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant la rentrée et avant longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Je développe un peu l'intrigue de la seconde partie de la fic mais encore une fois, je procède par allusion plus ou moins marquées dans les dialogue. Enfin allusion...je révèle quand même quelques trucs importants pour la suite.

Si ça peut vous rassurer, il y aura une explication plus clair plus tard...

Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre dont la fin est un peu expédiée (ce qui explique qu'il soit court)alors je le referais sans doute

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Une discussion délicate 

Il avait fallu peu de temps pour ranimer Kisame, Deidara et son art s'étant dévoués à faire un maximum de bruit pour un maximum de résultat : tout à fait remis de son léger malaise, Kisame était à peine remis sur pied qu'il tentait de mettre fin aux jours de l'artiste. Heureusement pour sa future victime, Téani attira son attention. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire "ouf", le nukenin l'avait attrapé apr les épaules, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

"Heu...nii-san, ça va mieux maintenant ?

-Moi ? Bien sûr voyons ! Je..."

Le reste du discours de Kisame se perdit tandis que Jiyuu intervenait de nouveau télépathiquement, détournant l'attention de Téani des propos de son frère. Elle avait encore du mal à se concentrer sur deux conversations à la fois mais ce défaut mineur lui avait-on assuré, disparaîtrait avec la pratique.

**_"il va bien"...C'est pour ça qu'il est tombé dans les pommes ? Pas très solide ces ninjas._**

_Jiyuu, un mot de plus et je t'étrangle séance tenante. Alors tais-toi et arrête de me faire partager ce genre de pensées_

**_Oui, oui...Au fait, il vient de te poser une question_**

_Hein ?_

_**Il demande si TOI tu vas bien. Charmant comme il se soucie de toi ton frère. Remarque l'Uchiwa aussi...**_

_Hein ?!_

**_Tu devrais vraiment répondre avant que le silence ne devienne pesant Téani-chan..._**

Essayant de reprendre le fil de la conversation, la jeune fille marmonna quelques banalités sur sa santé et le voyage qui avait été "un peu fatiguant mais ça va, j'ai déjà vu pire". Elle était un peu gênée par l'attention que lui portait les autres ninjas d'autant qu'elle savait qu'il lui faudrait dissimuler certaines choses un certain temps et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, la dissimulation n'étant pas son fort. Kisame, c'était normal qu'il s'inquiète- elle-même s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui, sachant très bien les risques qu'il courait, risques qui s'étaient accrûs depuis le début des disparitions- mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que sa soeur avait dû depuis son départ apprendre à se prendre en main.

_Apparement, tout va bien pour lui. Encore heureux qu'Arakasi ait opté pour un regroupement des troupes...en mission et isolé, il aurait constitué une cible tentante pour..._

**_Ah non, pense pas encore à ça Téani-chan ! Il est là, toi aussi, la vie est belle alors les sujets sérieux et angoissants tu les gardes pour la confrontation avec leur grand chef !_**

"Tss, c'est bien beau de débarquer ici sans prévenir mais aurait-ce été trop de demander que de t'annoncer avant de venir ? lâcha Itachi"

L'Uchiwa était resté jusque là en retrait de la petit scène de retrouvailles et semblait passablement ennuyé.

"Impossible, trancha Jiyuu avant que Téani ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment !

-...qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? demanda Deidara très curieux de ce que Téani avait fait ses derniers temps (normal, à cause du silence de la jeune fille, il avait échappé de peu à l'humeur massacrante de deux de ses camarades)

_Jiyuu...je croyais qu'on gardait les sujets sérieux et angoissants "pour la confrontation avec le grand chef"_

**_C'est de sa faute ! Il m'énerve à jouer les faux-jetons ! Il fait comme si ça le contrariait de nous voir -et en ce qui me concerne c'est vrai- mais il est soulagé de te voir vivante alors qu'il se taise au lieu de dire des bêtises !_**

_Jiyuu...Itachi ne peux pas être content de me voir_

**_Pourquoi ?_**

_...Parce que c'est Itachi._

**_...Tu es désespérante Téani-chan_**

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ? répéta à son tour Itachi devant le silence des deux jeunes femmes."

Téani jeta un coup d'oeil entendu à Jiyuu et grimaça. Elle s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios de retrouvailles et elle savait que les sujets "sérieux" émergeraient vite mais aussi vite...elle aurait préféré profiter d'un peu de repos et de discuter un peu avec son frère de tout et de rien. Encore une fois, Itachi n'avait pas fait preuve de tact et Jiyuu avait parlé avant de réfléchir.

_Comment leur dire "ça" ?..._

"Oh rien de bien grave, juste une guerre en cours qui commence à devenir longue, répondit Jiyuu avec une lassitude inhabituelle."

-QUOI !!!"

L'exclamation avaient échappé aux quatre ninjas. Il y avait néanmoins une certaine incrédulité dans leur voix. S'il s'agissait de la guerre contre Oto, tout le monde savait déjà que le plus dur était déjà passé et il n'y avait rien eu de neuf depuis des mois pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Or, il n'y avait pas d'autres conflits en cours. Certes, il y avait bien quelques petites intrigues militaires mineures mais pas de vraies guerres, de celles qui opposaient des pays entiers et mobilisaient l'élite militaire. Et ils l'auraient su, s'il y en avait eu une : après tout, leurs services dans ce genre "d'occasions" étaient très demandés. Et puis, comment diable Téani aurait-t-elle pu se retrouvé mêlé à un conflit quelconque ?

"C'est impossible, se récria Deidara, y a pas de guerre en ce moment.

-Oh que si, rétorqua Jiyuu avec fougue

-C'est n'importe quoi, soupira Itachi, si c'était le cas, nous le saurions.

-Tiens donc, répliqua l'Hikage plus acerbe que jamais, alors puisque c'est le génie Môssieur Uchiwa qui le dit..."

Se tournant vers Téani qui s'attendait au pire -Jiyuu détestait que l'on prenne le sujet de la guerre à la légère et qu'on mette sa parole en doute alors les deux à la fois...Comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, Jiyuu fut de nouveau redoutable, un sourire crispé sur le visage trahissant sa colère grandissante :

"Hey, Téani-chan ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! C'est impossible que tu ai fini à l'hôpital il y a trois mois et idem en ce qui concerne la fois où tu as failli tomber dans le coma ! Puisque c'est le génie Uchiwa qui le dit ! Magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Jiyuu, calmes-toi...

-Hors de question, rétorqua la jeune femme cette fois-ci réellement hors de soi, on fait un voyage dangereux sans utiliser de téléportation pour pas attirer l'attention ici, on part de Sei alors qu'on aurait bien besoin de nous là-bas pour expliquer à ces messieurs quel jeu se joue vraiment en ce moment et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour entendre dire qu'il y a pas de guerre ! "

C'était la première fois que Jiyuu perdait sa maîtrise de soi de façon aussi grave. Voyant qu'elle ne se calmerait pas seule -et prenant surtout en compte le fait qu'elle était plus redoutable que jamais lorsqu'elle était en colère- Téani se résigna à employer un moyen plus brutal que la simple persuasion. Même si d'habitude, elle préférait de loin la diplomatie à une riposte brutale...mais avec la guerre, ses habitudes avaient beaucoup changé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une belle marque rouge s'étalait sur la joue droite de Jiyuu tandis que Téani lui glissait quelques mots d'excuse. Un peu hébétée, celle-ci retrouva néanmoins son calme, sans cesser pour autant de fusiller du regard les quatre nukenins qui eux, la regardait avec méfiance et surtout un peu sous le choc de la réaction à leurs yeux excessive de la jeune femme à une remarque pourtant tout à fait logique à leurs yeux.

**_Désolé Téani-chan...j'ai un peu perdu la tête_**

_Tu peux le dire ...mais je te comprend. Quand on a vu et vécu ce qui s'est passé à Sei, entendre dire que cela n'est pas vrai n'a rien d'agréable et semble même insultant. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Dis-toi qu'ils peuvent vraiment pas savoir._

**_Mais ils vont bientôt savoir...n'est-ce pas ? Après tout nous sommes ici pour cela._**

_Le moyen de faire autrement ? Sei commence à être dépassé, il faut trouver une solution! Maintenant, laisse-moi calmer le jeu et surtout...ne dis plus rien. Pas un mot. Compris ?_

**_J'essaierai...mais je te jure que cet imbécile d'Uchiwa me le paiera ! Et je sais déjà comment..._**

_Je crains le pire...j'espère juste que je ne serais pas là quand tu entreras en action..._

Mettant fin à la conversation télépathique, Téani tourna de nouveau son attention vers les nukenins. A voir comment ils semblaient réfléchir à ce que Jiyuu avait dit, les questions n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. A son grand regret -elle se demandait si l'Uchiwa ne risquait pas de remettre en rogne Jiyuu avec une question dont il avait le secret- ce fut Itachi qui ouvirt le bal. Et à son (bref) soulagement, sa question n'obligea pas la jeune fille à se lancer de suite dans une explication sur la fameuse guerre.

"Comment ça, "tu as été à l'hôpital" ?! "

_Finalement, je cros que j'aurais préféré aborder de suite le sujet de cette guerre...Kisame va pas être content..._

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois Itachi, rétorqua-t-elle avec une certaine aggressivité, que j'allais rester planquée pendant les combats ? Je n'ai peut-être pas été une excellente élève en ce qui concerne les techniques ninjas mais en ce qui concerne mes propres "techniques", je peux te dire qu'en face ils ont eu motif à s'en plaindre ! Et que je sache, même les meilleurs combattants se font blesser non ? Et bien oui, j'ai été blessé et puis voilà. Fin de l'histoire.

-Et cette histoire de coma ? demanda Kisame avec un calme trompeur- Deidara le regardait raidir sa main sur Samehada avec une certaine nervosité, étant toujours en tête de liste des défouloirs du requin.

-Ah ça...eh bien, avoua Téani avec une certaine gêne, disons que il y a eu plusieurs combats en peu de temps et...

-Téani-chan avait dormi à peine quelques heures en trois jours, indiqua Jiyuu, elle est repartie se battre quand même et quand elle est rentrée, après avoir battu un petit groupe d'adversaires, elle s'est littéralement écroulée : elle avait eu un peu trop utilisé ses capacités. Mais bon, c'est une dure-à-cuire et elle a émergée après une semaine de repos. Sabi a failli l'étrangler quand elle a demandé quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait retourner se battre...

-Jiyuu !

-Hé bien quoi ? s'étonna l'Hikage, inutile de vouloir te taire Téani-chan : après tout, c'est tout à ton honneur d'avoir fait preuve d'une telle résistance...

-Un instant, l'interrompit Kisame avec un ton menaçant dans la voix, si je me souviens bien, vous aviez prétendu emmener Téani en sécurité...alors qu'il y a une guerre dans votre pays, où qu'il se situe !?

-Y'avait pas de guerre à l'époque nii-san, soupira la juene fille, le village de Sei est...était un endroit superbe. Les premiers mois se sont très bien passés mais après...il y a eu cette guerre.

-Mais c'est impossible qu'il y ait une guerre sans que cela se sache, s'entêta Deidara, et encore plus qu'on en ignore jusqu'au protagonistes !"

Jiyuu ricana discrètement mais pas suffisament pour passer inaperçu. L'obstination que mettait les nukenins à vouloir nier la guerre aurait été presque comique si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse...malgré tout, une fois son indignation d'effaçé, il ne restait chez l'Hikage qu'une certaine incrédulité, un soupçon d'amusement et un tout petit peu de pitié en sachant tout ce qu'ils leur restaient à apprendre.

Et elle n'avait même pas encore mentionné la fois où Téani et Sabi était tombé dans une embuscade avec des conséquences désastreuses...même si les conséquences désastreuses, c'était finalement les attaquants qui les avaient subi.

_Ne pense même pas en parler Jiyuu ou je te jure que tu connaîtras aussi l'effet des "conséquences désastreuses"_

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, corrigea Téani, au moins un des protagonistes est connu...c'est Oto l'agresseur et Sei l'agressé."

Cette fois, aucune exclamation de surprise ne vint accueillir la révélation de la jeune fille. Sur le moment, cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, les nukenins furent bien obligés d'envisager très sérieusement l'hypothèse. Cela expliqauit un certain nombre de choses : le manque d'implication d'Oto dans sa guerre contre Konoha tout comme son manque d'effectifs sur son propre territoire pouvait être expliquer par une mobilisation sur un nouvel objectif. Et si le territoire de cet objectif était caché aux autres pays (pour une raison et d'une façon qu'il faudrait d'ailleurs éclaircir, songea Itachi) il était normal qu'ils aient ignoré jusqu'à l'existence de cette guerre puisqu'elle avait lieu sur le territoire de Sei.

Avant qu'ils aient pu direquoi que ce soit au sujet de cette "révélation", Téani ajouta avec une certaine nervosité :

"Bon, par contre, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais le temps presse un peu...il faut absolument que je rencontre votre chef. Là, je pourrais tout vous expliquer.Ca évitera les répétitions inutiles...j'aime pas trop évoquer ce sujet..."

_**Comme le sujet "Itachi Uchiwa" quoi...**_

_Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la guerre Jiyuu !_

**_Tu n'aimes pas évoquer la guerre mais tu n'aimes pas évoquer l'Uchiwa non plus ce qui ne t'empêches pas d'être blessée quand il est trop sarcastique avec toi..._**

_N'importe quoi ! _

**_On te parle encore Téani-chan...ton grand frère pour être précise..._**

_Et m..._

"...sérieuse ?

-Pardon ?

-Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'a rien de drôle, continua Kisame, ce n'est pas quelqu'un à déranger sans raison et si tu te rappelles de votre première rencontre, ce ne sera pas forcément agréable..

-En fait, ajouta Itachi, il risque d'être difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit à tes explications si tu trembles de peur comme la dernière fois."

_Je suis calme, je suis calme, je suis calme...ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer..._

**_Qui aime bien châtie bien Téani-chan..._**

_N'en rajoute pas je te rprie !_

S'efforçant tant bien que mal de pas répondre à la provocation de l'Uchiwa, Téani eut un petit sourire ironique :

"C'est "gentil" de t'inquiéter Itachi-san (Téani insista sur le "san" pour marquer une nette distance) mais cette fois, nous serons sur un pied d'égalité...j'ai vu bien pire que le regard d'Arakasi-sama depuis."

C'est seulement à ce moment et en voyant son regard que les nukenins comprirent. Cette guerre avait changé Téani. Profondément. Irrémédiablement.

* * *

Bon , vous en dites quoi ? Je réécris ou pas ? 


	32. Encore une confrontation en perspective

Bon sang ! Ca fait bien deux mois que je n'avais pas écrit une ligne ! On va voir si je vais réussir à me rattraper…

Pour les curieux qui envisagent une prépa, je vous conseille de prévoir une réduction critique de votre temps de loisirs (sauf si étudier, réviser et faire des dissertations diverses et variées vous tient lieu de distraction bien sûr…)

Je tiens au passage à remercier tous les revieweurs qui m'ont écrit : ça m'a motivé pour continuer parce que des fois ben…j'avais un peu envie de laisser tomber (peur syndrome de la page blanche, je me disais que de toute façon c'était nul alors à quoi bon continuer…)

Enfin, je m'y remets (à l'écriture de ma fic pas à la dissertation) et c'est l'essentiel.

Allez on repart dans l'histoire de Téani et pour quelques temps, je peux oublier la conception de la poésie de Du Bellay et l'Ancien Régime en France…

Et encore désolé pour ne rien avoir posté durant les vacances…j'espère que mon ancien lectorat sera malgré tout au rendez-vous.

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Encore une confrontation en perspective…

_S'efforçant tant bien que mal de pas répondre à la provocation de l'Uchiwa, Téani eut un petit sourire ironique. _

_"C'est "gentil" de t'inquiéter Itachi-san (Téani insista sur le "san" pour marquer une nette distance) mais cette fois, nous serons sur un pied d'égalité...j'ai vu bien pire que le regard d'Arakasi-sama depuis." _

_C'est seulement à ce moment et en voyant son regard que les nukenins comprirent. Cette guerre avait changé Téani. Profondément. Irrémédiablement._

Aucun des nukenins n'auraient été capable d'expliquer ce qui les avait convaincu. Même si Kisame prenait son rôle de frère à cœur, ses trois camarades ne pouvaient pas bénéficier de cette excuse. C'est vrai après tout, c'était des meurtriers endurcis, ils ne faisaient pas forcément dans la dentelle (Deidara avait même plutôt tendance à faire office d'arme de destruction massive vivante) et voilà que Téani avec une seule phrase (ou deux si on était pointilleux comme un Uchiwa) réussissaient à les convaincre de faire ses quatre volontés.

Et sa volonté du moment n'avait rien d'un caprice de fille gâtée. Plutôt d'une fille aux tendances suicidaires. Ou une masochiste à la rigueur. Ou encore (dans ce genre de situation, les qualificatifs ne manquent), comme le pensait sans doute Itachi en cet instant, une fille qui n'a pas cosncience de la portée de ces actes.

L'amener voir le chef sans être convoquée, rien que ça ! Et en plus accompagnée d'une femme qui semblait ignorer jusqu'à l'existence du mot diplomatie, alors que toutes deux s'étaient introduites d'une certaine façon de force dans le repaire…la situation aurait difficilement pu être plus délicate. Du moins, les quatre ninjas voulaient l'espérer…et c'est bien connu que les choses ont toujours tendance à tourner exactement comme on ne le voudrait pas.

Alors que Téani et Jiyuu suivaient sagement leurs guides à travers les couloirs sombres du repaire, l'Hikage essayait désespérément d'alimenter une conversation télépathique avec la jeune fille. Peine perdue. Cela tenait plus du monologue que de la conversation. A part l'écho de ses propres pensées, elle « n'entendait » pas la moindre réponse. Téani était plus silencieuse qu'une tombe depuis qu'elle avait répliquée à la remarque de l'Uchiwa concernant sa peur du chef. Si Jiyuu n'avait pas promis de se tenir tranquille, elle aurait volontiers fait avaler sa langue et ses sharingans à Itachi pour lui apprendre à ne plus faire preuve de goujaterie. Certes, elle-même était mal placée pour donner des leçons de tact aux autres mais elle ne s'amusait pas à raviver des souvenirs douloureux aux autres ! Parler à Téani de ses peurs passées ne pouvait que lui rappeler ses craintes actuelles…et celles-ci étaient **vraiment **effrayantes.

Après avoir maudit l'Uchiwa dans tous les dialectes qu'elle connaissait pour la dixième fois depuis leur arrivée dans cet endroit sinistre -ils auraient pu faire un effort pour rendre plus agréable leur lieu de vie, assassins ou pas quand même ! - Jiyuu tenta une nouvelle fois de reprendre une conversation normale avec Téani qui ne contiendrait ni les mots « Uchiwa », « guerre » ou « Usotsuki ». Il était vraiment plus regrettable que les deux derniers thèmes soient destinés à être abondamment commentés dans les heures qui allaient suivre…

A présent, Jiyuu se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de se proposer –ou plutôt de s'imposer- pour cette mission…

**_Ah oui, c'est vrai… c'était pour la décoincer un peu…et essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux à propos de certains sujets…d'accord, elle est très douée en combat et tout ça mais en matière de psychologie elle a des progrès à faire pour se connaître elle-même… je me demande parfois si c'est du refoulement ou de la naïveté. Un peu des deux sans doute..._**

_Jiyuu… _

**_Hein ? Ca y est ?! Tu as retrouvé ta langue ?...enfin je veux dire tes pensées mais tu as compris l'idée…certaines expressions deviennent vraiment inadaptées en conversation télépathiques… _**

_Je ne veux pas… _

**_Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Laisser ton Uchiwa s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Tout a fait d'accord ! Je propose qu'on commence par une petite amnésie ...rien de grave bien sûr, juste de quoi lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom… _**

_Non, ce n'est pas ça… et arrêtes de parler de lui, c'est agaçant à la fin ! _

La télépathie, comme l'avait soulignée Jiyuu – et un certain nombre de personnes avant elle - la télépathie donc, comportait un certains nombre de travers comme par exemple la perte de signification de certaines expressions. En revanche, la télépathie permettait de parfaitement percevoir l'état d'esprit de son interlocuteur, surtout quand celui-ci ne faisait aucun effort pour dissimuler son humeur…et ce que Jiyuu percevait n'avait rien de bien rassurant.

Angoisse, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, colère contre ce génie d'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qui se passait mais n'en gardait pas moins ces grands airs, peur de décevoir son frère ou de le mettre en danger, peur d'elle-même…tout cela se mélangeait dans l'esprit confus de la jeune fille…mais à côté de tout cela s'affirmait une volonté inébranlable de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour débloquer la situation dans laquelle Sei était embourbée.

Même si pour cela, elle devait affronter certains souvenirs particulièrement déplaisants.

Mais à plan désespéré – et celui qu'elle avait imaginé et que le Conseil avait accepté à contrecoeur l'était par certains aspects- mesures désespérées ! S'il lui fallait revivre par le menu tous les évènements de ces derniers mois pour obtenir ce qu'elle était venue chercher, elle le ferait ! ...Quitte à trembler comme une feuille durant les jours suivants.

Au bout d'un temps bien trop court au goût de Téani –et, il faut le signaler, de ces guides- ils arrivèrent à une porte qui, pour parler franchement, ne différait pas beaucoup des autres devant lesquelles le petit groupe était passé. A un détail près. Même si elle n'avait rien d'une grande ninja, Téani avait une perception plus que suffisante de tout le chakra contenu de l'autre côté de la porte. Le chakra d'Arakasi. Sans parler de sa perception télépathique qui lui indiquait encore plus clairement que la conversation ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Avec un soupir de lassitude –et non pas d'appréhension comme le crûrent les nukenins- elle s'avança et entra. Sans frapper.

Après un bref instant de silence stupéfait, les commentaires commencèrent à fuser.

« Ta soeur est folle Kisame, dit calmement Sasori

-Yeah, elle est morte d'avance, renchérit Deidara avec nervosité – il l'aimait bien sa

Téani-chan mais surtout celle d'avant, la nouvelle était trop téméraire à son goût…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'emporta Itachi, elle n'a pas… »

L'Uchiwa s'interrompit et voulut entrer d'un pas décidé, avec sur son visage une expression qui avait l'air de dire qu'il allait chercher la fautive par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Jiyuu le stoppa et lui barra la route avec un grand sourire.

« Tsss…ce n'est pas très gentil de lui faire aussi peu confiance vous savez…regardez votre ami Kisame…il n'a pas bronché ou crié au scandale. Et il a raison. Comme quoi ce ne sont pas forcément les « génies » qui ont toujours raison… »

**_Et vlan, prends ça ! Ca t'apprendra un peu la politesse…et ce n'est qu'un début… _**

En effet, Kisame n'avait pas bronché. Il faut dire que pour lui éviter un nouveau choc, Téani avait pris le soin de l'avertir par télépathie de son initiative après avoir influencé légèrement son esprit pour l'empêcher de se faire trop de souci. Elle préférait avoir des remords à avoir manipulé très superficiellement l'état desprit de son frère plutôt que de l'inquiéter de trop. Par la même occasion, elle lui avait fait bénéficié d'un rapide aperçu de ses pouvoirs offensifs pour lui prouver qu'en cas d'affrontement, ce serait plutôt Arakasi qui aurait du souci à se faire.

Même le meilleur ninja du monde a du mal à se battre s'il a une amnésie brutale concernant ses techniques de combat…sans parler des cas où il oublie jusqu'à la façon de respirer…cette variante de l'amnésie, elle-même ne l'avait jamais utilisé mais certains de ces compagnons de combat l'avaient déjà fait. Le résultat était saisissant. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Et alors que les autres nukenins s'imaginaient déjà Téani morte et enterrée, Kisame se dit qu'il était très fier de sa sœur.

Elle ne serait sans doute jamais une bonne kunoichi mais par bien des aspects, elle semblait extrêmement douée en matière de combat –même si ses techniques échappaient un peu à l'entendement du nukenin- au point que Kisame envisageait plus que sérieusement la possibilité qu'elle puisse sans trop se fatiguer mettre hors combat toute l'Akatsuki à elle seule…Et il avait raison.

Cela le poussait à s'interroger sur les raisons de la venue de Téani ici. Il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'en temps de guerre, rendre visite à sa famille n'est pas la première des priorités. Il devait donc y avoir une autre raison. Mais laquelle ? Itachi, avec son intelligence aurait sûrement pu avancer une hypothèse ou deux mais pour l'instant il était occupé à tenter de forcer le passage toujours entravé par une Jiyuu plus souriante que jamais.

Enfin, Itachi pu passer, immédiatement suivi par Deidara qui modelait nerveusement une figurine d'argile et par Sasori qui, en passant, observa avec curiosité le visage impassible de Kisame et celui, franchement moqueur de Jiyuu.

Ces derniers leur emboîtèrent le pas pour entrer à leur tour dans une grande salle aux murs de granit. La même salle où Téani avait pour la première fois rencontrée le chef de l'Akatsuki. Le contexte était alors un peu différent…par exemple, à l'époque, Téani ne soutenait pas tranquillement le regard d'Arakasi… et jamais elle n'aurait eu cette expression vaguement ennuyée en voyant les nukenins et Jiyuu à leur suite, pour ensuite tranquillement fixer de nouveau Arakasi comme si cette interruption mineure n'avait que la valeur d'un contretemps de moindre importance.

Jiyuu se justifia rapidement mais toutes deux savaient que si la situation l'avait vraiment exigé, avec Jiyuu comme gardienne, aucune personne –sauf peut-être un autre Hikage- n'aurait pu entrer dans cette salle à moins de lui passer sur le corps –au sens propre de l'expression.

**_Ils ont vraiment insisté pour entrer alors j'ai laissé faire…de toute façon, autant qu'ils soient là pour tout entendre. Ca évitera une perte de temps…Au fait, tu as remarqué que c'est Itachi qui a essayé de forcer le passage le premier ? _**

_Non…et pour tout te dire je m'en moque. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça que je sache ! _

**_Mais oui, mais oui, si tu le dis…alors allons-y…que la fête commence… _**

_On n'a pas la même conception de la fête Jiyuu…_

Téani n'entendit pas la réplique de Jiyuu. Son esprit s'était déjà refocalisé sur Arakasi qui, depuis son irruption, n'avait pas bronché. Si l'arrivée de la jeune fille l'avait surpris, cette surprise n'avait pas été visible sur son visage. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'attendait à pareille irruption. Mais il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement silencieux et dans une grotte, les sons ont tendance à se répercuter.

Ce raisonnement tout simple fit réaliser à Téani à quel point elle avait changé. Il y avait une époque où une telle idée n'aurait pas pu lui venir à l'esprit pour la simple raison qu'elle aurait été trop occupée à ne pas claquer des dents trop bruyamment et à garder les yeux baissés. A présent, elle était en mesure de considérer Arakasi comme un homme parmi d'autres –avec plus de sang sur les mains que la moyenne, un regard plus inquiétant que la normale mais un homme quand même. Il était cependant assez regrettable que cette prise de conscience ne se soit faite que parce qu'Usotsuki remportait haut la main la palme de la monstruosité.

_Même si Arakasi ne m'impressionne plus, moi je ne l'ai jamais impressionnée…il va falloir y aller doucement si je veux être crédible sans être obligée de faire de combat de démonstration…ça serait dommage pour lui. _

Pendant tout son bref monologue mental, elle n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents et c'était appliqué à avoir un visage plus neutre que jamais. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour l'obliger à parler le premier ou faire étalage de sa patience qu'elle agissait ainsi : c'était surtout qu'elle ne savait plus trop par quoi commencer.

Quand elle avait exposée son « idée » au Conseil de Sei, tout lui avait paru clair : cette guerre, elle ne pouvait plus se limiter à Sei et Oto, même si ça aurait été largement préférable. Inutile donc de garder un secret au prix de la vie des combattants. Pas moins d'une dizaine d'Hikage étaient morts ces derniers mois pour éviter qu'Oto et ses « alliés » sèment le trouble dans les pays ninjas et provoquent des quiproquo graves. Et puis après tout, il fallait bien leur dire pourquoi tant de ninjas disparaissaient…et ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Qu'ils sachent à quel point ils étaient en danger.

Mais pour cela, il fallait fédérer les pays et éviter qu'ils n'aient d'autres chats à fouetter. Une des explications de sa présence ici…mais pas la seule. Sans compter que malgré le caractère secret d'Akatsuki, la puissance de ses membres était connue. Et il était hors de question pour Téani qu'ils aient droit au même sort que les autres ninjas disparus. Même si c'étaient des criminels. L'idée même qu'une telle chose puisse arriver la révoltait.

**_Téani - chan, à lieu de ressasser tout ça dans ta tête, tu ne pourrais pas rentrer dans le vif du sujet ? L'ambiance commence à devenir méchamment pesante et je n'ai même pas besoin de ma télépathie pour savoir que si tu ne te décides pas à parler, l'autre ne va pas le faire à ta place. A la rigueur, il essayera de te tuer pour t'apprendre à ne pas t'approcher à moins de six mètres de lui…si son regard pouvait tuer, tu serais déjà morte depuis…mmm…je dirais environ dix secondes après ton irruption ici. _**

_… _

**_Qu'est-ce que tu attends bon sang ? Je sais que j'aime bien la mise en scène mais là, tu en fais un peu trop ! _**

_Si tu es si maligne dis-moi par où je commence. _

**_C'est seulement ça qui te bloque ? Simple : tu lui envoies toutes les infos préliminaires dans son esprit. Ca le choquera un peu sur le moment mais comme ça, il te prendra au sérieux et il arrêtera peut-être de faire cette tête de six pieds de long ! _**

_Tiens, c'est une idée ça…je te prends au mot. Même si je ne pensais en venir là de suite..._

**_Heu…va-y doucement quand même… _**

_Je serais la douceur incarnée. _

Avec un vague malaise, Jiyuu songea que l'ironie n'allait vraiment pas à Téani…Les ninjas présents ne perçurent pas de changement particulier –le silence était toujours aussi pesant et…silencieux- mais l'Hikage se tendit imperceptiblement quand l'esprit de Téani commença à se ménager en douceur un passage dans les esprits des membres d'Akatsuki.

**_Une minutes…LES esprits ? Elle fait les cinq à la fois ?!...pas de doute, elle veut en finir au plus vite…et qui va être trop fatiguée ce soir parce qu'elle a abusée de ses forces ? C'est Téani-chaaaan ! _**

_…arrêtes, j'ai fini. Il ne reste plus qu'à laisser les informations remonter consciemment. Prête ? _

**_Oh que oui ! Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde la tête du génie Uchiwa quand il va se recevoir toutes ses infos à la fois ! _**

_Je vais finir par croire que tu fais une fixation sur Itachi Jiyuu… _

**_Et alors ? Jalouse ? _**

_…Commençons. _

Jiyuu approuva d'un signe de tête attirant l'attention des ninjas présents. Téani lui tournant le dos, cet acquiescement semblait n'avoir aucun sens. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à comprendre l'étendue de leur ignorance dans certains domaines…

Téani n'avait pour l'instant transmis certains informations que dans l'inconscient des ninjas présents, il fallait à présent les faire « remonter en surface » selon le jargon des Hikage, c'est-à-dire les imposer à la partie consciente de leur esprit.

La tâche était délicate et encore plus sur plusieurs esprits. Le choc ne serait pas agréable. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de finasser : c'était censé être l'élite des shinobis, eh bien ils allaient le prouver !

Téani avait choisi d'utiliser des souvenirs personnels pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Mais cela ne suffirait pas, il y aurait sans doute pas mal de questions à résoudre…

_Mais chaque chose en son temps…Jiyuu…maintenant ! _

Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes deux constatèrent qu'ils tenaient à peu près le choc…si l'on faisait abstraction de la couleur plus pâle que la normale et la crispation de leurs traits. Et le léger tremblement des mains, les yeux fermés et l'expression vaguement angoissée qu'ils arboraient tous à un certain degré. Et ils n'en étaient qu'au début de la séquence avec des souvenirs plutôt anodins.

Ils s'agissaient symptômes « habituels » lorsqu'on encaissait trop de choses en une fois. En l'occurrence, les « choses » concernaient une guerre. Une guerre où les ninjas faisaient office de chair à canon dans le camp adverse. Dans le meilleur des cas. Forcément ça choque.

* * *

Oui, je sais je raconte pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. J'essaye de révéler au compte-gouttes les informations sur cette guerre pour ne pas tout faire d'un coup et pour mettre en action les pouvoirs de Téani et des Hikage en général. Ce n'est pas si simple que cela de gérer des monologues mentaux ET des actions « normales » en même temps.

Ce chapitre est un peu bizarre : pas beaucoup d'actions, beaucoup de choses de sous-entendu…si quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair, dites-le : s'il s'agit d'un défaut du chapitre je mettrais les choses au clair au chapitre suivant. Mais si je laisse certaines choses dans l'ombre, c'est aussi pour garder des choses à dire…et mine de rien, il y en a !

Alors ? Est-ce que la prépa m'a rendu complètement inapte à la rédaction de ma fanfic ou est-ce que vous suivez toujours et avez le courage de continuer à me lire ?


	33. Souvenirs, souvenirs

La suite…je sais vraiment ce que ça va donner au niveau rythme de publication : même pendant les vacances je n'aurais presque pas de temps libre ! Un comble quand même.

Enfin, voici toujours la suite…à la base, je pensais faire un looooong chapitre avec plein d'explications mais finalement, je continue à découper tout ça pour éviter de trop bâcler : c'est pas parce que je peux écrire tous les 36 du mois que je dois écrire n'importe comment ! Et puis le fait justement que j'écrive tous les 36 du mois n'aide vraiment pas.

Remarquez, pour l'instant je tiens le coup malgré ce de concours. Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire et de plus prenant (toujours positiver, surtout quand la situation ne s'y prête pas)

Enfin, je sais pas trop ce que ce chapitre donne : comme le suivant, il donne pas mal d'explications sur cette guerre et sur les Doués en général mais j'ai du mal à tout raconter sans que ça fasse trop artificiel…vous en faites pas, j'ai fini de blablater et de me plaindre, place à l'action !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…

Téani espérait ne pas avoir mal agi. Elle n'avait pas pour intention de choquer durablement les cinq shinobis présents mais bien de les informer. Etait-ce sa faute si cette guerre avait des aspects très déplaisants aux yeux d'un shinobi ?

De toute façon, toutes les précautions qu'elle aurait pu prendre n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose devant la désagréable réalité…

* * *

Itachi n'avais pas trop su quoi penser devant l'étrange face à face d'Arakasi et de Téani. Il était bien forcé d'admettre que la jeune fille avait pris en assurance mais quand même ! Il avait vraiment perdu son calme lorsqu'elle avait fait irruption tête baissée dans la pièce où se trouvait le chef d'Akatsuki. Une attitude qu'il regrettait et qui avait eu l'air de profondément amuser cette femme qui accompagnait Téani…

Il commençait à se demander combien de temps encore ce silence allait durer. Arakasi se contentait de regarder fixement Téani et quant à elle…ne la voyant que de dos, il supposait qu'elle lui rendait son regard avec son obstination caractéristique.

Il ne s'était pas méfier quand cette Jiyuu s'était légèrement crispée. En même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu tenter face aux ninjas parmi les plus puissants alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre arme sur elle ? Sa logique lui rappelait bien sûr que ces capacités étaient d'une autre nature mais l'Uchiwa estimait que cela ne suffisait pas à effacer leur avantage numérique.

Et puis il y avait eu cette sensation désagréable et sa vue s'était brouillée. Il avait eu une sorte d'absence et lorsque tout était devenu plus clair, il n'était plus au même endroit. Il était à l'air libre. Un rapide coup d'œil lui permit de constater la disparition de ces équipiers. En revanche, à quelques pas de lui se trouvait Téani. Seulement cette Téani était plus jeune et portait les mêmes vêtements que lors de leur dernière séparation. D'ailleurs, les gens étranges qui étaient partis avec elle étaient là eux aussi. Aucun n'accorda le moindre regard à l'Uchiwa.

C'était comme s'il n'était pas là du tout. Même si Téani avait voulu l'ignorer, elle aurait eu un minimum de réaction : à l'époque, elle n'était pas très douée pour masquer totalement ses impressions- quoiqu'elle avait depuis fait de grands progrès en la matière. Il fit quelques pas pour la toucher par acquis de conscience mais sa main passa au travers.

**_Il doit s'agir d'un souvenir…cela concorderait avec ces capacités et cela expliquerait que je ne sois pas réellement « présent »…mais où veut-elle en venir ?! _**

Ils se trouvaient tous au bord d'une falaise. Un des hommes – celui avec les cheveux violets- montraient différentes îles proches à la jeune fille :

« L'archipel compte une dizaine d'îles mais il y en a seulement sept d'habitées. La principale, qui est aussi la plus grande, se trouve au centre. C'est là que se trouve la capitale du pays de Sei. Celle où nous nous trouvons a une belle vue sur le continent et fait souvent office de transit durant une téléportation pour éviter un « atterrissage » à un endroit inopportun… « atterrir » accidentellement chez un particulier serait du plu mauvais effet et cela pourrait donner lieu à des situations gênantes.

-Mais, s'étonna Téani, les gens du continent doivent bien voir les îles ? Vous n'avez pas de visiteurs indésirables ?

-Non, non : les fondateurs de la communauté ont veillé à ce que seuls les Doués puissent voir les îles. Disons qu'il existe une sorte de…« brouillard » mental qui empêche les non-Doués de les voir. Il y a des légendes au sujet « d'îles mythiques cachées » bien sûr mais aucun échange ou problème d'aucune sorte avec le continent n'a jamais lieu. Quant bien même une personne arriverait à un mètre du rivage, non seulement il ne verrait pas l'île mais en plus, inconsciemment, il détournerait sa route. C'est pour nous une sécurité à toute épreuve qui a prouvé son efficacité à plusieurs reprises.»

_C'est sûr que si on venait à trop entendre parler des Doués, ceux-ci n'auraient plus un instant de paix : on voudrait les utiliser comme des machines de guerre ! _

Itachi ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter : les lèvres de Téani n'avait pas bougé mais il l'avait malgré tout entendu ! Il en vint à conclure que les souvenirs de la jeune fille incluaient certaines de ses pensées et de ses émotions. Cela rendait la situation d'autant plus étrange pour ne pas dire gênante…mais aussi, cela lui montrait à quel point la jeune fille devait tenir la situation pour grave pour accepter de révéler ainsi des pensées aussi personnelles.

Téani et Sabi- Itachi, grâce aux pensées de la jeune fille avait été en mesure de savoir son nom- échangèrent encore quelques questions-réponses qui permit à Itachi de mieux connaître la géographie du lieu de vie des « Doués »- et le point de vue de la jeune fille à ce sujet- comme ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes puis la vision du nukenin se brouilla de nouveau.

* * *

Itachi ne tentait même plus de cerner la logique de Téani dans le choix de ses souvenirs. C'était déjà suffisamment déconcertant de « percevoir » son ressenti en plus de voir ses souvenirs ! Ceux-ci s'enchaînaient, en scènes plus ou moins longues, lui donnant un aperçu assez large du pays de Sei et de ses habitants.

C'était, dans l'ensemble, des civils comme il y en a dans tous les pays, à la différence -par exemple- que faire flotter ses courses dans les airs au marché y était vu comme une habitude locale. Sans parler cette manie de privilégier la télépathie pour converser…Itachi en avait presque mal à la tête d'autant que Téani elle-même avait semblé avoir eu quelques maux de tête à ses débuts face à ce déferlement de pensées. Partager le ressenti de la jeune fille n'avait pas que des avantages comme méthode d'information…

L'aspect le plus intéressant avait été la présentation de la jeune fille au Conseil de Sei.

Aux yeux d'Itachi –et même avec ses sharingans activés- les membres de ce conseil auraient passé pour neuf personnes d'âge mûres- déjà sur ce point, il se trompait totalement, la moyenne d'âge étant de quatre-vingt ans bien tassés - assez inintéressantes physiquement et dépourvus de suffisamment de chakra pour pouvoir être des combattants usant de ninjutsu ou genjutsu.

Par les souvenirs et la « perception » de Téani, ils apparaissaient en revanche comme des personnages d'une grande sagesse, d'un pouvoir certain…mais affublés de l'agaçante manie de vouloir la surprotéger à tout prix parce qu'elle était « la fille de Keyoke ».

Itachi se promit d'ailleurs d'éclaircir cette filiation dont il ne savait rien une fois qu'il aurait la vraie Téani en face de lui.

Ce Conseil, était donc composé de dix personnes- les sept administrateurs des sept îles habités, le responsable des « Hikage » et le chef des « Veilleurs » - apparemment les personnes chargés de détecter les Doués en dehors de l'archipel. Ce qui, comme n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer Téani, ne faisait que neuf personnes…

Avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle arborait trop souvent au goût de ces camarades, la dénommée Jiyuu- qu'Itachi supportait aussi mal comme simple souvenir que dans la réalité- et qui avec ses équipiers avaient présenté Téani au Conseil, lui avait expliqué que le dixième membre n'était généralement présent que pour sa nomination ou celle de son successeur et qu'il s'agissait du « Gardien ». Itachi n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de qui pouvait être ce personnage et encore moins de ce qu'il gardait mais il perçut assez nettement le trouble de Téani. Trouble qui s'accentua de manière assez suspecte quand l'Hikage ajouta avec malice que la charge n'était pas héréditaire.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir un peu plus à toutes les implications possibles, le souvenir se modifia de nouveau. Itachi était dans une pièce sombre avec deux hommes. Téani, encore inconsciente, était attachée au mur par des chaînes. Et le souvenir de la captivité de la jeune fille et du discours de ses geôliers commença.

Pour une fois, le calme légendaire de l'Uchiwa et le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait aucune existence physique ne suffit pas à l'empêcher de tenter de frapper Orochimaru puis Usotsuki.

* * *

**_Téani-chan, quels souvenirs as-tu choisi ? _**

_J'ai d'abord pris ceux qui pourraient leur donner une idée de la situation de Sei no kuni. Leur montrer le cadre de vie que c'était. Avant._

**_Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils seront sensibles à ce genre d'arguments : « aidez-nous pour que ce beau pays soit comme avant »…non, ça ne marchera sans doute pas. _**

_C'est simplement pour qu'ils connaissent la situation Jiyuu, je n'ai pas la naïveté de croire qu'ils vont s'amuser à se joindre à une guerre aussi inégale pour un shinobi simplement pour la beauté du paysage et la gentillesse des habitants… _

**_…c'est sûr que le contraste entre la paix et la guerre va être saisissant. D'ailleurs, ils commencent à changer de couleur et à virer au blanc…et au bleu ciel dans le cas de ton frangin. C'est quoi le souvenir ?_**

_Quand j'étais à Oto et que j'ai rencontré Orochimaru et Usotsuki pour la première fois. Pas la dernière malheureusement… _

(NDA : il s'agit du chapitre 20 « Prisonnière)

**_…je ne suis toujours pas certaine que leur permettre de se donner une idée de tes propres sentiments sur la situation soit une bonne idée. Surtout pour CE souvenir ! _**

_Moi non plus mais par définition, un souvenir, c'est quelque chose de personnel…et tant pis si ma fierté est écorchée au passage. On ne peut plus se permettre ce genre d'hésitations puériles ! _

**_Tu aurais pu leur apprendre les rudiments de nos « caractéristiques » sans passer par ce souvenir…_**

_Ils vont voir bien pire après…au moins, je les prépare un peu et ils ont un aperçu de la mentalité de notre ennemi. Et puis pour des criminels endurcis, je dois paraître plutôt ridicule. _

**_C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont tous l'air d'être plus crispés les uns que les autres… _**

_Ils sont peut-être arrivés au moment où Usotsuki dit que les ninjas sont des « inférieurs » ? _

**_Mouais…combien tu paries qu'ils y en a au moins un qui a perdu son sang-froid et qui a essayé de frapper dans le vide ?_**

_Je ne sais pas…Kisame-nii-san peut-être…sûrement pas Arakasi en tout cas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'ils auront cette réaction ? Je te rappelle que ce ne sont pas vraiment des enfants de chœur. _

**_Par certains aspects, tu es d'une naïveté déconcertante Téani-chan…et si tu veux savoir, ça a aussi été ma réaction lorsque tu as du montré ce souvenir au Conseil par mon intermédiaire pour qu'ils aient une idée des intentions et du degré de trahison auquel est parvenu le traître… _**

_…j'avoue que pour ma part ce souvenir m'effraie encore par bien des aspects…._

**_Il y a de quoi !...Ton frère te soutiendra sans doute. L'Uchiwa aussi. _**

_Tu n'en as pas assez de rabâcher toujours les mêmes choses ?! Je te rappelle que, justement, c'est un Uchiwa…. _

**_Je dis simplement la vérité : il est presque plus pâle que les autres… _**

_…Enfin bon…maintenant ils vont passer aux souvenirs vraiment importants._

**_Lequel ? _**

_Le début de la guerre. _

**_Ils vont déguster alors…surtout lorsque ils vont se rendre compte de ce que sont devenus les ninjas du camp adverse…j'espère sincèrement qu'ils vont réussir à encaisser cela. _**

_Mais s'ils ne savent pas ce que sont devenus les ninjas disparus, on ne va pas s'en sortir ! Et pour qu'ils le sachent, une description ne suffit pas ! Il faut qu'ils le « ressentent » comme les Doués le ressentent. Ca devrait suffire dans un premier temps… _

* * *

Lorsque le souvenir de la première conversation de Téani et ce d'Usotsuki –comme l'Uchiwa s'était laissé aller à le nommer- s'acheva, l'Uchiwa ne s'était pas totalement calmé, ne sachant que penser des projets de ce fou – et l'expression était trop faible. Dominer tous les « non-Doués », rien que ça ! Et en les massacrant le plus douloureusement possible de préférence…Il était également encore sous le choc des révélations sur les pouvoirs des Hikage et l'impuissance des ninjas face à de telles capacités.

D'autant que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Téani, parmi les Doués, faisait en quelque sorte figure de génie précoce…alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la rendre si nerveuse dans l'évocation de cette guerre si elle était si douée ? (dans les deux sens du terme)

Sa vision se troubla une nouvelle fois et le ninja ne pu s'empêcher de souhaiter que le souvenir suivant soit plus explicite car l'expérience n'avait rien d'agréable et il avait hâte d'en avoir fini pour dire à Téani sa façon de penser sur ses méthodes et, surtout, pour obtenir des réponses à ses –trop- nombreuses questions.

Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva avec Téani seule. Le souvenir semblait relativement récent. Elle était apparemment à la recherche d'une plante médicinale particulière qui se trouvait uniquement sur une des îles inhabitées de l'archipel de Sei. A peine avait-il « encaissé » (le mot n'était pas exagéré) ce nouveau flot d'informations que la jeune fille se tendit.

Elle avait « perçu » quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout…Avec une aisance due à une pratique intensive, elle se téléporta pour rejoindre la tour de garde de l'île. Il s'agissait d'un poste de garde permanent où une unité seule surveillait l'ensemble de l'île. Peut-être que l'Hikage pourrait lui fournir une explication.

_Plusieurs personnes sur l'île…et leurs esprits sont vraiment pas normaux... Je n'arrive même pas à déterminer s'ils ont le Don ou pas ! Peut-être des Hikage de retour ? Non, aucune unité extérieure n'est attendue et cette île est une réserve naturelle, pas un point de rendez-vous ou d'arrivée…Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… _

L'appréhension de Téani se transforma en un début de panique lorsqu'elle voulut franchir la porte de la tour de garde. Dans le sas d'entrée, un Hikage, reconnaissable à ses vêtements gisait à terre. Il n'était pas mort mais il risquait sans le moindre doute d'y passer si Téani ne trouvait pas un moyen de lui procurer des soins. Elle fit léviter le corps à l'air libre pour profiter de davantage de lumière et échapper à l'odeur entêtant de de sang qui régnait dans l'entrée de la tour de garde.

Les blessures, aux yeux d'Itachi n'avaient rien d'étrange : elles semblaient avoir été provoqué par des armes blanches. Il y avait même un shuriken qui était resté planté dans l'épaule de l'homme à terre. Cette arme ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage Téani : elle devait sûrement être une des rares personnes de Sei à prendre la peine d'être armée de façon aussi « classique » : même les Hikage en mission extérieure se passaient volontiers d'arme. Qui avait bien pu blesser le garde de cette façon ?

Elle laissa de côté cette question pour tenter d'endiguer les nombreuses hémorragies et utilisa son esprit pour ranimer l'Hikage. Vu son état, tenter de prendre connaissances des derniers événements en forçant son esprit ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses alors autant en passer par les méthodes habituelles pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose à cette situation.

C'est sans doute parce qu'elle mobilisait son esprit tout en soignant le blessé qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas que les « esprits étranges » étaient maintenant tout près…trop près.

Un jet de kunaïs venus d'un bosquet d'arbres en direction de la jeune fille, qui, bien trop occupée, ne les vit pas arriver. Néanmoins, les armes stoppèrent leur course et s'immobilisèrent à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille, comme arrêtés par un mur invisible. D'après ce qu'Itachi pu comprendre, Téani générait un bouclier contre tout contact physique et ce, presque en permanence. D'où la nécessité de réduire le champ du bouclier au maximum pour éviter les accidents involontaires.

Téani se retourna précipitamment juste au moment où deux combattants se ruaient vers elle. Ils devaient avoir exécuté des clones juste avant de venir à découvert car d'autres copies des combattants surgirent. Retrouvant son calme, Téani contrôla les kunaïs pour qu'ils détruisent les clones tandis qu'elle élargissait le champ de son bouclier pour empêcher tout contact avec ces adversaires. Après avoir méthodiquement éliminé les clones tout en évitant via sa télékinésie et le soutien de son bouclier les attaques de ses adversaires, Téani tourna son esprit vers les deux ninjas. C'est là qu'elle compris qu'il y avait un problème. Et un gros. D'abord elle était en train de combattre des ninjas. Sur une île de l'archipel. Cela tenait déjà de l'impossibilité et pourtant…et pour couronner le tout, l'un des ninjas était d'Oto. L'autre semblait venir du pays de l'herbe.

Encore cette « alliance » n'était pas la chose la plus inquiétante. Téani avait voulu les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais lorsqu'elle avait forcé leurs esprits, elle s'était retrouvée devant un véritable néant mental. A l'exception de leurs techniques, ces hommes n'avaient aucune mémoire, aucun souvenir. Seule constante : tuer et obéir à leur maître. C'était tout. Deux esprits humains, normalement doté d'un personnalité, de sentiments, de sensations, d'une identité le tout assemblé de façon unique et complexe…résumés à deux directives : tuer et obéir au maître…

Trop déstabilisée et horrifiée par cette perception pour prendre une décision, la jeune fille battit en retraite près de l'Hikage. Que faire pour les mettre hors combat ? Elle avait eu l'intention « d'ordonner » à leurs esprits de s'endormir mais là, c'était impossible : elle ne pouvait pas changer cet équilibre contre-nature sans les rendre plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà ou, pire encore, sans les tuer.

C'est à ce moment qu'Itachi se sentit de nouveau emporté et se demanda ce qui allait suivre : ce souvenir était réellement éprouvant autant par ses implications que par cette sensation horrible et indescriptible qu'il avait eu à travers la perception de Téani des deux ninjas. Lorsque sa vue redevint normale, il n'était plus dans un souvenir mais de nouveau dans la salle du repaire d'Akatsuki avec les autres.

* * *

Les nukenins rouvrirent les yeux et, pendant un instant, eurent l'air un peu perdus. C'était normal après tout. Téani n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre de souvenirs et de lieux différents et un temps d'adaptation était nécessaire : ils leur fallaient un minimum de temps pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient de retour dans la réalité. L'épreuve avait manifestement était difficile : même Arakasi vacilla un instant avant de reprendre sa contenance habituelle pour poser un regard –presque- neutre sur Téani et Jiyuu.

Le seul problème était que la séquence s'était achevée bien avant que Téani ait eu le temps de faire surgir tous les souvenirs choisis, que celle-ci venait juste disparaître avec Jiyuu dans un halo lumineux avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard mais sans Jiyuu.

La liste de questions à poser semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de s'allonger. Mais vu le regard noir de Téani et la crispation de son visage, satisfaire la curiosité légitime des nukenins ne faisait de toute évidence pas parti de ses priorités immédiates.

* * *

Bon ben j'espère que vous arrivez à suivre et que je ne suis pas trop incohérente. Après tout, c'est pas mon but. Pour ce qui est l'interruption de la séquence des souvenirs, c'est un peu une pirouette pour éviter que ce chapitre n'en finisse pas. Je suis loin d'avoir tout expliquée…mais ça veut pas dire que je vais bâclé la suite hein !


	34. La guerre est à vos portes

Allez un peu de nerf…après avoir survécu à mon concours blanc, j'ai eu suffisamment de force pour vous « pondre » (heu…non, là c'est les vacances de Noël, pas de Pâques…même pas drôle) la suite.

Que dire pour ce chapitre ? Il fait intervenir un nouveau personnage qui a été cité une fois lors des retrouvailles Deidara/Téani/Jiyuu. Et puis il y a des méchants. Et donc un combat (pas faramineux je l'avoue : un combat mental n'a rien de palpitant et tient de la gageure au niveau narratif). Et puis, comme décidément les résumés et moi, c'est une longue histoire de haine, le plus simple est que vous lisiez par vous-même.

* * *

Chapitre 29 : La guerre est à vos portes

_Le seul problème était que la séquence s'était achevée bien avant que Téani ait eu le temps de faire surgir tous les souvenirs choisis, que celle-ci venait juste disparaître avec Jiyuu dans un halo lumineux avant de réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard mais sans Jiyuu._

_La liste de questions à poser semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de s'allonger. Mais vu le regard noir de Téani et la crispation de son visage, satisfaire la curiosité légitime des nukenins ne faisait de toute évidence pas partie de ses priorités immédiates._

Ce fut Deidara qui, au terme d'un bref instant de flottement (environ 3 secondes et cinq dixièmes pour être précis) se décida à exprimer tout haut ce que les autres devaient sans doute penser tout bas. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser intimider par le regard noir d'Itachi ou de Kisame en temps normal, ignorer celui de Téani n'était pour lui qu'une formalité (question d'habitude) :

« Téani-chan, t'avais pas une autre méthode pour nous expliquer ton problème yeah ! Ce truc, c'était franchement …

-Intéressant, coupa le chef de l'Akatsuki à la surprise des personnes présentes. »

Son regard se fit scrutateur lorsque Téani se tourna vers lui.

_Tsss …«intéressant » ? Bientôt, il regrettera de se retrouver mêlé à tout cela. Avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, une explication s'impose…_

-Ravie que ça vous ait plu, rétorqua impatiemment la jeune fille en s'assurant machinalement de la présence de son katana, parce que ce n'est pas terminé. En fait, ce n'était que le début de la séquence un peu désagréable. (« un peu !? s'offusqua Deidara, qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour le reste ! ») Mais un petit imprévu m'a obligé à vous faire « émerger » avant pour pouvoir « faire une passerelle » pour Jiyuu vers Aiko avant qu'elles ne s'occupent des « pillards ».

Nouvel instant de silence, de nouveau rompu par un Deidara perplexe :

« Téani-chan…tu es sûre que ta … « séquence » ne t'a pas un peu perturbée hein ?

-Amusant, commenta Sasori d'une voix très neutre, j'ai compris chaque mot de sa phrase mais assemblés ils ne veulent rien dire…

-…en langage clair, cela donne quoi ? demanda Kisame décontenancé

-Oh désolé, sourit brièvement Téani malgré son état de nervosité avancée, je finis par utiliser le même jargon que les Hikage à force de…bref, en langage clair, cela signifie que j'ai téléporté Jiyuu auprès de Aiko pour qu'elles puissent mettre hors d'état de nuire certaines personnes. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, Aiko est une «Veilleuse », c'est-à-dire qu'elle est une télépathe qui peut, entre autre, repérer un Doué dans un large rayon... elle nous servait d'arrière-garde pour nous assurer de la sûreté du secteur.

-Et un « pillard », je suppose que ce n'est pas un allié, dit Itachi

-Exact, admit avec raideur la jeune fille, ce sont des individus très…déplaisants.

-Pas si déplaisants que ça puisqu'on a échappé à la fin de ta « séance », tenta de plaisanter Deidara en se massant la tête avec une grimace.

-Si, très déplaisants, affirma catégoriquement la jeune fille en serrant davantage son katana, ce sont ces…gens –elle semblait avoir été sur le point d'utiliser un autre mot bien moins poli- qui mettent, par exemple, les ninjas que vous avez vu dans cet…état.

-Je suppose, dit Arakasi, que ces …«pillards » sont là pour toi ? »

_Si seulement …je préfèrerais presque que ce soit le cas !_

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Elle semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais se figea, semblant ne plus porter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait : Jiyuu venait de la contacter.

_**Téani-chan, désolé de te déranger en pleine discussion que je devine sans doute fort intéressante avec tes assassins préférés mais…**_

_Jiyuu ?! Il y a un problème ? Vous êtes en difficulté ?_

_**Holà, pas de panique ! Ne commences pas à t'affoler ! Les faits : ils n'étaient que trois. Toujours ce fichu sentiment de supériorité sur les ninjas…ils pensent pouvoir se permettre d'attaquer en groupe réduit…une chance pour nous.**_

_**L'effet de surprise a joué puisque tu commences à devenir assez douée pour des « passerelles » discrètes. Aucune des cibles n'a de formation de Veilleur je pense. Sur les trois, le télékinésite est hors circuit de façon définitive, un télépathe est amoché mais il a filé avec le troisième. Celui-ci nous a eu surpris : il a les deux facettes du Don mais n'a utilisé sa télékinésie qu'au dernier moment.**_

_Aiko ne s'en est pas rendu compte ?_

_**Elle nous a avertis dès qu'ils sont entré dans son champ de perception mais elle n'a pas fait une analyse totale : manque de temps. Le problème à présent : les deux viennent dans votre direction. Tu devines sans doute la nature de la mission qui les amène dans ce coin perdu.**_

_Oui…les ninjas d'Akatsuki….Ils ignorent que je suis là ?_

_**Manifestement et pour leur plus grand malheur, oui.**_

_Ne plaisante pas ! La perspective d'agir en présence de Kisame et les autres ne me plaît pas… Je peux me débrouiller seule jusqu'à ce que vous me rejoigniez mais je ne pourrais pas tous les protéger !_

_**Nous n'aurons besoin que de deux à trois minutes pour faire la jonction. Tu peux le faire. Seulement, je te conseille d'attaquer la première. Achève celui qui est « abîmé » : les dommages l'empêchent de raisonner correctement et d'évaluer le danger. Après, cantonne-toi à du défensif. Et tiens les nukenins à distance pour éviter qu'ils fassent des cibles trop évidentes.**_

…_après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix…_

…_**à tout de suite Téani-chan.**_

Les nukenins ignoraient bien sûr tout de cet échange express entre les deux télépathes mais ils commençaient à connaître les capacités de Téani et se doutaient qu'il se passait quelque chose. De là à admettre s'entendre donner des ordres- même par télépathie- il y avait un pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas franchir.

_Restez là et essayez de garder l'esprit vide. J'ai à faire. Les questions viendront après._

« Je ne vois aucune raison d'obéir aux ordres une gamine, fut-elle capable de télépathie, dit sèchement Arakasi. »

La réponse de Téani fut aussi brutale qu'éloquente sur les limites de sa patience et son état avancé d'énervement. Aucune des ninjas présents n'auraient cru qu'une chose pareille aurait pu arriver un jour : Téani, la sœur chérie de Kisame, incapable auparavant de regarder le chef de l'Akatsuki dans les yeux (sans parler de sa tendance à jouer des castagnettes avec ses jambes) venait de gifler Arakasi sans que celui-ci n'ait pu prévoir le mouvement. En fait, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu bouger.

La scène avait un curieux air de déjà-vu : la jeune fille semblait aussi furieuse que Jiyuu lorsque les nukenins avaient parlé avec un peu trop de légèreté de la guerre.

Peut-être même plus furieuse corrigea mentalement Kisame. Aussi changeante que l'eau : beaucoup de calme mais …toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, surtout quand on la pousse à bout.

_Je refuse de mettre ma vie ou celles d'Aiko et Jiyuu en danger pour empêcher ces bâtards de vous transformer en machines à tuer décérébrés si vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître les situations où il vaut mieux se la boucler et faire ce que l'on vous dit !! Alors veuillez au moins ne pas interférer dans ce que je fais ou je ne me contenterais pas d'une gifle la fois suivante !!_

Sur ces paroles- pardon « pensées »- pour le moins perturbantes à bien des égards, Téani sortit à une vitesse étonnante, le katana à la main et l'air toujours aussi furieuse. Durant un –bref- instant, Kisame faillit plaindre les « pillards ».

Il faut croire que Deidara détestait le silence –surtout pesant comme celui-ci- qui s'était de nouveau installé durant quelques secondes, car il se chargea de nouveau de le rompre (à défaut de faire exploser quelque chose, il lui fallait du bruit) :

« Yeah…Kisame…c'est bien la même qu'avant tu crois ? Ou alors on lui a manipulé les pensées ou quelque chose comme ça hein ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait à ce village mais ça a l'air d'être mauvais pour ses nerfs, nota Sasori en tentant de ne surtout pas regarder la trace rouge sur la joue droite de leur chef.

-La guerre EST mauvaise pour les nerfs, lui rappela Itachi

-Tout le portrait de sa mère, murmura Kisame pour lui-même avec un sourire mi-gêné mais mi-fier aussi.

-Hm…chef…on est censé faire quoi ? Ne pas bouger et attendre ou jeter un œil ? » risqua Deidara tout en ignorant à l'exemple de ces camarades une certaine partie du visage d'Arakasi.

A noter que le rouge de la joue avait commencé à s'étendre à l'ensemble du visage, pour des raisons différentes de la première marque mais qui y étaient indirectement liés. Bref, la gifle de Téani avait rendu furieux le chef et cela s'en ressentait au niveau de la pigmentation de son visage.

Au moment où il allait parler, un hurlement les interrompit. Cela venait de l'extérieur du repaire mais celui-ci était conçu de telle sorte que les occupants puissent se rendre compte des événements extérieurs. Ce qui incluait donc les sons extérieurs et permettaient d'affirmer avec certitude que l'auteur de ce hurlement était proche et passait un très mauvais moment- les nukenins étaient bien placés pour reconnaître un cri de douleur quand ils en entendaient un.

Tous se regardèrent un instant sans bouger mais l'instant d'après, Kisame, suivi de près par Itachi, franchissait la porte. Deidara suivait, modelant machinalement son argile. Arakasi, légèrement décontenancé par la tournure désagréablement incontrôlable des événements, ferma la marche avec un Sasori stoïque, pour ne pas dire résigné.

Téani n'avait vraiment pas été capable de garder son calme lorsque le chef de l'Akatsuki lui avait répondu comme si tout ce qui se passait n'avait aucune importance face à ses propres intérêts. Elle s'en voulait mais son corps avait réagi avant sa raison. Elle avait combiné sa télékinésie pour augmenter sa vitesse et sa télépathie pour brouiller les perceptions visuelles des ninjas et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir aux problèmes diplomatiques que son acte allait sans doute causer, elle avait giflé Arakasi. Mais elle ne comptait pas s'excuser. Ou alors plus tard.

_Et m… ! Bon, de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait ! Il n'avait qu'à pas dire une chose pareille !_

La jeune fille se rendit à tout vitesse à l'entrée du repaire. Cela ne lui apporterait aucun avantage de sortir pour combattre. En revanche, si elle voulait se servir de sa télékinésie, elle avait besoin d'avoir un aperçu de la position de ses adversaires et du terrain. Heureusement, il y avait une sorte de meurtrière au niveau de l'entrée et elle s'y posta, manipulant machinalement son katana.

Il était temps. Deux hommes, dont l'un titubait et semblait avoir du mal à suivre, venaient d'émerger d'une clairière proche. Sans perdre de temps en d'inutiles sommations –et pourquoi pas les inviter à entrer dans le repaire tant qu'on y était ?! – Téani focalisa son esprit sur le « blessé » -mentalement parlant : physiquement, il ne portait aucune blessure- et opta pour une attaque mentale directe. Un seul but : faire un maximum de dégâts mentaux, mortels de préférence.

C'était loin d'être sa tactique de combat habituelle-en temps normal, elle détestait avoir l'initiative de la première attaque et elle ne s'était toujours pas faite à l'idée de devoir tuer des gens- mais la jeune fille avait pour excuse d'être en colère, d'être en état d'infériorité numérique et de devoir en même temps être prête à protéger les nukenins d'une éventuelle agression mentale. L'idée seule que son frère puisse être blessée à cause de considérations éthiques superflues en temps de guerre avait balayé toute hésitation. D'ailleurs, ses adversaires ne s'embarrasseraient pas de réflexions morales : s'ils pouvaient la tuer, ils le feraient sans la moindre hésitation.

Bref, aux attaques indirectes et plus « douces », -au sens de moins douloureuses pour l'attaqué comme pour l'attaquant- Téani avait préféré un choc frontale en espérant que sa cible ne serait pas en mesure de résister sans quoi ce serait son tour d'être en position délicate.

Heureusement pour elle, l'effet de surprise avait joué. Trop préoccupés par leurs poursuivantes, les deux hommes n'avaient même pas pensé que leurs cibles –et futures marionnettes- bénéficieraient de la protection d'une jeune fille furieuse et extrêmement déterminée.

L'hurlement du blessé fut la conséquence directe de l'attaque mentale de Téani. Il tomba au sol sans cesser ces hurlements tout en tentant de stopper l'attaque mais, comme Jiyuu l'avait dit, ses facultés étaient amoindries et sa riposte ne posa pas de problèmes majeures à Téani –si l'on excepte le fait qu'elle serra son katana encore plus fort et que son corps était plus tendu que jamais.

Cependant, son camarade était toujours en parfait état et lui, contrôlait les deux facettes du Don. Dans le cadre d'un tel affrontement, Téani était handicapée : elle avait déjà beaucoup utilisée ses capacités aujourd'hui- ne serait-ce que pour se téléporter- elle devait se concentrer pour « garder à l'œil » les esprits des nukenins pour bloquer une éventuelle agression et surtout, elle manquait d'expérience.

Par chance- même si sur le moment, l'avis de Téani sur la question fut tout autre- l'autre Doué ne l'attaqua pas. Il était conscient que sa situation allait bientôt s'aggraver : les deux Hikage se rapprochaient dangereusement et il se trouvait pris en tenaille. Il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'une bête acculée : c'était aussi valable pour ce « pillard ».

Sa seule chance, estima-t-il, était de renverser ce rapport de force défavorable. Et si par la même occasion, il remplissait la tâche qui lui avait été confié, ce ne serait que d'autant mieux.

Téani comprit ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'elle perçut l'esprit du « pillard » lancer cette attaque mentale si particulière qu'elle avait déjà trop vu ces derniers temps. E fut pire quand elle se rendit compte que le télépathe avait pris pour cible l'esprit du ninja le plus près de la jeune fille.

_Kisame ! NON !_

Elle délaissa aussitôt ses propres défenses pour renforcer en catastrophe celles de son frère, terrorisée par l'idée que son adversaire avait l'intention de réduire Kisame à l'état d'un tueur sans âme.

Le télépathe du sentir sa peur car, loin d'abandonner son attaque, il la renforça et la doubla même, faisant d'Arakasi sa seconde cible. En effet, s'il était assez aisé de lancer une attaque sur deux esprits, il était bien plus difficile de faire de même en défense, surtout quand les deux personnes concernées n'étaient pas « consentantes » et qu'elles étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Téani pouvait sentir la résistance –minime il est vrai- des deux nukenins face à la double intrusion mais la pression de son adversaire était extrêmement forte et malgré sa détermination, elle sentait bien qu'il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne cède ou que l'effort lui fasse perdre connaissance –sa tête commençait déjà à l'élancer très douloureusement. Mais elle refusait d'abandonner : elle n'avait qu'un frère et quant à Arakasi…hé bien, après cette expérience désagréable peut-être serait-il un peu plus affable.

_A supposer que moi-même j'y survive…Jiyuu…fais vite…_

A l'instant où la jeune fille commençait vraiment à perdre du terrain mentalement parlant, l'attaque cessa totalement contre l'esprit des deux ninjas. L'instant d'après, les défenses érigées de Téani se dissipèrent et elle se laissa glisser au sol, complètement épuisée par l'effort fourni. Elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de lancer une sonde mentale pour voir comment tournait l'affrontement dehors. Téani ne doutait pas que c'était l'arrivée des deux Hikage qui avait interrompu cet affrontement : aucune autre explication n'était possible.

_**Téani-chan ?**_

_Pas trop tôt…_

_**Ca va ?**_

_A ton avis ? Ce salopard a attaqué Kisame et Arakasi dans l'espoir d'inverser le rapport de force et qu'ils me tuent avant votre arrivée…j'ai amorti l'attaque mais c'était juste. Et toi ?_

_**Il était trop obnubilé par son attaque : on l'a eu sans problème. L'autre était déjà mort.**_

…_youpi._

Téani interrompit son échange mental lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un la soulevait pour la remettre sur pied. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Itachi la soutenait, que Deidara la regardait d'un air inquiet tandis qu'à l'écart, Sasori parlait avec Kisame et Arakasi, tous deux extrêmement pâles.

_Ils ont l'air d'aller bien…si j'étais en état, j'en connais qui mériteraient une gifle…je les avais prévenu pourtant !_

« Yeah, Téani-chan, ça va ? demanda Deidara

-Les dégâts devraient se limiter à une bonne migraine, le rassura la jeune fille- tout en évitant de préciser que chez les Doués, certaines migraines s'avéraient mortelles en cas d'abus de leurs capacités.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » l'interrogea Itachi l'air vaguement inquiet.

_Houlà…décidément il a vraiment un don pour poser les questions gênantes…et au mauvais moment tant qu'à faire…_

« J'ai du m'occuper de deux « pillards ». Comme j'en ai eu un, le dernier rescapé a décidé d'utiliser une des techniques favorites de leur camp. Celle qui met les ninjas dans l'état que vous avez perçu grâce à mes souvenirs. Et il a pris Kisame et Arakasi comme cibles, expliqua Téani d'une voix un peu tremblante

-Que…QUOI ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'insurgea Deidara

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont tous les deux eu une sorte d'absence ou de vertige, admit l'Uchiwa, mais ils vont très bien.

-Encore heureux…je me suis interposée. Mais si Jiyuu et Aiko n'étaient pas arrivées, je lâchais. Enfin, une consolation c'est que le pillard n'aurait pas eu le temps de les retourner contre moi, j'aurais cédé avant… »

_**Téani-chan ! Dis-leur de nous ouvrir ! On aurait bien besoin d'un coup de main pour faire le ménage et Aiko a vraiment besoin de repos. Moi non plus je ne serais pas contre une pause d'ailleurs.**_

_D'accord…_

_**Toi aussi il va falloir que tu te reposes. Je me chargerai de les engueuler pour leur apprendre à ne pas être fichu de respecter une simple consigne de sécurité !**_

_Evites de faire ça : après cette attaque, je pense qu'ils pris conscience du problème._

_**On verra…**_

Téani demanda à Deidara de bien vouloir aider les Hikage à « faire le ménage » comme l'avait si bien dit Jiyuu, une façon assez imagée pour dire qu'il fallait faire disparaître les corps. Le nukenin hésita un instant puis se décida à faire ce que Téani lui avait demandé. Au moins, cela rentrait dans son domaine de compétence contrairement à ces histoires d'attaques mentales. Pendant ce temps, les autres nukenins les avaient rejoints. Même si physiquement parlant Kisame et le chef de l'Akatsuki ne portaient aucune marque de l'attaque, ils semblaient encore un peu ébranlés.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin…enfin, ils sont saufs. Mais une bonne discussion va être nécessaire pour mettre les points sur les i._

* * *

Voilà, voilà…la fin est peut-être un peu abrupte mais bon…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu du mal à rester sérieuse dans ce chapitre en dépit de la situation. Ca s'en est ressenti dans la narration (mon Dieu, j'ai honte de certaines phrases…comme « _la gifle de Téani avait rendu furieux le chef et cela s'en ressentait au niveau de la pigmentation de son visage. »)_

Ca doit être un effet secondaire de la joie d'être en vacances…


	35. Une alliance avec…avec QUI !

Premier chapitre de 2008 ! Bonne année !

Bon, petit à petit, je pense que je vais bien finit par arriver à dévoiler à peu près clairement les données du problème de cette guerre et à expliquer clairement la solution envisagée. Le titre du chapitre est assez clair à cet égard.

A priori, tout devrait être à peu près posé à la fin du chapitre.

Ah oui, Internet a fait des siennes la semaine dernière ce qui explique (en partie) le retard dans l'update et que je n'ai pas répondu à tous les reviewers comme j'ai coutume de le faire. Désolé, mea culpa, je me rattraperais sur les prochaines

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Une alliance avec…avec QUI ?!

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné lorsque les deux ex-cibles du pillard firent face à Téani. En tant que ninjas, ils étaient censés pouvoir faire face à n'importe quel type de situation de combat, surtout vu leur niveau. Or, de toute évidence, les derniers événements avaient échappé à tout contrôle. Difficile dans ces conditions de choisir l'attitude à adopter. Et malheureusement, Deidara n'était pas là pour mettre fin à ce silence par une de ses remarques habituelles. Ce fut donc son partenaire qui s'y colla.

« Loin de moi l'idée de paraître désobligeant en te questionnant Téani, déclara Sasori, mais est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Depuis ton arrivée, on ne peut pas dire que l'ambiance soit des plus calmes…

_Par rapport à certains endroits de l'archipel de Sei, c'est pourtant relativement calme…_

-Pour dire les choses franchement, poursuivit prudemment le nukenin (il gardait en mémoire la réaction violente de la jeune fille contre Arakasi), il m'est difficile de croire- par exemple- que ces étranges combattants ne soient pas venus à cause de ta présence. Pour quelle autre raison seraient-ils venus ? »

Téani eut un rictus peu rassurant et un instant, les nukenins s'attendirent à une autre crise de nerfs de la part de la jeune fille. Puis, soudainement, elle soupira :

« Je croyais que vous aviez compris mais bon…en même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment une vérité agréable…

-Pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas t'exprimer clairement ?! s'agaça l'Uchiwa tout en s'efforçant de la maintenir debout

-Etre plus claire ? grommela-t-elle, comme tu veux Itachi-san…mais n'allez pas vous plaindre ensuite…le camp adverse est mené par cet homme que je vous ai montré. Usotsuki. Il a réussi à rassembler tous les Doués rebelles qui ont été envoyé en exil ou qui étaient sous surveilance. Mais même si les Doués sont majoritairement pacifiques et n'utilisent pas leurs capacités dans une optique d'agression, ce groupe n'était pas assez important pour s'opposer aux Hikage…

-Tu es civile et pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de problème pour utiliser tes…capacités en combat, lui fit remarquer Kisame

-C'est exact nii-san, je suis officiellement une civile mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai du apprendre à utiliser mon Don en combat. Je suis une exception, même si à présent même les civils ne se cantonnent plus à une attitude défensive…mais je digresse. Pour en revenir à l'autre camp, ils ont donc eu recours à un recrutement forcé. Ca a commencé avec les forces militaires d'Oto. Ils les ont tous transformés en véritables machines leur obéissant aveuglement, comme ceux que je vous ai montré. Et histoire de s'assurer des renforts, ils ont commencé à envoyer des télépathes dans tous les pays pour « recruter » plus de ninjas en guise de chair à canon. De préférence des ninjas puissants. Et aux dernières nouvelles, vous entrez dans cette catégorie…»

Il y eut un bref instant de silence stupéfait avant qu'Arakasi ne prenne la parole :

« Pour résumer…ces « pillards » étaient là pour nous…« recruter » ?

-Tout à fait, approuva Téani, c'est d'ailleurs ce que celui-ci a essayé de faire sur Kisame et vous.

-…il existe un moyen de résister à ça ? demanda Itachi

-Pas pour les shinobis. Sauf bien sûr si un Doué utilise ces capacités pour protéger les esprits attaqués.

-Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te réussir, fit observer Kisame avec inquiétude devant l'état de faiblesse physique de sa sœur.

- Je m'en remettrais. Il fallait que je le fasse de toute façon : cette technique est irréversible. Si je n'avais pas agi, il aurait été définitivement trop tard. La seule chose pour mettre fin à cet esclavage, c'est la mort. »

_Et il est hors de question que je laisse à Usotsuki le plaisir de savoir qu'il m'a pris la seule famille qui me reste !_

Ce fut sur ces paroles joyeuses que Deidara fit son entrée, suivit de près par une Jiyuu légèrement échevelée. Aiko, une femme blonde aux traits fatigués, resta en retrait du groupe.

« Ca y est, s'exclama bruyamment la télépathe, ces gêneurs ne nous causeront plus d'ennuis !

-Jusqu'à ce que d'autres gêneurs viennent les remplacer, lui rappela calmement la Veilleuse

-Ah parce qu'ils y en a d'autres qui vont venir ? demanda Deidara

-Il y en a qui sont déjà venus et le fait qu'ils ne soient jamais rentrés n'a pas eu l'air d'empêcher ceux-là de tenter leur chance, soupira Aiko avec lassitude

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne nous en sommes-nous pas rendus compte ? s'interrogea Arakasi, à vous entendre, nous n'aurions pas pu leur faire barrage or, nous n'avons observé aucun mouvement aux alentours ces derniers temps. Et nous n'avons pas eu à déplorer d'attaque.

-J'espère bien, répliqua Jiyuu, vu le dispositif de protection que nous avons déployé !

_Jiyuu…étais-tu vraiment obligé de parler de CA ?!_

_**Il est temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas invulnérables et si par miracle, ils s'en sentent redevables, ça devrait aider à leur faire accepter le plan du Conseil…**_

_**Jiyuu a raison Téani**_ intervint Aiko _**ils doivent savoir qu'ils ne pourront pas faire face seuls**_

_Nous non plus, nous ne pouvons plus faire face seuls._

_**C'est bien pour ça qu'il vaut mieux se montrer le plus franc possible Téani-chan. Laisse-moi faire pour cette partie-là.**_

_D'accord…mais vas-y doucement._

Comme Téani s'en était douté, l'évocation d'un « dispositif de sécurité » ne manqua pas de faire tiquer les nukenins. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de poser trop de questions, Jiyuu prit la parole :

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que des Hikage ont été déployé à proximité des villages ninjas. Pour l'Akatsuki, ça a été plus dur : vous arrêtez pas de bouger et de vous éparpiller à tout bout de champ ! Heureusement que vous avez fini par vous fixer, ça commençait à être difficile à gérer…

-Dois-je en déduire, intervint Arakasi, que nous étions sous surveillance ?

-Sous protection, rectifia Jiyuu. Et au lieu de vous énerver, vous devriez vous en réjouir.

-Tiens donc, ironisa Itachi, nous sommes sensés être heureux d'être épiés ? »

La réaction des jeunes femmes fut inattendue : Aiko se précipita vers Jiyuu lui enjoignant de « se calmer et de ne rien faire qu'elle puisse regretter » tandis que Téani se crispait et tentait de sedégager de la prise d'Itachi pour s'interposer avec effort entre lui et l'Hikage. Quant à Jiyuu, même si elle restait immobile, elle semblait sur le point de piquer de nouveau une belle colère. L'atmosphère devint glaciale et si un regard avait pu tuer, nul doute qu'Itachi aurait été réduit en un petit tas de cendres. A tout hasard, l'Uchiwa activa ses sharigans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? soupira Deidara tout en s'assurant d'avoir une figurine d'argile de prête (après tout, prudence est mère de sûreté)

-Il y a, expliqua Jiyuu d'une voix pleine de colère, que je commence à en avoir marre qu'un soi-disant génie parle à tort et à travers ! Vous parlez de « surveillance » ou « d'espionnage » alors que plusieurs Hikage ont été blessés ou tués pour empêcher des « pillards » de faire de vous leurs marionnettes ! C'est insultant ! Un de mes camarades, Hage, est mort pour vous protéger et Téani aurait également très bien pu y passer tout à l'heure ! Vous vous imaginez que cela nous amuse de suivre des gens comme leurs ombres ? Mais bon sang, on est en guerre ! On aurait très bien pu nous occuper de nos propres problèmes en vous laissant faire la désagréable expérience de l'inutilité de toutes vos techniques face au Don !

-Je doute que seul l'altruisme joue dans cette affaire… Alors justement, demanda Sasori, pourquoi vous dévoiler aujourd'hui ? »

_**Tss…c'est pas l'Uchiwa qui aurait réussi à toucher au coeur du problème…je te jure qu'il me paiera ses paroles Téani-chan !**_

_Oui mais plus tard si tu veux bien : comme tu le dis, Sasori touche au cœur du problème…c'est le moment d'être convaincante…_

Téani s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention des ninjas, un peu trop occupés à jauger Jiyuu

en attendant un nouvel éclat de sa part.

« Tout d'abord, il est vrai que Sei a intérêt à limiter les renforts du camp adverse. Ses effectifs militaires sont limités et on ne peut pas se permettre de s'éparpiller. Si, dans l'absolu, un Hikage n'a aucune difficulté à neutraliser un ninja en un instant, cela devient beaucoup plus délicat quand ils sont une vingtaine et accompagnés par un Doué ou deux.

-Je vois, murmura Arakasi, un territoire morcelé et des troupes limitées. C'était la meilleure tactique de vous déborder en multipliant les fronts…

-Il n'y a pas tant de fronts que cela, nuança Téani, puisqu'un certain nombre d'îles ont été évacué pour éviter ce problème. D'autant qu'il n'y a pas tant de personnes à Sei qui puissent se téléporter…Et puis cela gêne aussi la progression en face.

- Revenons-en à la raison de ta visite, lui rappela Itachi

-Oui, oui, un instant…l'objectif d'Usotsuki est simple : s'assurer la suprématie sur les Doués. On pourrait assimiler cela à un coup d'Etat. Il veut également mettre la main sur un objet qui décuplerait ses capacités de façon…effrayante. Pour la petite histoire c'est le même type d'objet qui a permis à un seul homme de séparer l'archipel de Sei du continent…et l'objet utilisé était bien moins puissant que celui que Usotsuki convoite.

-Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être concerné, gronda Arakasi avec impatience »

Jiyuu lui jeta un coup d'œil peu amène mais se tut tandis que la jeune fille se hâtait de reprendre son explication :

« Usotsuki estime que ceux n'ayant pas le Don sont des « inférieurs ». Et ils ne distinguent pas les civils des shinobis d'ailleurs. Si ils entrent en possession de cet objet, il sera en mesure d'étendre son pouvoir sur tout le monde. Et que se passera-t-il par exemple s'il contrôle les esprits des Kage ? Il contrôlerait tous les pays…

-Yeah, c'est un peu exagéré Téani-chan ! protesta Deidara »

Les trois jeunes femmes grimacèrent : elles auraient bien voulu pouvoir accuser Téani de pessimisme mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement.

_**Y en a qui ont de la chance…être assassin de classe S et être naïf à ce point…parle-leur d'Orochimaru, ça les fera peut-être réagir.**_

_Tu es sûre que ce ne serait pas forcer un peu la dose ?_

_**On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de politesse. C'est déjà bien gentil de ma part d'avoir réussi à ne pas mettre l'Uchiwa en bouillie…ah oui, parle-leur aussi Hachibi tant qu'on y est. **_

_Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure…_

_**Ils veulent les bijuus non ? Hé bien, qu'ils viennent les chercher !**_

_D'accord, d'accord…mais par pitié calmes-toi !_

« Deidara…j'ai eu un aperçu très net de ce dont Usotsuki est capable…contrôler de force l'esprit de quelqu'un n'est pas une chose anodine. Rendre le contrôle définitif de la façon dont il le fait, c'est pire que de la torture. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je dirais une chose pareille un jour mais même Orochimaru ne méritait pas ça.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent les nukenins

-Tu es en train de nous dire qu'Orochimaru s'est fait avoir par cette technique ? lui demanda Kisame

-Oui. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir surtout qu'Usotsuki n'a pas hésité à l'envoyer avec des ninjas de bas étage dès les premiers jours de combats.

-Il est mort, yeah ?

-Oh que oui, soupira Téani.

-Hein ?! Mais c'est moi qui devais le tuer ! protesta Deidara

-Navrée de vous avoir frustré de ce plaisir. Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer mon souvenir, proposa Jiyuu avec nonchalance, mais ça n'a rien de très palpitant…j'ai juste eu à détruire le peu d'esprit qui lui restait pour le tuer pendant que Gaman -mon chef d'équipe- et Téani faisait joujou avec son serpent…d'ailleurs, je déteste ces bestioles…

-…

-Je plaisante quand je parle de montrer ce souvenir, précisa-t-elle en voyant le regard désapprobateur de ses deux camarades, je n'ai pas trop envie de me rappeler tout ça. »

Il y eut (encore) un moment de flottement. Savoir que des ninjas connaissaient ce sort était une chose, tout comme y échapper. Apprendre qu'un de leurs anciens « camarades » s'y était laisser prendre aussi facilement en était une autre. D'autant que ça signifiait ni plus, ni moins qu'Usotsuki tenait déjà sous sa coupe le territoire d'Oto…

« Il doit bien y avoir une faille dans cette technique, murmura Itachi, aucune technique n'est parfaite !

-Il ne s'agit ni de genjutsu, ni de taijutsu ou de ninjutsu Itachi-san, lui rappela patiemment Téani, mais de techniques dont les seules limites sont celles de l'esprit, pas celles du corps. Il n'y a qu'en une seule occasion où elle n'a pas parfaitement fonctionnée mais il y a eu des dégâts des deux côtés.

-C'est plutôt intéressant, releva Sasori, un shinobi a mieux résisté ?

-En fait non. Il a été « pillé » comme les autres. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu par nos adversaires c'est que le contrôle ne s'étendrait pas à ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui.

- « ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui » ? répéta pensivement Kisame, est-ce que tu veux dire que…

-Que le shinobi était un jinchuuriki. Et la technique ne s'est pas étendue à son bijuu. Du coup, le bijuu en question a repris le contrôle. Ca a tellement surpris nos adversaires qu'ils ont été tués avant d'avoir pu essayer de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit du bijuu. On a eu un mal fou à le séparer de son hôte et à le stopper… »

_**Je confirme : Masagi a dormi presque une journée entière avant de s'en remettre…**_

Durant toutes ces explications, les cinq nukenins étaient passés en mode « yeux écarquillés » comme un seul homme avant de reprendre progressivement contenance. Après tout, il n'en était plus à cela près non ?

« Lequel est-ce ? demanda Arakasi de la voix la plus neutre possible- ce en quoi il échoua partiellement : il y avait un tremblement d'excitation difficilement contenu dans ses mots.

-Heu…Hachibi je crois…Aiko ?

-C'est bien cela Téani, confirma la Veilleuse. Je dois avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru que les bijuus avaient des esprits presque plus complexes que ceux des humains…ce qui ne les rend pas plus sympathiques. Au niveau comportement, ce sont de vrais sauvages !

-Comment faites-vous pour le garder sous contrôle, interrogea le marionnettiste, je croyais que vous n'utilisiez aucune technique ninja…

-C'est exact. On a opté pour un contrôle mental. Des Hikage se relaient par tour de garde de huit heures pour contrôler son esprit.

-Ca ne doit pas arranger vos problèmes d'effectifs, fit remarquer pensivement Kisame.

-Ca va. On préfère ne pas prendre le risque de l'utiliser en combat mais ça a eu un effet indirect positif qui nous a permis de ramener du monde sur l'archipel, développa la Veilleuse

-Tiens donc ? répondit poliment Itachi qui se disait qu'il n'allait jamais en arriver à l'essentiel à ce rythme.

-Oui, poursuivit la jeune femme. Lorsque nos ennemis ont vu les dégâts provoqués par un bijuu s'il est hors de contrôle, ils ont renoncé à en récupérer d'autres. Du coup, nous avons cessé toute surveillance de l'endroit où vous gardez les bijuus que vous avez capturé. Et puisque certains de vos camarades s'y trouvent aussi- Hidan, Kakuzu et Zetsu je crois- ça a libéré aussi ceux qui devaient les protéger. Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais. L'atmosphère est un peu lourde là-bas. Et pas seulement à cause des bijuus.

-… »

_Si même Aiko se met à dire des choses pareilles avec une telle désinvolture, je ne sais pas s'ils seront encore en état de comprendre la véritable raison de notre venue…_

_**Bah, s'ils encaissent tout ça, le plan en question ne devrait pas leur paraître trop absurde ou incongru Téani-chan !**_

_Tu crois vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

_**En tout cas, j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas.**_

« Bon, y en a marre là, lâcha Deidara, on pourrait pas en venir à pourquoi vous êtes venus nous raconter tout cela hein ? Même si je sais que j'ai du énormément manquer à Téani-chan, mon charme naturel n'a sans doute pas suffi cette fois-ci, yeah… »

_**Ce gars-là me plaît bien finalement…arriver à faire enrager ton frère et l'Uchiwa tout en réussissant à y survivre et en s'entêtant à les agacer, ça force le respect !**_

_Pourquoi faut-il ENCORE que tu me parles d'Itachi ?! Oh et puis aucune importance, on va bien voir s'ils « encaissent » comme tu le dis si bien…_

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre jusque-là, s'excusa Téani, mais il était important que vous saisissiez la gravité du problème.

-Ca veut dire que l'on va enfin savoir ce que nous venons faire dans vos manœuvres militaires ?

-Exactement. Le Conseil est unanime sur ce point : il ne peut pas porter le poids de la guerre seul. Il nous faut donc des alliés.

-Tu es en train de dire, commença Sasori avec une nuance d'incrédulité dans la voix, que tu veux nous mêler à votre guerre ?!

-C'est. Hors. De. Question, signifia clairement Arakasi en détachant chaque mot d'une voix tranchante.

-Du calme, temporisa la jeune fille, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. (_même si cela arrangerait bien nos affaires_ ajouta-t-elle intérieurement) Par alliés, je veux dire que les Hikage doivent pouvoir agir à visage découvert pour simplifier leur tâche. Bénéficier d'une certaine coopération. Mais il y a plus. Il faut absolument que les querelles inter-pays cessent pour ne pas compliquer davantage la situation.

-Une sorte de grande alliance…ou de grande trève ? demanda prudemment Kisame

-C'est cela. Donc si vous arrêtiez –par exemple- de chasser les bijuus en semant la panique partout, ça serait un bon début. Après, on pourra toujours essayer de demander à des villages ninjas de nous fournir une aide militaire pour contrer les troupes de shinobis d'en face vu que j'ai quelques doutes sur votre propre enthousiasme pour cette perspective…

-Quel village acceptera une offre pareille ?! se moqua Arakasi

-J'ai gardé de bons contacts avec Konoha et Suna est son allié…et puis l'échange ne se fera pas à sens unique, lâcha évasivement Téani. Quand la guerre sera finie, Sei pourra envisager de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres pays, surtout ceux l'ayant aidé. Et Sei a beaucoup à offrir dans certains domaines… »

_J'espère qu'il va mordre à l'hameçon…peut-être que je devrais influencer son esprit…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !? Jiyuu a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi…_

« Pour l'instant, Sei a surtout beaucoup à perdre, rétorqua Itachi

…_il ne pourrait pas se taire !!?Bon, on passe au plan B…oh que je déteste ça…tu vas voir si _

-Tss…j'aurais préféré ne pas en venir là, soupira Téani. »

Avec des mouvements rendus brusques par son énervement, elle fouilla la doublure de sa cape pour en sortir un document d'aspect officiel. Elle le déroula puis lut d'une voix monotone :

« Par la présente, le conseil de Sei no Kuni, composé respectivement de – bon, je saute tous les titres et les noms, vous vous en moquez de toute façon - donne l'autorisation au porteur de la présente, Téani Seiriyo/ Hoshigaki - ils voulaient pas en démordre avec la double dénomination - de prendre les engagements qu'elle jugera nécessaire envers les personnes ou autorités se rangeant aux côtés de Sei dans le cadre de l'affrontement contre les forces menées par le dénommé Usotsuki.

-Seiriyo ? murmura Kisame avec étonnement, c'est donc le nom de…

-Yeah, ça signifie quoi ce truc? demanda Deidara un peu désarçonné par le caractère officiel de la tirade.

-Téani a tout pouvoir pour prendre des engagements au nom du Conseil, explicita Jiyuu, ce qui signifie que si Konoha- par exemple- exige pour se ranger à nos côtés qu'on leur donne accès à la Grande Bibliothèque et que Téani accepte, le Conseil l'accepte aussi.

-Grande Bibliothèque ? Pourquoi est-ce que Konoha voudrait avoir accès à une bibliothèque ? demanda Sasori qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête avec toutes ces données qui s'accumulaient.

-Ben, parce que c'est là que nous rangeons tous les parchemins compilant toutes les techniques ninjas découvertes par les Doués depuis…longtemps.

- ??

-La télépathie, c'est très pratique pour connaître les techniques de l'adversaire, sourit Jiyuu, alors quand on en a le temps, on récupère les informations pour leur utilisation, au cas où…Bon, j'ai cité cet exemple, mais si Konoha ne veut pas récupérer des techniques anciennes ou inédites, ils peuvent très bien demander à ce que Hachibi leur soit remis.

-Le Conseil en serait même plutôt satisfait : ce bijuu est vraiment caractériel. Vivement qu'on trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser quand la guerre sera finie, commenta Aiko d'un ton qui se voulait innocent. »

Les nukenins se consultèrent du regard puis se tournèrent tous vers Arakasi qui semblait réfléchir furieusement. Ils voyaient tous clairement où les jeunes femmes voulaient en venir, même si la méthode semblait répugner à Téani. Se voir offrir un bijuu sur un plateau et peut-être plus encore, c'était difficile à refuser. Quant aux risques…ils étaient des combattants après tout.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il finalement. »

* * *

Bon, couper ici n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée mais ça commence faire long et il y a déjà pas mal de choses à intégrer donc, on va être raisonnable.

J'espère que vous suivez encore malgré le caractère chaotique de la publication...


	36. Mission pour deux conspirateurs

Enfin je sors de toute cette série de chapitres plus explicatifs qu'autre chose ! Là, on entre dans une phase plus calme…le calme avant la tempête en quelque sorte. Je pense que j'en ai encore pour quelques chapitres avant que Konoha ne rentre en scène. C'est à désespérer que je finisse un jour cette fic !

Ah ou, c'est un de ces rares chapitres où les pensées de Téani ne sont pas vraiment omniprésentes. Mais en même temps, difficile de faire autrement vu qu'eslle est loin de jouer un rôle dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Mission pour deux conspirateurs

_Les nukenins se consultèrent du regard puis se tournèrent tous vers Arakasi qui semblait réfléchir furieusement. Ils voyaient tous clairement où les jeunes femmes voulaient en venir, même si la méthode semblait répugner à Téani. Se voir offrir un bijuu sur un plateau et peut-être plus encore, c'était difficile à refuser. Quant aux risques…ils étaient des combattants après tout._

_« C'est d'accord, dit-il finalement. »_

Une fois ce « d'accord » d'arraché à Arakasi, Téani se détendit sensiblement. Il fallut encore plusieurs longues minutes de négociations acharnées des deux côtés pour parvenir à une entente nette. Téani avait été très clair sur un point : se débarrasser du bijuu après la guerre en le donnant à Akatsuki pour services rendus c'était OK mais si par malheur il s'avérait que l'utilisation du bijuu en question et de ces petits camarades représente un danger pour Sei et ses alliés…la riposte serait tout sauf bénigne.

De son côté, Arakasi ne voulait pas envoyer tous ses effectifs jouer les redresseurs de tort – c'était déjà un rôle à contre-emploi pour eux ! -dans un archipel à la localisation indéterminée. Au bout d'un marchandage digne des négociants les plus pingres, le chef de l'Akatsuki limita à cinq le nombre de ninjas qui partiraient tout en acceptant qu'ils soient remplacés par d'autres camarades en cas de blessures (mais non pas en cas de mort ou de « pillage »).

Mais le point le plus délicat, c'est qu'Arakasi refusait catégoriquement de laisser Téani parlementer trop librement avec les villages ninjas sans qu'il ne sache de quoi il retourne : hors de question que certains puissent gagner dans cette alliance plus d'avantages qu'eux ou qu'il ne connaisse pas toutes les conditions qui donneraient à la coalition. Il exigea donc que certains des nukenins l'accompagnent.

Quand il prononça le nom de Kisame, Téani sourit avant de se souvenir de l'identité de l'équipier de son frère adoré. Quant à Jiyuu, en voyant la tête de l'Uchiwa et celle de Téani qui était partagé entre le désespoir, l'incrédulité, la résignation et….un petit quelque chose qui la confirmait dans son envie de taquiner Téani sur « son Uchiwa », elle hésita sur l'attitude à adopter et opta pour un visage résolument neutre. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui fallait soupirer à l'idée de supporter l'Uchiwa ou sourire à la seule pensée des situations explosives qui ne manqueraient pas de naître pendant le voyage. Itachi n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin de revoir son frère pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un avec des envies d'homicides sur sa personne…

_**Bon, il y a plus qu'à agir pour être leur ouvrir les yeux avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent par erreur…à moins que je ne craque avant Téani et que j'en fasse un légume décérébré…**_

_**-Jiyuu, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ?!**_

_**Du calme Aiko, je réfléchis à une façon de nous assurer que le voyage ne soit pas trop mouvementé tout en prenant ma petite revanche sur l'Uchiwa…admettre qu'il a des sentiments, ça tient sans doute de la faiblesse pour lui.**_

_**-Tu vas encore te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas…**_

_**Non, je vais simplement accélérer les choses. A ce rythme, ils ont le temps d'être morts ou centenaires avant que l'un avoue ses vrais sentiments pour l'autre. **_

_**-Ne compte pas sur moi pour ce genre de choses ! Et puis, même s'il est vrai que Téani ait un faible pour ce ninja, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que lui pense réellement !**_

_**Tu crois ça ? A quoi ça sert d'être télépathe alors ?**_

_**-…Si Téani apprend que tu as fouillé dans un esprit pour CA…**_

_**La situation est simple : Téani était amoureuse de Sasuke- ou du moins le croyait, personnellement je pense plutôt qu'il lui rappelait une tout autre personne- qui l'a laissé tombé sans vergogne quand il a appris son nom de famille. Comme si elle était coupable des actes de son frère ! Et bien, puisque ce crétin n'a pas su saisir sa chance et vu qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse en dépit de cette saleté de guerre, je vais accélérer les choses ! Au moins, Sasuke aura une bonne raison de vouloir tuer son frère cette fois…**_

_**-Tuer sa famille est une raison valable pour être condamné à mort Jiyuu…**_

_**Oui, oui…Bref, pour ça, j'ai besoin d'aide et ce Deimachinchose sera parfait !**_

_**-Fasse le ciel que tu ne provoques pas une catastrophe…Je tiens à rester neutre dans tes manigances…mais j'aimerais bien que tu réussisses.**_

La conversation des deux Hikage se termina au moment où les négociations prenaient fin- non sans une ultime tentative de l'Uchiwa de se désister. Etrangement, il abandonna toute velléité de protestation lorsque Deidara se proposa pour le remplacer jurant qu'il collerait Téani comme son ombre et qu'il ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle, même –surtout ?- dans la salle de bains.

Kisame était bien trop heureux de pouvoir garder un œil sur sa sœur adorée pour vouloir faire l'effort d'essayer de massacrer l'artiste blond et se contenta d'un symbolique kunaï lancé vers la tête de Deidara- qu'il évita sans problème bien sûr.

« Bon, puisqu'à présent tout est réglé, quand partez-vous ? demanda Sasori soucieux de l'aspect pratique de la chose - à savoir que plus tôt ils partiraient, plus tôt ils pourraient ne plus jouer les arbitres dans les affrontements Kisame/Deidara, Itachi/Deidara ou bien Kisame-Itachi/Deidara.

-Dès qu'on aura récupéré un peu. Et même beaucoup, précisa Téani

-Oh oui, un peu de repos, soupira Aiko, j'ai une migraine d'au moins niveau 6 qui s'annonce…

-Niveau 6 ? demanda Arakasi qui s'étonnait des formes insolites que pouvait prendre le jargon des Hikage

-En cas d'abus de nos capacités, on a droit à une belle migraine, expliqua Jiyuu d'une voix où perçait une fatigue évidente malgré son mental surexcité par la mission qu'elle comptait accomplir, niveau 1 à 5 ça passe, 6 et 7 c'est déjà plus délicat d'un point de vue douleur et fatigue, 8 et 9 s'apparente à une véritable torture et 10 c'est la mort assurée dans les pires souffrances…Pour ma part, je crois que j'ai aussi un niveau 6. Et toi, Téani-chan ? »

Téani regarda Jiyuu d'un air pensif et ouvrit la bouche comme pour donner une réponse avant de s'écrouler silencieusement sur le sol avant que Itachi –qui l'avait lâché depuis le début des négociations enflammées- ait eu le temps de la rattraper.

_Niveau 7…_

_**Reposes-toi, on veillera à tour de rôle. Je commence et Aiko suivra.**_

_Hn…_

_**Amusant…elle lui pique même ses expressions…**_

* * *

Lorsque Téani se réveilla plusieurs plus tard, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était que Kisame était assis au bord de son lit : il la veillait sans doute depuis le début. Complètement remise par sa longue sieste, elle s'étira avec un grognement de satisfaction : cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se reposer sans stress…

« Bien dormi imouto-san ? lui demanda Kisame

-Très bien merci Kisame. Mais tu sais, inutile de trop t'inquiéter : j'aurais du prévoir que je devais m'économiser mais c'est cette maudite attaque qui m'a surprise…j'aurais du prévoir qu'un de ces salauds à la botte à la botte d'Usotsuki pouvaient venir à tout moment, soupira-t-elle

- Evitons ce sujet : tout est terminé au moins pour l'instant…même si je dois avouer que ça a quelque chose de perturbant d'être sauvée par sa sœur alors que c'est moi qui suis censé te protéger ! plaisanta Kisame pour dédramatiser les derniers événements.

-Tu sais, même si la situation n'est pas des plus agréables…je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, murmura-t-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras de son frère, j'avais vraiment peur de ne plus pouvoir revenir sur le continent…et quand on a appris que Hage était mort, ça a été encore pire…

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venue. Comme cela, nous pourrons nous occuper de cet Usotsuki en famille, déclara le requin en la serrant avec douceur. A présent que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, je doute que quoi ce soit puisse mal tourner puisque nous nous protègerons mutuellement…Au fait, je suppose que tu n'as plus travaillé ton ninjutsu ou ton taijutsu depuis que nous nous sommes quittés ?

-Bien sûr que si ! protesta la jeune fille avec une mine faussement indignée, j'ai même réussi à concevoir une technique ! Une technique que même Itachi ne pourra jamais utiliser quand bien même je l'utiliserais juste sous son nez ! ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Mais je te montrerais cela plus tard…

-Vraiment ? Hé bien, j'attend de voir…pour l'instant j'aimerais bien que tu me parles un peu de ce village, Sei. »

Tranquillement calée dans les bras de Kisame, Téani commença à lui raconter ses meilleurs souvenirs et toutes les anecdotes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité et sereine et comptait bien profiter de chaque instant. Car, malgré tout, elle gerdait en tête que ces moments privilégiés seraient rares.

_Raison de plus pour en profiter…_

* * *

Tandis que Téani se reposait et profitait d'un peu de tranquillité avec son frère, Jiyuu entra en action. Elle avait accompagné Aiko jusqu'à une chambre où la Veilleuse était allé dormir. Une chance pour elle, c'était Deidara qui avait joué les guides – elle soupçonnait que l'humeur étrangement explosive d'Itachi lorsques les conversations avaient cessé était pour quelque chose dans cet empressement.

Une fois Aiko installée et rassurée – Jiyuu avait du lui promettre une bonne dizaine de fois de ne pas commettre d'imprudence avec sa mission officieuse- elle aborda directement Deidara qui, une fois son devoir de guide accompli avait commencé à s'éloigner.

« Excuse-moi, je pourrais te parler un instant ?

-Yeah mais à propos de quoi ? demanda Deidara avec un soupçon de méfiance – il ne tenait pas à se trouver seule face à une personne pouvant potentiellement le transformer en zombie s'il l'énervait accidentellement. »

L'Hikage lui offrit un sourire candide qui ne le trompa d'autant moins qu'il arborait souvent le même lorsqu'il taquinait Téani devant son frère surprotecteur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris lorsque la jeune femme continua la conversation télépathiquement. Et ne parlons même pas des pensées transmises.

_Oh, il s'agirait d'une petite mission de rien du tout… ça te dirait de jouer les entremetteurs pour un pseudo-génie aux yeux rouges et une charmante jeune fille à la patience très limitée qui ne sont pas fichus d'admettre qu'ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre ?_

Deidara en resta comme deux ronds de flan devant cette introduction très directe.

« Comment ça, « ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre » ??!! »

_**Surtout hurles-le plus fort, il pourrait y avoir une ou deux personnes dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres qui risqueraient de ne pas t'entendre…Et tant qu'on y est, continuons cette conversation par télépathie.**_

_**-Hein ?...heu…Ok.**_

_**Donc, oui, ils en pincent l'un pour l'autre. Rien qu'à voir comment Itachi a fait volte-face lorsque tu t'es proposé pour le remplacer, il y de quoi se douter de quelque chose. Sans parler de sa réaction lorsqu'il a appris que Sasuke- que les kamis l'envoient griller en enfer ce sans-cœur !- était son petit ami. Et c'est aussi lui qui a achevé l'homme-araignée quand celui-ci a pris Téani-chan en otage. Et des exemples, j'en ai plein. Et pour ce qui est de Téani, j'ai suffisament pu jauger ses réaction lorsque je la taquinais à propos de « son Uchiwa » pour être fixée.**_

_**-…vu comme ça…yeah mais ça colle bien cette histoire ! Heureusement que c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit pour les histoires de coeur de Téani à Konoha sinon ç'aurait été chaud hein !**_

_**Je te le fais pas dire. Tu ne t'en serais sûrement pas sorti vivant. En fait, c'est moi qui leur a appris un peu par accident. C'était assez amusant à voir.**_

_**-Vraiment hein ? Faudra me raconter tout ça. Dommage que j'ai raté ça yeah !**_

_**Ca ne me dit pas si tu es partant pour ce petit challenge…**_

Deidara fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant. D'un côté, il y avait le risque que d'une façon ou d'un autre il ait à faire face à un Itachi enragé –voire même une Téani-chan à prendre avec des pincettes. D'un autre côté…manipuler le grand Itachi Uchiwa et lui faire ravaler sa fierté en l'obligeant à monter qu'il avait des sentiments, ça avait un avant-goût de paradis. Et puis, si ça pouvait rendre service à Téani-chan….

Peu à peu, un sourire diabolique s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il envisageait toutes les possibilités de mener à bien cette mission de rang S :

« Oh yeah, ça va être amusant !...c'est quoi le plan ? »

Ravie de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, l'Hikage s'empressa de tout expliquer à l'artiste. Celui-ci donna de suite son accord, d'autant plus facilement qu'il ne sortait pas tellement de son rôle habituel, à savoir, mettre les nerfs d'Itachi ren pelote tout en survivant à toute tentative de revanche. Maintenant Jiyuu en était sûre : elle commençait vraiment à apprécier ce ninja. Surtout lorsqu'il proposa une ou deux petits choses pour pimenter l'efficacité du plan…

_**Uchiwa, tu es cuit ! Tous tes airs de poseur et ton soi-disant génie ne te serviront à rien ! Si tu ne finis pas avec Téani avant le début du voyage, je ne m'appelle plus Jiyuu !**_

* * *

Dans une autre pièce, ledit Uchiwa était occupé à réfléchir tout en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme et son air glacial légendaire.

Il ne parvenait à croire qu'il avait pu se comporter de façon aussi…peu contrôlée durant ces dernières heures. Cela allait de sa manifestation d'inquiétude lorsque Téani était entrée sans prévenir pour voir le chef à son attitude puérile lorsque Deidara avait décrit avec quelle application il comptait jouer les « gardes du corps » de Téani à sa place. Sans parler du fait qu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait vraiment été à l'hôpital avec un air presque inquiet ! Heureusement qu'il s'était rattrapé de justesse…

_**Bon, du calme, c'est simplement un peu de fatigue et de stress. Cette gamine peut être plus usante que Deidara parfois**_ tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Malheureusement, même lui sentait bien que tous ces raisonnements parfaitement logiques et rodés commençaient à faiblir face à la multiplication de ses dérives d'attitudes. Par chance, cela était resté inaperçu jusqu'à présent. Mais de là à jurer qu'il pourrait tenir en restant avec Téani et cette Hikage de malheur- pour aller à Konoha en plus !- il y avait un pas qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir. Il ne savait pas si c'était la perspective de ses compagnons de voyage qui le rebutait le plus ou si c'était la perspective d'avoir de grandes chances de se retrouver de nouveau face à son « cher » frère.

_**J'aurais dû le tuer. Non seulement son niveau est minable mais en plus il n'est même pas capable de faire la part des choses ! Comme si Téani aurait pu jouer la comédie afin d'espionner pour Akatsuki. Quel…**_

Il tiqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pensées commençaient dangereusement à dériver. Qui disait Sasuke disait ex-petit ami de Téani et cette seule pensée avait le don de le faire froncer les sourcils- ce qui dans son cas était une grande marque d'expressivité.

Ne parlons même pas de sa réaction lorsqu'il faisait seulement mine de vouloir imaginer le couple qu'il pouvait former…

Itachi avait trouvé une explication tout a fait logique et solide pour justifier cette étrange envie de lancer des kunaïs sur la première cible- vivante de préférence- qui le prenait lorsque ce genre de situation se présentait. C'était -bien sûr- car il craignait que Téani, placée dans une situation romantique et agréable à souhait, soit pris de remords quelconque et se soit laissée aller à des confidences sur l'Akatsuki.

Itachi, lorsqu'il justifiait ainsi mentalement son attitude évitait soigneusement de penser au fait qu'un tel danger aurait été inexistant vu le peu de connaissances que Téani avait des activités de l'Akatsuki à l'époque. Et que Téani n'aurait sûrement pas fait une chose pareille à un moment pareil. Et que son raisonnement était aussi solide que les armes de camelote qu'utilisaient les genins de Kusa. Et que…bref Itachi Uchiwa, glacial, froidement logique et fier de l'être devait éviter de penser à beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il était question de Téani…et évitait donc avant tout de penser à cet épineux problème qui l'aurait obliger de penser à l'objet du problème…vous suivez toujours ?

En résumé, l'esprit de l'Uchiwa n'avait jamais été aussi peu ordonné et même cela il ne voulait surtout pas l'admettre !

Et avec les deux conspirateurs qui surveillaient discrètement Itachi tout en se répétant mentalement les différentes phases de leur plan, les choses risquaient de se compliquer. Dans le meilleur des cas et ce, à la joie anticipée desdits conspirateurs.

_**Foi de Jiyuu, Itachi Uchiwa, tu peux dire adieu à ta réputation de glaçon sans sentiment !**_

* * *

J'ai fini ce chapitre en catastrophe, envoyant au diable ma dissert' de français « à rendre pour telle date sans faute sinon c'est zéro ». D'accord, je ne le regrette pas. Et j'ai encore du temps pour la finir. Mais ça devient vraiment agaçant de devoir finir les chapitres en catastrophes pour éviter les longs délais. La faute aux devoirs qui surgissent quand on a l'impression qu'enfin on a un peu de temps…

J'espère quand même que la lecture a été agréable. J'ai eu du mal avec la sorte d'introspection d'Itachi sur lui-même. Mais ça m'a amusé d'essayer d'imaginer comment il s'aveuglait lui-même. Téani c'est un mélange de mauvaise foi inconsciente et de méfiance instinctive après sa dernière expérience amoureuse mais lui…je l'imagine plutôt chercher des explications logiques qui sonnent faux et éviter le problème parce que la situation est incontrôlable et nouvelle pour lui. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?


	37. Casons les ! partie un

Pour ceux qui étaient impatients de voir le couple se faire, ça arrive enfin. Enfin, ça se fera vraiment dans la deuxième partie du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Casons-les ! 

Partie 1 : honneur aux dames

Jiyuu et Deidara avaient discrètement épié l'Uchiwa – Jiyuu avait consacré ses dernières réserves d'énergie à leur assurer l'impunité en empêchant l'Uchiwa de les entendre rire. Manifestement, il était à point : son visage n'avait pas cessé de changer d'expression, passant de l'agacement à la colère froide pour repasser à un semblant de neutralité après un passage par la case « je suis perplexe mais je ne veux pas l'admettre ».

Même sans ses capacités de télépathie, Jiyyu aurait pu parier qu'elle pouvait deviner que Téani avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état d'esprit pour le moins troublé de l'Uchiwa. Et Sasuke aussi, surtout à voir de quelle manière la main gauche d'Itachi s'obstinait à tordre convulsivement l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait.

Deidara pour sa part, s'il restait toujours partant, lui avait conseillé de faire attention une fois à Konoha car la combinaison Itachi plus Sasuke avec Téani se révèlerait sans doute…explosive.

Le sourire de Jiyuu- qui était le même que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à lui parler pour « une petite chose sans importance » - lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle se chargerait personnellement et avec soin du cas « Sasuke » avait failli lui faire éprouver de la compassion pour le cadet Uchiwa. Failli seulement. En revanche, il avait aussitôt mentalement évalué les dégâts et problèmes possibles si l'Hikage mettait son grain de sable dans cette équation déjà suffisamment complexe. Si tel était le cas, Konoha était perdu. Voire le pays du feu tout entier.

Jiyuu aurait volontiers mis son plan à exécution séance tenante mais sa motivation ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler plus longtemps qu'il fallait qu'elle dorme – et de préférence dans un lit et non pas en tombant par terre complètement épuisée comme sa Téani-chan. Elle rejoignit alors Aiko après quelques dernières mises au point avec son nouveau complice, complice qui lui promit de tenir Itachi à l'œil- dans la mesure du possible. Une simple localisation spatiale suffisait largement, Deidara n'ayant aucune envie de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ou plutôt de l'Uchiwa.

Aiko était déjà réveillée lorsque Jiyuu vint s'affaler sur le deuxième lit de leur chambre.

_**-Alors ? Ton fameux plan se déroule selon tes vœux ?**_

_**Des regrets ? Tu veux participer ?**_

_**-Je ne tiens pas à me compliquer la vie. Mais j'espère que quel que soit ton plan pour obliger l'Uchiwa à passer aux aveux, tu as prévu quelque chose pour que Téani veuille bien regarder les choses en face. Autrement, si elle le rejette sur le moment, le voyage jusqu'à Konoha sera très long…si jamais on arrive au village en un seul morceau…**_

_**-Je n'ai pas à proprement prévu quelque chose…mais j'ai pris mes précautions pour sauver la situation en cas de problème.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**Oui : je traîne Téani d'un côté et Deidara traîne Itachi dans la direction opposée avec discours moralisateurs à volonté pour les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils causent sans se fusiller du regard !**_

_**-…**_

_**Je plaisante. Je sais bien qu'il va falloir y aller doucement avec Téani après le problème avec l'autre $& d'Uchiwa !...je parle du cadet je précise.**_

_**-J'avais compris : l'aîné, tu ne l'insultes pas aussi grossièrement. Enfin pas encore.**_

_**-Aiko…tu peux nous aider un peu à tout hasard à préparer le terrain ?**_

_**-…c'est-à-dire ? Tu veux que j'aille voir Téani pour lui dire qu'elle va avoir droit à une déclaration d'amour plus ou moins provoquée dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures ?**_

_**On peut dire ça comme ça. Juste essayer de lui demander le plus innocemment possible qu'est-ce qu'elle pense d'Itachi pour se comporter ainsi avec lui. De ta part, ça passera, d'autant que tu ne la connais vraiment que depuis le début de la mission.**_

_**-…c'est sûr que si c'est toi qui le fais…elle ne va pas apprécier que je joue les psys mais bon…puis-je te rappeler que je ne voulais pas être mêlée à tout ça ?Et que je tiens à la vie aussi ?**_

_**Tu préfères te charger de l'Uchiwa ?**_

_**-…tu as d'autres questions idiotes en réserve ? **_

_**Merci de ta coopération ô combien volontaire à cette mission de la plus haute importance pour notre tranquillité dans les jours à venir : s'ils sont occupés à se faire les yeux doux, ils se querelleront moins…j'espère. Bon, et bien je te laisse, j'ai trois nuits de sommeil à rattraper en dix heures maximum avant que le plan « il faut caser Téani et mettre la fierté de l'invincible Uchiwa en morceaux » ne commence.**_

_**-J'espère que ton plan n'est pas aussi calamiteux que le nom de code que tu lui as donné Jiyuu…**_

_**Zzzzz…**_

_**-C'est ça bonne nuit.**_

Avec un soupir, Aiko partit accomplir sa mission. Ou plutôt elle y alla après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine et la salle de bains, ce qui lui prit déjà un certain temps. Sans parler de quelques exercices de relaxation. Il fallait bien ça pour être suffisamment en forme pour ce qui allait suivre.

_**Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé entraîné par Jiyuu…c'est bien parce que ça va rendre Téani un peu plus heureuse…et que ça va aussi contrarier son ex …J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop déteindre sur moi. Je n'oserais jamais parler de cette histoire dans mon rapport, même en cas de réussite ! Pour ce qui est des autres Hikage en revanche... Bon, d'abord allons jouer les psy avec notre candidate à caser.**_

Aiko frappa un coup bref à la chambre de Téani et entra lorsque la voix de la jeune fille lui répondit. Kisame était parti depuis quelques temps, elle était donc seule.

« Salut Téani, tu as l'air en meilleure forme à présent, fit remarquer Aiko

-Hé oui, plaisanta Téani avec un sourire satisfait, c'est fou les bienfaits de quelques heures de sommeil et de la compagnie de sa famille. Même si les circonstances ne se prête pas vraiment aux réunions familiales.

-Surtout que tu vas provoquer une nouvelle réunion d'une autre famille, glissa l'Hikage. »

La jeune fille tomba en plein dans son piège et lui demanda des explications sur cette allusion pour le moins énigmatique. Aiko répondit par un seul mot : Uchiwa.

La jeune fille soupira tandis que son aînée s'installait sur le rebord de son lit :

« Oui, je sais. Je n'ai pas trop le choix : c'est Arakasi qui nous impose Itachi. Et ça risque d'être difficile d'empêcher les deux frères de se croiser. Mais on pourra les forcer à ne pas s'entretuer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne suis pas optimiste au point d'espérer une trêve de la part de Sasuke pour son rêve de vengeance. Et Itachi se fera sûrement un plaisir de profiter de son impunité.

-Et pendant que nous sommes sur le sujet…je vais être un peu indiscrète Téani mais…nous ne nous sommes rencontrées que depuis le début de cette mission. Bien sûr tout le monde à Sei te connait de réputation et je sais à quoi m'en tenir sur ce Sasuke- d'ailleurs rappelles-moi de retenir Jiyuu de lui mettre son poing dans la figure la première fois qu'elle le verra…et les fois suivantes aussi. Et tant que tu y seras, essayes aussi de me retenir le cas échéant…enfin bref… ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai du mal à cerner ta …disons...relation avec cet Itachi. »

Téani rougit légèrement, troublée par le caractère inattendu de la question de la Veilleuse. Aiko était par nature une femme discrète mais compétente. On pouvait compter sur elle et elle veillait toujours à entretenir des rapports cordiaux avec tout le monde mais elle ne poussait habituellement pas son souci pour les autres aussi loin. Les questions indiscrètes, c'était la spécialité de Jiyuu.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant à la question. Malheureusement pour elle, cette question était précisément une de celles auxquelles elle préférait éviter de réfléchir – au même titre que celle « que faire quand je reverrais Sasuke ? » - en particulier depuis que Jiyuu passait son temps à faire des allusions perturbantes sur l'Uchiwa.

« Hé bien…c'est le coéquipier de mon frère…et le frère de mon ex…voilà tout, répondit-elle avec brièveté –mais non sans hésitation, ce que Aiko prit comme un encouragement pour la suite de son interrogatoire.

-Mais vous avez l'air d'être un peu comme chien et chat non ? dit-elle pour meubler le silence de son interlocutrice.

-Bah, c'est juste que nos caractères sont tous les deux un peu forts. Il pense que je suis faible et lui-même ne se prend pas pour rien. Et puis je pense qu'il y a un peu d'habitude dans nos attitudes : on est accoutumé à se défier…Et puis, Jiyuu aussi ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

-Parce que toi tu ne l'aimes pas ? demanda innocemment Aiko

-Je…quoi ? »

La jeune fille se troubla nettement. Manifestement, elle voulait nier détester l'Uchiwa mais sachant les questions dangereuses que cela pouvait susciter, elle se retint et marmonna de vagues dénégations inarticulés.

_**Ah…je crois bien qu'au moins de ce côté, Jiyuu a raison. Après le cadet, elle a un faible pour l'aîné…Bon, maintenant que je suis sûre qu'elle a conscience d'être loin de détester « son Uchiwa », à moi de jouer pour lui donner quelques espérances sur M.Le-génie-aux-yeux-rouges...décidément Jiyuu et ses expressions déteignent sur moi.**_

« C'est un peu dommage quand même, soupira la Veilleuse, tu comprend, j'ai un peu observé ce type. Bon, il est pas exempt de défauts ça c'est sûr. Mais après tout ton frère n'est pas un ange non plus. Et tu as l'air d'apprécier ce blond malgré sa réputation un peu douteuse.

-C'est pas la même chose ! se défendit maladroitement Téani en s'animant malgré elle. A chaque fois, il trouve LE truc pour me mettre les nerfs en pelote ! Il n'y a que depuis qu'il s'est mis à énerver Jiyuu à ma place qu'on ne se dispute plus !

-Oui mais il n'agit pas de la même façon avec Jiyuu qu'avec toi…laissa entendre finement Aiko

-Que…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Itachi a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

-Non mais ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il n'est pas fichu de l'admettre lui-même. Je pense même qu'il est jaloux du blond qui parle bizarrement.

-Itachi...jaloux de Deidara ? Aiko, es-tu d'être sobre ? demanda Téani avec un mélange d'incrédulité mais aussi d'espoir dans la voix.

-Bien sûre que je suis sérieuse. Et si j'étais aussi peu scrupuleuse que peut l'être Jiyuu, je te dirais que c'est facile à vérifier par un peu de télépathie mais ce ne serait pas très correct…

_**D'autant que Jiyuu s'en est déjà chargé…**_

…et j'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Après tout, ce gars est plus fier et rigide que toute le Conseil de Sei réuni ! On dirait que pour lui les sentiments sont une tare.

-Plutôt une faiblesse, corrigea imprudemment Téani, les ninjas ne sont pas censés montrer de sentiments car cela peut constituer une faiblesse. Mais j'avoue qu'imaginer Itachi ressentir des sentiments, c'est comme m'annoncer qu'il va neiger en été : impossible !

-Normal que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte…

_**vu que tu t'aveugles autant que lui !**_

...vu que tu as autre chose à penser et que tu laisses ta colère te guider. Ca l'arrange sûrement de se laisser croire que tu l'agaces seulement. Enfin…moi je te dis seulement ce que j'en pense. Après, c'est à toi de voir.

-De voir quoi ? demanda la jeune fille avec méfiance tout en essayant de reprendre contenance

-Hé bien comment tu vas devoir gérer cela : en tant que leader de cette mission, il doit implicitement obéir à tes ordres. Si tu sais à quoi t'en tenir sur la véritable raison de sa colère, cela t'aidera à te montrer plus conciliante et à perdre moins facilement ton sang-froid avec lui.

-Mouais, marmonna Téani pas tout à fait convaincue de la raison donnée, je doute que cela fonctionne mais bon…je peux toujours essayer. »

Aiko hocha la tête en souriant tout en espérant avoir donné matière à réflexion à la jeune fille. Si elle réfléchissait davantage à ce qu'elle pensait de l'Uchiwa, si le plan de Jiyuu marchait et provoquait une scène d'aveux quelconque –Aiko avait du mal à s'imaginer le fier homme aux sharingans à genoux pour une confession amoureuse dans les formes- et si Téani réagissait correctement, elle n'aurait pas joué cette petite comédie en vain. Cela faisait malgré tout beaucoup de « si »…et c'était quand même d'un plan de Jiyuu dont il s'agissait !

Impatiente de laisser Téani pour voir si Jiyuu dormait encore ou si elle s'était déjà attaquée à sa proie, la Veilleuse prit congé. La jeune fille était tellement occupée à réfléchir à son étrange conversation avec Aiko qu'elle ne trouva même pas suspecte cette retraite un peu rapide. Au moins sur ce point, la Veilleuse avait réussie : Téani ne cessait de ressasser toutes les implications possibles des « suppositions » de son équipière.

_Et si c'était vrai ? Si je me montre responsable et calme, il me respectera plus et peut-être qu'il sera plus gentil avec moi ?...Houlà, je rêve sans doute toute éveillée là ! Itachi avoir des sentiments ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est un Uchiwa ! Mais d'un autre côté, Sasuke en est un aussi…peut-être que si je regardais dans son esprit…j'en aurais le cœur net au moins._

_Mais si en réalité il me méprise ? Je n'arriverais même plus à me comporter normalement avec lui ! Et même en admettant qu'il m'aime…je fais quoi après ? « Salut Itachi, il paraît que tu es amoureux de moi ? A part ça, ça va bien ? »_

_D'ailleurs pourquoi elle me raconte ça Aiko ? C'est censé me faire quoi ?...Bon, d'accord, ce serait bien…il est très mignon, il a du caractère, c'est un génie, il est très cultivé et…oh non, pas ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE ENCORE AMOUREUSE ! Et surtout pas d'un Uchiwa ! Je ne suis PAS amoureuse d'Itachi ! Niet, no, nein, NON !_

_N'empêche que peut-être que Aiko a raison…c'est lui qui m'a soutenu après l'attaque des pilleurs. C'était gentil de sa part…et c'était assez agréable en plus et…bon…d'accord…j'ai peut-être un PETIT faible pour les génies aux yeux rouges…et d'un en particulier…ou peut-être que c'est un GROS faible…_

…

_Bon, si je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque lire quelque chose. Voilà que je délire complètement. Ca m'avancerait à quoi de tomber amoureuse hein ? Vu comment ça s'est terminé la première fois, non merci ! Même si je doute qu'Itachi s'arrêterait simplement aux apparences pour décider une fois pour toute que je l'ai trahi parce que mon frère est un assassin…_

…

_Nous disions donc, direction la bibliothèque…_

Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre pour trouver un livre ou tout autre moyen lui permettant de cesser de se poser des questions un peu trop délicates à son goût, Téani ne remarqua pas qu'Aiko s'était attardée et qu'elle la contemplait d'un air visiblement satisfait : la mine soucieuse de la jeune fille lui permettait d'affirmer sans hésitation que Téani avait réfléchi et que le résultat de ses réflexions ne semblait pas des plus faciles à accepter.

_**Bon, à présent, allons voir si Jiyuu a fini d'hiberner : plus tôt elle fera pression sur l'Uchiwa- les kami seuls savent comment- plus vite cette histoire sera terminée et on pourra penser un peu plus sereinement à ce voyage…en évitant de penser à la réunions de famille entre les deux génies. Quoique pour avoir laissé tomber Téani, le cadet ne doit pas être si génial que ça…**_

Tout en songeant que au cas « Sasuke », la Veilleuse revint tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre. A l'oreille, il apparaissait clairement que Jiyuu dormait encore : celle-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance de dire durant son sommeil des mots sans suite. Cela ne portait pas conséquence à la sécurité- la dernière personne ayant essayé de l'interroger durant son sommeil n'avait réussi à en tirer que des tirades désarticulées au sujet d'une « ceinture au concombres »- mais cela portait en revanche souvent sur les nerfs de ses camarades de chambrée. Heureusement, cette manie ne se manifestait que lorsqu'elle était plutôt détendue…même si l'idée que Jiyuu se sente détendue dans un moment pareil paraissait incongrue à la Veilleuse. Cette fois-ci, pour autant qu'elle ait correctement compris, Jiyuu avait carrément décidée d'inventer une langue étrangère comportant un maximum de « kr » en un minimum de mots…

Sans égard pour sa camarade, Aiko secoua vigoureusement l'endormie. Pas de résultat : quand Jiyuu dormait, c'était difficile de la réveiller mais quand elle était fatiguée –et elle avait à peine exagéré en parlant de rattraper trois nuits de sommeil- cela relevait de l'exploit. Qu'à cela ne tienne : Aiko se glissa dans son esprit : les défenses de Jiyuu ne manquèrent pas de réagir au même instant et Jiyuu bondit hors de son lit, l'esprit aux aguets et complètement échevelée. Quand elle vit Aiko, elle commença à vouloir exiger des explications pour ce réveil puis se souvint de la mission qu'elle lui avait confié et s'empressa de lui demander un compte-rendu :

« Alors ? Tu as réussi à la convaincre que l'Uchiwa était humain et qu'il avait même –ô miracle auquel moi-même j'ai peine à croire- un cœur ?

-On va dire que oui : elle avait même l'air passablement perturbée par l'idée qu'il puisse avoir un faible pour elle. Je crois qu'elle est allée à la bibliothèque de cet endroit.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Ses défenses mentales n'étaient pas au beau fixe et elle tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur une seule phrase : « aller à la bibliothèque et trouver un livre pour ne plus penser à …arghh !». Fin de citation.

-Génial ! Maintenant, on peut s'occuper de Môssieur le génie !

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire quelle méthode tu vas utiliser ?

-Une fois, Téani m'a raconté comment elle a réussi à caser un ninja de Konoha –Lee qu'il s'appelle- avec son amour qui, pour son plus grand malheur, n'avait d'yeux que pour le crétin n°1 de Konoha, j'ai nommé Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle l'a rendue jalouse en lui laissant croire qu'elle sortait avec lui.

-…Deidara va essayer de faire croire qu'il sort avec Téani ? M'étonnerait qu'elle accepte…et puis il n'y a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, lui fit remarquer Aiko. Sans parler du manque de vraisemblance…

-Mais non ! On va juste exacerber la jalousie de ce cher Itachi : tu as vu comment il réagit à chaque allusion un peu trop légère de Deidara ? Si mon plan ne fonctionne pas, je ne m'appelle plus Jiyuu !

-…c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais ce serment, tu te rappelles ? lui signala Aiko

-Oui, bon, ça va ! Ok, je passe par la salle de bains, je remets la main sur mon complice n°1 et on y va !

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu vas…

-Surprise ! la coupa Jiyuu avec un grand sourire, ça t'apprendra à douter de mes plans et à me réveiller en sursaut ! la nargua l'Hikage en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

* * *

Pas taper…je coupe ici ou ce chapitre va finir par faire plus de 6000 mots à lui seul. Et il faut savourer : depuis le temps que certains attendent que Téani et Itachi soient casés...

Je rappelle par sécurité que les tentatives d'assassinat sur la modeste personne de l'auteure risque plus de retarder la publication qu'autre chose (pas taper, pas taper !) Ou alors restez-en aux menaces de mort...


	38. Casons les ! partie deux

Vous ais-je déjà dit à quel point j'avais du mal avec la romance ? C'est vraiment dur de rendre les choses vraisemblables. Mais bon, voici enfin THE deuxième partie de chapitre où nous allons enfin voir Jiyuu en action. J'avoue que son plan n'est pas si merveilleux que ça mais il a le mérite de parfaitement fonctionner alors…

* * *

Partie 2 : la jalousie est un vilain défaut…mais qu'est-ce que c'est pratique !

Pendant que Téani trouvait refuge à la bibliothèque, que Aiko se demandait désespérément la méthode que Jiyuu allait utiliser et que les autres membres d'Akatsuki se trouvaient on ne sait où, Itachi Uchiwa en était enfin arrivé à la conclusion que Téani lui posait un sérieux problème pour ses nerfs- ce qui n'était pas vraiment flatteur pour la jeune fille puisque c'était aussi le cas de Deidara.

Décidé à agir comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était énervé, il décida d'aller dans une des salles d'entraînements se défouler un peu. En revanche, il doutait que s'imaginer le visage de la jeune fille à la place des cibles l'aiderait beaucoup. Il avait même l'étrange pressentiment qu'il risquait plutôt d'échouer tous ses lancers. Mais après tout, cette méthode fonctionnait parfaitement avec Deidara non ? Alors pourquoi pas avec Téani ? Sur cette question de rhétorique- l'Uchiwa ne voulait SURTOUT pas prendre le risque d'essayer d'y répondre- il quitta la pièce dans laquelle il s'était livré à d'infructueuses réflexions.

Alors qu'il traversait l'un des innombrables couloirs du repaire, il entendit la voix de Deidara et celle de l'insupportable blonde télépathe. C'est-à-dire sans conteste les deux personnes qu'il voulait le moins voir ou même entendre, surtout vu son état d'esprit actuel. Il aurait bien passé son chemin sans porter la moindre attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter mais en entendant Deidara dire « Téani-chan », il envoya sa bonne résolution au diable et se rapprocha de la porte entrouverte de la salle de repos où les deux énergumènes les plus insupportables qu'il ait jamais rencontrés discutaient.

« Téani-chan est allé à la bibliothèque donc elle risque pas de t'entendre alors lâches le morceau !

-Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas directement hein ? répliqua Deidara, après tout elle est encore mieux placée pour te raconter ça !

-Mon cher, malgré ma franchise -qui est presque légendaire- je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour demander à Téani-chan de me raconter comment Sasuke Uchiwa lui a fait sa déclaration et lui a pris son premier baiser et l'a fait suivre d'un certain nombre d'autres baisers, répondit avec flegme l'Hikage. »

Téani-chan. Sasuke. Premier baiser. Aucune erreur possible sur les mots et encore moins sur les noms. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il trouvait totalement…insupportable et même **inacceptable** que ces mots en particulier soient mis ensemble.

Itachi sentait que son cerveau bouillonnait plus furieusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pire que la fois où Deidara avait annoncé qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Téani soit morte. Et pourtant cette fois-ci, Sasori y avait perdu deux marionnettes et même Arakasi avait du intervenir pour l'empêcher de réduire Deidara en charpie avec l'aide de Kisame.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'était pas en train d'écouter cet idiot de Deidara déclarer qu'il avait été le témoin privilégié et involontaire –encore heureux ! - de l'amour de Sasuke pour Téani. Il n'était pas en train de se rapprocher de la porte mieux entendre. Il ne serrait pas les poings à tel point que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la chair sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention. Il ne se retenait pas de se ruer sur Jiyuu pour qu'elle arrête de presser de Deidara de commencer son histoire. A moins qu'au contraire il n'était pas en train de se retenir de se ruer sur Deidara pour qu'il se décide à raconter CA au plus vite.

« Alleeeeez ! Je te jure que tu le regrettera pas ! Tu as ma parole !

-Bon…ok ! Mais vas pas lui raconter que je te l'ai dit hein !...Alors en fait j'étais en train de parler à Téani-chan. lorsque quelqu'un est arrivé. Je me suis planqué et j'ai vu le frangin d'Itachi débarquer. Ils ont commencé à parler et j'ai bien vu que Téani-chan était un peu énervée mais ça s'est vite arrangé !

-Hé, va pas trop vite !

-Ca va hein ! Je suis un ninja, pas un conteur ! Bon alors elle lui a demandé une explication sur je ne sais trop quoi. Ca a pas eu l'air de le déranger : il a même souri ! Yeah, un Uchiwa qui sourit ! J'ai cru que c'était du genjutsu mais même pas !

-En effet, Téani-chan aurait du se douter de quelque chose…

-Après ça a commencé à déraper yeah ! Il s'est rapproché et elle a un peu paniqué. Pas par peur mais elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui a dit quelque chose à l'oreille en continuant à sourire et elle s'est figée. Mais le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de s'éloigner, il s'est penché sur le côté et il l'a embrassé ! (L'Hikage et le nukenin ignorèrent avec brio le bruit d'un poing rencontrant violemment un mur non loin d'eux)

-Et après ?

- Yeah, il n'a pas arrêté et Téani-chan lui a même pas fait une prise d'aïkido ! Elle devait vraiment aimer ça parce qu'elle s'est rapprochée de lui. Elle avait les yeux fermés et je suis certain qu'elle devait être contente et sourire même si elle avait l'air un peu troublée. Enfin ce n'était pas évident puisqu'ils s'embrassaient hein ! (Cette fois ils ignorèrent un autre bruit étrange rappelant cette fois des phalanges que l'on fait craquer)

-Et après ? le pressa encore Jiyuu avec une note d'impatience dans la voix

-Yeah, ils avaient sûrement plus d'air alors ils ont arrêté. Elle était toute rouge, elle était très mignonne comme ça.

-Elle est toujours mignonne, lança Jiyuu d'un ton sans réplique

-Yeah, tout a fait d'accord ! Bon, après elle a voulu des explications sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait bien sûr mais il s'est arrêté en plein milieu de sa phrase et lui a demandé ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle était toujours aussi rouge et elle lui a dit qu' « il est mignon mais un peu glacial et qu'il embrasse très bien ». Et comme ça ne lui suffisait pas à l'autre, elle a ajouté en bredouillant un peu qu'elle « l'aimait bien et beaucoup ».

-C'est vraiment adorable, soupira Jiyuu avec attendrissement tout en faisant mine de pas entendre qu'à proximité, un poing et un mur s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés.

-Yeah, et ça l'était encore plus quand il a dit que lui aussi « il l'aimait bien ». Et ils se sont encore embrassés ! conclut le ninja en faisant mine de ne pas sentir comme une force très négative se concentrer de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'aurais bien voulu voir ça…elle devait avoir l'air très heureuse…

-Ca c'est sûr. J'aurais presque voulu être ailleurs. Presque hein !...mais pourquoi tu voulais absolument savoir ça ?

-Tu ne diras rien ? Surtout pas à Téani-chan !

-Yeah, bien sûr !

-Tu as dit qu'elle avait l'air heureuse à ce moment. Et c'est loin d'être le cas en ce moment. Enfin elle est contente d'avoir retrouvé son frère mais ce n'est pas la même chose et puis retourner à Konoha après…ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas très agréable. Alors je veux l'aider à se remettre en couple.

-Avec Sasuke ? T'es dingue ! Kisame va te tuer si tu essayes un truc pareil !

-Que Kisame aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! D'ailleurs tu vois d'autre candidat possible à part Sasuke ? Et puis je ne vais pas la forcer si elle n'a aucun sentiment pour lui…mais si jamais ces deux-là s'aiment encore, je peux essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils passent le cap…Et si ça ne marche pas, je peux t'assurer que Téani a suffisamment de succès à Sei pour trouver un garçon qui ne la repoussera pas à cause de sa famille !

-Yeah, elle a tant de succès que ça ?  
-Réfléchis un peu : elle est la fille d'un homme qui est presque un héros national chez nous, elle est très jolie, elle sait se battre- et elle est douée pour ça- elle est intelligente, courageuse, elle essaye tout le temps d'aider les autres…en bref, tout le monde l'aime bien depuis les gamins de cinq ans jusqu'aux membres les plus sévères du Conseil et vu que presque tout le monde est au courant de ses déboires amoureuses, si elle rentre à Sei toujours célibataire, les prétendants vont se bousculer ! Les garçons de Sei n'attendent que de savoir ce que va donner ses retrouvailles avec cet Uchiwa pour relever le challenge !

-Mouais…pas convaincu, marmonna Deidara de mauvaise grâce

-Bon, admit Jiyuu, c'est vrai qu'il y a cette rumeur selon laquelle elle est déjà amoureuse…

-Hein ? De qui ? demanda Deidara avec un intérêt nouveau

-Je ne sais pas trop…certains affirment que c'est un ninja mais à part ce Sasuke, elle n'a jamais vraiment fréquenté personne. J'ai essayé de l'interroger mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. Elle évite le sujet et je ne crois pas que ce soit par gêne mais plutôt parce qu'elle a tiré un trait dessus. Dans ce cas, je me demande pourquoi elle réagissait si bizarrement dès que le nom d'Uchiwa venait dans la conversation et que… »

Itachi Uchiwa était un génie c'est un fait. Mais vu son état actuel (qui était difficilement qualifiable), on pouvait comprendre qu'un certain nombre de détails lui échappe. Par exemple, pourquoi Deidara racontait tout cela à Jiyuu qui prétendait vouloir remettre Téani avec Sasuke pour dire la minute suivante que Téani n'était apparemment plus amoureuse du jeune homme. Il avait en revanche parfaitement intégré l'énumération des innombrables qualités de Téani et s'étonna de ne pas s'être rendu compte -ou plutôt de ne pas avoir admis- avant qu'elle était loin d'être une gamine sans talent. De même, il avait parfaitement compris que si Sasuke ne lui remettait pas la main dessus, il y avait un certain nombre de candidats à Sei no Kuni prêts à prendre la relève.

Par conséquent, son esprit froid et logique –qui pour le moment ne l'était plus autant que d'habitude- décida que c'était sans doute une bonne idée d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Bien entendu, c'était simplement pour lire un livre et se distraire de toutes les inepties qu'il venait d'entendre. Et bien entendu, il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire subir son mangekyou sharingan au premier garçon qui oserait porter ses vues sur Téani, en particulier s'il s'agissait de Sasuke. Bref, il n'était absolument pas jaloux et encore moins amoureux.

Itachi était déjà parti avant même que Jiyuu ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. C'est pourquoi il ne l'entendit pas étouffer un début de fou rire tout en félicitant Deidara pour ses talents de comédien et qu'il n'entendit pas non plus Deidara lui dire de se calmer pour se dépêcher pour suivre la suite des événements. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard étrange d'Aiko lorsqu'il la croisa- par hasard bien entendu- alors qu'il courait plus qu'il ne marchait vers cette bibliothèque- qui pour une raison inconnue ne lui avait jamais paru si lointaine et si proche à la fois.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il hésita et leva la main pour frapper avant de se raviser. Mais après tout, il se trouvait sur son propre terrain et ce n'était pas de sa faute si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait se trouver là n'est-ce pas ? Cette pièce était publique après tout et il avait parfaitement le droit d'y entrer quand bon lui semblait non ?

La partie encore à peu près rationnelle de son esprit lui ayant signalé que cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes qu'il se tenait devant la porte, il se décida enfin à entrer.

Téani était tranquillement installée dans un des fauteuils de la salle, plongée dans la lecture d'un parchemin quelconque. Elle releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un entrer et se troubla en voyant Itachi qui lui-même n'était actuellement pas à la hauteur de sa réputation de glaçon.

Dans les deux cas, cela ne portait pas à conséquence : chacun était trop occupé à paraître neutre pour se rendre compte de l'attitude étrange de l'autre. Il y eut un moment de silence qu'Itachi se décida à briser :

« Hn…bien dormie ?

-Oh…heu oui merci, répondit Téani en s'efforçant de ne pas croiser le regard du ninja. »

Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient des étagères placées derrière l'Uchiwa au bureau tout proche, son regard tomba sur les mains du jeune homme.

« Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes mains ?! s'écria la jeune fille en se précipitant vers lui »

L'Uchiwa jeta un regard perplexe vers ses mains, ne voyant pas de quoi Téani voulait parler. C'est seulement lorsque la jeune fille lui saisit la main droite qu'il comprit que ses deux mains étaient sérieusement abîmés au niveau des phalanges. Le genre de blessures que peut provoquée la rencontre avec un mur. Il se crispa et dégagea sa main de la prise de Téani lorsque son esprit commença à dériver dangereusement sur la douceur des mains de la jeune fille.

« Un petit accident pendant l'entraînement, mentit-il avec nonchalance, rien qui vaille la peine de s'inquiéter.

-Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle tout en se demandant intérieurement ce qui lui prenait pour s'inquiéter autant pour Itachi. Elle connaissait bien sûr la réponse mais y songeait en présence du principal concerné était à ses yeux une très mauvaise idée. Y penser tout court était d'ailleurs également une mauvaise idée.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en lui souriant brièvement. Elle était vraiment adorable de se faire du souci ainsi pour lui. Décidément, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Sasuke lui remettre la main dessus. Ou tout autre personne d'ailleurs. Avec le détachement d'une personne qui agissait avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait, il saisit Téani par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le goût des lèvres de la jeune fille ou le côté irraisonné de son acte. A peine une seconde après, il sentit une forte pression l'envoyer valser contre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Sous le choc –autant du baiser que de son vol plané- il s'agrippa à une étagère pour rester debout. Téani resta d'abord figée, le visage virant doucement mais sûrement au rouge tomate puis se précipita vers lui en s'excusant et l'amena bon gré, mal gré s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

« Je suis désolé Itachi, je...je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais…bref, du coup, mon bouclier s'est déclenché par réflexe. Heureusement, il était plutôt atténué…Itachi ? Ca va ?

-Ca va, murmura le nukenin en se frottant la nuque en grimaçant, se demandant à quoi ressemblait le bouclier de la jeune fille lorsqu'il n'était pas « atténué ».

Il interrompit son geste et posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui continuait à enchaîner quelques excuses et explications sans réelle nécessité :

« …mais c'est bon, j'ai désactivé le bouclier là. J'espère que tu n'as pas été blessé, surtout avec le voyage qui s'annonce. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû…tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer non ? »

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête distraitement en signe d'acquiescement et se leva tout en essayant de trouver un semblant de logique dans sa conduite durant ces dernières minutes et ce, en pure perte.

« L'amour n'est jamais logique » lui souffla une partie de son esprit plus perspicace que les autres.

Dans un état second, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait être en train de rêver, il ne venait pas d'embrasser Téani et il n'était pas amoureux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi venait-il de s'arrêter devant la porte sans l'ouvrir et pourquoi mourait-il d'envie de se retourner ?

« Itachi ? murmura Téani avec une petite voix. »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. Téani se tenait au milieu de la pièce, a à peine trois mètres de lui. Elle semblait un peu pâle et cherchait visiblement à dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui coûtait.

« Je…Itachi…je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça mais je…

_Maintenant ou jamais…si je ne le lui dis pas ce sera jamais…_

-Un problème Téani ? demanda Itachi avec une voix si douce et si calme qu'il fut étonné lui-même. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et chuchota :

« Je vais sûrement le regretter mais…je veux te dire que je…je crois que je…t'aime… »

Téani n'osait pas relever la tête, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'entendre les moqueries et les sarcasmes qui ne manqueraient sans doute pas d'arriver. Inutile de dire qu'elle fut agréablement surprise quand Itachi- qui s'était déplacé avec une célérité rare- lui fit face, lui releva délicatement la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Etrangement, tout lui semblait bien plus clair maintenant qu'il tenait Téani serré contre lui et qu'il l'embrassait avec une passion à peine contenue -cette fois-ci, aucun bouclier n'était venu le contrecarrer. Rien ne lui semblait plus naturel et logique- et quel était l'idiot qui avait dit qu'avoir des sentiments était un signe de faiblesse ? Pour sa part, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort qu'à cet instant.

De son côté, Téani se demandait avec effarement comment elle avait réussi à s'aveugler aussi longtemps. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle n'appréciait pas Itachi et que c'était un glaçon sans sentiment ? Il faudrait qu'elle remercie Aiko pour l'avoir aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Mais plus tard. Bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait simplement profiter de **son **Uchiwa.

* * *

Bon…j'y suis enfin arrivé. J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux pour montrer la difficulté d'Itachi à accepter ses sentiments ce qui fait que j'ai laissé un peu plus de côté Téani. Je voulais quelque chose d'amusant pour le début mais vers la fin, j'ai essayé de montrer combien ça pouvait être difficile d'avouer. Du coup, c'est bien plus sérieux que je ne le voulais. J'espère que ça vous plaît quand même. Dans le pire des cas, je peux essayer de réécrire la scène entière. Quoiqu'il en soit…ils sont casés !!! Champagne pour tout le monde ! 


	39. Mis devant le fait accompli

Chapitre 33: Mis devant le fait accompli

Si les deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas été trop occupés à prouver avec un enthousiasme débordant à l'autre qu'il était prêt à rattraper le temps perdu, ils se seraient peut-être rendus compte que leur confession mutuelle n'avait pas été sans témoin. Témoins actuellement fort occupés à commenter les événements. Télépathiquement bien sûr: l'amour rend peut-être aveugle mais pas sourd et ils tenaient à leur intégrité physique.

_**-Jiyuu, on devrait peut-être partir maintenant qu'on est sûr que tout est ok de leur côté, tu ne crois pas?**_

_**Et puis quoi encore? Ecoutes Aiko, on ne sait jamais qu'ils aient besoin d'aide non?**_

_**-…je doute que notre présence soit utile. Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de vouloir s'entretuer. Ce serait même le contraire. **_

_**-Yeah, mais en cas d'asphyxie, je veux bien me porter volontaire pour réanimer Téani-chan hein!**_

_**-Deidara, vous êtes encore pire que Jiyuu…et ce n'est pas un compliment!**_

_**Rabat-joie! Mais c'est vrai que leur capacité pulmonaire est assez impressionnante…**_

_**-Yeah, ils devraient pas avoir besoin de respirer là?**_

_**Je n'arrive pas à voir correctement, l'Uchiwa a poussé Téani-chan contre les étagères et la dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est qu'elle était occupée à lui détacher les cheveux…**_

_**-Jiyuu, ça devient franchement du voyeurisme là et je ne…Jiyuu…est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose dans ton fameux plan pour préparer le frère de Téani à «l'heureux» dénouement de ton plan?**_

_**Heu… Vu que Deidara est capable de survivre a ses crises de protectionnisme fraternel, le génie de service devrait y arriver aussi non? Et après tout, je doute que Téani lui dissimule ça. Donc, je pensais le mettre devant le fait accompli. **_

_**-Ca, pour être mis devant le fait accompli, il va l'être…**_

_**-Yeah, ça veut dire quoi ça?**_

_**-Cela signifie que je détecte son esprit qui s'approche- chose que Jiyuu aurait dû être à même de vous signaler si elle n'était aussi occupée à commenter les performances …buccales dirons-nous du nouveau couple.**_

_**-Yeah, j'espère que Téani-chan ne va pas se retrouver veuve trop vite…**_

_**-Jiyuu, on devrait vraiment partir là…**_

_**Non. On va essayer de le retenir.**_

_**-«On»?**_

_**-J'ai pas dit que je ferais un truc pareil hein!**_

_**Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les poules mouillées! Tu es un nukenin de classe S oui ou zut?**_

Inutile de préciser que durant le temps perdu à essayer de ranimer la motivation mourante d'un Deidara tenant à sa peau- il ne voulait pas être là pour voir la réaction de Kisame en voyant sa soeur en train de faire des choses inattendues et d'ordre strictement privé avec son coéquipier- Kisame avait justement passé l'angle du couloir et avait marqué un temps d'arrêt surpris en voyant les deux Hikage et Deidara silencieux se tenant à côté de la porte de la bibliothèque C'était déjà étrange en soi mais ce qui était suspect, c'est que Aiko refermait doucement la porte de la bibliothèque avec de grandes précautions tandis que Deidara et Jiyuu se plaçaient devant elle et avançaient à sa rencontre comme pour faire rempart de leur corps. Rempart à quoi, cela Kisame l'ignorait mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que suspect dans cette attitude.

Il décida de passer outre et s'adressa à Jiyuu :

«Ah, contente de voir que vous êtes reposée à présent, déclara-t-il poliment à son attention, dites-moi vous n'auriez pas vu Téani par hasard?»

Cette simple question déclencha un rire nerveux de Deidara tandis que la Veilleuse, toujours en arrière, tentait d'éviter son regard avec une grande application. Quant à Jiyuu elle afficha un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Mais Kisame avait une longue pratique des sourires «innocents» de Deidara et fronça les sourcils.

«Téani-chan? Ah non, pas vu depuis un certain temps (_c'est-à-dire environ dix secondes _ajouta-t-elle intérieurement) mais elle n'est sans doute pas bien loin. Pourquoi?

-Vous ne pourriez pas la trouver avec votre télépathie dans ce cas? J'aimerais la voir…et vous pourriez me dire où est Itachi par la même occasion?»

Avec une indignation feinte, Jiyuu rétorqua:

«Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'amuser à espionner Téani franchement?»

Deidara ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer mais devant la réplique de Jiyuu, il avait quelques difficultés difficulté à réprimer son rire nerveux qui menaçait de dégénérer en fou rire nerveux tandis qu'Aiko levait les yeux au ciel devant l'aplomb de Jiyuu pour sortir un mensonge avec une telle assurance.

_**-C'est pourtant ce que tu faisais il y a à peine quelques secondes **_lui fit remarquer Aiko

_**D'abord, je ne l'ai pas espionné télépathiquement. Ensuite, tu veux vraiment que je lui dise que sa sœur et son équipier sont en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vies en dépendaient et ce, au point d'en oublier des choses aussi élémentaires que la respiration?**_

_**-…sa réaction serait sans doute…intéressante face à une tirade pareille.**_

_**Et surtout potentiellement mortelle.**_

_**-Un point pour toi. J'ignorais que tu possédais encore un instinct de survie.**_

Pendant ce bref échange, Kisame avait regardé avec encore plus de soupçons ces trois vis-à-vis. Il savait reconnaître une situation anormale lorsqu'il en voyait une. Et il fut encore plus soupçonneux lorsqu'en entendant des bruit étouffés en provenance la bibliothèque. Aiko sursauta en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de la porte avant de s'interrompre en réalisant que Kisame était toujours là, le visage de Deidara prit une teinte rosée- depuis quand Deidara rougissait-il?!- tandis que Jiyuu regardait un peu partout d'un air dégagé un sourire au visage.

«Il y a quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque? demanda le requin bien décidé à percer la raison de leur attitude étrange.»

Tous trois se consultèrent du regard puis Jiyuu haussa des épaules, l'air de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose de plus.

_**Allons-y pour la préparation psychologique à ce qu'il va voir…Téani-chan aura intérêt à m'être reconnaissante!**_

«Hmm…pour être franche, je crois qu'Itachi y est…et Téani-chan aussi, répondit prudemment l'Hikage –et pourtant la prudence n'était pas sa spécialité

-Quoi, s'exclama Kisame inquiet, vous les avez laissés ensemble?! Ils doivent être déjà en train de se disputer ou pire encore!

_**«Pire encore»…c'est une façon de considérer les choses **_songea avec philosophie Jiyuu

-Mais non, tenta de le rassurer Aiko tandis que Deidara et Jiyuu jouaient encore une fois les remparts humains pour l'empêcher de se précipiter dans la bibliothèque pour arracher sa soeur chérie des griffes du «Grand-méchant-Itachi», je suis tout à fait certaine qu'au contraire ils ont surmonté leur …différend vu qu'ils vont devoir se côtoyer longtemps à cause de ce voyage…»

Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Kisame écouta à peine les paroles rassurantes de la Veilleuse et écarta sans ménagement ceux qui l'empêchaient de passer- le dos de Jiyuu buta contre le mur tandis que Deidara esquivait de justesse le bras de Kisame.

Aiko s'écarta d'elle-même et rejoignit Kisame alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte, bientôt imité par une Jiyuu grimaçante et un Deidara plutôt inquiet- ça aussi c'était une situation explosive.

Kisame ne réagit pas lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait dans la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt, il resta figé, la main encore posée sur la porte.

Les trois complices glissèrent un regard prudent et étouffèrent maladroitement quelques exclamations, gloussements et autres onomatopées diverses en voyant à leur tour la scène.

De toute évidence, Itachi avait décidé que les fauteuils étaient plus confortables que la station assise et il s'était installé dans l'un d'eux. Téani était installée sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme avait glissé une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Téani tandis que l'autre tenait fermement sa taille au niveau de la ceinture- bref, pas trop bas mais très bas quand même. Quant à la jeune fille, lovée contre Itachi, elle avait croisé ses bras autour du cou de l'Uchiwa. Comme si la scène n'était pas assez éclairante, ils étaient –_encore!?_ pensa Aiko- en train de s'embrasser avec douceur.

Kisame pouvait difficilement ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait- à savoir que de toute évidence, Itachi et Téani avaient trouvé un moyen de surmonter leur différend et même plus car affinités…

Avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée, Deidara se décida à décrocher la main de Kisame de la pauvre poignée de porte- ou plutôt des débris qui subsistaient encore- tandis que Jiyuu passait prudemment sa main devant les yeux du requin. Aucune réaction.

Enfin, les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers eux, réalisant –enfin- qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Itachi parvint à garder une contenance –quoique avec Téani sur ses genoux, cela soit un peu difficile- mais Téani se mit à rougir sans cependant faire mine de vouloir changer de place.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là? demanda d'une voix relativement neutre l'Uchiwa

-On passait par hasard, répondit sarcastiquement Jiyuu tout en claquant des doigts devant le requin qui ne réagissait toujours pas.»

Voyant l'état de choc de son frère, Téani commença à s'inquiéter:

«Heu…nii-san…ça va?»

Sa voix parvint à faire réagir Kisame qui semblait revenir de loin, très loin.

«Imouto-san…commença Kisame d'une voix légèrement rauque –ce qui ne semblait être bon signe puisque Deidara s'éloigna illico de l'Hoshigaki.

-Heu…oui?»

Kisame prit une grande inspiration …et ce fut l'explosion.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur les genoux d'Itachi?!! Pourquoi a-t-il les cheveux détachés?!! Et TOI, où est passé ta veste?!! Et ...et c'est quoi ces marques sur ton cou?!! cria-t-il visiblement choqué.»

Téani chercha une réponse convenable à donner qui sonnerait moins brutalement que «de toute évidence, Itachi et moi on forme à présent un couple» mais en vain. Elle fut d'ailleurs prise de cours par Itachi qui répondit tranquillement:

«Pour ce qui est de la position, j'en avais assez de rester debout on s'est donc installé dans un fauteuil et puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux elle a opté pour mes genoux, pour ce qui est des cheveux détachés, elle a insisté «pour voir comment cela rendait», sa veste est quelque part dans la pièce et je lui ai retiré pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise et les marques, ce sont des suçons pour lesquels je plaide coupable, énuméra tranquillement le jeune homme en fixant Kisame avec un regard cependant bien moins calme. D'autres questions?

-...»

_**Wahou…il est plutôt sûr de lui ton nouvel petit ami…**_

…_j'espère que Kisame va bien le prendre. Pitié, faites que Kisame le prenne bien et qu'il ne m'interdise pas d'être avec Itachi!_

_**..tu es sérieusement mordue à ce que je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je pense pas que ton frère adoré essaye de te séparer de lui. D'ailleurs te connaissant et connaissant l'Uchiwa, c'est une cause perdue d'avance…**_

Kisame resta interdit devant la réponse de son coéquipier. Il n'avait jamais vu Itachi avec un regard pareil. Enflammé. Passionné même. Quant à Téani, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets mais n'en restait pas moins obstinément agrippé à Itachi comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse si elle ne le tenait pas assez fort. Il avait apparemment autant de chances de les séparer que de convaincre Deidara de cesser de lui taper sur les nerfs.

«Bien…Itachi, nous allons avoir une petite conversation.

-Et moi ? protesta Téani

-Attends dehors…et pas de discussion, ajouta-t-il fermement avant que Téani n'ait eu le temps de commencer ses récriminations.»

Kisame n'était peut-être pas extrêmement expérimenté dans le rôle de grand frère mais il sentait d'instinct qu'une fois lancée, sa sœur serait difficile à stopper.

Téani parut sur le point de protester malgré tout et ce fut Itachi qui l'empêcha. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille puis l'embrassa affectueusement dans le cou- ignorant avec superbe les regards plus ou moins atterrés que lançait les témoins de la scène en voyant cette manifestation publique de tendresse. C'était quand même toujours d'Itachi Uchiwa qu'il s'agissait!

Avec un soupir résigné, Téani se leva, fit venir sa veste jusqu'à elle par télékinésie et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta en face de Kisame et lui dit simplement qu'elle attendrait devant la porte qu'ils aient fini leur discussion. Cependant, lorsqu'elle franchit la porte en poussant devant elle les deux Hikage et Deidara et en leur enjoignant de prendre le large avant «qu'elle ne commence à vouloir leur poser quelques questions sur la raison de leur présence», elle en profita pour lui adresser un bref message avec, elle l'espérait, suffisamment de sincérité pour le convaincre.

_Nii-san, tu sais j'ai presque vingt ans maintenant, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais…et je me sens bien avec Itachi maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair. Je…je voulais juste que tu le saches._

Une fois sortie, Téani se tourna vers les trois conspirateurs qui, de toute évidence n'avaient pas pris au sérieux son avertissement puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas mine de vouloir partir.

_D'accord…pour écouter aux portes c'est fichu on dirait. Autant leur faire regretter leur intervention à un moment __**très**__ mal choisi!_

«Dites-moi franchement, vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez tous dans le coin? demanda-t-elle avec un ton sérieux et réprobateur de mauvais augure.

-Oh et bien juste avant qu'on vous interrompe, commença Jiyuu, on était en train d'essayer de convaincre Kisame d'arrêter de te chercher…

- Yeah mais vous faisiez un tel bruit tous les deux qu'il a entendu et qu'il a foncé voir ce qui se passait…

-…surtout qu'on avait bien été obligé de lui dire que vous étiez sans doute en train de surmonter vos problèmes relationnels, acheva Aiko

-…donc vous saviez qu'Itachi et moi étions en train de….mais comment vous saviez ça?!! Vous nous avez espionné ou quoi?!!

-Je ne dirais pas cela, rectifia Jiyuu d'un air digne, on veillait à que les choses se terminent bien. Après le mal que je me suis donné pour que vous soyez fichus de reconnaître que vous en pincez l'un pour l'autre, tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissante Téani-chan!

-…Vous. Nous. Avez. Espionné?!! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de plan?!!! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé Jiyuu!»

L'Hikage eut l'air ravi de pouvoir expliquer en détail de quelle façon elle avait mis en place son plan avec l'aide de Deidara, et celle un peu plus réticente d'Aiko. Sa joie monta d'un degré lorsque Téani rougit en entendant comment Itachi avait été rendu jaloux et surtout sa réaction.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu…Itachi sait comment Sasuke et moi…et il était jaloux…MAIS DE QUEL DROIT JIYUU S OCCUPE T ELLE DE MA VIE PRIVEE!???_

…_bon d'accord, ça a marché mais quand même…et quand je pense que même Aiko et Deidara était de la partie…je savais Jiyuu un peu sans-gêne mais pas capable de monter de telle intrigue!_

«Tu sais Téani, intervint Aiko, cela partait d'un bon sentiment de la part de Jiyuu- _**et un désir de revanche sur l'Uchiwa mais ça, on va éviter de le mettre en avant**_- après tout, on va aller à Konoha et, quoi que tu en dises, tu n'as jamais réellement réussi à tourner la page sur ce Sasuke…alors qu'il y a pas mal de garçons à Sei qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de t'y aider. Alors quand elle a été convaincue que tous les deux ça pouvait marcher mais que vous étiez trop fiers, butés et aveuglés pour l'admettre, elle a décidé d'agir avec sa détermination habituelle. Et aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, son plan a fonctionné…

-Yeah, et comme ça, j'ai de nouveaux moyens d'énerver Itachi…enfin s'il survit à sa discussion avec son équipier et probablement futur beau-frère.»

La rougeur de Téani atteignit un niveau record quand Deidara parla de son frère comme le beau-frère d'Itachi. C'était quand même aller un peu vite, même si elle n'avait aucune réelle opposition à ce projet.

«Hé du calme tout les trois! On est ensemble que depuis…heu…

-Dix minutes, compléta Aiko après un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-…oui, bon…donc n'allez pas trop vite! Après tout, il peut se passer plein de choses, surtout avec la guerre et…enfin…je pense pas qu'Itachi soit aussi pressé de…

-Tu parles, ricana Jiyuu, il demande que ça oui! Ne serait-ce que pour être certain que personne n'aura le cran de vouloir te voler à lui!

-…il était si jaloux que ça quand vous avez raconté cette histoire?

-Oh yeah! se rappela Deidara avec un sourire

-Donc, il va falloir faire très attention à Konoha…je veux même pas imaginer ce qui peut se passer entre Itachi et Sasuke s'ils se retrouvent face à face.

-Moi j'imagine très bien yeah! murmura Deidara, ça risque d'être très…explosif.

-Surtout si Sasuke se trouve à moins de un mètre de toi, renchérit Jiyuu

-Ne t'en fais pas Téani, la rassura Aiko, on s'assurera que ces deux-là évitent de se croiser ou du moins, s'ils se croisent, qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas…»

_Déjà, va falloir éviter d'annoncer d'entrée de jeu qu'on a amené des gens d'Akatsuki pour nous donner un coup de main…et si on pouvait éviter tout contact avec Sasuke ce serait parfait…mais ça sera dur d'aller voir Naruto et les autres tout en l'évitant…_

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit. Kisame sortit le premier et annonça clairement:

«Si jamais il te fait le moindre mal imouto-san, son avorton de frère n'aura plus à s'inquiéter pour sa vengeance, je m'en serais chargé avant…et hors de question que vous passiez une seule nuit ensemble avant ta majorité! (NDA: la majorité au Japon est à vingt ans donc je reprend cette donnée).»

Téani avait écouté avec appréhension le petit discours de Kisame. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il venait de lui donner la permission implicite de rester avec Itachi. Sans se préoccuper de ce que le spectacle pouvait avoir de perturbant, elle sauta dans les bras d'Itachi et l'embrassa avec fougue. L'Uchiwa ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Lorsqu'ils en eurent finis, ils restèrent simplement enlacés, un sourire aux lèvres.

_M'en fiche, j'ai vingt ans dans dix jours…houlà, du calme Téani, inutile de brûler les étapes!_

Une fois le premier choc passé- c'était VRAIMENT perturbant de voir un Uchiwa sourire sincèrement- Aiko soupira avec attendrissement devant la scène, tandis que les deux ninjas détournaient les yeux, quand même un peu gênés. Quant à Jiyuu, bien qu'il soit évident que Téani était occupée, elle ne se priva pas de commenter la scène.

_**Alors Téani-chan, maintenant je peux dire que c'est ton Uchiwa?**_

_Si tu veux…de toute façon tu trouveras bien un autre moyen de m'asticoter…_

_**Arrête de faire comme si je t'agaçais…tu n'es pas très crédible avec un grand sourire de collé sur le visage tu sais…**_

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui! Il n'y a pas tant d'action que cela mais ça cimente un peu le Téani/Itachi avec la bénédiction fraternelle de Kisame. J'adore Kisame lorsqu'il joue son rôle de grand frère avec un tel sérieux. La discussion avec Itachi, même si elle est simplement signalée, ça fait comme un père qui prend le petit ami de sa fille entre quatre z'yeux pour lui donner une consigne ou deux sous peine de représailles. Ben puisque Keyoke n'est pas dispo, c'est Kisame qui s'y colle!

Vous imaginez Kisame menacer Itachi d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'il blesse les sentiments de sa petite soeur chérie? Ca c'est de l'amour fraternel version ninja de classe S lol!


	40. Voyage

Ca y est, j'en ai « fini » avec l'Akatsuki, on passe à la seconde étape du voyage de nos trois Douées et des deux nukenins leur servant d'accompagnateurs : Konoha.

Chapitre de transition minable et vaguement guimauveux. J'ai honte mais j'arrivais pas à faire mieux. J'espère que ça passera quand même...

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Voyage

L'intention première des trois jeunes femmes avait été de partir au plus vite une fois leur mission diplomatique de remplie. Mais un certain nombre de raisons repoussa leur départ de quelques jours.

Diverse raisons à cela : dans des circonstances sur lesquels il se refusait à s'étendre (mais Jiyuu et Deidara semblaient bien informés sur le sujet), Itachi s'était blessé aux mains et mieux valait qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme pour le voyage- surtout que personne n'était assez optimiste pour imaginer que le contact avec Konoha se ferait sans « accrochage »- le principal intéressé étant le premier à décrire avec complaisance ce qui se passerait si son « idiot de frère faisait encore une de ses tentatives désespérées et totalement infructueuses pour mener à bien sa vengeance ».

Personne- pas même Jiyuu- n'avait encore osé lui demander en face si le fait que le petit frère en question ait été le premier petit ami de Téani n'était pas non plus pour quelque chose dans sa soudaine agressivité à l'égard de Sasuke…

De plus, dans deux semaines avait lieu le grand festival du printemps à Konoha et ils avaient tout intérêt à profiter à l'afflux des visiteurs pour se fondre dans la masse : même si la guerre avec Oto était au point mort, Konoha restait prudent et les étrangers étaient vite repérés. Or mieux valait garder leur présence secrète jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pu parlé à Tsunade –et de préférence sans avoir été traîné à son bureau comme espions ou autre statut leur assurant une place de choix dans la section d'interrogatoires.

Enfin, Aiko avait reçu un message de Sei (via des télépathes jouant le rôle de « relais » sur le continent) leur indiquant qu'il était conseillé d'attendre un peu avant de prendre la route, le temps que des « pillards » qui avaient été repérés soient éliminés. C'était l'affaire d'une semaine tout au plus et le délai fut accepté par Arakasi.

Les trois Douées ne se plaignirent pas de ces quelques jours de repos. Téani fut même la première à en profiter pour décompresser un peu, sa technique de décompression favorite consistant à utiliser « son » Uchiwa comme oreiller pour lire un livre ou simplement discuter avec lui ou toute autre personne présente. Même Jiyuu avait été surprise que l'Uchiwa assume aussi facilement et de façon aussi démonstrative sa relation avec Téani. Du coup, son plan d'origine consistant à obliger Itachi a envoyer sa fierté au diable à contrecœur n'était pas tout à fait satisfaisant de ce point de vue mais la tête de Sasori et d'Arakasi lorsqu'ils avaient surpris les deux tourtereaux dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la salle de repos l'avait largement consolé de cette petite déconvenue. Deidara avait affirmé que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de son chef aussi exorbités et que Sasori-danna devait s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber par terre de surprise…Et puis, après tout, elle pourrait sans doute se défouler sur le cadet Uchiwa pour peu que celui-ci ait la mauvaise idée de se la mettre à dos…ce qui ne manquerait sans doute pas d'arriver.

Bon, il est vrai que de parler de relation très démonstrative entre Téani et Itachi était un peu exagéré. Cette impression venait avant tout du fait qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'ils auraient peu de temps à eux dans les temps à venir (une guerre n'est pas vraiment un cadre d'épanouissement idéal pour un couple), il fallait donc en profiter. S'ils ne se cachaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient enlacés, ils n'en étaient cependant pas non plus à s'embrasser des heures durant, en public comme en privé. La présence de l'autre était déjà un acquis rassurant en soi.

Et puis, entre les entraînements entre les trois jeunes femmes et ceux que Kisame donnait à sa sœur pour améliorer sa technique au katana, il ne restait pas tant de place que cela pour les manifestations amoureuses- d'ailleurs, la première nuit après leur mise en couple, Kisame avait personnellement veillé à ce qu'Itachi soir ressorti de la chambre de Téani après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Aiko qui était présente au moment des faits aurait juré qu'Itachi était vaguement contrarié de la tendance surprotectrice de son équipier à l'égard de sa soeur…

Enfin, après une semaine de repos, Jiyuu vint annoncer que pour ce qui était de ces « µ¤§ de pillards » (sic) c'était réglé et que le Conseil confirmait les accords que Téani avait contracté en son nom. Les préparatifs furent vite achevés : les deux ninjas étaient accoutumés à voyager léger et les trois femmes étaient déjà prêtes au départ depuis longtemps. Les adieux furent également très sobres même si Jiyuu fit sensation en jurant à Deidara de lui rapporter les événements intéressants comme par exemple la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il apprendrait leur présence.

_Je me demande lequel des deux est le pire…ils doivent sans doute s'influencer mutuellement. Ca a quand même quelque chose d'effrayant de voir que même elle n'arrive pas à envisager une rencontre relativement calme…d'un autre côté moi non plus. Mais qu'il essaye de toucher à Itachi et ex-petit ami ou pas, il le regrettera !_

La première heure de route se fit en silence et à pied par une route. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils décidèrent de prendre un raccourci à travers bois que Téani fit clairement sentir que dans cette mission, benjamine ou pas, c'était elle qui portait le rôle de leader.

« Bon, le mieux, c'est d'opter pour une formation en V. Aiko en tête, Kisame et Itachi en arrière de part et d'autre. Jiyuu et moi fermons la marche, Jiyuu derrière Itachi et moi derrière Kisame.

-On peut savoir les raisons de ce choix ? demanda d'une voix neutre Itachi. » Mais l'intervention suffisait pour être interprétée comme une remise en cause de sa décision.

Sans se laisser démonter, Téani exposa d'un ton décidé :

« Aiko a de loin les meilleurs capacités de détection : sa formation de Veilleuse lui donne une capacité quasi-instinctive de détecter toute menace. Elle « sentira » tout détail anormal avant même de le « percevoir » clairement comme Jiyuu ou moi le ferions. D'où l'intérêt de sa position en tête de formation. Kisame et toi serez les piliers, en particulier en cas d'agression physique. Quant à Jiyuu, elle pourra remplacer Aiko en cas de problème mais elle assurera avant tous les arrières au même titre que moi. J'utiliserai ma télékinésie en cas de besoin d'accélération- et pour cela j'ai besoin de voir mes objectifs- et elle a une formation de combat corps à corps contrairement à beaucoup d'Hikages.

-Impressionnant…tu as fait beaucoup de progrès également en tactique imouto-san, approuva Kisame.

-Rien d'étonnant à cela, lança Jiyuu, elle a participé à pas mal de combats et elle a déjà eu des fonctions de leader : en dépit de son statut officiel de civile, elle a été entraîné comme une Hikage ou presque.

-Le Conseil m'a confié une mission et je compte bien la réussir, affirma avec force Téani. Aiko et Jiyuu sont officiellement sous mes ordres même si en réalité elles ont une marge de manœuvre presque illimitée justifiée ne serait-ce que par leur expérience. Je ne veux pas non plus exiger une obéissance servile mais vous devez comprendre qu'il faudra accepter de vous calquer sur les stratégies définies, quand bien même elles ne vous paraissent pas idéales. Il n'est pas question d'une simple guerre entre ninjas après tout…Bien sûr, je sais bien que je ne suis pas non plus habituée à ce genre de choses mais je fais de mon mieux…

-Je ne mets pas tes capacités en doute, l'interrompit Itachi, et si c'est l'impression que tu as eue, elle est fausse. Prends cela comme …une simple curiosité. »

_Il me fait confiance…et Kisame aussi…c'est…magnifique ! Maintenant, à moi de prouver que je suis à la hauteur ! Sei compte sur nous…_

« Quel plan de route as-tu défini ? l'interrogea Aiko, j'ai besoin de prévoir suffisamment tôt les directions vers laquelle mon attention doit se concentrer..

-On coupe par les bois plein est. Dans trois jours, nous serons dans le coeur du pays du feu si tout se passe sans problème. Durant ce temps, pas de halte dans des villages. Une fois près de Konoha, avec les préparatifs du festival, nous pourrons nous reposer sans risquer d'attirer l'attention à Kankagi, une ville proche réputée pour ses orfèvres. Sa réputation lui attire beaucoup de visiteurs et avec le festival tout proche, la fréquentation d'étrangers sera encore plus importante. Un bon point pour passer discrètement.

-Et tu as une idée pour t'assurer de notre incognito, fit remarquer Kisame, car Itachi et moi-même ne sommes pas forcément discrets avec nos capes…sans parler de mon physique.

-Pas d'inquiétude pour cela : un simple brouillage mental et votre apparence sera transformée sans métamorphose. Et une fois à Konoha, on commencera à approcher l'Hokage sans faire mention d'Akatsuki pour éviter les complication dès le début. Donc, on vous rendra carrément invisible, ça sera plus simple…

_Enfin, il faudra quand même éviter qu'ils se cognent aux gens ou qu'Itachi se batte invisible avec Sasuke…_

-Si on a fini avec les détails, on peut y aller non ? s'agita Jiyuu, après tout, Konoha c'est pas exactement la porte d'à côté… »

Téani hocha la tête avec un sourire devant l'impatience de la télépathe –qu'elle savait en partie motivée par la curiosité de celle-ci qui n'avait jamais vu Konoha.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils commençaient à passer d'arbres en arbres selon la formation indiquée par la jeune fille.

Si le voyage fut calme, il ne fut cependant pas exempt de petites péripéties distrayantes. Pour être exact, c'est durant l'escale à Kankagi qu'elles eurent lieu.

La première, aussi stupide que cela puisse sembler, fut de réussir à prendre des chambres d'hôtel. Il avait été prévu de laisser les deux ninjas circuler sous brouillard mental mais face à la présence importante de shinobis de Konoha dans la ville (le dispositif de sécurité avait été triplé), les jeunes femmes avaient préféré les rendre de suite « invisibles ». Elles se retrouvaient donc officiellement à trois et ils fallaient se débrouiller pour prendre des chambres pour cinq…Elles eurent même du mal à obtenir deux chambres : à cause du festival, les auberges étaient très fréquentées. Finalement, Itachi dormit sur un canapé dans la même chambre que les deux Hikage tandis que Téani et son frère partagèrent la deuxième chambre (Itachi avait bien essayé d'être avec Téani mais Kisame avait été intraitable).

La deuxième avait été beaucoup plus sympathique. Lorsque Téani se leva le lendemain de leur arrivée à Kankagi après une bonne grasse matinée, elle eut la surprise de voir une petite pile de cadeaux posée sur la table de nuit. Après un instant d'incertitude, elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui elle avait vingt ans. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire rougir lorsqu'elle se remémora qu'étant majeure, elle pouvait tout a fait faire passer sa relation avec Itachi au niveau supérieur…

Préférant ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce genre de pensée, elle prit la carte posée sur le dessus de la pile. Elle était d'Aiko qui lui souhaitait en des termes chaleureux un joyeux anniversaire et lui conseillait de s'attaquer au plus tôt au reste de ses paquets. Téani suivit ce conseil sans se faire prier. Lorsqu'elle était encore une adolescente normale dans une famille détestable, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrai anniversaire- seul son ami Quentin lui offrait un petit quelque chose accompagné d'une pâtisserie- et depuis son arrivée à Sei, la guerre avait très tôt occulté ce genre de festivités même si Jiyuu ou Anya ne manquaient jamais de le lui souhaiter au moins oralement. C'est donc avec une certaine émotion qu'elle entreprit de déchirer le premier emballage. Il contenait un album de photos de son séjour à Sei et des messages de personnes qu'elle y connaissait –même Gaman avait fait l'effort de lui écrire un petit mot ! Vu son mutisme habituel- qu'il soit verbal ou écrit- cela tenait presque de l'exploit !

Apparemment, il s'agissait du cadeau de Jiyuu et d'Aiko…elles devaient avoir prévu leur coup bien avant le début de la mission pour avoir réussi à rassembler autant de photos- Téani ne se rappelait même pas qu'il y ait eu des photos de prises la fois où elle avait fait une démonstration d'aïkido en utilisant les Hikage en formation comme cobayes. Les expressions de certains d'eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient les quatre fers en l'air sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre comment valaient cependant le détour et c'était plutôt une bonne chose d'en avoir une trace…

Le cadeau de Kisame était un nouveau fourreau travaillé avec une extrême finesse ainsi qu'un peigne ouvragé pour ses cheveux. Quant à celui d'Itachi…Téani ouvrit avec une certaine curiosité la petite boîte, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit la bague qui s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un anneau d'or surmonté de deux petites pierres entrelacées- un rubis et un diamant. Le rouge et le blanc, les deux couleurs du clan Uchiwa.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu…est-ce que c'est sa façon de dire « pas touche, elle est déjà prise » à tout garçon ayant l'idée de m'approcher ?_

Avec fébrilité, elle lut le mot épinglée dans la boîte : « Bon anniversaire mon ange. J'espère que la bague te plaira. Considère cela comme un engagement de ma part et une preuve concrète de mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime. Itachi. »

_Kyaaaa ! Il a vraiment écrit ça ?! Non seulement il m'aime mais il veut que les choses soient vraiment sérieuses ! Il m'a appelé « son ange » ! Kyaaaa !_

Avec délicatesse, elle glissa la bague à l'annulaire de sa main droite et observa l'effet. La bague lui allait à merveille. Elle se rendit ensuite à la chambre des deux Hikage où elle trouva également Kisame et Itachi et…un fondant au chocolat avec vingt bougies dessus.

« Te voilà enfin, pas trop tôt ! lui fit remarquer Jiyuu, tu es vraiment adepte de la grasse matinée dis-moi ! »

Téani ne lui répondit pas, trop occupée à s'empêcher de pleurer de joie : c'était sûrement le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie. Aiko lui tendit un mouchoir en souriant mais les deux ninjas se méprirent sur le sens de ces larmes :

« Ca va Téani ? Tu aurais préféré qu'on fasse autrement ? Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de festivité, s'excusa Kisame

-C'est à cause de mon cadeau ? » murmura Itachi l'air réellement inquiet d'avoir fait un faux pas (lui c'était des relations de couple dont il n'avait pas l'habitude).

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

« Non, au contraire ! C'est…c'est génial ! Et je…j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton cadeau Itachi. En fait, j'adore tous mes cadeaux.

-Arrêtes de pleurer, la taquina Jiyuu, tu dois souffler sur les bougies, pas les éteindre !

-Et fais un voeu, ajouta Aiko, on ne sait jamais…il pourrait se réaliser. »

Téani s'exécuta en riant.

_J'aimerais…que la guerre se termine bien pour nous…pour les habitants de Sei et de tous les autres pays, qu'ils soient civils ou ninjas…et j'aimerais pouvoir mettre personnellement fin aux agissements de ce salopard d'Usotsuki !_

_**On fera tout pour en tout cas ! Tu nous laisseras quand même un peu de boulot Téani-chan ?**_

_Je vais y réfléchir…mais je ne pense pas que les Hikage se retrouvent au chômage de sitôt._

_**Sûrement vrai mais en attendant…à table !! Ce gâteau me nargue depuis au moins une demi-heure !**_

_J'ignorais que la gourmandise était l'un de tes innombrables défauts Jiyuu..._

_**Gnagnagna…respectes tes aînés et manges !**_

_Oui chef._

Inutile de préciser que la journée se déroula en un éclair pour le groupe et qu'elle fut excellente malgré la menace qui pesait et l'importance de la mission à venir.

Deux jours plus tard, le festival de Konoha devait être officiellement ouvert. Le groupe décida donc de se remettre en route en se mêlant aux nombreux voyageurs se rendant à Konoha. Vu l'occasion, les trois jeunes femmes avaient rangé leurs vêtements de voyage fait de ce tissu gris si particulier et avaient opté pour des kimonos. Téani avait même fait l'effort de rendre son katana « invisible » pour parfaire l'impression que toutes trois formait un groupe d'innocentes voyageuses venues s'amuser au festival.

_**Téani-chan…**_

_Quoi ?_

_**C'est comment Konoha ?**_

_Hé bien…c'est un village comme un autre mais plus important avec de nombreux shinobis._

_**Il y a des trucs sympas à y voir malgré le fait qu'il y ait ce crétin de cadet Uchiwa qui y habite ?**_

…_je préfère ignorer ta remarque sur Sasuke…et tu sais Jiyuu, on n'est pas là pour le tourisme…enfin bon, je te comprend en même temps…il faut absolument que Aiko et toi voyez la montagne où sont sculptés les Hokage…et puis il faudra qu'on fasse un tour à Ichiraku : c'est un restaurant de ramen…c'est d'ailleurs là que vont souvent Naruto et les autres…_

_**C'est encore loin**_ intervint Aiko

_Tu es fatiguée Aiko ?_

_**Téani, ça fait plusieurs jours que je surveille en permanence les alentours et avec tout ce monde, la tâche s'avère vite fatigante. Forcément, ça s'en ressent sur ma forme physique…déjà que je ne suis pas vraiment endurante. **_

_**T'en fais pas Aiko, je crois qu'on arrive ! Téani-chan, c'est bien Konoha la ville qu'on voit là-bas ?**_

_Oui Jiyuu…c'est Konoha…_

Avec un soupir satisfait, Téani contempla la silhouette du village qui se dessinait au bout de la route. Si à présent son foyer c'était l'archipel de Sei, elle gardait une affection particulière pour le village qui l'avait accueilli et protégé un temps. Et puis elle en gardait de bons souvenirs et c'était là qu'elle s'était fait ses premiers amis. Elle espérait seulement qu'ils la considéraient encore comme telle.

D'un geste machinal, elle rajusta son kimono et passa en revue le programme pour la fin de la journée : trouver un hôtel, caser discrètement Kisame et Itachi dans ledit hôtel, éviter dans un premier temps de croiser ses anciennes connaissances pour éviter le flot de questions gênantes, se préparer à une entrevue avec Tsunade à laquelle celle-ci ne s'attendait sans doute pas, essayer de passer un peu de bon temps à ce festival…avait-elle oublié quelque chose ?

_Ah oui, empêcher Jiyuu de partir à la chasse au Sasuke. Ou pire encore, l'empêcher d'aider Itachi à régler le « cas de son abruti de petit frère ». Donc détourner l'attention d'Itachi – ça je sais faire- et faire tenir Jiyuu tranquille…le festival fera l'affaire…ou bien un énorme fondant au chocolat…_

Voilà, fin du chap'. Pour le prochain chapitre, apparition rapide de certaines anciennes connaissances de Téani et installation à Konoha. J'espère que je serais mieux inspiré que pour celui-ci...

* * *


	41. Que la fête commence

Excuses à tous mes lecteurs pour le retard...d'autant que je suis en vacances et que je n'ai pas de vraies excuses : j'étais convaincu d'avoir posté le chapitre il y a une semaine. Et en voyant aucune review j'ai quand même eu quelques doutes...j'ai été un peu lente à la détente et je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard.

Et tant que j'y suis je m'excuse pour les éventuelles reviews des chap' précédents restées sans réponses (ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes) alors juste un remerciement général à tous les reviewers et lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire

* * *

Chapitre 35 : que la fête commence…

Les angoisses de Téani avaient été dissipées par l'assurance avec laquelle Aiko lui avait répétée que son arrivée étant imprévue, il n'y avait aucun soupçon à craindre (pour le moment… mais cela, la Veilleuse avait préféré le taire, le but étant de rassurer Téani, pas de l'angoisser avant même le début de la seconde phase de leur mission.)

Pourtant, son stress refit surface lorsque les trois jeunes femmes se firent arrêter à l'entrée par les gardes. Heureusement, elles étaient prêtes : on ne s'introduit pas sans identités de couverture lorsque l'on veut agir dans la discrétion et si les Hikage différaient des ninjas par bien des aspects, ils avaient une bonne expérience dans le domaine de la dissimulation. La preuve : aux dernières nouvelles, Sei no Kuni n'avait jamais été découvert par des personnes étrangères sans l'aide de Doués.

« Vos noms et la raison de votre venue à Konoha je vous prie ? les interrogea mécaniquement un garde

- Je m'appelle Anzu et voici Aiko et Tohru, répondit Jiyuu avec son assurance habituelle. La petite est une cousine et Aiko est ma sœur. Nous venons pour le festival et puis nous espérons y croiser quelques anciennes connaissances.

_C'est une façon de voir les choses…Pauvre Aiko…même si c'est du bluff, être la soeur de Jiyuu n'est pas une sinécure !_

_**J'ai tout entendu Téani-chan !**_

_**Qu'est-ce que cela fait puisqu'elle a raison ? **_rétorqua malicieusement la Veilleuse

_Vous avez fini de vous inviter dans mes pensées ?!_

De leur côté, Kisame et Itachi restaient silencieux, « invisibilité » oblige. Ils ne s'étonnèrent pas moins de la couverture choisie par les jeunes femmes et une fois rentrés- la vérification tenait de la simple routine- ils passèrent par la télépathie pour avoir quelques éclaircissements.

_**C'est vraiment cette couverture que vous allez utiliser ? Ca me semble un peu minimaliste…et une famille ne laisserait jamais trois membres féminins circuler sans surveillance**_ fit remarquer Itachi

_**Ils ne nous ont pas demandé nos professions. S'ils l'avaient fait, Jiyuu se serait présenté comme mercenaire. De nous trois, c'est la plus impressionnante physiquement et elle fait office de chaperon officiel pour Téani et moi **_expliqua Aiko

_**Et n'ait pas d'inquiétude pour la crédibilité : Jiyuu a réellement travaillé comme mercenaire pour des particuliers civils, les circonstances importent peu comment. Il y a des Doués fixés parmi les civils des pays ninjas, ça facilite notamment la mise en place d'identités de couverture pour les Hikage en déplacement : on les surnomme les « dormants » car ils vivent leur vie normalement et ne se « réveillent » que si Sei sollicite un service de leur part.**_

_**Il y en a à Konoha ? **_demanda Kisame

_**Oui, bien sûr : ils sont tous prévenus de notre arrivée imminente et Aiko va se charger de les contacter au cas où. Mais ils sont tous en éveil, tout pays compris, depuis le début de la guerre : ce sont eux qui ont assumé la protection des villages contre les « pillards » jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts envoyés par Sei.**_

_**La solidarité entre Doués est impressionnante. Une telle coopération ne se retrouve que rarement dans les relations entre ninjas et civils, **_admit Kisame

_**Normal, **_railla avec sarcasme Jiyuu, _**on n'est pas trop orienté assassinat et magouille politique, on veut juste vivre tranquillement !**_

_**Mais pour ce qui est de l'espionnage, vous n'êtes pas vraiment innocents **_rétorqua Itachi

_Jiyuu, au lieu de penser à tort et à travers, regardes bien autour de toi : mieux vaut connaître les parages. Aiko, tu peux me dire si tu perçois les personnes dont je t'ai donné les caractéristiques ? Pour l'instant, on ne doit pas se faire remarquer et je n'ai pas trop envie de tomber par hasard sur une ancienne connaissance._

_**Pas de problème. De toute façon, Jiyuu et toi avez modifié votre apparence physique alors ça devrait aller.**_

_**Où loge-t-on ? Encore à l'hôtel ?**_ interrogea Kisame tout en slalomant entre les différents festivaliers

_**Nan, vous allez être contente : y a un télékinésite qui loue des baraques dans un quartier à proximité du lieu du festival. Il devait nous en louer une aux frais du Conseil mais il veut même pas être payé. On aura une petite maison de plain-pied près du centre-ville, dans un coin tranquille mais assez fréquenté pour que des étrangers n'attirent pas l'attention.**_

Pendant ce temps, extérieurement, les jeunes femmes semblaient s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elles voyaient comme l'auraient faits de jeunes provinciales. La comédie était convaincante mais c'était malgré tout assez difficile de suivre deux conversations tout en arborant une expression sans rapport avec la conversation. Les deux nukenins qui étaient pourtant experts à découvrir des dissimulateurs devaient bien avouer qu'elles étaient très à l'aise dans leur rôle, même si Téani, plus inexpérimentée, affectait une certaine timidité pour éviter de devoir trop parler.

Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la tâche facile. Se déplacer au milieu d'une foule est une chose, le faire lorsqu'on est invisible en est une autre : ils fallaient non seulement éviter les gens mais aussi faire en sorte que personne n'essaye d'occuper leur place. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux du festival, ils avaient décidés de carrément se déplacer le long des murs et sur les toits des stands à l'aide de leur chakra : d'ailleurs, même les filles avaient du mal à circuler sans heurt et elles, elles étaient visibles pourtant !

Tout en jouant sa comédie de « chaperon », Jiyuu décréta qu'il fallait qu'elles mangent quelque chose. Les choses auraient très bien pu en rester là mais malheureusement, le premier restaurant qu'elles rencontrèrent était Ichiraku. Téani voulut opter pour une retraite rapide dès qu'elle aperçut l'établissement où Jiyuu entendait la traîner mais en vain. Lorsqu'elle expliqua télépathiquement la raison de sa réticence, Jiyuu s'entêta encore plus, arguant qu'on ne la reconnaîtrait pas et que de toute façon, elle voulait essayer ce restaurant dont Téani lui avait parlé.

Aiko et la jeune fille suivirent donc avec résignation l'Hikage qui ne voulait pas en démordre, tandis que les deux nukenins consternés optaient pour une garde discrète à l'entrée : ils étaient invisibles, pas immatériels, et aux dernières nouvelles, une porte ne s'ouvre pas toute seule…

Le restaurant était plutôt rempli ce jour-là : le festival avait amené beaucoup de clients de passage mais il y avait ça et là un habitué ou deux que Téani reconnut de visage. Heureusement, aucun n'était des ninjas et encore moins des ninjas qu'elle connaissait personnellement.

Les trois femmes s'installèrent et passèrent commande- après avoir consulté Kisame et Itachi, elles firent aussi préparer une commande à emporter, histoire de ne pas les laisser humer l'odeur sortant du restaurant l'estomac vide. Elles étaient tranquillement en train de savourer leur repas, lorsque Aiko se figea.

_**Téani, il y a six ninjas qui viennent dans notre direction. Dont un jinchuuriki et un Uchiwa…**_

…_Jiyuu arrêtes de martyriser tes baguettes et je ne veux aucun commentaire sur Sasuke ! …et arrêtes d'arborer ce sourire innocent ! Qui d'autre Aiko ?_

_**Les autres sont Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka (jamais vu un esprit aussi facile à passer. Ca doit être à cause de sa technique), Shikamaru Nara (ce gars a un esprit incroyablement puissant !) et Choji Akimichi.**_

…_déjà...retiens Itachi et Kisame._

_**Je les ai prévenu de rester calmes et j'ai influencé leurs esprits pour qu'ils le soient réellement.**_

_Bonne précaution : c'est encore un peu tôt pour se faire remarquer._

Téani regarda entrer avec une émotion teintée d'angoisse les jeunes ninjas qu'elle n'avaient plus vus depuis près de deux ans. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir tellement changé. Shikamaru avait toujours l'air blasé, Choji semblait toujours aussi bien en chair et Ino toujours aussi élégante. Par contre, les membres de l'équipe 7 semblaient un peu fatigués : Sakura se laissa tomber sur un siège avec un soupir de soulagement, Naruto s'empressa de commander un bol de ramen comme si sa vie en dépendait et Sasuke…en déglutissant péniblement, Téani se dit qu'il était toujours aussi mignon mais qu'il paraissait plus renfermé que jamais. Tout en les observant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les conversations qui se mêlaient au brouhaha ambiant :

« Naruto, tu as décidé de battre ton record de bol de ramen mangés? Vas-y doucement c'est ton deuxième et on est là depuis à peine deux minutes ! fit remarquer Ino

-Nan…Mangé des rations pendant un mois…j'en peux plus…me faut des ramen ! Chef, encore un !

-C'était quoi ? demanda Choji tout en accompagnant Naruto dans son festin.

-« Votre mission consiste à enquêter sur les événements bizarres ayant eu lieu sur la zone de Hogume ces deux dernières semaines et à régler les problèmes en ayant découlés », récita Sakura en sirotant une boisson, une mission A soi-disant de deux semaines…

-Et ça a donné quoi ? lâcha Shikamaru

-Affreux, maugréa la rose, les événements bizarres c'était les cadavres de deux gars inconnus- ni shinobis, ni autochtones ou étrangers de passage- puis la disparition d'une équipe envoyée par Kusa pour enquêter avant nous –le gouverneur de la province de Hogume a des liens avec une famille de Kusa et a fait appel à ses relations avant d'appeler Konoha, un vrai sac de nœuds ! - et pendant l'enquête y a encore deux cadavres qui ont surgi de nulle part ! Et on n'a pas retrouvé l'équipe disparue…

_Ca, c'est sûrement des pillards…ils ont eu de la chance de ne pas connaître le même sort…_

_**Il y a une équipe qui veillait en permanence sur le jinchuuriki. Ils ont fait un rapport il y a peu qu'on m'a relayé pour information : c'est elle qui a éliminé les deux pillards restants. Les deux premiers ont été éliminés par des Dormants locaux. L'équipe de ninjas de Kusa pillée avait déjà été envoyée vers la côte pour rallier Sei mais elle a aussi été éliminée. Kusa sera mis au courant par les voies détournées habituelles et…**_

_Attends Aiko, c'est pas fini._

-…en plus Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas arrêté de se comporter comme des gamins avec leurs disputes habituelles.

-Chais pas ma faute, protesta le kitsune la bouche pleine, c'est lui qui a commencé !

-Usuratonkachi…

-Ah non, ne recommencez pas ! protesta Sakura, pas encore ! Sinon j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre !

_On dirait que « Sasuke-kun » n'est plus intouchable aux yeux de Sakura maintenant…_

_**Téani-chan, cette fille, c'est celle qui casse des rochers avec son poing ?**_

_Oui, elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, pourquoi ?_

_**Vas-y Sakura ! Assomme l'Uchiwa !**_

_Jiyuu ! Tu ne vas pas commencer quand même !?_

_**Je plaisantais…enfin je crois…au fait Téani-chan, si tu continues à les dévisager, tu vas te faire remarquer et ton petit ami va te faire une scène de jalousie si tu regardes de trop ton ancien petit ami…et ton frère adoré aussi d'ailleurs.**_

_Depuis quand es-tu experte en psychologie masculine ?_

_**Depuis que je sens des envies de meurtres chez eux à l'encontre de ton ex-petit copain se développer avec une effrayant rapidité ma chère. Et ils ont l'air d'avoir de l'imagination à revendre sur le thème « mise à mort douloureuse avec option agonie lente »**_

…_Aiko ?_

_**Téani, si tu veux que je les calme plus que je ne le fais déjà, il faudrait carrément que je les endorme.**_

_On va éviter…ils vont bien tenir quelques minutes sans perdre leur sang-froid après tout…enfin j'espère._

Avec un peu plus de discrétion- du moins elle l'espérait- Téani retourna à son observation du petit groupe de shinobis. La conversation avait apparemment dérivé sur des sujets plus neutres comme les sorties à organiser entre amis durant le festival, les inconvénients de la paperasse, les derniers potins plus quelques sujets exclusivement féminins. Alors qu'elle observait avec une pointe de nostalgie les deux kunoichis plaisanter, Téani se rendit compte d'une anomalie dans ce bel ensemble. A priori, rien d'inquiétant mais…n'empêche que Sasuke semblait curieusement coupé du reste du groupe. Il ne prenait pas part à la conversation mais ça, c'était normal. Mais il semblait un peu à l'écart, comme s'il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, et son visage semblait plutôt maussade que neutre.

_Je me demande ce qui le tracasse…pourtant Konoha est relativement en paix vu qu'Oto est hors course. Peut-être à cause de la mission ratée…il faut dire qu'il a de la fierté…ça fait parti de son charme son côté glacial mais là, son regard doit faire fuir même son fan-club…houlà…depuis quand est-ce que je m'inquiète pour un gars qui m'a laissé tomber sans état d'âme ?! Penser à autre chose…comme le fait que si on se dépêches pas, Itachi va finir par parachever sa vengeance…à moins que Kisame le prenne de vitesse…Aiko, Jiyuu, j'ai fini de manger, on peut y aller ?_

_**Nan Téani-chan, j'ai pas fini…donnes-moi juste une minute, les deux ninjas contiendront bien leurs pulsions meurtrières encore une minute ou deux. En attendant que je finisse, tu peux aller chercher la commande pour les deux surprotecteurs de service ? Ca t'évitera de trop regarder du côté du crétin numéro un de Konoha.**_

_Ok…et si tu pouvais éviter de prendre l'habitude de désigner Sasuke par ce genre de qualificatif, ça m'arrangerait. Te connaissant, si tu y prends goût, tu serais capable de l'appeler comme ça…_

_**C'est une idée intéressante…**_

…_je vais chercher la commande._

Toujours dans son rôle de jeune provinciale un peu timide, Téani se glissa jusqu'au comptoir et héla d'une voix un peu hésitante le chef. Elle jouait tellement bien son rôle qu'on entendait à peine sa voix à cause du vacarme ambiant et qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de Naruto qui était venu chercher son quatrième bol. Il appela le chef pour elle et la jeune fille fut bien obliger de le remercier avec force courbettes en murmurant un certain nombre de formules toutes faites : si elle savait déguiser son physique, sa voix était la même et c'était le genre de détails qui risquaient de la démasquer si elle ne faisait pas attention.

Le fait que Naruto ait mis plus d'une minute à revenir à leur table attira l'attention de ses amis qui observèrent avec amusement la scène : un Naruto un peu dépassé face à une jeune femme dont la timidité rivalisait avec celle d'Hinata lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Même Sasuke daigna lever les yeux sur ce tableau un peu inattendu.

Les pulsions meurtrières des deux nukenins devenant plus palpables que jamais – c'était à se demander comment Sasuke faisait pour ne pas les percevoir- Jiyuu alla chercher Téani et la poussa gentiment mais fermement vers la sortie tandis qu'Aiko fermait la marche après de rapides excuses et explications sur le caractère soi-disant surprotecteur de sa « sœur » auprès du kitsune un peu surpris par la rupture brutale de la conversation.

_Itachi, Kisame…c'était si difficile de rester calme ? Naruto ne savait même pas à qui il parlait !_

_**Je me fiche du renard. C'est ce Sasuke quo me tape sur les nerfs. Si ce morveux t'approche de nouveau, je crois que je ne réponds plus de moi, **_répliqua acerbement son frère

Itachi ne répondit pas mais la colère que les jeunes femmes percevait en lui était très éloquente : Itachi pouvait vraiment être TRES jaloux.

_**Tu sais quoi Téani, je commence à croire que ça va être difficile de faire notre mission sans que Sasuke ne passe un mauvais quart d'heure pour peu que ces deux-là aient l'occasion de lui faire une tête au carré…**_

_On pouvait toujours espérer…je peux encore comprendre la jalousie d'Itachi –même si elle est un peu exagérée- mais la réaction de Kisame est un peu incompréhensible._

_**Ben c'est ton frère, il veut te protéger et cela inclut de te protéger si possible de tout chagrin or ce crétin t'a fait de la peine donc il lui en veut. C'est logique.**_

_Logique…ça c'est toi qui le dit, je ne… !!_

_**Quoi ?**_

_En voilà encore !! _

_**Qui ça ? Des gens que tu connais ?**_

_Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyugaa et…oh non !_

Téani coupa brutalement la liaison télépathique qu'elle avait pourtant toujours maintenue depuis leur arrivée dans le village, au grand désarroi de ses deux compagnes qui n'en comprenaient pas la raison. Aiko se risqua à essayer de la rétablir mais elle échoua : Téani repoussait toute tentative et elle semblait concentrer toutes ses capacités télépathiques. Jiyuu désigna discrètement les trois ninjas qui semblaient être à l'origine de la réaction de Téani : une jeune fille aux yeux blancs (_**ce doit être Hinata**_), un jeune homme dissimulé dans un large manteau et un autre beaucoup plus bruyant avec des tatouages rouges qui était accompagné d'un énorme chien. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Jiyuu comprit.

_**L'odeur…on ne peut pas changer notre odeur…comment elle va faire pour feinter le chien alors ?!**_

Les deux groupes se croisèrent sans un regard. Jiyuu ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'on n'allait pas brutalement leur tomber dessus mais non : le chien n'avait pas bronché.

Désireuse de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, elle tenta à son tour de rétablir le contact avec Téani mais la jeune fille le fit avant elle.

_Désolé pour la coupure brutale mais je préférais parer au plus pressé._

_**C'était le chien qui t'inquiétait n'est-ce pas Téani-chan ?**_

_Le chien et son maître…_

…_**quoi ?**_

_Kiba est un Inuzuka, il a un excellent flair, plus développé peut-être même que celui des chiens ninjas. Heureusement, il n'était pas réellement aux aguets donc j'ai pu intervenir à temps._

_**Comment as-tu fait ?**_demanda avec intérêt la Veilleuse

_J'ai repéré la partie de son esprit où sont stockés toutes les odeurs qu'il a mémorisé et j'ai modifié la mienne et carrément effacées celles d'Itachi et Kisame : si jamais nous le recroisons, ce sera comme s'il sentait mon odeur et les leurs pour la première fois._

_**Et pour les nôtres ?**_

_Je n'ai rien fait car il ne vous connaît pas et ça aurait été étrange pour lui de croiser des personnes sans identifier leurs odeurs : un phénomène aussi bizarre aurait attiré son attention…c'est pour ça que j'ai simplement modifié la mienne au lieu de la supprimer._

_**Voilà notre logement **__intervint Aiko_

_**Pas trop tôt…pour une première journée, ça a été assez rythmé ! On a croisé au moins la moitié des personnes que Téani connaissait !**_

Une fois rentrés dans la maison, Aiko dissipa le brouillard mental qui dissimulait les deux ninjas puis alla s'écrouler avec soulagement dans le siège le plus proche : elle n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'utiliser ses capacités avait une fâcheuse tendance à se faire ressentir sur sa forme physique…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'elle entendit retentir la voix de Téani qui sermonnait Kisame et Itachi. Pour une fois Jiyuu semblait ne pas vouloir mettre son grain de sel dans la situation puisqu'elle rejoignit Aiko dans le salon où celle-ci s'était réfugiée.

« Même si deux nukenins en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par une jeune femme bien plus jeune et frêle qu'eux à un côté amusant, j'ai préféré opter pour une retraite stratégique, commenta Jiyuu en s'adossant au mur.

-Je ne sais pas qui a le plus tort dans l'histoire : Téani de s'intéresser au devenir de ses amis- et de ce Sasuke par la même occasion- ou ces deux-là pour leur tendance à vouloir la surprotéger…

-Et tu sais pas le pire…

-Quoi ?

-On vient à peine d'arriver et personne ne le sait encore. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ce sera le cas ! s'exclama Jiyuu »

Aiko préféra ne pas faire de commentaire sur cette vérité peu rassurante et détourna la conversation :

« On dirait que ça s'est calmé… »

Jiyuu jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir :

« Oui mais c'est pour mieux reprendre : Itachi est en train de demander combien il y a de chambres…

-…il y en a trois non ?

-Ce qui a l'air de satisfaire prodigieusement l'Uchiwa et de déplaire à son cher coéquipier…quant à Téani, elle vire lentement mais sûrement au rouge tomate. »

Avec une pointe de fatalisme, Aiko songea seulement la journée avait été longue mais de toute évidence, elle était loin de vouloir se terminer calmement…


	42. Tour d'horizon number three

Avertissement général : c'est officiel à partir de mardi j'ai plus internet à mon internat (je vous épargne le récit des péripéties ayant mené à cette situation). Autant dire que pour poster ça va être difficile. Je désespère pas de trouver un système de secours avant les vacances d'été et le retour au bercail (bercail avec une connexion internet of course) mais je préfère avertir.

La suite risque donc de se faire attendre (j'essaierai d'écrire plus pour poster vite dès que la situation s'arrange mais j'ai aussi un concours blanc fin mai donc dans tous les cas, les updates auraient été un peu perturbées)et pour la même raison, je risque de ne plus répondre aux reviews ou du moins avec pas mal de délais

Désolé…mais bonne lecture quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Tour d'horizon number 3

Deidara modelait d'un air distrait une figurine d'oiseau qu'il laissa voleter à travers la pièce avant de la faire exploser. Seulement sa distraction était telle qu'il avait par la même occasion fait sauter la porte contre laquelle sa création s'était écrasé. Sasori le dévisagea agacé avant de lui faire remarquer que c'était déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui que son art entraînait des dégpats collatéraux pour la mobilier. D'ailleurs, la veille, c'était une de ses marionnettes qui avait failli être la victime de l'art de Deidara conjuguée avec sa distraction inhabituelle et très dangereuse pour l'intégrité de leur repaire. D'autant qu'ils avaient changé de cache et se trouvait à celle où était « stockée » les bijuus et ce genre de perturbations n'étaient pas conseillé pour la stabilité du réceptacle des bijuus.

« Deidara, tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?!

-Yeah, désolé danna mais je pensais à autre chose, répondit le blond avec nonchalance tout en modelant un nouvel oiseau.

-Pour une fois, cela m'arrangerait que tu arrêtes de penser avant que tu ne t'attaques aux murs. Une chance que le chef soit trop occupé pour se formaliser ta distraction. D'ailleurs à quoi est-ce que tu pensais encore ? Ca fait déjà plusieurs jours que tu as l'air d'avoir décidé de mettre en pièces tout ce qui était possible d'exploser ici. J'en souhaiterais presque qu'Itachi et Kisame soit de retour…

-Yeah, justement danna, c'est à ça que je pensais…

-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es soulagé qu'ils soient partis sans te mettre hors d'état d'exprimer ton « art » qu'il faut te rattraper ! rétorqua Sasori sans trop comprendre où le blond voulait en venir.

-J'essayais d'imaginer à quel point la situation sera explosive quand le frangin d'Itachi va se rendre compte de sa présence à Konoha et en plus s'apercevoir qu'il a récupéré sa petite amie…j'ai hâte que Jiyuu me raconte tout ça yeah ! Ca risque d'être pratique son truc pour montrer les souvenirs pour profiter du spectacle. Surtout si Kisame s'y met aussi : il va faire du hachis de Sasuke s'il approche Téani-chan de trop près hein ! Me demande lequel des deux va sauter sur lui le premier, yeah ! Et puis les deux filles ne l'aiment pas trop non plus…

-…hé bien si jamais on apprend qu'il y a eu des dégâts importants à Konoha, on saura pourquoi, déclara le marionnettiste. Pour une fois que tu ne pourras pas en être à l'origine…»

Sur ces paroles, la figurine de Deidara alla exploser au-dessus de la tête de Sasori. Deidara était trop occupé à imaginer avec un luxe de détails l'ampleur des dégâts probables lorsque les deux Uchiwa se reverraient pour se préoccuper de détails aussi triviaux que les pierres se détachant du plafond pour s'écraser sur son partenaire ou du chapelet de jurons très expressifs de Sasori- et pourtant, les kamis savaient à quel point Sasori perdait rarement son calme ce qui était dommage du point de vue de Deidara vu l'imagination de son danna en matière d'injures.

* * *

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, seuls Aiko et Kisame étaient encore dans leur logement. Jiyuu était partie en prétendant avoir « une course à faire » mais ses regards entendus à l'attention de ses camarades laissaient bien entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une course ordinaire et Aiko avait d'ailleurs précisé aux deux nukenins intrigués qu'elle allait nouer le contact avec l'Hokage. La tendance de Jiyuu à surjouer dans certaines situations était vraiment déplaisante.

Quant à Téani et Itachi, après une nuit assez courte (Jiyuu s'était fait un plaisir durant le petit-déjeuner de se plaindre du bruit qu'ils avaient fait dans leur chambre commune durant la nuit), il étaient sortis ensemble : Itachi voulait se rendre au caveau de sa famille et Téani l'avait accompagnée malgré le fait que Jiyuu ait souligné le manque de romantisme d'une telle promenade- Aiko avait pensé la même chose mais elle ne l'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture.

Aiko avait vite regretté de ne pas s'être chargé de la prise de contact avec les instances militaires de Konoha : si Kisame se montrait d'habitude plutôt de bonne compagnie, la remarque (tout à fait exacte au demeurant) de Jiyuu lors du petit-déjeuner n'avait pas contribué à sa bonne humeur (déjà que la veille au soir il n'avait cédé qu'à regret au sujet des chambres) et elle s'était efforcée de lui changer les idées en lui racontant quelques anecdotes à propos du séjour de Téani à Sei lorsque le pays était encore en paix. Elle avait quand même laissé de côté la popularité de Téani chez les garçons de son âge par prudence…finalement il valait mieux que Jiyuu soit allée voir la Godaime : elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu la même délicatesse.

* * *

Le festival avait vraiment attiré une foule de personnes et les ninjas étaient plus sollicités que jamais. Ce qui incluait un doublement –voire un triplement- de la paperasse à traiter. Tsunade considéra avec résignation la pile de papiers entassés sur son bureau par les bons soins de Shizune. Et dire qu'elle avait fini sa dernière bouteille de saké hier... Elle était prête à parier que même si elle arrivait par miracle à venir à bout de ce monceau de dossiers, Shizune surgirait avec une masse de paperasse tout aussi importante. Et pour une fois, elle était certaine de gagner ce pari, ce qui la désolait au plus haut point.

La Godaime attrapa le dossier du haut de la pile et commença à le consulter : au bout de dix minutes, elle baillait déjà. Pourquoi donc était-ce à elle de lire et signer TOUS les rapports des gardes et d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable les sentinelles interrogeaient-ils autant de visiteurs ?! Et tant qu'on était dans les questions existentielles, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter le poste d'Hokage ?!

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale : il était à peine huit heures trente et elle s'était déjà posé ces questions une bonne dizaine de fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se rachète une réserve de saké de toute urgence ou, mieux encore, qu'elle se saoule jusqu'à ce que le festival soit terminé.

Alors qu'elle allait prendre le second dossier de la pile, elle se figea : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Elle n'avait entendu personne entrer, ni par la porte, ni la fenêtre (qui était d'ailleurs fermée de l'intérieur) et pourtant quelqu'un se tenait devant elle, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, le visage dissimulé par une longue cape noire. Cette personne n'était pas un ninja analysa de suite Tsunade : sa position était bien trop détendue, ses possibilités de manœuvre et de fuite très réduites et elle avait choisie une place d'où on pouvait facilement l'atteindre avec une arme de jet. Même un genin n'aurait pas fait une pareille erreur ! Ce qui n'expliquait pas comment cette personne avait pu entrer dans son bureau sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive : la paperasse la fatiguait mais pas à ce point !

Sans se préoccuper de la tension de Tsunade, l'intrus s'inclina légèrement pour saluer la Godaime :

« Pardonnez-moi le dérangement alors que je vois que vous avez beaucoup de travail mais le contact devait être établi au plus vite, commença une voix féminine.

-Quel que soit le contact que vous souhaitez établir, le plus simple était encore de demander rendez-vous et de vous faire annoncer, répliqua sèchement la Godaime. D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ? »

L'inconnue retira la capuche pour révéler le visage d'une femme souriante aux cheveux blonds que Tsunade ne connaissait absolument pas.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas personnellement mais je suis persuadée que mon nom ne vous est pas étranger, répondit tranquillement la jeune femme tout en parcourant la pièce d'une démarche détendue, un sourire en coin.

-Tiens donc ?

-Je m'appelle Jiyuu, Hikage de Sei no Kuni et je suis là simplement pour vous demander une audience au plus tôt pour une personne représentant le Conseil de Sei no Kuni. »

Tsunade digéra lentement ses informations : bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce nom, elle ne risquait pas d'oublier le casse-tête que cela avait été pour faire un rapport de la mission de l'équipe de Kakashi et Gaï deux ans auparavant. Après ça, elle avait vidé trois bouteilles de saké en une soirée et Shizune n'avait même pas eu le cœur de le lui reprocher en voyant l'état de ses nerfs…mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de devenir…

« Loin de moi de vouloir perturber le cours de vos pensées- quelques peu répétitives au demeurant, regretter des actes passés ne sert pas à grand chose- ou même de les critiquer -même je ne suis pas certaine que l'alcool soit une solution dans les situations tendues- mais je ne peux me permettre de rester très longtemps alors si nous pouvions en finir » lui signala la télépathe avec une certaine désinvolture.

La main de Tsunade se crispa davantage sur le malheureux dossier qu'elle tenait toujours tandis que Jiyuu la dévisageait poliment en tentant de statuer sur l'espérance de vie du dossier en question. De son côté, Tsunade réalisa avec un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité que cette Jiyuu dont on lui avait parlé en terme assez…animés était encore pire qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Maintenant, elle était certaine que Kakashi n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait frôlé la crise de nerfs à Sasuke…

« C'est vrai, il était furieux à ce point ?! s'anima soudainement Jiyuu avec une gaieté tout a fait hors de propos, Génial !...la prochaine fois, il ne fera pas que la frôler et je…enfin bref, revenons-en au sujet de ma venue ou j'en connais une qui va encore râler…pour faire bref, quand est-ce que l'envoyé de notre conseil peut venir vous voir ? »

Avec une certaine difficulté, Tsunade reprit contenance et répondit assez sèchement :

« Pourquoi voudrais-je recevoir un envoyé inconnu d'un village inconnu ?  
-Parce que Oto est mêlé à l'affaire ?

-…pardon ?

-Et puis en plus, poursuivit la télépathe avec volubilité, ce n'est pas vraiment un représentant inconnu mais je veux pas vous gâcher la surprise, enfin j'espère que vous serez contente même si en toute franchise j'aurais préféré que la rencontre se fasse en d'autres circonstances et que…

-…bien, la coupa Tsunade, admettons que je reçoive cet inconnu pas si inconnu que ça …en quoi Oto est-il mêlé à l'affaire ?

-Guerre, lâcha laconiquement Jiyuu, mais ce n'est plus Face-De-Serpent qui tire les ficelles. Ce qui ne retire rien au fait qu'on a quand même ses larbins et quelques autres personnages peu plaisants sur le dos.»

_**« des personnages peu plaisants », ça c'est avoir le sens de la formule ! …en même temps je n'allais pas lui dire « des cinglés dotés des mêmes pouvoirs que nous qui s'amusent à réduire les ninjas à des machines à tuer sans âme ni esprit »…**_

La Godaime enregistra la phrase, marqua quelques secondes d'hésitation pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu cette femme appeler Orochimaru « Face-De-Serpent » avant que son professionnalisme ne se réveille en se rappelant le premier mot de la phrase de la femme qui lui faisait face et qu'elle ne réponde :

« La guerre ? Alors je refuse : même si nous sommes en guerre avec Oto, nous n'avons plus eu d'ennuis à déplorer et il est hors de question que je mêle Konoha à des hostilités ! »

La télépathe ne répondit rien mais dévisagea avec attention l'Hokage tout en observant sans la moindre gêne ses pensées : Tsunade réagissait ainsi pour protéger Konoha, c'était évident, même pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le comprendre…Mais Jiyuu aussi voulait protéger son pays. Il lui suffisait de manipuler un peu l'esprit de la Godaime et…

_**Non…je ne peux pas faire ça…en plus Téani ne me pardonnerait pas un truc pareil et je ne peux pas utiliser une manipulation pour quelque chose d'aussi grave… « si elle refuse n'insistes pas »…tu parles…je fais quoi maintenant ?!...bon… ça a assez duré, je met les voiles…**_

Sans un mot, Jiyuu remit son capuchon en place et se prépara à sortir sous le regard surpris de Tsunade qui s'attendait à des protestations, une argumentation, des menaces peut-être…mais pas une retraite silencieuse. Jiyuu hésita au moment de saisir la poignée et se retourna vers la Godaime :

« Vous savez, c'est un très beau village que vous avez…je l'ai visité un peu et j'aime bien, murmura-t-elle avec une douceur inhabituelle, ça me rappelle un peu chez moi. Avant. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à faire face à la même chose….Adieu.»

L'Hikage se détourna de nouveau et entrebâilla la porte en se préparant à brouiller l'esprit de quiconque passerait dans les parages. Elle allait se glisser dans le couloir pour repartir comme elle était venu- en silence, comme une ombre- lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Tsunade lâcher dans un soupir « je parie que je vais le regretter …demain huit heures et ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Jiyuu retint un soupir de soulagement et hocha silencieusement la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant Tsunade seule avec ses pensées et sa montagne de dossiers.

* * *

Téani marchait aux côtés d'Itachi sans un mot. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait voulu aller avec lui au caveau de sa famille. Après tout c'était personnel, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce genre de chose, même si elle était sa petite amie. Et le silence obstiné d'Itachi n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle déglutit péniblement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux. La plupart des ninjas étaient incinérés- pour éviter que leurs corps livrent des secrets sur certaines techniques de leur clan ou de leur village- et ça avait été effectivement le cas du clan Uchiwa mais leurs cendres avaient néanmoins été rassemblées dans un caveau de pierre qui se trouvait en bordure du village. Heureusement, vu la réputation sinistre des lieux due à ses « locataires », peu de monde passait par là et il était inutile pour les deux jeunes gens de se camoufler.

Téani s'arrêta pour laisser Itachi s'avancer seul. Elle préférait le laisser tranquille pendant qu'il faisait…hé bien, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire mais elle ne voulait pas le gêner. Il s'approcha du monument funèbre et l'observa un moment sans un mot. Téani se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise : elle avait l'impression qu'Itachi était…triste ? Elle-même était très émue lorsqu'elle se rappelait sa famille mais elle ne l'avait pas tuée. Et même si Itachi n'était pas un monstre sans cœur- son expérience personnelle le lui prouvait- elle avait du mal à croire qu'il regrette ses actes après autant de temps.

_D'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-il tué sa famille ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment pour le pouvoir ? Ou y avait-il autre chose ? Je suppose que je préfèrerais la deuxième solution…mais ça reste quand même un assassin…même si pour ce qui me concerne, c'est surtout mon petit ami…_

« Téani…je supposes que tu te demandes pourquoi je les ai tués…n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille sursauta : elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'Itachi la dévisageait.

_Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?! C'est moi la télépathe ici !_

« J'en étais sûr… »

_Mais j'ai rien dit !_

« Ce serait légitime de ta part de vouloir en savoir plus…qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'histoire ? lui demanda l'Uchiwa tout en la dévisageant toujours

-Hé bien, bafouilla-t-elle, que tu as…tué un ami puis que tu as tué tout ton clan…sauf Sasuke…

-Je n'avais pas prévu de tuer Shisui pour obtenir le Mangekyou…j'en ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Lui en revanche était au courant et aurait tout fait pour sortir de l'ombre que je lui faisais, expliqua Itachi d'une voix monocorde, cet imbécile a voulu m'avoir par surprise après que je me sois entraîné : il pensait que je serais trop fatigué. Il était encore vivant après notre combat et je l'ai interrogé pour savoir pourquoi il avait voulu me tuer. Il m'a tout dit. Même le fait que mon père était au courant. Pour lui le clan aurait été gagnant dans les deux cas : soit Itachi « le génie prodige » continuait ses exploits, soit Shisui serait la nouvelle gloire du clan avec le Mangekyou. Et j'ai achevé Shisui.

-Et après tu les as tous tué…pourquoi ?

-J'étais fou de rage. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Longtemps après j'ai eu une discussion avec Père qui a dégénéré. D'autres personnes sont venues et je les ai tué. Et j'ai continué sans m'arrêter. Si Sasuke était arrivé lorsque j'étais encore en plein dans cette …folie meurtrière, je l'aurais tué aussi.

-Et tu lui as dit de chercher à se venger…

-Je suppose que sur le moment ça m'a paru une bonne idée de lui donner un but…

_Bon, les choses ont le mérite d'être claires. Ils les a tué et manifestement il n'a aucun remord sur les actes en eux-mêmes mais quelques regrets d'en être arrivé là. Et la véritable cause ne venait pas de lui à l'origine. Mais il est quand même coupable…ce dont, pour être honnête, je me fiche un peu…_

_Par contre l'idée de « donner un but » à Sasuke était vraiment mauvaise…_

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici alors ?

-Pour me souvenir…j'ai parfois l'impression que cela s'est passé dans une autre vie malgré les fréquents rappels occasionnés par les pathétiques tentatives de meurtres de mon petit frère adoré sur ma personne.

-Je dois avouer que connaître toute l'histoire ne m'aide pas forcément à comprendre. Après tout, dans mon cas, on a massacré toute ma famille…ça a un côté ironique que l'on soit ensemble, fit remarquer Téani.

-L'ironie de la situation ne me dérange aucunement, lui murmura Itachi à l'oreille faisant rougir Téani. »

_**Ohé les tourtereaux ! La terre appelle la lune ! Téani-chan, quand Itachi aura fini de te présenter aux cendres qui te feront office de beaux-parents, faudra songer à rentrer. J'ai un rapport à faire moi !**_

_JIYUU !!_

_**C'est ça, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, on se voit dans quelques minutes, je suis rentrée à la maison.**_

…_on arrive._


	43. Retrouvailles diplomatiques

Me voici enfin de retour, au moins pour la durée des vacances (après je ne répond de rien : y a toujours des problèmes extérieurs imprévus pour retarder les chapitres).

Enfin, on rentre de nouveau dans le vif du sujet…même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour éviter de me refaire toutes les explications sur la guerre…ni pour ne pas endormir mes lecteurs par manque d'action...y a des jours comme ça où l'on se demande pourquoi on a décidé d'écrire une longue fic...

* * *

Chapitre 37 : retrouvailles diplomatiques

Après l'interruption peu à propos de Jiyuu – Téani était convaincue qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, comme toujours- les deux « tourtereaux » étaient rentrés rapidement : la mission d'abord d'autant que Jiyuu refusait de lâcher la moindre information par télépathie.

_A quoi ça lui sert de nous mettre en couple à tout prix si c'est pour nous interrompre sans cesse !!...enfin j'espère que les nouvelles seront bonnes…_

Visiblement elle l'était. Mais avant de réussir à arracher à Jiyuu une réponse –négative ou positive- Téani dut supporter un certain nombre de sarcasmes sur le côté morbide de sa promenade romantique avec Itachi. Jiyuu finit par lâcher l'horaire du rendez-vous obtenu lorsque les ondes négatives concentrées sur sa personne commencèrent à se faire très menaçante. Pourtant elle n'avait pris en compte que les envies de meurtre de Téani…

« Comment on s'organise pour la rencontre ? demanda Aiko

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? répliqua Kisame perplexe

-Hé bien, la rencontre se fera sur un terrain à l'avantage de notre interlocutrice, des précautions s'imposent, développa Aiko, le brouillage mental habituel bien sûr mais aussi des sondes mentales de toutes les personnes présentes à l'étage et du personnel d'une façon générale, une définition préalable du temps maximum de la conversation, un…

-Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es toujours chargée de la définition des dispositifs de sécurité de la capitale, murmura Jiyuu avec une grimace exagérée, il s'agit d'une simple discussion incognito, pas d'une réunion au sommet entre tous les chefs d'Etat du continent et le Conseil !

-Elle a pourtant raison, on ne peut pas aller là-bas sans savoir comment on y va, comment et quand on en part et un minimum de garantie, argumenta Téani.

_Cette mission est trop importante pour qu'on laisse quoi que ce soit au hasard. Une erreur pourrait suffire à nous faire découvrir par l'ennemi. Et la mission en elle-même est déjà suffisamment difficile, inutile de se créer des difficultés supplémentaires par des négligences !_

-Si tu te méfies autant de la Godaime, pourquoi aller à un rendez-vous dans son bureau même ? demanda Itachi

-J'ai à peu près confiance en Tsunade. Je me méfie plutôt des pillards et de leurs mouchards. Déjà hors de question de se faire repérer et un bon télépathe sentira le brouillage mental si on est trop nombreux. Donc je nous téléporterai directement dans le bureau de la Godaime.

–Ca ne me tente pas trop comme moyen de déplacement, grinça Itachi, et ce n'est pas un manque de confiance de ma part.

-Non, toi et Kisame resterez ici. Sinon, ce sera vraiment explosif et si la situation se dégrade- par la faute des pillards, de Konoha ou même de Jiyuu- ce sera plus simple pour moi d'avoir seulement deux personnes à emmener.

-Hors de question ! protesta Kisame »

_C'était à prévoir comme réaction mais quand même…ça me semble logique comme disposition. Il devrait pouvoir comprendre…mais quand il s'entête sur quelque chose, c'est difficile de le dissuader…_

Téani soupira en voyant l'air buté sur le visage de son frère. Comment trouver un moyen de le convaincre- de préférence qui n'incluait pas de manipuler son esprit ?

« Hey Kisame-san, fit remarquer Jiyuu, désolé de vous faire de la peine mais Téani-chan a raison : si on débarque avec vous dans le bureau de la Godaime, non seulement ça va la fatiguer mais en plus ça va pas faire bonne impression ! Et j'ai pas envie de commencer une discussion diplomatique en essayant de convaincre nos interlocuteurs qu'il est inutile de vouloir nous trucider à cause de fréquentations douteuses ! Et pour l'Uchiwa c'est encore pire…

-Mais…voulut protester Itachi

-Y a pas de mais qui tienne! Hors de question de commencer la journée à faire joujou avec des ninjas en voulant à ma peau alors qu'ils ont même pas l'excuse d'avoir été pillés ! C'est déjà une chance qu'on ait obtenu cette audience sans trop de problèmes, ça serait du plus mauvais effet de transformer le bureau de l'Hokage en champ de bataille !

-Je…, tenta Kisame

-Stop ! ! Fin de la discussion ! Aiko et moi on prendra soin de Téani-chan et on vous mettra au courant de tout, via nos souvenirs si nécessaire- c'est impossible à manipuler les souvenirs donc vous serez sûrs qu'on vous dissimule rien- mais il est hors de question que vous mettiez un orteil hors de cette baraque avant qu'on ait pu mettre au clair la nouvelle position de l'Akatsuki ! Compris ?!

-Je ne…

-COMPRIS ?!

-…oui mais…

-FIN DE LA DISCUSSION ! » décréta d'un ton plus catégorique que jamais Jiyuu.

_Un peu exagéré comme méthode de persuasion mais ça a le mérite d'avoir l'air de fonctionner…mais ça va pas faire monter la cote de popularité de Jiyuu auprès de ces deux-là…_

_**Avec l'Uchiwa la situation est déjà quasi-désespérée donc je m'en fiche et ton frangin finira bien par admettre que j'ai raison même s'il préfèrera se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute.**_

_Par pitié, évites cette méthode pour demain._

_**J'essaierai de ne pas hurler si c'est ce que tu veux dire.**_

_S'il y avait que ça…enfin, demain est un autre jour, on verra bien comment ça tournera..._

Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes femmes et les deux nukenins furent à pied d'œuvre dès six heures du matin. Enfin du moins après avoir avalé une certaine quantité de café ou de nourriture en ce qui concernait Itachi et Jiyuu- Aiko fit d'ailleurs remarquer avec amusement que cela leur faisait au moins un point commun, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Les préparatifs furent courts. Les deux Hikage mirent leurs vêtements gris « caméléon » habituels et se couvrirent de leurs capes. Téani, en tant qu'envoyée officielle, avait fait un effort vestimentaire et avait revêtu un kimono bleu très élégant avec des broderies d'un gris argenté et une broche d'argent avec le kanji du nom du pays attachait sa cape et avait glissé le peigne offert par Kisame dans ses cheveux. Elle avait même laissé –à regret- son katana.

Quelques recommandations aux nukenins –toujours peu flattés d'être laissés en arrière-garde- plus tard, Téani fit signe à ses deux camarades de se rapprocher d'elle pour qu'elle puisse partir.

Après un dernier sourire rassurant aux deux nukenins, la jeune fille se téléporta accompagnée des deux Hikage, elles aussi encapuchonnées. Arrivées dans le bureau de la Godaime, une évidence s'imposa : Tsunade n'était pas seule. Trois ninjas étaient groupés près de Tsunade, trois ninjas que Téani connaissait. A croire que le destin s'acharnait à lui faire revoir ses anciennes connaissances dans les délais les plus brefs alors qu'elle souhaitait le contraire…

_Jiyuu, c'était prévu que d'autres personnes soient présentes ?_

_**Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas posé de conditions. Elle m'a lâché l'heure du rendez-vous alors que je partais et ça ne le faisait pas trop de faire demi-tour pour lui lâcher une ribambelle de conditions et de précautions à respecter alors qu'elle n'était pas trop enthousiaste.**_

_Bon, de toute façon, je suppose qu'il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne soit pas très confiante…_

_**Vois le bon côté des choses : le crétin numéro 1 de Konoha n'est pas là !**_

_Encore heureux…et arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça !_

_**Jamais de la vie…te plains pas ça pourrait être pire. Par exemple…**_

_Pas d'exemple ! C'est pas le moment de me déconcentrer !_

_**Ca ne te déconcentre pas, ça te détend et te force à ne pas te focaliser sur cette rencontre au point de piquer une crise de nerfs devant le public inattendu dont nous bénéficions…**_

_**Loin de moi l'idée de vous interrompre toutes les deux, **_signala Aiko, _**mais peut-être que nous pourrions discuter des méthodes à impact psychologique de Jiyuu à un autre moment non ?**_

_Exact._

Reprenant contenance- heureusement que son capuchon lui permettait de dissimuler son malaise, Téani s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina légèrement pour saluer l'Hokage puis gratifia les trois autres ninjas présents d'un bref signe de tête en guise de salut tout en jaugeant rapidement la situation. Aiko et Jiyuu ne bougèrent pas, restant en retrait et attendant d'éventuelles consignes. C'était Téani le leader après tout et hors de question de lui contester ce titre devant témoins par une initiative malheureuse avant d'en savoir plus.

_Voyons voir…Kakashi-sensei, Gaï-sensei et Neji Hyugaa. Un possesseur du sharingan, un du byakugan et un maître de taijitsu. Tu as raison Jiyuu, Tsunade n'est pas confiante du tout._

_**Elle a choisi des gens déjà au courant pour Sei, **_fit remarquer Aiko,_** sans doute dans l'espoir d'être plus à même de nous démasquer si on tente de leur mentir.**_

_**Moyen peu fiable : ils en savent trop peu sur nous, **_fit remarquer Jiyuu

_Ca va pas tarder à changer…il va bien falloir dire quelque chose…ah oui, attention à l'expression de votre visage : Neji est très fort pour déceler l'état d'esprit des gens d'après leur attitude._

_**Mais nous on lit directement dans les pensées…**_rétorqua avec malice Jiyuu

C'est alors que Tsunade prit la parole :

« J'ai accepté cette rencontre sans savoir de quoi il serait réellement question et sans savoir qui seraient mes interlocuteurs. Il me semble que la moindre des politesses seraient de vous présenter. »

Les deux Hikage tournèrent la tête vers Téani, attendant sa réponse. Par mimétisme, l'attention des shinobis se reporta sur la personne encapuchonnée du centre qui ne bougea ni ne parla. En revanche, ses pensées furent très claires sans être exempt d'une pointe de malice.

_Capuche à terre mesdames, il ne faudrait pas décevoir l'Hokage et ces messieurs après tout._

Aiko fut la première à retirer sa cape. Elle la plia en un tour de main dénotant d'une longue habitude puis s'inclina et se présenta avec une politesse impeccable : « Aiko, Hikage de Sei no Kuni et Veilleuse. Ravie de faire votre connaissance en dépit des circonstances peu propices. »

Tsunade sembla légèrement déstabilisée tous comme les trois hommes. Elle s'était attendue à voir Jiyuu avec son manque de tenue et son sans-gêne caractéristique mais ce n'était pas le cas et de toute évidence, les trois jounins ne connaissaient pas cette femme. Certes elle était blonde comme Jiyuu mais ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte plus claire et coupés en un simple carré. Elle semblait également plus frêle et surtout d'un caractère bien moins tapageur et usant pour les nerfs que « la casse-pieds ». Aiko soutint sans broncher l'examen dont elle faisait l'objet, son visage arborant une expression résolument neutre.

_**Toujours aussi formelle Aiko…**_

_A toi Jiyuu…_

_**Profites-en pour bien regarder leurs têtes.**_

_Tsunade a sûrement pris le soin de leur dire que tu viendrais sans doute._

_**Rabat-joie…bref…**_

De façon inattendue, Jiyuu calqua ses gestes sur ceux d'Aiko et se découvrit de la même façon que sa camarade, poussant le sérieux à utiliser le même ton formel pour se présenter au grand étonnement des ninjas- et il faut bien l'avouer, de ses deux compagnes.

_**A quoi tu joues ? **_demanda Aiko intriguée

_Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Jiyuu ? _ajouta Téani mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

_**Si j'agis de façon sérieuse, ils comprendront que la situation l'est aussi.**_

_Mais d'habitude tu ne fais pas cela, même dans les situations dites « sérieuses » ! Un combat potentiellement mortel par exemple…_

_**Tous les moyens sont bons pour qu'ils comprennent au plus vite : pas envie que ça dure trois plombes comme avec l'Akatsuki…et c'est ton tour Téani-chan…je sais qu'il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin mais là, tu peux plus y couper. Et là, je dois vraiment me souvenir de la tête qu'ils vont faire !**_

Téani esquissa un sourire devant la remarque de Jiyuu : le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que les shinobis allaient avoir une sacrée surprise…

Pour ne pas être en reste avec le côté "un peu" théâtral de la présentation des deux Hikage, Téani décida d'utiliser sa télékinésie. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa broche et la dégrafa d'une simple pensée puis une autre pensée rejeta sa cape en arrière tout en la gardant en suspension derrière elle.

Devant trois shinobis et une Godaime complètement incrédules et même ahuris, Téani esquissa une brève révérence : « Téani Seiriyo/Hoshigaki, représentante officielle au nom du Conseil de Sei no Kuni. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu…dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances… dites, vous êtes sûrs que vous vous sentez bien ?»

_Je les ai jamais vu aussi pâles…ni avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux légèrement exorbités…je crois qu'ils battent Kisame quand on s'est retrouvé là…_

_**On peut dire que tu as réussi ton entrée en scène Téani-chan ! Y a même la Godaime qui se pince pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas ! Et je te dis même pas la confusion de leurs pensées !**_

Après un moment de flottement et de stupéfaction du côté des shinobis, Neji amorça un mouvement vers Téani, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les deux Hikage firent immédiatement barrage en se plaçant devant Téani sans quitter Neji du regard. C'était sans doute exagéré comme attitude – ce que Téani ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer avec une pointe d'agacement- mais les deux femmes n'en démordirent pas : les retrouvailles amicales devraient attendre, le sujet de cette rencontre était tout autre.

Tsunade choisit ce moment pour reprendre contenance et entamer le dialogue :

« Bien, je suppose qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations en ce qui nous concerne…

-En effet, reconnut Téani

-Dans ce cas, je veux tout de suite poser certaines conditions pour que cette discussion- quel que soit le sujet vers lequel elle risque de se tourner- se passe sans trop d'accrocs.

-Des conditions ?...et bien je suppose que c'était à prévoir…quelles sont-elles ? demanda Téani malgré une certaine perplexité.

-de ne pas utiliser vos…pouvoirs ou quels que soit le nom que vous leur donniez.

_Aïe…_

_**C'est hors de question Téani-chan ! On peut pas accepter ça ! Pas totalement en tout cas !**_

_**-Jiyuu a raison ! Comment peut-on assurer ta sécurité et la notre si on doit rester aveugle mentalement parlant ?!**_

_Laissez-moi parler…et cessez de hurler vos pensées par pitié !_

« Si par là vous parlez de ne pas les utiliser dans un but offensif ou pour espionner vos pensées ou même encore pour communiquer entre nous, il n'y a aucun problème…

_**Téani-chan, comment on va communiquer alors ?! En utilisant le langage des signes ?!**_

_En parlant andouille…_

_**Ah…ok**_

-…mais il est hors de question que nous abaissions nos barrières mentales ou que nous cessions de contrôler la zone pour nous assurer de sa sûreté.

-La confiance règne à ce que je vois, commenta Tsunade

-Oh vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas de Konoha que je me méfie mais plutôt d'autres individus peu plaisants pouvant s'infiltrer ici et possédant les mêmes capacités que nous…

-Pardon ?!

-Nous y viendrons et si cela peut vous rassurer depuis notre arrivée, on n'a rien trouvé d'anormal, tenta de la rassurer Téani. »

Tsunade respira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver. La conversation n'avait pour ainsi dire pas commencé et tout cela l'irritait déjà profondément. Il y avait trop d'éléments étranges et inattendus dans cette équation : d'abord Téani faisant son retour avec un statut officiel et cette histoire de guerre et des présomptions d'infiltration dans Konoha…Kakashi, Neji et Gaï semblaient tout autant déroutés même s'ils le montraient peu. Seul élément positif, elle pouvait s'autoriser à se demander pourquoi diable elle avait accepté le poste d'Hokage sans craindre une remarque de cette Jiyuu.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses à expliquer, commença Téani d'une voix posée, mais je vais tenter de résumer avant de passer aux détails. Un certains nombre de choses risquent de vous surprendre en mal comme en bien mais je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Tsunade hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Cette méthode aurait le mérite d'accélérer les choses et de la mettre au courant au plus vite.

Téani prit une courte inspiration et commença à énumérer les faits : la guerre entre Sei et Oto, qu'Usotsuki était le véritable meneur, ses objectifs monstrueux et sa façon de penser sur les « inférieurs », la technique de « pillage » que ses partisans utilisaient sur des ninjas pour augmenter le nombre des troupes et le caractère définitif de cette technique, le quasi-état de siège de Sei et les efforts des Hikage pour s'opposer à Usotsuki et ses « pillards »…bref, elle essaye de résumer au mieux la situation en laissant soigneusement de côté la position de l'Akatsuki. Néanmoins, il y avait pas mal de choses à dire, même sans entrer dans les détails et il lui fallut bien une heure pour venir à bout de son préambule.

_C'était long…mais nécessaire. J'espère qu'ils vont intégrer tout cela au plus vite…_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, les shinobis ne dirent pas un mot. Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler d'un seul coup, surtout qu'ils ne leur étaient jamais venu à l'idée de soupçonner une chose pareille. Après un instant de réflexion, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Si c'est cet Usotsuki qui tire les ficelles, qu'est devenu Orochimaru ? Le connaissant, je doute qu'il apprécie d'obéir à cet individu.

-C'est pour cela qu'il a été « pillé » comme tous les ninjas d'Oto. Il a même été envoyé durant les premières attaques contre Sei. Et il est mort. »

Tsunade encaissa difficilement le choc et resta pensive un moment. Comme pour les membres de l'Akatsuki, la défaite d'Orochimaru rendait plus tangible et plus concret le danger menaçant tous les ninjas. Elle leva les yeux vers ses trois subordonnés : ils semblaient attendre que Téani ajoute quelque chose. Logique : elle n'était sûrement pas venue simplement annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. En, fait, Tsunade savait qu'il **fallait** qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre autrement la situation promettait de se dégrader rapidement.

« Je suppose qu'il y a autre chose… » Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

« Oui. Sei atteint ses limites : on ne peut plus agir pour protéger à la fois notre territoire et les ninjas du continent. Il faut donc qu'on implique dans une certaine limite les ninjas. Et avant que vous ne commenciez à hurler que vous ne voulez pas d'une nouvelle guerre, je préfère m'expliquer. D'abord, il faut qu'on puisse compter sur la coopération discrète des ninjas avec les Hikage pour faciliter leur travail, que les différents pays cessent leurs querelles pour ne pas compliquer notre tâche lorsque nos unités assurent la sécurité des villages et éliminent les "pillards"et…enfin ça c'est plutôt une option un peu hypothétique.

-Quelle option ?

-On ne dirait pas non à un coup de main…faire face à des ninjas c'est plutôt facile, faire face à des Doués ET des ninjas, ça l'est moins. Surtout en effectif limité, admit Téani avec une certaine réticence.

-…je suis flattées de la confiance de ton pays envers Konoha mais je ne peux pas faire cesser toutes les querelles inter-pays

…_ça c'est du détournements de conversation de premier ordre…bon, de toute façon on reviendra tôt ou tard à la question gênante_

-Je ne suis pas la seule envoyée, expliqua la jeune fille. Il y a eu des envoyés pour chaque pays. Pour certains, il y a déjà eu une coopération superficielle dont le souvenir a été effacé mais une fois le souvenir retrouvé, les choses devraient être facilitées. Mais vous pouvez toujours toucher un mot de cette question à Suna. C'est votre allié après tout.

-Quels pays ont déjà donné une réponse ? demanda Tsunade sans répondre à l'interrogation implicite de la jeune fille.

-Kusa et Kumo. Ils ne sont pas les plus puissants mais il y a beaucoup de Doués là-bas. Ah oui, le pays des Vagues bien sûr même s'il n'y a pas de ninja là-bas.

- « Bien sûr » ? releva Kakashi

-Sei est un archipel, le pays des Vagues est notre plus proche voisin. Il y a aussi beaucoup de Doués civils là-bas.

-…vous êtes partout à ce que j'entends, nota la Godaime

-C'est à l'avantage des ninjas puisque sans ces civils, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de « pillages » avant l'arrivée des Hikage en renfort. A votre avis, pourquoi il y a des cadavres venant de nulle part qui apparaissent à intervalle irrégulier un peu partout depuis quelques mois ? Ce sont des Doués : des pillards, des civils ou des Hikage.

-Et que…

-Intrus en approche, coupa Aiko d'une voix calme mais tranchante. »

Jiyuu en revanche, se tendit sensiblement, provoquant un début de nervosité chez les shinobis.

_C'est pas le moment !...j'aurais dû y penser que du monde vient sans cesse voir Tsunade, rendez-vous ou pas…_

«Qui ? murmura Téani vaguement inquiète.

-La kunoichi S… »

Aiko fut interrompit lorsque la porte du bureau de Tsunade s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Sakura Haruno, les bras chargés de dossiers.

« Hokage-sama, ce sont les derniers rapports des sentinelles du village et… »

La kunoichi s'interrompit : elle venait de voir les trois personnes au centre de la pièce et de reconnaître l'une d'elles en particulier.

« TEANI ?! »

_Aïe…j'espère que Kisame et Itachi vont être très patients. J'ai l'impression que la rencontre risque de se prolonger…_


	44. bonus : Jiyuu VS Orochimaru

Ceci n'est pas vraiment la suite. C'est un petit bonus que j'ai écrit parce que je bloquais pour écrire la suite et que j'avais envie de l'écrire. Enfin petit…il fait l'équivalent d'un chapitre normal. C'est aussi un moyen un peu artificiel pour relmettre un peu d'action dans l'histoire vu que je suis un peu enferré avec les inévitables retrouvailles/négociations/explications de rigueur.

Il raconte le combat des Hikage et se centre sur l'affrontement entre Jiyuu et Orochimaru. Je trouve que ça éclaire un peu la personnalité de Jiyuu : elle n'est pas aussi insouciante qu'elle le paraît parfois. Après tout c'est une combattante.

J'espère que vous apprécierez et que je ne me ferais pas trop incendier pour ma lenteur au niveau des updates. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus : Jiyuu VS Orochimaru

La guerre. Jiyuu détestait ce mot et tout ce qu'il comprenait. Paradoxal pour une Hikage mais les Hikage étaient avant tout là pour protéger les autres Doués. Bon, elle-même n'était pas un ange : elle avait tué et parfois même forcé de façon douloureuse l'esprit de certaines personnes. Mais eux l'avaient largement mérité et elle ne l'avait pas fait avec un plaisir sadique. Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres Hikage, elle devait faire face à la dernière folie de ce « salopard d'Usotsuki » (sic). Les ninjas étaient eux aussi loin d'être des anges mais de là à leur infliger ça…il y avait un pas qu'elle savait qu'elle ne franchirait jamais même contre son pire ennemi. Qui soit dit en passant s'avérait être le salopard en question.

Aujourd'hui était le dixième jour de cette guerre et le premier jour où l'équipe de Jiyuu prenait part au combat.

Ils se trouvaient sur la même île où Téani avait dû faire face à une première incursion d'éclaireurs. Il y avait deux autres îles victimes d'incursions ennemies mais d'autres Hikage s'en chargeaient. Ils auraient bien assez à faire sur ce terrain sans devoir couvrir d'autres îles…

Ils étaient postés dans un bosquet d'arbres un peu avant la lisière de la forêt. Ils leur fallaient intercepter leurs adversaires avant qu'ils ne puissent pénétrer dans les bois, autrement le combat pourrait être plus malaisé même s'ils pouvaient les repérer mentalement.

Devant la forêt s'étalait une plaine et encore après un petit bois et des paysages rocheux.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que l'attente durait et Jiyuu commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes malgré ses efforts pour trouver une position de repos confortable. Elle finit par y renoncer et se releva.

Avec une souplesse féline, la télépathe s'étira en jetant un regard paresseux sur son environnement. Gaman était tendu comme une corde d'arc et attendait, Hage était parti en éclaireur avec Sabi, Anya idem mais en solo et…Jiyuu jeta un regard plus attentif vers le dernier membre de leur groupe…Téani semblait extérieurement très calme, impression vite démentie par la crispation de sa main sur son katana.

_**Impossible de lui faire lâcher son arme…a priori ce ne lui sera pourtant pas de la plus grande utilité mais bon…si ça la rassures tant mieux.**_

Comme la plupart des Hikage, Jiyuu était très peu portée sur le combat corps à corps ou l'utilisation d'arme physique. Son esprit était la meilleure des armes après tout, même face à des ninjas….surtout des ninjas à l'esprit quasiment vide. Néanmoins elle avait reçu de combat physique lorsqu'elle avait dû se rendre sur le continent avec une couverture de combattante et elle pouvait comprendre l'attachement de Téani à son arme. Chez les ninjas, ce genre de précautions pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

La jeune fille avait insisté pour prendre part au combat et avait quasiment fait le siège de la salle du Conseil jusqu'à ce que l'on cède à sa requête. Même si sa demande avait été refusé, elle aurait pris part de son propre chef au combat alors autant la canaliser. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été intégré à leur équipe. Aujourd'hui serait donc son premier jour de combat.

_**Elle a déjà vu l'état mental des ninjas donc ce côté, pas la peine de s'inquiéter il n'y aura pas d'effet de surprise…et elle sait se défendre aussi. Plus qu'à espérer qu'elle tienne le choc psychologiquement parlant…allons sonder le terrain.**_

« Téani-chan ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu sais que tu ressembles de façon inquiétante à ton Uchiwa à répondre par monosyllabes ?

-Ce.N'est.PAS. Mon. Uchiwa ! réagit immédiatement Téani.

-Plus sérieusement, détends-toi…

-Tiens donc…c'est vrai qu'après tout, il s'agit juste d'une petite guerre de rien du tout… »

Jiyuu détestait déjà le tour que prenait la conversation. Après tout le sarcasme c'était sa spécialité…Elle avait du mal à avoir une relation harmonieuse avec Téani, depuis le début de la guerre en particulier. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre son détachement et le trouvait presque insultant. Les paroles qui suivirent la confirmèrent dans son jugement.

-A croire que tout, absolument **tout**, t'amuse ! continua Téani avec animation, pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles toujours tout prendre comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une distraction ? »

Jiyuu ne répondit pas. En partie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre et surtout parce que Hage et Sabi était de retour avec du nouveau.

« Ils approchent, » déclara Hage avec un calme extérieur convainquant.

Intérieurement, il devait n'être que tension et concentration comme eux tous depuis qu'ils savaient le moment du combat proche.

« Le programme est tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique je suppose, lâcha avec une moue ennuyée très étudiée la télépathe, leur botter les fesses hors d'ici et rentrer sabler la victoire…d'ailleurs j'ai déjà fait mettre une bouteille de saké de côté. Une pure merveille si j'en crois Yanami…»

Seul le silence lui répondit ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle ne provoquait jamais l'indifférence et là, ses équipiers venaient d'ignorer avec superbe une remarque d'une insouciance provocante qui auraient dû les faire bondir (enfin au moins en ce qui concernait Gaman dont le sens de la discipline n'était plus à prouver). Sabi ne cessait de manipuler sa tresse et Hage avait un tic nerveux au niveau de l'œil droit : il y avait autre chose et ce n'était pas plaisant…

« Orochimaru est là, murmura Sabi comme pour limiter l'impact de sa phrase. »

Les Hikage tournèrent leurs regards pour voir la réaction de Téani ou plutôt son absence de réaction.

_**Aïe…jamais bon signe quand elle reste trop calme. Vaut mieux qu'elle éclate un bon coup avant le début des réjouissances. **_

« Alors je m'en occupe, déclara la jeune fille comme si c'était une chose allant de soi.

-Usotsuki l'a déjà fait en partie. Enfin lui ou un de ses sbires, corrigea Sabi. »

_**J'avais raison de penser qu'il n'allait pas faire long feu s'il s'amusait à s'associer avec le saligaud de traître de service…**_

« Quoi ? Mais…ils étaient complices ! s'étonna sincèrement la jeune fille

-Usotsuki a eu ce dont il avait besoin, expliqua avec patience Hage, et en guise de bonus, il s'est défait d'Orochimaru en l'utilisant comme chair à canon. Pour lui c'est faire deux pierres un coup.

-Et c'est à nous de faire le sale boulot et de l'éliminer pour de bon, compléta Sabi

-Il n'est pas venu seul, intervint Anya qui venait tout juste de revenir.

-Ca me semble normal, gronda Gaman l'air de dire « dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà »

-Il a utilisé une invocation. Un serpent bien entendu mais c'est un serpent faisant plusieurs mètres de haut. L'avantage c'est qu'il est tout autant décérébré que les ninjas. Le désavantage c'est qu'il va vraiment falloir se diviser pour gérer ce supplément au lieu de faire bloc parce que même « pillé », cette bestiole peut faire du vilain… »

Jiyuu avait à peine écouté la suite du discours d'Anya. Pour elle, un seul mot ressortait de tout cela. Serpent.

Jiyuu détestait les serpents. Personne ne le savait bien sûr : même si elle l'avait dit, on aurait cru à une boutade. Après tout, elle était Jiyuu, l'insouciance incarnée, la personnification de la franchise et du sans-gêne, elle n'était pas censée prendre au sérieux quoi que ce soit. Or la peur était une chose sérieuse. Donc à laisser de côté et à ignorer- dans la mesure du possible. Mais même elle aurait du mal à ignorer la présence d'un serpent faisant dix ou vingt fois sa taille.

_**Il y a franchement des jours où je regrette de ne pas être rester couchée…Leader, qui se charge de qui ?**_

_**Prends le serpent humain et reste hors de portée du serpent géant. Je m'en charge avec Téani. Laisses les autres ninjas au reste de l'équipe.**_

Finalement peut-être que quelqu'un connaissait sa phobie des serpents. Pour une fois elle allait donc gentiment suivre les ordres au lieu de contester- pour la forme- qu'elle préférait se charger d'un plus gros morceau.

De toute façon, leurs adversaires arrivaient, il n'était plus temps de discuter. Gaman et Hage leur envoyèrent d'abord divers projectiles lourds tels des petits troncs d'arbres et des rochers pour les séparer tandis qu'Anya et Téani se rapprochaient de leurs adversaires, emmenant également Sabi et Jiyuu par téléportation.

Jiyuu se retrouva donc à courte distance d'Orochimaru tandis que Téani occupait déjà le serpent et qu'Anya et Sabi s'occupaient des autres shinobis en attendant que Gaman et Hage arrivent par leurs propres moyens.

Au mépris de toutes les règles de prudence élémentaire, Jiyuu tourna alors le dos au serpent géant et aux quelques ninjas l'accompagnant pour faire face à Orochimaru qui s'était détaché de son groupe pour esquiver les projectiles. Des témoins éventuels auraient qualifié son attitude d'imprudence voire même de l'inconscience. Elle préférait appeler ça de la confiance envers les compétences de ses équipiers. Et elle avait des critères élevées pour accorder sa confiance : ceux qui la prenaient pour une insouciante oubliaient un peu trop vite qu'elle était une Hikage.

Avant d'engager toute offensive, elle se rapprocha pour jauger plus à son aise le Sannin. Comme prévu, l'identité de celui-ci se limitait aux deux ordres habituels « tuer » et « obéir au maître » plus les instincts vitaux et ses connaissances de combat…qui s'avéraient des plus complètes au grand dam de la télépathe qui ne savait par où commencer. Il lui fallait pourtant arriver à appréhender son esprit dans son ensemble avant de pouvoir le détruire.

_**Beaucoup de techniques à disposition…trop de techniques. Et de bonnes compétences en taijitsu pour épicer le tout. Les méthodes classiques sont trop aléatoires avec un esprit aussi modifié et une telle puissance de combat. Provoquer des dégâts mentaux à l'aveuglette est donc à exclure. Il va falloir que j'esquive le temps de trouver où se trouve le point d'équilibre de son esprit et de le détruire.**_

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de faire : Orochimaru avait lancé plusieurs clones contre elle. L'avantage c'est qu'ils étaient contrôlés par l'Orochimaru d'origine. Le désavantage c'est que ça faisait un surplus d'informations et de pensées à considérer en très peu de temps et qu'il lui fallait également un minimum de temps pour détruire ces clones. Et aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait qu'un seul esprit face à dix clones qui lui fonçaient dessus plus un original qui restait en retrait. Tandis qu'elle commençait à détruire avec méthode les clones les plus proches tout en restant en mouvement, elle se rappela une des pensées du serpent qu'elle avait perçue et négligée un peu trop longtemps : shuriken.

Elle modifia avec une célérité inattendue sa position : les shurikens ne firent que la frôler. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter de sa prouesse acrobatique : un clone l'atteignit d'un coup de poing et les kamis seuls savaient quelle aurait été la suite du programme si elle n'avait pas détruit le clone.

En voyant le sang qui coulait de son épaule, elle modifia mentalement son jugement : _**pas un simple coup de poing…il avait un kunai dans la main. Il y a vraiment des jours où je regrette de ne pas être télékinésite pour envoyer gentiment valser l'adversaire dans les airs et le faire se jeter sur ses propres armes…**_

Ce n'était pas bon du tout : il restait cinq clones à détruire plus le « foutu serpent d'origine ». Du moins c'est ce que Jiyuu aurait dû penser. Mais c'était une pensée sinistre et elle rejetait tout pessimisme quelle que soit la situation.

_**Assez joué serpent. J'ai pas le temps de faire joujou avec un adepte des expériences morbides. Tu vas rejoindre tes anciens cobayes et j'espère que ce sera ensuite Usotsuki qui viendra te tenir compagnie…**_

Elle avait trouvé le point d'équilibre de ce qui restait d'esprit au Sannin. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle le détruisit, ce qui entraîna une réaction en chaîne : ses clones disparurent et sa soif de tuer s'éteignit. Orochimaru resta un instant figé, indécis avant que le reste de la réaction ne se produise : il oublia totalement ses instincts vitaux. Jiyuu le regarda s'écrouler au sol tandis que son corps cherchait désespérément le mode de fonctionnement qui le garderait en vie.

Une minute plus tard, c'était fini : Orochimaru était mort et c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

Elle était Jiyuu, Hikage de Sei no Kuni. Elle avait tué pour protéger et le ferait autant de fois que nécessaire pour préserver son pays. Et avec son sourire si agaçant si possible. Parce qu'extérieurement elle était la casse-pieds de service, celle qui attirait constamment les regards et provoquait irritation voire réprobation mais elle était aussi nécessaire à son entourage que l'oxygène.

Parce qu'elle était Jiyuu et que ceux qui la connaissaient un peu savait qu'elle avait choisi son rôle et que rien ne le lui ferait l'abandonner, même pas la mort.

Lorsqu'elle mourrait, ce serait de la même façon qu'elle avait vécu. Avec une insouciance affectée et une certaine élégance. Et le sourire si possible. Mais de toute évidence, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui.

Elle fixa un instant le corps du Sannin. On aurait dit une marionnette dont on avait coupé les fils. La comparaison n'était pas inappropriée quand on savait le néant qu'était devenu la plus grande partie de son esprit. Un bref instant son regard se troubla : si elle prenait la perspective de sa propre mort de haut, ce n'était pas le cas de la mort des autres, fussent-ils des ennemis.

Elle se détourna du corps et se concentra sur la scène du combat. Les affrontements n'étaient pas terminés mais Jiyuu savait déjà qu'ils avaient gagné. Hage tenait les ninjas et leurs armes de jet à distance avec sa télékinésie et les bloquait, Sabi les achevait et Anya allait d'un endroit à l'autre pour faire diversion et aidait selon la situation. Gaman et Téani se chargeait du serpent.

_**J'appelle pas ça un serpent mais une monstruosité**_ _**à écailles ! Heureusement qu'il a été invoqué dès le début. Si ça avait été fait en cours de combat, c'est moi qui aurais eu ce truc en face de moi**_

La monstruosité en question était bloquée dans ses mouvements par la télékinésie de Gaman. Plus il essayait de bouger, plus il se blessait et les attaques mentales de Téani le déstabilisait davantage. Jiyuu eut le temps de voir la fin du combat lorsque Téani effectua un katon parfait qui fit brûler la tête du serpent et le tua sur le coup.

Elle décida de rejoindre Sabi pour qu'il jette un coup d'œil à sa blessure. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas grave et son esprit était entraîné à ignorer la douleur (les migraines découlant de l'utilisation du Don étaient une exception) mais elle préférait éviter toute infection. Ce n'était pas le moment de se retrouver à l'hôpital : les affrontements ne faisaient que commencer après tout.

Elle retint un sourire en voyant le regard inquisiteur et la moue désapprobatrice du thérapeute lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint.

_**Ca y est, il est passé en « mode médecin ». Je vais encore avoir droit à un sermon sur la prudence…**_

Tandis que Sabi commençait à examiner sa blessure, Jiyuu vit Gaman en train de parler à Anya. Un signe d'assentiment plus tard, elle se téléportait.

_**Sûrement pour faire son rapport en personne. Le QG devient vite nerveux quand les rapports tardent à venir…ça va être un sacré scoop quand elle va leur dire pour Orochimaru…**_

La poigne de Sabi sur son épaule coupa le fil de ses pensées :

« Aïïheuuu !! Ca fait mal je te signale ! Depuis quand tu tortures tes patients au lieu de les soigner ?

-Depuis que ma patiente est une tête brûlée ET une tête de mule, répliqua du tac au tac le thérapeute.

-Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ? s'enquit la télépathe en cherchant des yeux Hage et Téani.

- Des blessures mineures, quelques courbatures en perspectiveet des migraines à venir mais rien de grave. Tu es la seule à t'être débrouillée pour devoir engager un combat inégal au corps à corps.

-J'ai vu Téani en corps à corps avec l'animal de compagnie d'Orochimaru…un serpent de plusieurs mètres de haut contre une jeune fille avec un katana et quelques armes blanches supplémentaires, j'appelle pas ça un combat égal.

-Gaman était avec elle et tu le sais…toi par contre, tu as été imprudente, lui reprocha Sabi en la pansant, tu as dû engager un combat physique **et **mental ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Il aurait suffit que le kunai te touche plus bas et…

-Il fait trop beau pour mourir aujourd'hui, le coupa Jiyuu avec le sourire mais un ton catégorique, et puis j'ai une bouteille de saké qui m'attend…d'ailleurs qui veut m'aider à la vider quand on sera rentré ? »

Le reste de l'équipe était revenu et avait suivi tout l'échange. Elle vit Téani la fixer avec indécision tandis que Gaman lui reprochait son manque de sérieux, que Sabi en mode « médecin » lui conseillait de se modérer dans sa consommation d'alcool et que Hage se portait volontaire pour l'aider. Puis la jeune fille sourit. Elle avait compris que Jiyuu serait toujours Jiyuu et que les choses étaient très bien ainsi. Que les choses _**devaient **_être ainsi.

« Au fait, vous croyez que ça se mange ? poursuivit Jiyuu avec sérieux -du moins en apparence- en désignant du doigt ce qui restait du serpent géant.

-Si tu veux vraiment manger ça Jiyuu, je te conseille de mettre beaucoup de sauce pour assaisonner, commenta Hage avec bonhomie.

-Ca n'a pas l'air terrible quand c'est rôti, fit remarquer Téani en entrant dans le jeu, j'aurais peut-être dû opter pour ma technique spéciale au lieu du katon…

-Ca aurait fait du serpent bouilli…c'est encore pire ! Berk…Téani-chan, rappelles-moi de vérifier le contenu de ta cuisine si un jour tu m'invites à dîner. Ou de t'offrir un bon livre de recettes. »

Téani leva les yeux au ciel mais Jiyuu ne manqua pas de remarquer son sourire en coin. Maintenant, Jiyuu était à peu près certaine que Téani tiendrait le coup psychologiquement parlant. Elle s'en assurerait personnellement, comme elle le faisait avec tous ses équipiers.

* * *

Bon, maintenant fini la récré, vais me remettre à la suite de l'histoire, promis !


End file.
